I Hate You
by not-so-average-fangirl
Summary: There's a very thin line between love and hate... (Beca/Chloe Pairing) (Bechloe AU)
1. A Bella Bonding Trip

**Author's 1st Note: Hey, guys!**

 **Omg, who's excited for this next fic?** **I'm so thrilled to finally be writing it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **It's gonna be fun. ;)**

* * *

 **"I Hate You"**

* * *

"Beca…" Fat Amy said, gently shaking the sleeping brunette's shoulder. When Beca only responded with a simple stir, Amy tried again. "Beca!" she cried, shaking her harder.

Beca groaned miserably and lifted her pillow up to put it over her head, "What do you want?" she muttered.

"You've got to get up," Amy said, "or we're goin' to be late."

Beca's eyes went wide, "Oh, fuck." She sprang up in her bed, letting her pillow fall wherever it landed and ran her hands up her face and into her hair. "Ugh," she groaned, bringing her hands back down to rub her eyes. "Why can't you guys just go on this stupid cruise and leave me here in peace?"

"Because," Amy started, "you're a Bella just like the rest of us," she said, plopping down onto the bed to sit next to Beca, "and Aubrey would literally kill you if you didn't go."

"Ugh!" Beca said, again, dramatically falling back onto her bed.

"Now, get up!" Amy said, patting Beca's thigh as she stood up. "Our flight leaves in three hours."

Beca huffed a frustrated sigh.

This was a trip she was **so** not looking forward to.

* * *

Beca and Amy made it to the airport and through security with twenty minutes to spare. They walked to their gate and found the rest of their Bella sisters already there, waiting for them.

"There they are," Stacie said, getting the other girl's attention.

Aubrey looked up from her phone, "Finally," she said, standing up to approach them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well..." Amy said, turning her gaze to look at Beca.

The short brunette had a navy blue neck pillow and large black headphones wrapped around her neck, and her tired expression was surly, "What?" she said. "We got here, didn't we?"

"Pfft, barely…" Amy quietly muttered.

It was loud enough for Beca to hear and she glared at the Aussie before rolling her eyes, "Whatever." She readjusted the strap of her laptop bag and walked passed Aubrey to take a seat next to Lily.

Aubrey shook her head and crossed her arms, "She's even more annoying when she's tired."

Fat Amy stood behind her and smiled at Beca, "I think it's cute."

Aubrey huffed and walked back over to her seat between Stacie and Chloe, "I can see why you hate her so much," she said.

Chloe looked up from her magazine and gave Aubrey a disapproving look, "Hate is a pretty strong word, Aubrey."

The blonde looked at her, "Well, don't you?"

"I mean–" Chloe glanced over at Beca. The brunette had plugged her headphones into her phone and was scrolling through her music with a pout on her face that Chloe secretly found adorable. "She's not my most favorite person in the world."

* * *

When the plane docked and the previous passengers got off, the Bellas lined up when their group number was called and boarded the plane with excitement.

Well… that is, except for Beca.

Beca had never been a fan of Aubrey's 'Annual Bella Bonding' trips. Sure the ideas and locations were, most of the time, the definition of fun, but by the end of them, Beca would usually be left sunburnt and more annoyed than she had been when they first left.

So why would this trip be any different?

One by one the girls made their way into the plane. It wasn't intended, but Chloe wound up standing behind Beca. Beca hadn't noticed her until Chloe turned to check up on the remaining girls and her bag accidentally bumped into Beca's arm.

Beca turned to find the cause of the brief, but unexpected contact, and grimaced when she saw it was Chloe. She moved her left headphone aside, "Watch it, dude."

Chloe looked at her, her eyes narrowing, "Seriously, Beca?" she said. "It was an accident."

"Could've been avoided," Beca mumbled, facing forward again and putting her headphone back over her ear.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

It took a few minutes, but all of the girls eventually made it inside. Fat Amy claimed her window seat, which Beca was fine with, knowing that if she fell asleep, she would be using her best friend as a cuddle pillow anyway.

Amy had Beca stow away her bag for her, but Aubrey was sitting in the row directly behind them, and since she had gotten there first, Beca had to stretch a bit further to fit Amy's bag next to her.

Once she was comfortably seated, Beca took out her laptop and prepared it for use.

"They're gonna tell ya to put that away before we take off," Amy pointed out.

Beca leant forward and took out a thin blanket that had been folded in her bag. She opened it and placed it over her lap, "Not if they don't see it," she smirked.

Amy nodded in approval, "Cleva."

Beca felt a hard knock on the back of her chair then, and looked over her shoulder find who ddid it, "Seriously, dude?" she said. "What's your problem?"

Chloe was struggling to fit her bag in front of her, which was also directly under Beca's seat and snapped her head up to look at her, huffing a strand of hair out of her face, "Really, Beca?" she said, equally annoyed. "Again, it was _just_ an accident."

"Well, you've bumped me twice in the last five minutes," Beca continued, "so either you don't know how to pay attention to your surroundings, or you're purposely trying to piss me off."

"Oh, grow up," Chloe retorted. "Not everything I do revolves around you, ya know."

Beca scoffed, "That's a first."

Chloe furrowed her brow, "Excuse me?" she said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Beca unbuckled her seat belt so she could turn even further in her chair and leant closer to Chloe, "A Beale claims that her actions weren't totally done to ruin a Mitchell's life?" Beca scorned. "As if."

Chloe's jaw slacked, and she leaned in closer too, "You know, at least I'm mature enough to moved on from the past and not let someone else's actions dictate my life," she said.

Their argument was growing louder and was beginning to capture the attention of neighboring passengers. Beca knew she was being unnecessary, but stubbornness always seemed to fuel her.

Beca's brow furrowed angrily, "At least **_my_ **mom didn't destroy a marriage."

A few years prior, an affair had developed between Chloe's single mom and Beca's still– at the time– married dad. When Beca discovered the affair, a hatred for all Beale women was born.

Beca didn't know Chloe was a Beale until after she had signed up to be a Barden Bella. It was a bit of a shame, actually, because before Beca discovered who she was, she and Chloe had actually gotten along pretty well.

In fact, one could say there was even a bit of a spark between them.

But that small spark disappeared the moment Beca found out who Chloe was.

A part of Beca always knew that treating Chloe so poorly was completely unfair. Especially since Chloe _wasn't_ her mother and had absolutely **nothing** to do with the affair. In fact, Chloe had been a victim too, just like Beca had been. But then there was that other part of Beca that was reminded of her father's adultery every time she looked at Chloe's face.

It was ridiculous and senseless, but by this point, it was like a snowball rolling down a hill. Beca wasn't sure how to stop it.

"Okay! That's enough, you two," Aubrey yelled, yanking Beca and Chloe out of their heated exchange.

Beca blinked and quickly moved herself back. When did she get so close to Chloe's face?

Chloe did the same but continued to glare at Beca with her arms crossed.

"You both need to shut up, get over your differences, and try to enjoy this freakin' vacation, alright?" Aubrey said, sounding like a mother who was scolding her children.

Beca looked at her, "She started it," she said, gesturing towards Chloe.

Chloe gasped, "How the hell did **_I_** start this?"

"I said enough!" Aubrey snapped, her gaze shifting between them.

Beca clenched her jaw and looked at Chloe, who was already staring back at her with narrowed eyes.

Without another word, Beca huffed frustratingly and turned back around in her seat. Chloe took in a calming breath after, and released it before looking over at her best friend.

"Thanks, Aubrey," she said.

Aubrey was reading a book and shook her head, "I don't know why you two just can't get along."

"Hey, I've tried," Chloe said, which was true. After the family drama was revealed, Chloe still wanted to maintain a friendship with Beca, but once Beca learned of who her mother was, it was like Chloe became her personal punching bag for all of the anger and resentment Beca still had towards her father.

Which was unfortunate.

Chloe just wanted to help and be there for Beca, but after that revelation, Beca wanted nothing to do with her. Which, if Chloe was being honest, actually really hurt her… a lot.

When Chloe had met Beca at the activities fair and then again– thanks to her lucky star– in the shower, Chloe swore that she had felt something deep inside of her ignite. Like there was something really special about Beca, and not just because she had a beautiful singing voice.

No. There was something more there. Chloe had felt it, and a part of her always wondered if maybe, just maybe, Beca had felt it to.

Not that it really mattered anymore.

Beca hated her now.

Chloe blinked away her thoughts and shook her head before pulling her cellphone out to put it on airplane mode.

* * *

It was a short flight, but Beca still managed to fall asleep. For the second time that morning, she was shook awake by Fat Amy.

"Ah!" Beca yelped, her eyes wide as they darted around. "What? What's happening?"

Amy laughed, "We just landed," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Beca sighed and fell back onto her seat in an attempt to catch her breath and lower her heart rate. She waited until the seatbelt sign dinged off and stood up to stretch.

Amy caught her arm as she stood, "Can you grab my bag for me, please?" she asked.

Beca looked up at the overhead compartments, "Oh, right." She put one foot out into the isle and turned to reach for the bag. Beca wasn't expecting Chloe to be reaching for Aubrey's bag at the same time, and their arms ended up tangling up with each other.

Beca could feel her face heating up at their close proximity, "Shit," she muttered, struggling to detangle herself.

"Oh, um– sorry," Chloe said, also trying, but failing, to separate their limbs.

It took another thirty awkward seconds for Beca and Chloe to figure out how to finish their involuntary game of twister, which turned out to be as difficult as untangling earphones from a pocket.

Admist the clumsy encounter, Beca and Chloe's breasts, as well as some other more than friendly body parts, brushed up against one another, and Beca chose to ignore the way it made her body tingle.

Once they were free, Chloe cleared her throat and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She looked at Beca, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression, and for a moment Chloe thought she was going to snap at her again. But to her surprise, Beca blinked and shook her head before taking Amy's bag out and turning back around to face the other way again.

Fat Amy and Aubrey had witnessed the entire thing. Amy was biting down on her bottom lip to contain her smile as she glanced at Aubrey, but it didn't seem to have phased her as much and then other blonde only shrugged.

* * *

The ship was **huge.** The line to get in took almost twenty minutes, but once all of the girls were checked in and inside, Aubrey had them all gather together in the main lobby.

"Gather round, ladies!" Aubrey clapped, drawing the Bellas in closer to her.

"Holy aca-mole," Flo said, her eyes looking around at the luxurious environment around her.

Emily was standing next to her, nodding in agreement as she, too, marveled at the beauty, "Oh my stars…"

The inside of the ship was even more gorgeous than the outside had looked. Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Aubrey and Fat Amy were the only girls in the group to have been on a cruise before, so for the rest of the Bellas, being on a large, glorious boat like this one was a whole new experience.

"Don't worry, girls," Aubrey smiled, regaining everyone's attention, "we're going to be on this boat for seven days. There will be plenty of time for us to explore it." She went on to discuss all of the plans she had scheduled for the group, but Beca was still distracted by the shiny surroundings.

"It's even bigger on the inside," Beca said, her eyes following one of the large glass elevators coming down from a higher floor.

Fat Amy had been listening to Aubrey, "Hm?" she hummed, turning her neck to look at Beca. "Oh, yeh," she agreed. "It's amazin' how much stuff they can fit on these ships."

Beca continued to look around, "It's kind of scary." After absorbing the rest of the lobby, Aubrey's voice returned to Beca's ears and she decided it was probably best for her to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Alright, now that you guys know the criteria," Aubrey said, "let's get settled into our rooms and meet back on the pool deck after they finish going over the emergency evacuation procedures."

The girls followed the instructions of their captain and broke off with squeals and giggles of excitement as they split up to search for their rooms.

Every passenger had their room number, along with other information, printed on their key cards. Beca pulled hers out of her pocket, and read the number out loud, "Room five twenty-one," she said, looking at Amy. "Please tell me you're my roommate."

"Actually," Amy said, furrowing her brow, "I get pretty bad motion sickness sometimes. I talked with Aubrey and paid a little more money to get a single room so I wouldn't expose anyone to whenever I have to..." Amy searched for the right phrase, "lay an egg."

Beca's face cringed with disgust, "Gross." She looked back down at her card, "I wonder who I'm gonna be bunked with then."

* * *

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie searched for their rooms together. When Aubrey discovered that she and Stacie had the same room number, Stacie winked at her.

"Well hey there, roomie," she grinned.

"Aww," Chloe moaned, pouting at Aubrey. "I wanted to be your roommate." She then smiled widely at Stacie and held up her card, "Wanna trade?"

Stacie laughed, "Nice try, Chlo, but even if I wanted to, which–" she looked Aubrey up and down with a smirk, "I don't," she said. "We can't just switch rooms. Everyone's information is registered specifically to their room keys." Stacie took hers out for reference, "When you're on a cruise, they also work as your ID card."

Chloe's mouth stretched to the side in a bummed fashion, "I knooww..." she whined.

"What room number did you get?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe looked at her card and read the number to herself, "Oh," she smiled, "I'm only two floors above you guys."

* * *

After walking Amy to her fourth floor room, Beca rolled her belongings with her to one of the the elevators and waited for it to arrive. It wasn't a complete surprise for Beca when the doors opened and the inside of the elevator shined like everything else on the ship.

The top half of the walls were mirrors, which reflected the bright, twinkling lights on the ceiling, and although the elevator was already packed with people, there was just enough room for someone as small as Beca to fit in.

She smiled awkwardly as she stepped inside and squeezed herself between two large men who smiled back at her as she did. An older woman standing next to the buttons asked for which floor Beca needed, but when Beca tip-toed to point at the number five, she noticed that the button was already lit up.

"Oh, it's already pressed," she said, looking at the woman. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and the doors closed. Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek as she listened to the elevator music and wondered what her room was going to look like. If the rooms were designed like anything else on the ship, then Beca could only assume that it would be just as nice.

When they reached level five, the elevator rang and the silver doors opened. Beca stepped out and started walking down the hallway towards her room number, but stopped when she heard, "Hold the door!" come from the elevator.

Chloe clumsily entered the hallway as she struggled to step out of the crowed elevator, "Sorry," she smiled, sheepishly. "This is my floor." She bent down to pick up her purse and placed it on her rolling luggage. Once she had all of her bags organized, Chloe took a step forward but stopped and frowned when she noticed Beca staring at her.

"Oh... hi, Beca," she said, trying to be friendly.

"Great," Beca said, flatly. "You're on this floor, too?"

Chloe sighed, "Looks like it."

Beca ran her eyes up and down Chloe's physique for a moment, realizing that the redhead could have probably used some help with her bags, but choosing to take the more immature route and turned to leave her to struggle with them.

Beca continued down the hallway with her head rising and falling as she read the passing room numbers and compared them to the one written on her card. She could hear Chloe's flip flops echoing closely behind her, and when Beca reached her door, she quickly spun around to face her.

"What? Are you like following me or something?" Beca barked.

Chloe scowled at her, "Will you get over yourself? I'm just trying to get to my room."

"Well this is _my_ room," Beca said, lifting her key to slide it into the card reader. "So you can keep walking now." A small, green light shined on the handle and the door unlocked.

"Wait," Chloe said, her eyes widening.

Beca already had one foot through the door, "What?"

"Five twenty-one is **_your_** room?" Chloe looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Beca furrowed her brow, "Yeah? Why? What's the prob–" Her words were cut off when she realized what Chloe was getting at. "Oh, no..."

Chloe closed her eyes, "Oh, God."

"What a nightmare!" Beca groaned, pushing the door all the way open. After looking to the ceiling in search of the one who was clearly trying to punish her, Beca looked back down at what was in front of her and her jaw dropped, "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Hehe, what do you think Beca saw?**

 **Can't wait to have more fun with these two. I have plenty more installed for them. ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for previews, messages or other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Stuck

**Author's 1st Note: Wow! Thank you all so much for your awesome comments and messages. Glad you are all** **enjoying the story so far!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. x)**

 **P.S. When Fat Amy speaks and it looks like a typo, it's not. I'm trying to write her accent. lol**

* * *

"Beca!" Chloe yelled, helplessly following behind the fuming brunette, who was stomping her way down to the costumer service desk. "Beca, it's pointless! We can't switch rooms."

Beca kept walking, but craned her neck around, "The hell we can't!"

There were four employees manning the desk with four short lines of waiting guests in front of them. Beca was too aggravated to wait, so the moment a concierge opened up, she pushed passed the woman who would have been next.

"Beca," Chloe chided, "don't be rude."

"Sorry, lady," Beca said, unconvincingly.

Chloe looked at the woman apologetically, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for me!" Beca snapped, and Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca turned her attention back to the employee, "I need a new room. Like **now,"** she said.

The older, blonde woman smiled. Beca could tell it was one of those bullshit customer service smiles, but she didn't care. She just wanted a new room. Fast.

"What's the problem with the room, ma'am?" the woman asked.

"What's the problem?" Beca repeated. "There's only one bed in it!"

Chloe face palmed herself and shook her head. The blonde employee's eyes looked left for a brief moment before they focused back on Beca.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "so what's the problem?"

Beca exhaled through her nose, trying her best to contain herself, "The problem is **_she's_** in the same room with me." Beca kept her eyes on the employee, but pointed backwards at Chloe.

The woman looked at Beca like she was crazy, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm still not following."

Beca dropped her head with a sigh, "Look, lady…" She looked back up and read the woman's name tag, "Gail," she said. "Look, Gail," Beca leaned forward, "I'm going to be stuck on this boat for seven days. You see that redhead behind me?" Gail's eyes shifted to Chloe and she smiled politely at her. "We can't stand each other," Beca continued, "and there is no way in **hell** I'm going to be sharing a bed with her for six nights."

Gail's lips pressed together in a tight smile and her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath, "Ma'am," she said, "if there was anything I could do for you, I would, but–"

Beca's brows furrowed like she was in physical pain, "No," she griped, "please don't say ' _but_.'"

"But I'm afraid the ship is fully booked."

Beca's head fell onto the desk with a thud, "Please," she begged, looking back up at Gail with a desperate expression. "I'll sleep in a closet if I have to."

Gail quirked a brow and looked her up and down, "I don't doubt that you could," she said, "but I'm sorry. There's just nothing I can do."

Beca grabbed onto her hair with a groan and squeezed her eyes shut. This was going to be a disaster. She didn't move right away and the other guests in line were growing impatient.

Chloe noticed this, so she stood behind Beca and gently put her hand on her back, "Come on, Beca," she said, but Beca jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" She grabbed her key card and stomped away.

Chloe huffed as she watched her go, then turned to look at Gail, "Thanks for your help."

Gail nodded, "Good luck."

Chloe smiled at her before turning on her heel and leaving to go back to the room.

* * *

Chloe unlocked the door and stepped inside to find Beca balancing on a chair as she pulled desperately at the wall mount that held up the small, flat screen tv at the corner of the room.

Chloe's eyebrow arched, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Beca didn't look at her, "If I can rip this thing off," she said, grunting as she continued to pull, "then that would qualify as a safety hazard and then they'll **have** to give us new rooms."

Chloe couldn't believe her ridiculous logic, "Beca, stop it," she said, walking up to her. "They're not going to give us new rooms because you broke the tv."

Beca refused to listen, "Worth a shot." She gritted her teeth as she gripped harder onto the black bar and pulled with all of the strength her tiny arms could muster. "Come on, you bastard."

Chloe watched Beca's efforts in amusement, but after a few moments, she decided it was time for her to intervene. "Beca!" She yelled, grabbing the stubborn brunette's arm and pulling her down from the chair. "Will you stop it? They don't have any more rooms for us!" Beca stared at her with wide eyes, "The only thing that's going to happen is you're going to get fined for property damage and then we're going to be stuck without a tv." Chloe had never scolded Beca like this before, but the stunned expression on Beca's face actually made her kind of like it. "Is that what you want?"

Beca's eyes flicked between Chloe's and she sighed through her nose, "No," she said, looking away in annoyance.

"Good," Chloe said, letting her go. "No will you stop and just," she shrugged, "try to make the best of it?"

Beca looked at her skeptically, "Why are you so okay with sharing a bed with me?"

Chloe's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not," she said, defensively. "Trust me. I would rather share the bed with a stranger."

Beca's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms, "Well the feeling's mutual."

Chloe sighed and walked away, grabbing hold of her bag and lifting it to drop it onto the bed, "Yeah," she said, "I know." The heavy bag caused the mattress to bounce, which scattered the random rose petals that had been placed around a large heart that was made out of towels.

"And why the fuck are there rose petals on the bed, anyway?" Beca asked.

Chloe was in the process of unzipping her bag, but stopped to scan the room. She spotted a champagne bottle sticking out of an ice bucket with a small envelope placed in front of it. "I think I know why."

Chloe walked over to the display and picked up the letter, "Congratulations," she read aloud, opening the envelope to continue reading the message inside. "Thank you for choosing Carnival Cruise Line to celebrate your honeymoon!" Chloe glared up at Beca and fought the urge to laugh at the dumbfounded expression Beca had plastered on her face. "Attached are two tickets for a private dinner with the Captain on your final evening us. We hope you enjoy your stay! Sincerely, Carnival " Chloe snickered and tossed the card back onto the table.

Beca's jaw was still slacked, "We got the fucking _honeymoon_ suite?"

Chloe shrugged, "Well," she said, lifting the champagne bottle, "at least we get free champagne."

"Yeah," Beca said, nodding her head with her arm extended as she walked around the bed to get to Chloe. "I'm gonna need some of that." She grabbed the bottle and tried to pop the top off.

Chloe watched as Beca struggled with it, and after a minute, chose to assist, "You need some help?" Chloe asked, slowly reaching for the bottle, but Beca yanked it away.

"No," she said. "I got it."

Chloe gave her a half shrug, "Okay," she said, going back to her luggage. She could hear frustrated grunts and groans coming from Beca, but Chloe kept her focus on unpacking.

It took another five minutes for Beca to finally give in and she sighed as her body deflated.

Chloe still didn't look up from her bag, "Do you want my help now?"

Beca rolled her eyes and looked away as she held the bottle out in Chloe's direction, "I mean, if you're not _busy_ or anything…"

Chloe took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled before dropping her things to approach Beca. She took the bottle and within seconds managed to pop the top off, and once more, Chloe was finding herself holding back a laugh as Beca gaped at her.

"Show off…" Beca mumbled.

Chloe bit her tongue and moved to grab the two champagne glasses that were left next to the ice bucket. She poured them both a glass and handed one to Beca.

"Thanks," Beca muttered, a stubborn pout still evident on her face as she took it.

"You're welcome," Chloe said, civilly.

Beca lifted her glass to take a sip, but paused when she noticed Chloe was holding hers up and looking at her expectedly, "What?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled, faintly, "To new roommates?" she tried.

Beca scoffed, "What? Are we suddenly friends now?"

Chloe frowned and lowered her glass, "You know, I'm not thrilled about sharing a room with you either, Beca," she said, her voice stern, "but if we're going to be stuck with each other for the next seven days, the least we could do is be polite to one another."

Beca narrowed her eyes and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her lip. She liked it when Chloe bit back at her. It was fun.

The smirk grew as Beca leaned forward, "Not happening, Princess," she said, keeping her eyes locked on Chloe's as she downed the champagne.

Chloe felt her stomach flutter at the sight, but she furrowed her brow in frustration, "Fine." She took a sip from her glass and turned to go back to her clothes.

They worked on emptying their bags in silence, but only got about half way through before an announcement came through the room speaker.

 _"_ _Attention all passengers,"_ a woman's voice said, _"please start making your way to the lido deck. Our Emergency Evacuation Drill will begin shortly. Thank you."_

Chloe looked at Beca, "We should go."

Beca was reluctant at first, but she agreed and together they made their way up to the twelfth floor.

* * *

After the decently long drill, the Bellas reunited and sat together at a large booth.

"So has everyone settled into their rooms yet?" Aubrey asked. Most of the girls nodded with smiles.

"Yeah, we good," Cynthia-Rose said, nodding across the table at Flo.

Flo agreed, "Oh, yes," she said. "De room is nice."

"Oh, you guys are roommates?" Stacie asked. "Nice." She looped her arm with Aubrey's, "I got Aubrey," she grinned.

"Yup," Aubrey smiled, almost nervously. "Jessica, who did you get?" she asked.

Jessica was sitting on Ashley's lap and opened her mouth to answer,

"I got my own room!" Fat Amy exclaimed, excitedly, licking the ice cream cone she had gotten from the buffet room.

"Lucky you," Beca muttered, her arms crossed as she slouched in her seat.

"Yeh, it's nice," Amy said, taking another lick. "Who did you end up with?"

Beca looked away then, refusing to answer the question.

"Uh," Chloe said, putting a hand up, "that would be me."

The rest of the girls froze at the news, only to be brought back to reality when Emily's spoon slipped from her fingers and crashed onto her jello bowl.

"Oh, shit…" Cynthia-Rose said.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked, suddenly concerned. "You guys are sharing a room?"

"And a bed," Beca grumbled, still looking away.

Stacie was taking a sip from her water and spit it out, _"What?!"_

"Nice," Cynthia-Rose smirked, nodding in approval.

This finally got Beca's attention and she turned her head to look at her, "How is that nice?"

"Well, you guys are always fightin'," Cynthia-Rose shrugged. "Maybe sharing a bed will give you guys the opportunity to release some of that tension," she winked.

Emily gasped at her comment and starting choking on her jello. Flo immediately stood up from her seat to help pat her back. Beca and Chloe were both gawking at Cynthia-Rose in horror.

"Are you insane?" Beca asked. "Chloe is the **_last_** person I would ever sleep with."

Chloe scoffed at her, but Cynthia-Rose spoke before Chloe could get a chance to retaliate, "But ya still would?" she grinned.

Beca's eyes narrowed, "Shut up."

Cynthia-Rose brought her hands up and sat back, "Hey, I'm just sayin'."

"Well you can stop saying that," Beca said, cringing as she looked away again. "Gross."

"Okay, we're changing the subject!" Aubrey said, glancing at Chloe for a moment, who looked just as annoyed as Beca. "We've got some time to kill until dinner tonight. Remember, we're in the seven o'clock group, so dinner all week will always be served at seven for us." The Bellas collectively nodded and Aubrey finished with, "So go explore the ship, and I will see you all dressed and ready for dinner at seven."

With the go-ahead from their captain, the girls wasted no time and sprang up from their seats. Jessica and Ashely ran towards the elevators, Emily grabbed her bowl and she, Cynthia-Rose and Flo made their way to the pool. Lily disappeared, somewhere, and Beca stood up to grab Fat Amy's wrist.

"Come on," she said. "We're leaving." She pulled Amy up, unexpectedly, which made the Aussie to drop her ice cream.

"Hey! My ice cream," Amy whined.

"I'll get you another one," Beca said, moving to get behind Amy to push her back inside towards the buffet.

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were the only ones left at the table. There was an 'elephant-in-the-room,' so to speak, but Stacie wasn't afraid to address it.

"So…" she said. "You're sharing a bed with Beca, huh?" Her playful tone was suggestive and Chloe eyed her.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said.

"Booo," Stacie pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'm so sorry," Aubrey said, placing a hand on Chloe's. "Isn't there a way you guys could get different rooms?"

Chloe shook her head, "We tried–" she paused. "Well, Beca tried, but the woman we talked to told us the ship was fully booked. They can't give us any other rooms."

"Damn," Stacie said, "that sucks."

"Yeah," Chloe said, pressing her lips together. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Is that good?" Beca asked, holding up a new ice cream cone that looked exactly like the one she had made Amy drop.

Fat Amy focused her eyes and brought a hand up to her chin as she inspected it, "Hmm…" she hummed. "Add some sprinkuls to this one."

Beca rolled her eyes, but turned to do so. She collected three spoonfuls of sprinkles and scattered them around the swirl. She held it up again, "Better?"

Amy grinned, widely, "Perfect!" She grabbed the cone a licked away at it. They walked to a nearby table and sat down while Amy finished her treat, "So… are you and ginga' cuddle buddies now?" she smirked.

Beca glanced at her, "Don't."

"What?" Amy mumbled, swallowing a mouthful. "It's an honest question."

Beca sighed and ran a hand through the top of her hair, "I don't know, dude," she said. "I tried to get us different rooms, but the fucking ship is supposedly fully booked, and now we're stuck with each other for the next seven days!"

It wasn't until the end of her out burst that Beca realized she had been getting louder and more animated with her words, but Fat Amy seemed unfazed by it.

She looked at her cone, "Ya know," she said, taking a slow, long lick. "Chloe's not as bad as you say she is." Beca glared at her and Amy looked up like she was in thought, "And if I rememba' correctly," she said, "you and Chloe were actually pretty good friends at first." She eyed Beca then, teasing her, "In fact, for a moment ther, I thought the two of you even fancied each otha'."

Beca's glare intensified and Amy could see her jaw clenching, "Stop," she said. "You know why I can't be friends with Chloe."

"Actually, I don't," Fat Amy said. "I think it's pretty ridiculous that yor choosin' to hate Chloe becawse of somethin' yor parents did."

Beca's brow furrowed, then, and she looked away as her eyes started to glisten, "You don't get it…" she said, blinking away the tears.

Fat Amy could tell she had struck a sensitive nerve and took that as her cue to back off, "Beca…" she said, leaning forward. "I'm sorry. I'm not tryin' to upset you."

Beca snapped her gaze back to her, "Then drop it." She wiped the tip of her nose with a sniff and sat back in her chair to cross her arms and distract herself with what the active guests surrounding them were doing.

Amy didn't want their time together to end on a sour note, so she got up and tossed the rest of the ice cream cone into the trash.

Beca watched her, "What are you doing?"

Amy walked up to her and extended a hand, "Com on," she said, taking Beca's hand and hoisting her up. "We're goin' to the bar."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Oh, man. There's still so much in store for these ladies.**

 **Stay tuned for more! :D**

 **Find me on Tumblr at: not-so-average-fangirl**


	3. New Friends

**Author's 1st Note: Woo! Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Hope you guys like it. ;)**

* * *

It turned out that the large ship had four different bars that Beca and Fat Amy could choose from. After researching the options, Amy convinced– or more so, _forced_ – Beca to go to the one that had karaoke.

When they got there, despite it still being fairly early in the evening, Beca was surprised to find that people were already on the stage singing their hearts out.

Beca chuckled, "Wow," she said. "I guess people really love their karaoke."

Fat Amy looked at the group of friends that were on the stage, "Yeh." One of the girls hit a particularly high note, but she didn't hit it well and Amy cringed, "I'm sure they sound betta' with alcohol in their systum. Speakin' of which–" Amy turned and placed her arms on the bar, "Excuse me," she said.

A guy with darker complexion spun around from behind the bar and smiled, "Hi," he said, adjusting his glasses. "My name's Donald. How can I help you?"

"I'll have a Piña Colada, but for my friend here," Fat Amy patted Beca's back, "get her a Hurricane."

Beca quirked a brow, "A Hurricane?"

Amy looked at her, "Yeh," she said. "They're good and you could use one."

Beca thought about it for a moment. They _were_ on vacation after all. Plus, alcohol would probably be Beca's best chance at getting through the week anyway.

So why the hell not?

Beca shrugged, "Okay, sure."

"Great," Fat Amy smiled. She turned back to face the bartender again, "You can add a little more rum to hers," she winked. "She needs it."

Donald winked back at her, "You got it."

Once their drinks were served, Fat Amy insisted on paying for them both, and after Beca reluctantly let her, they moved to sit at a table that was close to the stage.

They chatted and made comments on the fun entertainment, and when they were about half way through their drinks, a pair of young brunette boys took the stage.

"Hello, beautiful people!" One of the guys said, with almost too much excitement. "My name is Jesse Swanson and this," he put his free hand on the other guy's shoulder, "is my best friend Benjamin Applebaum." Half of the crowd applauded his introduction, while the other half, including Beca, continued to be more interested in their beverages. "We're going to sing "Magic" by B.o.B, and we hope you like it!"

A part of the audience cheered again and Beca sipped on her drink mindlessly.

The song started and Benjamin took the lead, _"I've got the magic in me,"_ he sang.

It wasn't long until Jesse joined in with him and their beautifully harmonized vocals captured the rest of the audience's attention, including Beca. She was surprised at how well they sounded together and put her drink down to sit back and watch them.

As the song progressed, Jesse and Benjamin began to move and dance with the rhythm. When the first rap verse came, they both hopped off of the stage and engaged with the crowd.

Benjamin approached a group of people standing by the stage, _"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind,"_ he sang, reaching behind one of the girl's head and pulling out a card. _"Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you every line."_

Beca made eye contact with Jesse and he grinned before walking up to her, _"I'll need a volunteer, how bout you,"_ he pointed at her, _"with the eyes? Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy."_

Beca found his performance amusing and smirked as she watched him. But when Jesse offered his hand to take her up to the stage with him, Beca crossed her arms and shook her head.

Her rejection didn't seem to bother Jesse that much and he winked before hopping backwards to continue singing and dancing.

Fat Amy leaned towards Beca, "I think he likes you."

Beca picked up her drink, "Probably," she half shrugged, taking a sip as she continued to watch him. "At least he can sing."

* * *

After the rest of the Bellas had gone, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey began their adventure around the ship. They wandered the Lido Deck first, then moved to the lower floors to explore the casino. They found the gym and spa, which Aubrey claimed they will all be attending sometime on their trip, and eventually the girls ended up shopping at one of the clothing stores.

"Didn't you pack bathing suits?" Aubrey asked, watching Stacie browse through a rack of bikinis.

"Well, yeah," Stacie said, picking out a sparkly pink and white one, "but cruise shops have some of the cutest clothes." She lifted the bikini up and posed with it. "What do you think of this one?" she smirked.

"Um–" Aubrey's eyes fell over Stacie's body and her cheeks flushed when she looked back up and met Stacie's gaze. "It's cute," Aubrey said, clearing her throat and turning to look at the clothing rack next to her. "Looks cute."

"Hey guys! What do you think of these?" Chloe was shouting from across the store to get their attention. She was sporting a pair of blue lensed sun glasses and puckered her lips when her friends looked at her.

"Cute!" Stacie said.

"Ooh," Aubrey agreed. "You should get those."

Chloe giggled and shrugged, "Maybe." She took the glasses off and put them back on the display, spinning the rack around to check out the other side, but stopping when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me."

Chloe turned and was taken aback by the guy she was faced with, "Oh…" she grinned. "Hi."

The guy smiled, "Hello." He was very handsome, tall with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Chloe almost forgot how to speak, "U-Uh…hi," she said again, hoping her cheeks didn't reflect the color of her hair.

The guy chuckled, "What's your name?"

Chloe was staring at him, processing his question a little later than she should have and blinked her focus back to normal, "Oh, I'm Chloe," she said, extending her hand with a wide grin on her face. "My name's Chloe."

The guy shook her hand, "Chicago."

Chloe furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled, "That's my name."

"Oh!" Chloe said, "Like the state?"

Chicago looked to the side for a moment, confused, "Um…"

Chloe immediately caught her mistake and her eyes widened, "I mean the city!" she corrected. "Sorry," she laughed, nervously.

"It's okay," Chicago smiled, finding her awkwardness charming.

"Well, hello there," suddenly came from Chloe's right as Stacie and Aubrey appeared. "I'm Stacie," she grinned, offering her hand.

"Chicago," he greeted. "And you are?"

"Aubrey," she said, waving him a 'hello.'

"These are my girl friends," Chloe explained.

 _"_ _Ooh…_ girlfriends, aye?" A blonde boy suddenly appeared behind Chicago and wrapped a muscular arm his neck as he grinned at the girls. "Ello, ladies," he said. "Name's Luke."

The girls smiled and greeted him, and Stacie chewed on her bottom lip as she eyed them, "What are a couple of fine boys like you doing in a store like this?" It was a cheesy line, sure, but Stacie knew she could get away with it.

"Oh, uh," Chicago smiled, "we were actually just passing by but I noticed Chloe here," Chloe grinned back at him, "and I wanted to introduce myself."

Aubrey glanced over at Chloe and smiled internally at the look on her face. She could tell Chloe was interested in this guy.

"Well I'm glad you did," Luke said, patting Chicago's back. "You ladies are gorgeous. We're goin' to the night club lata' tonight, afta' dinna'." Luke's eyes shamelessly raked up and down their forms. "You should join us."

"Oh," Chloe said, looking at Aubrey, "um…"

"We're actually on vacation with our acapella sisters," Aubrey explained. "We'll have to run it by them first, but," she shrugged, "I'm sure they'll want to join."

Luke's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, "There's more of you?!"

The girls laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Stacie winked. "There's eleven of us."

"Eleven?" Chicago asked, surprised, and Chloe nodded.

"Well I'll tell ya what," Luke said, walking over to the check out counter and winking at the cashier girl as he reached for a pen. When he came back to the group, he took Stacie's hand and wrote his phone number on it. "If you and your friends want to join us tonight, hit me up."

"Sure," Stacie smirked, unaware of the brief glare Aubrey gave her.

"Okay, great," Luke said, stepping back to grab Chicago's shoulder. "Well I hate to be the cock-block here, but we've got to meet up with our other mates."

Aubrey glanced at her watch, "Yeah, we should probably get going too," she said. "We've got to start getting ready for dinner."

"Aww," Stacie whined, winking at the guys again and earning another disapproving look from Aubrey.

"I hope to see you tonight," Chicago said, smiling at Chloe as he gradually walked backwards.

"Yeah," Chloe grinned. "Me too."

Once Luke and Chicago were gone, Chloe gasped at the encounter they just had and giggled as she looked at her friends, "Oh my _God,_ he was **so** hot!"

"They both were," Stacie corrected and Chloe nodded in agreement. "Please tell me we're going to that club tonight," Stacie said, looking at Aubrey, hopefully.

"We have to ask the girls first," Aubrey said. "But if they want to go, then we'll definitely be there."

"Yes!" Stacie celebrated.

Aubrey looked at her watch again, "It's five-thirty," she said. "Let's get back to our rooms so we can get dressed for tonight."

Chloe and Stacie agreed and the three of them left the store to eagerly make their way back to their rooms.

* * *

Beca and Fat Amy had finished their drinks and were enjoying the brave volunteers who continued to have the balls to perform on the stage– or the ones who were just really drunk.

Fat Amy heard her cellphone go off and took it out to read the message.

"Aubrey wrote in the group message," Amy said.

Beca was watching the stage in amusement and turned in her chair to look at her, "What's up? What does she want?"

"She wants us awl to start gettin' ready for dinna'."

Beca groaned and dropped her head back, "Already?"

Fat Amy nodded, "Yup."

Beca sighed, but she knew that if she didn't get up, Aubrey would nag her incessantly, and Beca didn't want to have to deal with that while they were on vacation.

"Alright," Beca said. "Let's go then."

* * *

When Beca entered her room, she found Chloe with her hand gripping her chin as she looked over a few wardrobe selections she had picked out that were scattered across the bed.

Chloe heard her come in and looked up at her, "Oh, sorry," she said, picking an outfit up that had been laying on Beca's side and moving it back to hers.

Beca glanced at her, "It's fine." Her response was cordial and calm, and it surprised Chloe. Beca walked across the room to pick up her bag and place it on her side of the bed so she could finish emptying it out.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Beca glanced up at Chloe, "Why do you have so many outfits out?"

Her question seemed genuine, which surprised Chloe even more, "Oh, uh," she looked over her options with a small shrug. "I want to look nice for our first night here." Beca snickered and shook her head as she went back to focusing on her own clothes. "What?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head again, "Nothing."

Chloe could feel a weird buzzing throughout her body, but she didn't want to think about what that could mean. She looked at her clothes again and narrowed her down choices to two outfits. She picked them up and took them with her to a long mirror that was placed on the wall by the bathroom, alternating poses with them as she looked at herself.

"The black one is nice," Beca said, unexpectedly.

Chloe spun around and although she found Beca still looking down at her luggage, Chloe knew that she had to have been looking at her at some point to even know which outfit she was holding up. "Uh–" Chloe said. "Thanks." She turned back around, her brow furrowing in confusion, "I'm sorry," she said, looking back at Beca. "Why do you care?"

Beca tensed at her question and stopped folding to glare up at her.

 _Oops…_

"I don't," she said.

This only confused Chloe more, "But–"

"Look," Beca said, standing up straight with an annoyed expression suddenly written across her face. "You're taking forever to pick an outfit, and we both have to shower," she explained. "I'm just trying to get you to hurry up."

A part of Chloe was telling her that Beca wasn't being completely honest with her, but that thought was pushed away and Chloe frowned, "Fine then." She took both outfits with her into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Beca was convinced that Chloe was taking a long time just to get back at her for what she had said earlier. Which was understandable, even Beca had to admit, but still. She needed to get ready too.

"Dude!" Beca shouted, pounding on the bathroom door with a closed fist. "Hurry up in there, Princess! Did you forget I have to shower too?"

Chloe was curling one last strand of her hair and rolled her eyes, "I'm almost done!"

Beca groaned, "Hurry up!" She huffed and turned to slam her back against the wall next to the bathroom door as she waited.

Luckily Chloe only took five more minutes and before Beca could completely lose her patience, Chloe opened the door.

"Bout time," Beca said. She reacted instantly and, without thinking, quickly turned to step through the door. She didn't expect Chloe to do the same, and before she knew it, Beca found herself pressed up against Chloe again as they struggled to get through the door frame at the same time.

"Oh, you've gotta be–" Beca grunted as she tried to squeeze the rest of the way through, but Chloe's hips were slanted the opposite way, and held her in place. The more they pushed, the more they rubbed against each other, and it made Beca's heart pound faster in her chest.

"Dude," Beca muttered, still wriggling around. "Stop moving."

Chloe was struggling for freedom, too, **_"You_** stop moving!"

A couple more failed attempts and Beca eventually found an opening that she immediately took. She stuck her right leg out, further into the bathroom and pushed with a little more force.

Chloe must have noticed the same opportunity and at the same time stepped further into the bedroom with her left leg. The simultaneous action cause Beca's thigh to press up against Chloe's lady region and the unexpected contact caused Chloe to release a quiet, involuntary moan.

They both froze in place at the sound and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you just–" Beca began to ask, but Chloe's body felt like it was on fire and there was no way she was going to let Beca finish the question she already knew she was going to ask.

Instead, Chloe took advantage of their stillness and finally managed to slip out of the trap. "I'll see you at dinner," she said, quickly, grabbing her makeup bag and fleeing out into the hallway.

Beca remained stunned at the doorway. Her jaw was slacked and she stood there blinking, her brain trying to process what had just occurred. Her body shivered as she remembered the feel of Chloe's body moving against her, but she shook the thought away and entered the bathroom, turning the cold knob almost all the way as she turned on the shower.

* * *

Chloe had escaped to Stacie and Aubrey's room so she could finish her makeup. When they questioned her visit, Chloe lied and claimed that she and Beca had just had another argument. Stacie and Aubrey bought the excuse and Chloe was able to do her makeup in peace.

Well, to an extant.

Her surroundings maybe have been quieter, but Chloe's brain was still screaming about her physical encounter with Beca. It made her nervous.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

After a chilled shower, and an inner struggle to **not** think about Chloe, or that stupid fucking sound she made, Beca got herself dressed and was ready to go. She had chosen a simple white shirt, black pants and boots, and accented the outfit with a leather jacket.

Beca had to do her hair and makeup fairly quickly, considering Chloe had decided to take her sweet ass time in the bathroom earlier, and when she finished, Beca was left with fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant.

She arrived just before the guests were seated and found her Bella sisters waiting for her by the entrance.

"There you are!" Aubrey said, waving her closer. "Come on, we're about to be seated."

"Well, sorry!" Beca griped. "I would have been ready sooner but **_someone_** ," she said, glaring at Chloe, "decided to hog up the bathroom."

Chloe was trying to avoid looking at Beca and instead simply rolled her eyes as she looked away, "I didn't hog it up," she muttered.

Beca tittered, "Yeah, okay."

Aubrey cleared her throat loudly, " _Anyway_ …" she said, and changed the subject.

Beca moved to stand next to Fat Amy.

"You look noice," Amy said, checking out her best friend.

"Thanks," Beca said. She took in Amy's gold dress, "You look nice too."

Fat Amy smiled, "Yeah," she said, looking down at herself. "It took me a while to find a dress that could handle awl of this," she felt herself up and it made Beca laugh.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." The lead hostess spoke loudly in an attempt to capture the attention of the large crowd. "We are going to start seating you folks now. Please line up in front of me and we will seat you accordingly."

The Bellas moved to stand in line together, Beca and Chloe trying their best to avoid each other.

Their group was large, so the Bellas were seated at a long table. Beca sat at one of the ends, while Chloe made sure to sit between Stacie and Aubrey. Once all of the girls were comfortable, and the waiter came to take their drink orders. Fat Amy stood up and clinked her empty wine glass with her butter knife.

"In on'a of our first cruise togetha'," Amy said, "I would like to celebrate it by buyin' a noice bottle of wine and sharin' it with awl of you."

The girls were surprised at her generosity and Aubrey looked at her, "Aw, Fat Amy," she said. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, dude," Beca chimed in. "That shit is like, _really_ expensive."

"I know," Amy said, simply. "Don't worry about it. I want my girls to have a good time."

A harmonious _"aww"_ filled the air and Amy smiled as she placed her wine order with the waiter.

"Thank you, Fat Amy," Flo smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Amy," Emily said. "That's so nice of you."

Fat Amy narrowed her eyes at the younger Bella, "Are you twenty-one already?"

The rest of the girls stared at Emily, waiting for her answer, and she looked back at them with big, doe eyes, "…No," she said, quietly.

"Then no wine for you," Amy said.

Emily sucked her teeth, "Awh, man!" She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat with a pout.

A different waiter walked by the table and Fat Amy grabbed him, "Excuse me," she said. "Can you bring us some apple juice for the child, please?" She pointed at Emily and the brunette gasped.

"I'm not a child!" Emily cried.

The waiter looked at her, "So… you don't want the juice?"

"No, wait!" Emily quickly said. "It's fine. I still want it." She focused her eyes on Fat Amy, "You're lucky that's my favorite kind of juice."

* * *

When their waiter returned with the wine, everyone was served a glass.

Well, except for Emily.

Fat Amy lifted hers up, "To us!" she cheered.

Everyone else followed and lifted their cups too, "To us!" they said in unison.

Beca didn't mean to, but she accidentally made eye contact with Chloe in that moment, but as quickly as their eyes met, they looked away.

After their toast, their waiter took their dinner orders. As they waited for the arrival of their food, the Bellas decided to take turns recounting the experiences they had as they explored the ship earlier that evening.

"There were these two guys that were actually pretty good," Fat Amy said, describing hers and Beca's time at the karaoke bar.

"Really?" Emily asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah," she said, taking a sip of her wine. "They even surprised me."

"That sounds fun," Flo said and Jessica and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Yeh," Amy said. "It was pretty cool."

"Wha'did you guys do?" Cynthia-Rose asked, gesturing towards Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey.

" _Well_ …" Stacie said, a mischievous smirk curving on her lips. "Now that you ask. Me, Chloe and Aubs met these really hot guys at one of the clothing stores today."

"Ooh, really?" Flo asked, interlocking her hands to place her chin on them.

Stacie nodded and wiggled her eyebrows, "Mhmm…"

"They invited us all to hang out with them tonight at the night club," Chloe grinned.

Beca's reaction to her words was subtle, but her attention shifted and she looked up at Chloe, her teeth biting down on the edge of her glass.

"Yes," Aubrey said, looking at everyone. "Which is something we wanted to run by you guys." Aubrey knew she, Stacie and Chloe were already more than willing to go, but it wouldn't be fair if they didn't include everyone else. "Do you guys want to go to the club tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Cynthia-Rose said, wasting no time in answering. "I'm definitely down."

"Jes, me too," Flo added.

"I wanna go!" Emily smiled, raising her hand.

"I'll go," Fat Amy shrugged.

Aubrey looked at Jessica and Ashley, "Do you guys want to go?" They nodded simultaneously with wide grins spreading across their faces. "Great!" Aubrey shifted her gaze to the other end of the table, "Lily?"

Lily had a spoon stuck to her nose, but she slowly nodded.

"Okay…" Aubrey said, her brow furrowed. "That just leaves–" Aubrey and the rest of the girls all turned to look at Beca.

Beca was still holding her wine glass against her lips, her eyes flicking back and forth between the girls. When she didn't answer, Aubrey grew impatient.

"Well?" she asked.

Fat Amy nudged Beca, "Oh, com' on, Beca. Com' wiv'us tonight!" Beca just stared at her. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, come on, Beca," Cynthia-Rose interjected. "Don't be a homebody."

Fat Amy gave the DJ her best puppy-dog eyes, "Please?"

Now how could Beca say no to that?

Beca huffed as she put her glass down and rolled her eyes, "Alright!" she said. "I guess I'll go too." The girls broke out into another loud cheer and Beca cringed at the high pitched sound.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Emily smiled.

Cynthia-Rose snickered, "I'm just lookin' to get laid tonight."

Stacie rose her glass, "Same," she said, causing Aubrey's jaw to slack as she stared at her.

"Really, Stace?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie furrowed her brow, "Uh, yeah," she said, then nudged Chloe's arm. "Though I think Chloe here will be the one getting lucky tonight."

Beca's eyes instantly moved to their direction.

"Oh, yeah?" Cynthia-Rose asked, quirking a brow as she grinned approvingly.

Chloe started to blush, "We'll see," she said, waving them off. "I thought one of those guys was really cute and I think he might like me too."

Stacie snorted, "You think?" she said. "Girl, that boy was practically drooling all over you."

The other girls giggled and squealed, but there was one Bella who didn't seem to approve.

Beca scoffed and shook her head as she took another gulp of her wine, "Figures," she said.

This gained Chloe's attention and she looked at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I am, too," Beca said, looking up to lock eyes with her.

Chloe's brow furrowed, "What's your problem?"

 _"_ _Me?"_ Beca asked, dramatically. The rest of the Bellas remained silent as they watched the pair go back and forth. It was like watching a tennis match. "I don't have a problem. This just explains why you were so obsessed with picking the right outfit for tonight."

Chloe was growing irritated, "So?"

"And to be honest," Beca continued, completely disregarding Chloe's question, "I'm not really surprised." Beca knew she should stop, but she couldn't muster the self-control necessary to do so. "You meet **one** guy and already you're dressing to flaunt yourself for him." She shook her head again, "It's sad."

The other Bella's eyes went wide and at this point, Chloe was down right fuming.

"Excuse me?" she said, practically yelling. "So what? What's it to you who I choose to dress up for?" Chloe focused her eyes on Beca, "Jealous much?"

Beca's jaw dropped, "You fucking **wish,** Princess!"

Chloe scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart."

"Okay! Who had the steak?" The sound of the waiter's voice immediately ended the argument, though as the plates made their way to the right girls, Beca and Chloe couldn't stop glaring at each other.

It wasn't until they both received their food that Beca and Chloe finally gave in and shifted their focus to their meals. They both downed their wine before they even took a bite, and the rest of the Bellas forced the negative energy away as they picked a new subject to talk about.

* * *

Beca and Chloe didn't speak to each other for the rest of the dinner service, which was actually appreciated by the other girls. They were able to enjoy their meals without having to listen to constant bickering, and the lightened mood provided the good vibes they needed in order to get hyped for a fun night in the club.

Once dinner had ended, Stacie texted Luke to alert him of their arrival and the English boy responded with,

 _Great! We'll find you ;)_

While they waited for their new friends, the girls decided to stop by the bar.

"Hi," Stacie grinned, leaning over the counter as she greeted the bar tender. "Can I get eleven shots of Vodka, please?"

Emily suddenly appeared behind Stacie's shoulder, "I'm not allowed to drink alcohol," she pouted.

Stacie craned her neck to look at her, then looked back at the bar tender, "Eleven is still fine. I'll drink two," she winked.

"Really?" Cynthia-Rose grinned.

"What?" Stacie asked, innocently.

While the rest of the girls stood chatting, Beca chose to take a seat on one of the barstools. She was sure this was going to be her preferred spot for the rest of the night anyway.

The bartender returned and lined the shot glasses up on the counter. She expertly poured the Vodka over them, filling each tiny glass with precision, and handed them to the girls one by one.

Well, except for Emily. The bartender made her a Shirley Temple and smiled genuinely as she handed it to her.

Stacie held her two shot glasses up, "Here's to an unforgettable night, ladies!"

And oh what an unforgettable night it would turn out to be.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: This is gonna be fun. x)**


	4. Alcohol and Bad Decisions

**Author's 1st Note: So first off, I held a vote online on wether or not I should continue writing out the accents, specifically Fat Amy's, because I had received a few messages from readers who found it distracting.**

 **The final vote came out to 57% over 43%, with the request to change it as the winner.**

 **I want my readers to enjoy the story, but that being said, I also enjoyed the writing of the accents. So I've chosen to do a little of both, by toning down the accent writing, but still keeping a few words in that I don't feel are too distracting.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. Please forgive me for any grammar errors. I wrote this chapter while I was half-asleep and have now re-read/uploaded it while being half-asleep, again. hehe**

 ** _Whoops._**

* * *

 **Recently Added Note: Before I receive anymore not-so-nice messages about this story and chapter, I want to say a few things.**

 **I have already stated on my Tumblr that this fic is based off of one of my all time favorites called, "I Hate How Much I Love You," by woahoooyeah. If you guys want me to state that on here, then fine. I apologize if this has upset some readers, considering the messages I have recently received, but that was not my intent.**

 **This story is MY version of that other fic. I have said on my Tumblr that these fics will have things in common. So will you find a handful of things similar? Yes. But will this story also have _A LOT_ of other things that the other story didn't? Yes.**

 **So again, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was just plagiarizing, because that is really not what I'm trying to do. I love that other fic so much, and I just wanted to write my version of it.**

 **If you guys have anymore issues with my writing, please let me know. I just want to make you guys happy. That is why I write fan fiction in the first place.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you still enjoy the chapter and future story.**

* * *

After indulging in another round of shots, the Bellas were feeling lively and were joined by Luke, Chicago and their other friends.

"We meet again, ladies!" Luke grinned. "And oh my," his eyes danced over the large group of girls, "you weren't kiddin' when you said there were more of you."

Stacie smirked, "Told ya."

Chicago smiled at Chloe, "Hi, Chloe."

Chloe giggled and bit the corner of her bottom lip as she wiggled her fingers at him, "Hi."

"Ladies," Aubrey said, making an announcement. "These are the guys we met earlier today. This is Luke," she said, gesturing to the blonde, English boy. Luke responded with a wink. "And this is Chicago." Aubrey tiptoed to look over his shoulder and found two other brunette boys smiling behind him. "I don't know who they are…"

"Hi!" one of the boys said, squeezing passed Chicago to stand in front of him. "My name's Jesse."

"And I'm Benji," the other boy said, appearing next to Jesse with a friendly smile.

"Hey!" Fat Amy suddenly exclaimed, startling the group with her loud voice as she stepped out from behind Cynthia-Rose. "Your the guys who were singin' at the karaoke bar earlier."

Jesse squinted his eyes for a moment before smiling widely, "Oh, yeah!" he said. "I remember you. I sang to the girl that was sitting next to you."

"Oh, that's Beca," Amy said, moving aside to reveal the brunette hunched over her shot glass at the bar. "She's right there."

Beca had been in her own little world and looked up at the sound of her name, "Uh… hi?"

"What's up!" Jesse grinned, stepping forward to properly introduce himself. "It's nice to officially meet you," he said, sticking his hand out.

Beca glanced at his hand and gave him a tight, awkward smile as she slowly shook it, "Nice to meet you, too."

Without any hesitation, Jesse sat down next to Beca– wether she wanted him to, or not– and sparked a conversation with her.

The rest of the Bellas remained occupied with the other boys, chit chatting away until the number of girls gradually dwindled away. Lily disappeared, again, to God knows where. Jessica and Ashely fled to enjoy the night club with each other. Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy left to go on a prowl, leaving Emily, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey with their new friends.

After conversing for half an hour, Benji and Emily were hitting it off quite well, and after trying a few times to get it out, Benji finally mustered up the strength to ask Emily a question, "So, uh, Emily," he said. "Do-Do you, uh… want dance… w-with me?"

Aubrey nudged Emily encouragingly and Emily looked at Benji, surprised, "Are you asking me to dance?" she said.

Benji nodded, "Yes." He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until Emily smiled and he finally released it in relief.

"Yeah," she said. "I'd love to dance with you."

His eyes went wide, "Really?" Emily confirmed by nodding her head. "Okay!" He took her hand and together they smiled as he led her to the crowded dance floor.

The remaining girls had witnessed the entire exchange.

"Aww," Stacie said, watching them disappeared into the sea of moving passengers with her hands over her heart. "They're cute."

"Yeah, don't worry," Chicago said. "Benji's a good kid."

Luke wasn't as enthralled by the younger couple, and instead, had his eyes focused on Aubrey and Stacie, "Speakin' of dancin'," he said, a smug grin curved on his lips as he stood between them and wrapped his arms around them both. "Would you girls fancy dancin' with me?"

Aubrey quirked a brow, "Both of us?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "Why not?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie, who was already looking back at her and nodded with a half-shrug. "Uh," Aubrey muttered. "Okay, I guess?"

"Great!" Luke smiled, wasting no more time and keeping his arms around them as they walked together to the dance floor.

Chicago noticed the way Chloe was smiling as she watched her friends leave and he offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Chloe hesitated for the slightest moment as she looked at him. She had been having such a stressful day, no thanks to Beca, and he was so cute and so nice, and his eyes were gorgeous, and–

Wait… Where was Chloe going with this?

Oh, right.

"Sure," she grinned. She let him guide her to the loud and heated dance floor, quickly adjusting to the new atmosphere and pushing away all remIng thoughts to get lost in the music.

* * *

Jesse had been going on about his love for music and how he wanted to score movies when he "grew up." Beca had actually been listening to him for the most part– minus the times she had glanced over in Chloe's direction to keep tabs on her whereabouts.

At some point, Beca noticed that distinct red hair moving away in her peripheral vision, and she couldn't resist but turn her head to follow it.

Jesse noticed that Beca's attention had shifted elsewhere, and he turned to match her gaze, "What are you looking at?" he asked, noticing Chloe and Chicago slipping into the heavily populated dance floor.

His question snapped Beca out of her trance, "What?" she asked, completely caught off guard.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, again.

"Nothing," Beca quickly said, her voice hitching an octave higher than she would have liked.

Was all of this alcohol affecting her vocal chords?

Jesse eyed her suspiciously, "Uh-huh…" He continued his story, aware of the constant flick in Beca's eyes and smiled when an idea popped into his head. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Beca blinked at him, "What?"

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, again. "Or do you want another shot?" He pointed at the two empty shot glasses Beca was still harboring between her hands and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want to buy me a drink?" Beca asked.

Jesse shrugged, nonchalantly, "I don't know. We're at a club, you're a pretty girl, I'm feeling generous…" Beca quirked a suspicious brow. "I'll take a shot with you," he offered, a gentle smile curving on his face.

Beca thought about his offer. She already had two shots, not to mention the wine at dinner, the Hurricane at the karaoke bar and the champagne she had in her room earlier that evening.

Would it be a good idea to have another shot?

She wasn't feeling drunk yet. Pretty buzzed, sure, but certainly not drunk. But hell. This _was_ her vacation, and they _were_ supposed to be having a good time, right? Plus this Jesse guy was offering to pay for it, and who says no to free alcohol?

Now despite those encouraging reasons, there was one thing that ultimately pushed Beca over the edge and really drove her to make her decision.

Before she answered, Beca looked out towards the dance floor again and found Chloe happily dancing up against Seattle… or whatever the hell his name was. Beca watched as Chloe's hips swayed from side to side in time with the beat, and she clenched her jaw when Chloe rolled against Miami's front as he held her close, his hands comfortably placed around her waist.

He looked so happy to have Chloe dancing so intimately against him.

The bastard.

Without pondering it any further, Beca furrowed her brow in frustration and looked back at Jesse, "Get me a shot."

Jesse smirked, "That's the spirit!

* * *

After that last shot, Beca found herself feeling strange. Her buzz had reached it's peak and although she was feeling great, at the same time, Beca was also feeling miserable.

Jesse had continued his riveting stories with Beca, but for some annoying ass reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Chloe.

What the fuck was that about?

"You know," Jesse said, startling Beca when she realized how close he had gotten to her. "If you like her so much, you should make a move."

Beca's eyes widened, "What?!" she shrieked, practically falling out of her chair. "I don't like Chloe." She glared at the redhead, "I can't stand her."

"Oh, yeah?" Jesse asked, sarcastically. "Because you've done nothing but stare at her this entire time."

"I'm not staring at her!" Beca was getting defensive and her cheeks began to heat up. Thank God this night club was so dimly lit.

"No?" Jesse asked, totally not buying it.

"No! I-I was…" Beca's eyes glanced back over at Chloe, but she quickly corrected herself and looked back at Jesse. "I was just watching the DJ."

Jesse's eyes focused on her and his lips puckered as he searched her glazed eyes, "Okay," he said, casually hopping off of the bar stool and pushing it in.

"Wait," Beca said, suddenly sounding nervous. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," Jesse said, smiling. "Nature calls." He moved to walk around Beca but stopped to lean over behind her, "By the way, if you really want something," he said, turning Beca in her chair so she could face Chloe's direction, "go and get it." Beca stiffened and her heart started to pound harder in her chest. "Or someone else will." He left her with that, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Beca alone with heavy thoughts.

* * *

The lights in the club continued to flash and the music was still blaring, but despite all of the distractions, all Beca could focus on was Chloe.

She eyed the redhead intensely, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she watched her smirk at San Francisco with her arms draped over his shoulders as they danced. The bass in the song changed in tempo and Chloe pivoted around to grind her backside into his pelvis.

The sight was cringe worthy, in Beca's opinion, but she still followed their movements and bit down on her bottom lip when Chloe's hand came up to grab a fistful of her own hair. Chloe's mouth fell open after a particular sway of their hips and it made Beca's stomach twist.

It reminded her of the sound Chloe had made earlier that evening when they had gotten stuck between the bathroom door frame. It was a sound that replayed in Beca's mind ever since she heard it, and it made a strong heat build at her core.

She shifted in her chair, trying to rid herself of the sensations that were beginning to overwhelm her, but Beca knew that no matter what she did, there would only be **one** way to truly relieve herself.

* * *

Chloe had been unaware of Beca's watchful eyes. She had been occupied with the music, Chicago and the desire to **not** think about Beca in any way, shape or form. Her body was buzzing and thankfully the music was loud enough to drown out any Beca thoughts that crossed her mind.

As she continued to distract herself with Chicago, their dance was suddenly interrupted when a hand appeared on Chicago's shoulder and turned him around to disconnect him from Chloe.

"Hey, buddy!" Jesse said, grinning innocently as he held onto his friend. He could tell Chicago was a little annoyed with his uninvited interruption, but Jesse didn't care.

"What's up, Jess?" Chicago asked, his eyes shifting between Jesse's impatiently.

"I need you're help," Jesse said.

Chicago's brow arched, "You need my help?" He turned to look at Chloe, who shrugged with a soft smile, then looked back at him. "What do you need my help with?"

"Uhh…" Jesse glanced over at Beca and smiled when her wide eyes met his. He knew she would be watching and he hoped she was getting the signal he was trying to give her. Jesse tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder, "Let's go some place quieter. I gotta talk to you about something." He started to use his hand on his friend's shoulder to get him off of the dance floor, but Chicago stopped them.

"Hang on," he said. "That sounds weird."

Jesse laughed, "It's not weird. I just want your advice on something."

Chicago looked at him skeptically and Jesse could feel a drop of sweat roll down his forehead as he waited for a response.

"…Okay," Chicago finally said. He turned to look at Chloe, "I'll be back, but while I'm gone, would you like me to get you a drink?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment. She knew she should probably drink water, with all of the sweating she was doing on the dance floor, but Chloe wanted to have a good time. She wanted to have fun and **_God_** did she want to stop thinking about Beca.

Chloe stepped back and put a hand on his forearm, "Yes, please."

Chicago smiled, "Alright," he said. "What would you like?"

For a moment, Chloe wondered if there was a drink strong enough to erase the memory of Beca's thigh between her legs, but who was she kidding? **Nothing** could rid her of _that_ memory.

"Surprise me," Chloe grinned.

Chicago nodded, "Okay." He looked back at Jesse, "Alright, let's go." He let Jesse lead him towards the entrance of the night club, unaware of the wide eyes and head jerking Jesse was giving Beca as they left.

Once Chicago was gone, Chloe chose to continue her fun and closed her eyes to focus on the music. She didn't mind dancing alone, especially if was only for a little while. Chloe enjoyed the freeing experience, for she felt like she could just be herself and let everything else go.

Her personal dance didn't last long, however, when Chloe felt an unexpected tap on her shoulder. She twisted around with a smile across her face, but frowned when she realized who it was, "Oh… What do you want, Beca?" she asked bitterly, crossing her arms to stare the brunette down. But to Chloe's surprise, Beca didn't challenge her back, like she usually did.

Instead, Beca just stared at her, her eyes flicking back and forth between Chloe's, like she was searching for something. Her dark blue eyes were darker than usual, and it wasn't because of the poor lighting.

No. There was something else there. Something Chloe couldn't quite figure out… yet.

"Hello?" Chloe said, snapping her fingers in front of Beca's face to get her to respond. "What do you want?"

Beca's jaw clenched before she finally opened it to speak, "I want you," she said.

This confused Chloe, "What?"

Beca sighed, "I. Want. You," she said, more firmly.

Chloe quirked a brow, "You want me to what?"

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes in frustration, "No, I don't want you t–" She groaned, "You know what? Fuck it." Without thinking about it any longer, Beca reached a hand behind Chloe's neck and pulled her forward.

Their lips came crashing together, and although Beca didn't know what she was doing, she knew that this was definitely what she wanted… at least in this moment.

Beca was expecting a hard, rejecting push against her chest, or maybe even a solid sting across the face, but what Beca wasn't expecting was for Chloe's lips to move and suddenly kissed her back.

Holy shit. She was kissing Chloe Beale, and Chloe Beale was kissing her back!

 _What the fuck?!_

Chloe pulled away, her chest rising and falling unevenly as she stared at Beca, "Beca…" she breathed, looking around as if all eyes were on them. "What are you doing?"

Beca didn't have the words to answer her and instead shook her head, "I don't know," she said, hastily bringing Chloe back in for another kiss.

With a soft whimper, Chloe brought a hand up to slip her fingers into Beca's brown curls and when she tugged the brunette closer, she teased her bottom lip with her tongue, and at this point, Beca was more than willing to open up to her.

Their hearts were pounding hard in their chests as their tongues tasted one another for the first time. It was surprising and new, and oh so intoxicating. They both tasted like alcohol and bad decisions, but that only made them want each other more.

Beca was feeling brave and lowered her free hand down the length of Chloe's body, stopping it when it reached her backside, and she grasped the round flesh as she tugged Chloe forward. For an added affect, Beca purposely pressed her thigh between Chloe's legs and was rewarded with that sweet, sweet sound that Beca had been craving to hear again.

They were panting when Chloe separated them and their lustful eyes tentatively searched each other.

"Not here," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and pushing through the crowd as she eagerly led them out of the night club.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Raise your hand if you feel personally victimized by me! x)**


	5. Who Cums First

**Author's 1st Note: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys. I always feel so terrible when I make you guys wait so long. Life's just been a little tough lately.**

 **But as promised, I never abandon my** **fics and the update has arrived!**

 **This chapter is nothing but shameful Bechloe smut. So... have fun! xD**

* * *

With hands roaming blindly, Beca and Chloe stumbled into their room, their mouths still fervently attached to one another as they clumsily made their way inside. Their kisses were hungry, like they had been starved of something they so desperately needed, and once Chloe assessed that they were safely inside, she kicked the door shut behind them.

When she heard the door close, Beca took the opportunity to push Chloe forward and pin her against it, moaning at the cute and _sexy_ whimper Chloe gave out in response. It made Beca want to hear more from the tantalizing redhead.

Beca continued her exploration of Chloe's mouth with her tongue, massaging and teasing her as her hands came down to grasp onto Chloe's hips. She pushed her thigh forward, using her grip to pull Chloe towards her and the redhead gasped when Beca pressed into her firmly.

One of her cocky grins was plastered on Beca's face as she looked at her, and she reattached their lips as she gave a forceful roll of her hips.

"I hate you," Beca growled, tugging Chloe forward as she bucked into her again.

Chloe moaned into another kiss, gently pulling on Beca's bottom lip with her teeth when they separated.

"I know you do," she smirked. Chloe snaked her hands inside Beca's leather jacket and pushed until it slid off of her arms and onto the ground.

Beca was glad to have the weight removed and let her hands roam to explore Chloe's body freely. As she wandered, Beca tilted her head to the side to nuzzle into the space under Chloe's ear and placed soft, wet kisses when she got there.

Chloe hummed in approval and soon found that Beca's left hand had somehow found it's way to her thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat when Beca hooked her hand under her knee and swiftly lifted her leg up, wrapping it around her waist as Beca ground herself forward again, making Chloe's upper back collide with the door.

"Mmh, Beca," Chloe moaned, biting down on her lip as Beca continued to assault her neck. Fingers tangled into Beca's hair and tightened when Beca's teeth grazed Chloe's skin, and the redhead dug her heel deeper into Beca's lower back in an attempt to further press her into her.

A low groan slipped passed Beca's lips as their pelvis's continued to writhe against one another, but it wasn't enough friction.

Beca was craving more.

With a swiftness that surprised them both, Beca picked Chloe's other leg up and held onto her tightly as she turned to walk them to the bed.

Their mouths were moving sloppily against one another as Beca stepped with drunken blindness. She mistrusted her instincts, unaware of Chloe's scattered heels on the floor, and accidentally stepped on one of them, which caused Beca to tumble forward.

Thankfully she had walked forward enough and the bed was right there to catch them. They landed on the pushy surface with a yelp and a squeal, and Chloe burst out in laughter.

"Oh my God," Chloe laughed, her hands covering her face. "That was scary."

Beca turned to frown at the shoes, "Really, Chloe?" She looked back down at her, "Don't you know how to put your shoes away?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up," she said, tugging Beca down by the front of her shirt to kiss her. "We're not going to argue about my shoes right now."

Beca groaned into another kiss, choosing to listen to Chloe– for once– and shutting up to simply enjoy the moment instead.

As they continued their tongue battle, their kisses grew more desperate. It took Beca off guard when Chloe suddenly took control and sat up, holding Beca against her as she shifted their position.

It took Beca a moment, but she was quick to readjust her legs and straddle Chloe's thighs comfortably. Her hands grasped onto red locks as Chloe's fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt to lightly run her nails over Beca's abdomen, causing involuntary goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Beca sighed and dropped her head back when Chloe slid her hands up higher. She squeezed the soft, small mounds she found there and moaned when Beca rolled into her pelvis again.

Chloe tried to push Beca's shirt off, but when she got to her shoulders, the white material bundled and got caught under her armpits.

Beca noticed her struggling and chuckled, "Here, let me–" She lifted her arms up and Chloe smiled as she slipped the garment off and tossed it to the side. "My turn," Beca grinned, her brows flicking upward for a moment before moving her hands to the bottom of Chloe's blouse.

It was in this moment that it finally dawned on Beca exactly which shirt Chloe was wearing, and she stopped her hands from going any further to stare at it.

Chloe was confused by Beca's sudden stillness and looked down at her top to follow Beca's gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You…" Beca said, quietly, her eyes still looking over the piece of clothing. "You wore the black one."

"Oh…" Chloe looked down at it again. "Yeah, well, um…" She looked back up and shrugged, her eyes dancing around nervously. "You said it looked nice on me."

And perhaps Beca would never truly know why she did what she did next. Maybe it was the light blush on Chloe's cheeks that appeared when she made that last statement. Maybe it was the soft look in her bright blue eyes as they stared back at Beca's.

Or maybe it was just the high level off alcohol rushing through her veins.

Whatever it was, something encouraged Beca to surge forward and reconnect her lips with Chloe's as she pushed the redhead back down onto the bed.

Beca was fumbling to get Chloe's top off. It was tight fitted, which Beca could appreciate considering it hugged Chloe's body in all the right ways, but in this moment, it was annoying and all Beca wanted to do was get the damn thing off.

Chloe was quick to assist in the removal and crossed her arms in an 'X' fashion to grab onto the bottom of the shirt and pull it up until it was off, leaving her in a lacy black bra.

Beca eyed the sexy undergarment hungrily and wasted no time in kissing the newly exposed skin. She glided her mouth over Chloe's collar bone, down the valley between her breasts, leaving a slick, and glistening trail as she did, reveling the way Chloe moaned and arched into her.

"Mmm…" Chloe hummed, her hands tangling in Beca's hair. "That feels nice."

Beca sat up, "If you think that feels good–" she said, swiftly sneaking a hand behind Chloe's shoulder blades and expertly unhooking the bra strap. "Then **this,"** Beca slowly removed the undergarment, feeling powerful from the way Chloe tensed and let her do so. "This is going to feel great."

Chloe's mouth hung open in stunned silence as she watched Beca lower herself down and wrap her lips around Chloe's right nipple. The contact made Chloe gasp and her body reacted instantly to the new sensation, arching off of the mattress as she gripped tightly onto Beca's brown locks.

"Okay, yeah," Chloe moaned. "That does feel great." Chloe could feel Beca smiling against her, and if it wasn't for the _amazing_ way her tongue was swirling against her, Chloe would have made a snarky remark.

Beca followed her circular pattern for a few more moments before switching to Chloe's other breast, bringing a hand up to still attend to the previous one. She didn't want any nipples feeling left out, well, minus her own– for now– and Beca grinned when a moan of appreciation escaped Chloe's throat.

Having Beca's mouth on her the way it was was great, but it wasn't enough. Chloe wanted more. She needed more. She wanted to feel Beca's skin too; to taste it. So without asking for permission, Chloe let go of Beca's hair and reached around her back to work on the clasp of her bra.

Beca gasped in surprise and sat up to look at Chloe, who was wearing a teasing smirk on her lips as she dangled Beca's bra from her index finger.

Initially taken aback by the gesture, Beca swiftly recovered and regained her usual sassy attitude.

"Not bad, Beale," she said.

Chloe was still smirking, but as her eyes drifted lower, her smirk relaxed until her lips just barely parted as she took in the sight of Beca's exposed chest. Sure she had already seen 'the girls' when she unintentionally– **purposefully** – intruded on Beca's shower those few years ago, but **damn.** They were still just as pretty and perky as she remembered and Chloe bit down on her lower lip as she admired them again.

"Yeah," Chloe said, her eyes coming back up until they locked with Beca's. "Not bad at all." She made sure to sound as seductive as possible and it seemed to have worked, because Chloe swore she heard Beca growl before she lunged forward again and claim Chloe's lips with her own.

Beca pushed forward until they were back down on the bed laying flush against one another, the skin to skin contact sending an all new wave of heat down between Beca's legs.

With a nibble to Chloe's bottom lip, Beca ground her hips against Chloe's thigh and brought her hands down to knead Chloe's breasts before venturing lower until they found themselves at the top of Chloe's skirt.

Chloe opened her eyes to find Beca's staring back at her with pure lust. There was no other way to explain the darkened shade that she found there.

Beca hesitated for a moment, but not because she was asking for permission. No. Beca was not the type to ask for anything, especially when it came to Chloe. Perhaps Chloe would never know why Beca paused in that moment.

But the hesitation didn't last long, however. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared and before Chloe knew it, her skirt and underwear were slipped off and on the ground, leaving her bare in all her naked glory.

And it was strange. For the slightest second Chloe felt bashful, which didn't make any sense considering Chloe had always felt confident in her own skin. Not to mention that Beca had already seen her naked thanks to that shower.

So why were Chloe's cheeks burning so badly now?

Her thoughts were suddenly yanked from her when Beca's hand unexpectedly pressed against her aching womanhood.

"Oh, shit," Chloe gasped, gripping onto the white sheets as lightening shot down to the throbbing heat between her thighs.

Beca smirked as she lazily ran her fingers up Chloe's already wet folds, then back down again until she fully cupped her, her palm pressing firmly into her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The cry of pleasure that ripped from the back of Chloe's throat was one of pure ecstasy, and it made Beca's stomach churn.

 **God** did that sound good.

Beca continued her hand's exploration of Chloe's lady entrance, rubbing and teasing the slick flesh and marveling at the way it was making Chloe squirm. Having Chloe Beale in the palm of her hand– literally– was something Beca could get used to.

"You like that, Beale?" Beca grinned, dipping a finger into her before quickly pulling it back out.

"Ah," Chloe hissed, her body jerking at the sudden loss. "Yes," she moaned. "Oh, God yes, Beca." Chloe closed her eyes, preparing herself for the feel of Beca's fingers on her again, but when Beca's weight disappeared from on top of her instead, Chloe reopened her eyes, confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Beca climbed up higher over her until their faces were parallel. She was wearing a smirk that burned Chloe's insides and Chloe held her breath as Beca slowly lowered herself down again.

"Beg for it," Beca whispered, and Chloe almost came right then and there.

"W-What?" Chloe choked, her eyes wide.

Beca stared at her for a moment before sticking her tongue out to flick it over Chloe's lips.

"You heard me."

Chloe wasn't sure what had gotten into Beca, but **_God_** did she love it. It made every nerve in her body buzz with excitement and it triggered something in Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said, taking Beca off guard when she put her hands on her shoulders and pushed back until she was off of her. Chloe quickly spun them around until Beca found herself to be the one suddenly pinned to the mattress.

Chloe reached down between their legs until she reached the button of Beca's pants, her upper body lowering until their noses were touching.

"The only begging that's going to happen," Chloe said, grinning at the way Beca flinched when she popped the button open, "is from **you** when you beg me to keep going."

Without giving her a chance to respond, Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's and her hands moved to pull the zipper down. She was almost as fast as Beca had been when she removed her skirt and underwear, but Chloe ultimately needed Beca's help when the tight jeans got caught around her ankles.

Once they were finally off, Chloe sat back and took another moment to appreciate the bare beauty laid out before her. She watched Beca's chest rise and fall at a heightened pace and she slowly glided her hands up Beca's thighs, passed her abs until they were massaging her soft breasts again.

"You know," Chloe said, playing with perked nipples with a smirk on her face, "I've been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time."

Beca was feeling dazed from the way Chloe was physically toying with her, but she was still present enough to respond.

"Is that so?" Beca asked, a little breathlessly.

"Mhmm," Chloe hummed, nodding her head as her palms flattened to gently squeeze.

Beca sighed, "What's stopped you from doing it sooner?" It was a stupid question, Beca knew that, but she still couldn't stop herself from asking it anyway.

"Well…" Chloe purred, looking down at her hands as they continued their groping. _"Someone_ was too stubborn to let me," she said and lowered her head down until her mouth was hovering over Beca's breasts.

Beca's retort was stopped when Chloe wrapped her mouth around one of Beca's nipples and the brunette moaned as she arched her back, her hands disappearing into Chloe's soft, red hair, keeping her there.

Chloe's tongue flicked and swirled before she lifted her head up to give Beca's other breast the same amount of oral attention. She loved the muffled sound of pleasure Beca tried to hold back, but Chloe was confident in her technique and knew Beca would eventually be unable to resist expressing how good it felt.

Chloe wondered what other sounds Beca would make if she moved lower. The thought alone was enticing and it made Chloe gently bite down on Beca's sensitive peak with her teeth.

"Fuck, Chloe," Beca groaned, her brow furrowed.

"Oh," Chloe said, lifting her head to kiss Beca deeply. "I intend to." She moved lower, kissing Beca's porcelain skin on the way down until she was faced with the most intimate part of Beca. "Get ready to beg."

Beca lifted her head up, "What did you sa– _Oh…"_

There was no more teasing, no more anticipation. Without proper warning, Chloe had flattened her tongue and dragged it up Beca's wetness firmly. She could feel the sting of Beca's hands pulling on her hair, and it made Chloe smile.

This was going to be fun.

Chloe repeated her previous action a few more times, loving that she finally knew what Beca tasted like, before switching it up and alternating between licking and sucking.

"Holy shit, Chloe," Beca moaned, her body wriggling recklessly against her. "Please don't stop."

Ah. There was that begging Chloe was looking for.

Chloe had no intention of stopping. She would go on forever if she could, but she knew that wasn't possible. Hell, Chloe was more than certain that this– whatever **this** was– wasn't going to end well when they came back to their sober senses.

But Chloe didn't want to think about that. Nah. That could wait until the following morning. For now, Chloe just wanted to enjoy this fun, blurry, _intoxicating_ moment she had with Beca and she wanted to make it memorable.

After working her acapella tongue in ways that drove Beca wild, it had become harder and harder for Beca to keep still. In an attempt to aid in her agitation, Chloe slid her arm under Beca's left thigh and hooked it around to anchor her as much possible. She then brought her free hand up and used her thumb and index finger to open Beca up to her that much more.

"Oh my G–" Beca's sentence was cut off with a yelp when Chloe pushed her tongue as deep inside of her as she could go.

Chloe wasn't graceful about it and she didn't care. Beca always made her so angry and so frustrated all the time. All she wanted to do at this point was fuck her and fuck her good.

Chloe picked up her pace and although Beca's cried were muffled to her, since Beca's thighs were pressed tightly against her ears, Chloe could still tell that she was getting close.

"Wow," Chloe said, stopping for a moment to smirk up at Beca. "I knew I would get you to cum first, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly." She knew her provoking comment would spark a reaction from Beca, but she didn't expect the reaction that she got.

Beca eyes snapped open and she jerked her head down to glare at Chloe.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes lit with fire.

Chloe was taken aback, but it wasn't enough to falter her confidence, so she grinned mischievously.

"I said–"

"Oh, I heard what you said," Beca snapped, suddenly sitting up with a speed that startled Chloe. She flipped their positions and roughly shoved Chloe onto the bed with a growl. "You are _sorely_ mistaken, sweetheart."

Chloe was left laying there in stunned silence. She didn't know what Beca was going to do to her, but she couldn't wait to find out. Pleasuring Beca had only heightened her already turned on state, and if Chloe didn't get some kind of relief soon… God only knew.

"You're not going to make me cum first," Beca said, bringing her left hand up to stick all four fingers into her mouth, sucking on them before taking them back out. "I'm going to make **you** cum first," she said, a smirk on her face as Beca dragged her wet fingers all over Chloe's throbbing wet heat.

Chloe opened her mouth to cry out, but was silenced by Beca's lips on hers. Beca snaked her tongue inside and swallowed any and every sound that tried to crawl out of Chloe's vocal chords.

After running her hand over Chloe's entrance, Beca lowered herself down and replaced it with her own slick heat, breaking her kiss with Chloe to moan as she rolled her hips against her.

"Fuck," Chloe moaned, her jaw dropping open as she bucked her hips upward, trying to match Beca's rhythm.

Beca had to brace herself and placed her hands on each side of Chloe's head as she picked up the pace. She wasn't gentle about it and she wasn't soft. No. Beca was rocking into Chloe rough and hard, and Chloe couldn't get enough of it.

She wanted to feel more of Beca, so Chloe lifted her legs and pulled them closer to her. She gasped when the new position granted them more delicious contact, and Beca took the opportunity to kiss her again.

"You're gonna cum first," Beca groaned, panting and placing her glistening forehead on Chloe's as they continued to rock.

It was almost impossible for Chloe to speak a coherent sentence, but she managed to do so despite her brain being fogged with pleasure.

"I don't… think so," she breathed, huffing a cocky smile as she reconnected their mouths to kiss her roughly.

This urged Beca to ground her hips even harder, and together, their moans grew louder and louder. Chloe could feel her climax rapidly approaching, and she was sure Beca's was too.

Chloe initially did want to make Beca cum first, but at this point, Chloe couldn't care less who finished first. She just wanted to finish and she wanted to finish now.

Chloe wrapped her arms around and grasped onto Beca's shoulders to lower the rest of her body onto her.

"Beca…" Chloe said, moaning into her ear as the fireworks inside of her prepared for lift off.

Beca moaned back, "Chloe…"

It only took a few more thrusts and Chloe was seeing stars. She cried Beca's name in ecstasy as her body flooded with overwhelming pleasure. The rush was so intense, Chloe couldn't help but rake her nails down Beca's back in response.

Beca hissed at the pain and found herself crumbling mere seconds after Chloe had. She stiffened against Chloe and bit down on her shoulder to muffle her cry.

Their hips continued to move against one another until they gradually stilled and Beca and Chloe were left panting against each other.

Once they rode out the highs of their climaxes, Beca rolled off of Chloe and stared at the ceiling in awe.

"Holy shit," Beca breathed, absolute euphoria still coursing through her veins.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed.

They were only silent for a short moment after that, before Chloe decided to speak up again.

"Wanna go again?" she asked, playfully, turning her head to the side to look at Beca and happy to see a grin already spreading across her lips.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Damn... anyone need a cold shower after that? I know I do.**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other works: not-so-average-fangirl**


	6. The Morning After

**Author's 1st Note:** **Hello beautiful people!**

 **I wanna thank you all so much for sticking with me! I know sometimes it takes me a long time to update, but you guys are always there to support me, send me wonderful messages, and encourage me to keep going. That really means a lot to me. So thank you again. :)**

 **Now enough sappiness. Here's the update you've all been waiting for. x)**

* * *

" _I saw the sign, and it opened up my mind. And I am happy now living without you…"_

The sound of Aubrey's distinct ringtone soundings in the room woke Chloe up from her deep slumber. She squeezed her eyes tightly as a dull headache made itself known in her brain and an overall soreness began to throb in her muscles.

The obnoxious song continued to play from somewhere in the room, forcing Chloe to open her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the sunlight coming from the balcony windows, but once the bright glow eased, Chloe turned her head and focused her gaze on the person she was currently spooning.

Beca.

Memories of the night before suddenly flooded her brain and Chloe couldn't help but chuckle quietly and shake her head in disbelief.

What on Earth had they been thinking? Apparently they didn't think at all, because had they had been sober, there was no way they would have done any of the shameful, reckless, crazy, _amazing,_ enticing– wait…– **stupid** things they did with each other the night before.

They hated each other… didn't they? People who hated each other didn't spend nights passionately fucking each other's brains out… right?

Chloe groaned and shook her head. Beca may have looked peaceful and beautiful as she slept, but Chloe was sure that the moment she woke up, Beca was going to be the same bitter and fiery nightmare that she usually was.

The phone was still ringing, but when Chloe tried to get up, she was stopped when she realized her left arm was trapped in Beca's embrace. Chloe sighed and dropped her head forward against her.

" _I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes–"_

"Oh my God!" Beca suddenly snapped, startling Chloe. "Would you answer your fucking phone?" Her eyes were still shut as she groaned and she nuzzled further into her pillow.

Ah. There was that grumpy sourpuss Chloe had grown to lo– _ahem_ – **hate.**

The phone finally stopped ringing and Chloe huffed.

"Well I _would_ have," she said, using the free half of her body to sit up on her elbow, "if **someone** would let go of my hand." She tugged on the arm that Beca was still holding and the action finally brought the brunette out of her sleepy daze.

Her dark blue eyes snapped open and she looked down to find her hand laced with Chloe's, while the other held onto the ginger's forearm. She was literally snuggling with Chloe's arm.

"What the fuck?!" Beca quickly threw Chloe's hand away as if it burned her skin and jumped out of the bed. "Why are you all cuddled up with me?"

Chloe's eyes went wide as she stared at Beca. The DJ was clearly unaware of her lack of clothing, and it made Chloe tighten her grip on the bed sheet and subconsciously hold it closer to her naked chest.

"Uh… Beca," Chloe said, her eyes flicking between hers and her exposed body.

"What?" Beca snapped, before it suddenly dawned on her the way Chloe was sitting. Her red hair was covering most of her shoulders, but Beca could still tell they were bare. "Are you naked?" Beca gawked. "Were you seriously just cuddling with me _naked?"_ Despite her questions, Beca didn't let Chloe answer. "What is wrong with you? Why are you nak–" Beca stiffened and her eyes widened. "Wait…" She looked down to discover that she, too, was just as naked as Chloe. "What the _**fuck?!"**_ Beca immediately dropped to the ground, using her small hands to cover as much of herself as possible.

Which wasn't much.

Chloe's face scrunched at Beca's high pitched cry, "Will you please stop shouting?" she asked, leaning forward to rub her temples. "I already have a headache."

Beca poked her head back up from the side of the bed like a prairie dog.

"How are you so cavalier right now?"

Chloe turned her head to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Beca's brow furrowed, "Are you serious? Look at us!" She gestured between the two of them. "We… W-We…"

"Had sex?" Chloe said. "Yeah. Adults do that sometimes, Becs." She turned her head to look down again, resuming the circular motion of her fingers. "Doesn't mean it meant anything." And if her eyes hadn't been hidden behind her hands, Chloe would have seen the hurt expression that flashed across Beca's face before it quickly turned back into an angry one.

"Well I'm glad it didn't mean anything!" Beca spat, too angry to care about covering herself up any longer and stood up. "Cause it's never going to happen again!" With that, Beca stomped away to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Chloe groaned quietly to herself, "I know." She sighed before falling back onto her pillow, her arm draped over her forehead as she relayed the events of the night before in her mind.

There were some moments that were fuzzier than others, but the overall feel of it all was **very** much engrained into Chloe's brain. It had felt _so_ unbelievably good to touch and _taste_ Beca the way that she had. Chloe had been telling the truth when she told Beca that she had been wanting to get her hands on her for a while.

To some extant, it bummed Chloe out to know that she would never get a chance like that again. Beca was actually pretty enjoyable when she wasn't snapping or barking at Chloe. And she was _especially_ enjoyable when she was doing magical things between Chloe's legs.

But perhaps the clouded memories were all Chloe was going to have when it came to that side of Beca.

" _I saw the sign, and it opened up my mind–"_

Chloe's phone started to go off again, which snapped Chloe out of her thoughts. She quickly got up from the bed and searched the room, following the upbeat tune until she was able to spot her phone sticking half way out of her purse, which had been hidden under her previously discarded shirt.

"Hello?" Chloe said, straightening herself up as she answered.

" _Chloe! Are you for-serious right now?"_ Great. Now Aubrey was yelling at her too. _"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

Chloe rubbed her eye as she yawned. It was way too early for all of this lecturing.

"Sorry, Bree," she said, trying not to sound too irritated. "I just woke up."

Aubrey sighed, _"Well hurry up and get dressed. Stacie and I already have a table for all of us to eat breakfast together. The rest of the girls will be here in about fifteen minutes."_

Chloe held back a groan, "Okay," she muttered, sleepily.

" _And make sure the little troll gets her butt up and ready to join us, too."_

Chloe eyed the phone, "Don't call her that," she said.

Wait… Did she just defend Beca?

" _Why not?"_ Aubrey asked, surprised. _"That's what she acts like most of the time. You know how she is."_

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, it's still not a nice thing to say about her."

" _Okay,"_ Aubrey said, and from the tone of her voice Chloe could tell that she didn't care. _"Whatever you say, Chlo. Just please get down here with her ASAP! We've got a busy day ahead of us today."_

Chloe sighed, which turned into a yawn. "Okay," she muttered.

" _Great!"_ Aubrey said. _"See you soon!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Chloe dealt with her phone call from Aubrey, Beca was trying her best to remove every bit of the night before off of her body. She scrubbed and scrubbed, and scrubbed, to the point where Beca was sure she only had one layer of skin left.

But no matter how much she scrubbed, Beca was still finding it impossible to rid herself of the inner burn that reminded her of every place Chloe had touched her. No matter how much soap she used, Beca could still feel Chloe's hands on her. She could feel every spot Chloe's lips had planted a kiss on her, and _**God,**_ Beca could still feel that throbbing ache between her legs, which, wether she wanted it to or not, was still very much there.

Why did she have to get so carried away the night before? Why did she have to go and _**kiss**_ Chloe?! Beca couldn't make sense of it. She **hated** Chloe. She hated Chloe with a passion, and yet, Beca couldn't rid herself of the urge to hop out of the shower, tackle Chloe down onto the bed and revisit their erotic escapades from the night before.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Beca!"

The sound of her name being called and a banging at the door yanked Beca out of her thoughts. She dipped her face under the running water and wiped it away before shouting back.

"What!" she snapped.

"Aubrey wants us down for breakfast ASAP!" Chloe shouted from behind the door. "They're all waiting for us."

Beca sighed and glared up at the ceiling, "Ughh…" she groaned. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Maybe rushing to breakfast was a blessing in disguise. It wouldn't grant Beca and Chloe any time to discuss what had happened between them the night before, which was great. Beca didn't want to talk about those things anyway. She just wanted to forget about them.

If they didn't talk about it, then maybe it would be like the events of the night before never happened.

Yeah… that could work…

Right?

* * *

"There they are," Fat Amy said, pointing her fork towards Beca and Chloe as they approached the table.

The group of sitting girls turned to look at them and Aubrey huffed as she stood up from her chair.

"Finally!" she said, walking towards them. "What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for you so we could all eat together."

"I didn't," Amy mumbled, chewing on a piece of chocolate chip pancake.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Okay, except for Fat Amy."

"We're sorry," Chloe apologized.

Beca furrowed her brow, "Speak for yourself," she said, folding her arms.

Chloe sighed and gave her a side glare.

"Do you always have to act like such a bitch, Beca?" Aubrey asked, clearly irritated.

"Aubrey!" Chloe snapped, warningly, but was ignored.

Beca glared at the blonde, "Bite me," she said, narrowing her eyes before pushing passed her to sit down in an empty chair next to Lily.

"Well this is a great way to start the day," Stacie mumbled.

"Hey, that rhymed," Emily pointed out, innocently chuckling to herself.

Aubrey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose before opening her eyes back up and smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, ladies," she said, redirecting her attention to the other Bellas. "Let's not allow _someone's,"_ she glanced at Beca, "sour mood ruin the morning for us." As Aubrey continued her usual leader's speech, Chloe sat down next to Flo. "I've got some fun activities in store for us today." Some of the girls seemed excited when they heard that, while others– such as Beca– rolled their eyes. "But let's start by having a nice breakfast together." Aubrey smiled and motioned with her hands to encourage everyone to stand up and make their way over to the buffets.

Fat Amy had already made herself a plate, so she remained seated, along with Beca, while the rest of the girls got up and eagerly walked to the free food.

"So how did your night turn out?" Amy asked, using her fork to cut into her remaining pancakes. "Did ya have fun?"

Beca had her hands on her face, "No," was all she said.

Fat Amy looked up at her, "What? Why not?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "Wait…" She paused, remembering something. "Did you wind up doing somethin' with that Jesse guy?"

Beca snickered bitterly at that, "No. Not with him."

Fat Amy gasped, "But somethin' **did** happen! Oh my Gawd–" She picked up her plate and quickly switched seats so she was directly across from Beca. "What happened? Did you have a one-night-stand with someone?"

Beca's face cringed and she slowly removed her hands, "Something like that."

Fat Amy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"With _**who?"**_

Beca shook her head, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, come on, Beca," Amy whined. "That's not fair. You can't say you had a one-night stand with someone and then **not** tell me who they are."

"Shh!" Beca shushed. Even though Amy hadn't said it loudly, Beca was still worried someone would hear her. "Will you keep it down? I don't want the whole world to know."

Fat Amy glanced at the strangers surrounding them, her brow furrowed.

"Since when do you care about what people think of you?"

Beca was taken aback by that, "I don't," she said.

"Okay," Amy drawled. "So… what gives?"

Frustration began to rise within Beca, and she huffed. "Look, I just don't want the other girls knowing, alright?"

Amy's eyes narrowed and she quirked a brow, "Why not?" She instantly regretted her prying when she noticed a negative shift in Beca's expression.

"Because I just don't!" Beca snapped, shooting up from her chair and slamming her hands on the table. The action startled a few people that were sitting by them, but Beca didn't care. She jerked her head in the direction of the other Bellas, who were standing in different lines waiting for food, and focused on Chloe. "It's none of their business."

Fat Amy was staring at Beca with frightened eyes. Her intimidated expression was enough to quickly put Beca's emotions back into check, and after taking a moment to modify her attitude, Beca sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ames," she said. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just–" Beca closed her eyes and sighed, again. "Please drop it. I just want to forget that it ever happened."

Amy could tell Beca's anger had subsided, but she could also tell that Beca was still serious, and Amy didn't want to push her buttons any further. It wasn't fun when Beca _actually_ got mad.

Amy slowly nodded her head and brought two fingers up in a saluting fashion, "Aye-aye, cap'n."

"Thanks," Beca muttered. She felt bad for snapping at her best friend, but she couldn't tell her what had happened between her and Chloe. No way.

The air felt awkward when silence fell amongst them and Beca knew it was because of her. In an attempt to alleviate the negative energy, Beca cleared her throat and spoke in a friendlier manner.

"Um," she said, "I'm gonna go get my food now. Wanna come with for seconds?" Her smile was apologetic and she hoped Amy would tag along.

"Mmh," Fat Amy hummed, pondering her answer. "Nawh, I think I'm good with what I already got."

Beca smiled tightly. Yeah. She didn't think Amy would want to go with her. Not after that little outburst.

With a quick nod, Beca turned to leave and languidly made her way towards the buffet lines.

* * *

While the other girls had already started to fill their plates with delicious breakfast foods, Chloe was scooping some pineapple wedges onto her plate when she suddenly felt a nudge on her arm.

"So," Stacie purred, a sly grin plastered across her face. "Did a vampire miss, or did you find out that Chicago is a biter?"

Chloe stiffened and dropped the metal scooper, "W-What?"

Stacie nodded towards an exposed part of Chloe's shoulder. "I know a bite mark when I see one, Chlo," she smirked.

Chloe's eyes went wide, "Shit!" She craned her neck to look at the purplish mark, teeth indents clearly visible, and she quickly readjusted her shirt so that part of her skin was covered again.

Stacie chuckled, "What's wrong? I thought you liked showing off your 'sex-marks'?" She noticed the worried expression on Chloe's face and gasped, "Oh no…" she said. "Did he suck? Was the Abercrombie model not as good as he looked?"

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. "Um…" She wasn't sure what to say.

"Was it his penis?" Stacie continued. "Was it weird looking?"

Chloe cringed, "N-No, Stace. Oh my gosh–" Chloe could feel her chest tightening with anxiety. "That's not– I didn't–"

"Um, why are you talking about penises?" Aubrey's brow was quirked curiously as Stacie and Chloe turned to look at her.

"I'm asking Chloe if Chicago's penis was weird looking last night."

Aubrey's eyes widened, "You slept with Chicago?!"

And now it was Chloe's turn to have her eyes practically pop out of her skull.

"Aubrey!" She panicked, lunging forward to silence her friend. "Shush!" Her eyes darted around and landed on Beca, who was thankfully on the other side of the room, picking up some strips of bacon and putting them on her plate. "I… I didn't–"

"You didn't sleep with Chicago?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"I–"

"Then why do you have a bite mark on your shoulder?" Stacie added.

Aubrey gasped, "You have a bite mark on your shoulder?"

"Well, yeah, b-but I–"

Stacie crossed her arms, "So did you sleep with Chicago or not?"

Chloe's gaze shifted anxiously between her friends. She felt like she was being interrogated, and she wasn't sure what she should do.

Should she lie? Chloe wasn't really a fan of lying, considering one lie always led to another, and keeping track of so many lies would always end up being messy. But maybe in this case, lying could work. After all, what were the chances that they would run into Chicago and the other boys again during their trip? Actually… the chances were probably pretty high considering the ship was only sobig, and they still had six days left.

But what were Chloe's other options? Telling the truth?

No. Hell no. Chloe couldn't do that.

That was definitely **not** an option.

Maybe if Chloe could find Chicago before the other girls did, loosely explain her situation to him and get him on board with helping her keep up her lie. Yeah… maybe that could work.

After another moment, Chloe swallowed.

"Yeah," she said, clearing her throat as she glanced over in Beca's direction again. Beca was working her way down the buffet lines, and Chloe had to remind herself to keep her focus on her two overwhelmingly curious friends in front of her. "Yes. I… I slept with Chicago, okay?"

Stacie squealed out loud. Loudly enough that it made both Chloe and Aubrey jump.

"I knew it!" she grinned. "I knew you slept with Chicago!" Her exclamation was so loud, it could easily be heard by anyone within fifty feet of them.

"Stacie!" Chloe cried. "Will you please keep it down?"

Stacie furrowed her brow, "Why not?" she asked. "Chicago is a total babe. If I slept with him, I'd be screaming it from the rooftops."

Aubrey made a disgusted face, "T.M.I…"

Stacie looked at her, "How is that 'T.M.I.'?"

"You slept with Papi Chulo last night?" Flo suddenly asked, appearing behind Chloe with a plate full of food.

"Ooh," came from Cynthia-Rose, who showed up next to her. "I knew you would hit that," she grinned, nodding her head in approval as she took a bite out of an apple.

Chloe groaned and palmed her face. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

When she removed her hand, Chloe gave Stacie an annoyed glance and the taller girl smiled sheepishly at her.

"So are we gonna get the details about it, or not?" Cynthia-Rose asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner as she nudged Chloe.

"No," Chloe said, firmly. She was **so** over this conversation. "Definitely not."

"Awh!" Cynthia-Rose whined.

"Why not?" Stacie pouted.

Aubrey could tell by the look on Chloe's face that she was feeling overwhelmed by them. Chloe was usually very open about her love life, but this time she was choosing to be more private about it. Aubrey didn't know why Chloe was suddenly holding back, but she wanted to respect her none the less.

Aubrey stepped in front of Chloe, "Girls, girls," she said, waving a hand to get their attention. "Chloe doesn't want to talk about it right now. Let's leave her alone so she can get her food in peace."

The girls were all still very much curious, but when their captain gave an order, they were loyal enough to follow it.

Cynthia-Rose frowned, "Fine." She took another bite out of her apple and walked away.

"This was some lame chisme," Flo muttered, following Cynthia-Rose's lead.

Stacie was still pouting. "You're no fun," she said, picking up her plate and turning to leave. "Come on, Bree."

Chloe smiled at Aubrey, "Thank you."

Aubrey smiled back, "No problem." She nodded and left with Stacie, finally giving Chloe a chance to breathe.

Chloe wasn't ready to share what had happened between her and Beca. Hell, she didn't even understand what exactly had happened between them. The events were still so fresh in her mind, but Chloe wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe blinked back to her senses and turned her head to find Beca standing next to her, staring.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused.

Beca leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "Why did you tell them all you slept with someone last night? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't say it was **you,"** Chloe snapped. She had already had enough stress for one morning. She was definitely not in the mood to receive anymore. Especially from Beca.

"Oh, I heard," Beca bit back. "Stacie made sure everyoneon this stupid boat heard about you fucking 'Chiwawa' last night."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "His name is Chicago."

"I don't care," Beca snarked. "How bout you just try to keep your shit to yourself for once, hm?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You know what, Beca?" she said, her eyes burning with anger as she stepped even closer, making Beca swallow nervously. "This is all **your** fault."

"Wait, what?" Beca blinked. "How the hell is this _my_ fault?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know…" Chloe said, bringing a finger up to her chin as if thinking, sarcastically. "Maybe because it was **you** that kissed **me** first last night."

"Chloe!" Beca yelped, looking around, afraid that someone would hear her. "Shut it!" But Chloe didn't care.

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't bite myself," she continued, pulling the sleeve of her shirt down to show Beca the purple bruise she still had on her shoulder.

While Beca and Chloe continued their argument, the rest of the Bellas had finished collecting their food and had begun to take their seats around the large table. Emily was the one to notice that Beca and Chloe were missing, but when Aubrey spotted them arguing across the room, she groaned.

"Not again," she said. "You know what? Just start eating girls. We've waited for them long enough."

The girls didn't think twice and instantly started to devour their food. There was one Bella, however, who decided to keep her curious eyes focused on Beca and Chloe as she did.

Stacie slowly took a bite of her french toast as she observed them. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they definitely looked like they were arguing. Which was nothing out of the ordinary, but what stuck out to Stacie this time, was the way Chloe was showing Beca her bite mark. It was like she was scolding her for it or something. Which Stacie found… interesting.

" **This** is why they were asking me who I slept with last night," Chloe said, bringing her sleeve back up to cover the mark. "So if you want to blame someone for them knowing something, you should look in the mirror." With that, Chloe picked up her plate and spun on her heel, her red hair unintentionally, but oh so perfectly, smacking Beca across the face.

At first, all Beca could do was watch Chloe leave in stunned silence. She couldn't believe Chloe had put her in her place the way she had.

What a bitch.

 _What a turn on…_ Beca scrunched her face at her own thoughts and groaned. _Get a fucking grip, Mitchell._

Perhaps pretending the events of the night before didn't happen was going to be a lot harder for Beca than she wanted it to be.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Oh my goodness. You guys have no idea how much stuff I have in store for these two.**

 **This is going to be fun. ;)**

 **P.S. For those of you who don't know Spanish, "chisme" means "gossip." :)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other works: not-so-average-fangirl**


	7. A Terrible Liar

**Author's 1st Note: Hey, hey, beautiful people! Boy was this chapter fun to write. It turned out to be a lot longer than I expected it to be, but oh well!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. xD**

 **P.S. I have recently revealed my true** **identity on Tumblr and Instagram, so if you'd like to follow the real me, you can find me on Instagram at the username: yesiamelijah. :)**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Thankfully breakfast had turned out better than what Beca and Chloe thought it would. Another interrogation or two was expected, but surprisingly no one bothered Chloe with anymore questions about her sexual encounter the previous night. There was a moment when Emily, oblivious to the earlier inquiry Chloe went through, asked her how her night had gone, but Aubrey and Stacie quickly came to the rescue and changed the subject.

As for Beca, no one really asked her about what she had done. They were used to Beca not being much of a sharer to begin with, so eventually most of the girls gave up on even asking, which– especially for this occasion– Beca was grateful for. The only person who knew some details about the previous night was Fat Amy, and that was exactly how Beca wanted to keep it.

* * *

As their breakfast drew closer to it's end, Aubrey stood up from her chair and clinked her butter knife against her glass cup.

"Okay, ladies," she grinned. "Before we finish up, I want to make sure we're all clear on our group activities for the day."

"Oh, God, here she goes," Beca muttered, making Fat Amy chuckle next to her.

"First," Aubrey said, "we have rock climbing."

"Rock climb'n?" Cynthia-Rose repeated, her brow quirked.

"Yes," Aubrey continued. "We will be split into pairs, since our group is too large to all go at once, and together, we'll get each other up that wall." Her smile was encouraging, but some of the girls still looked skeptical. "It's a great trust exercise, guys."

The Bellas looked at each other in silence and Emily slowly raised a hand.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Um…" she said, quietly. "What if… we're afraid of heights?"

"Ooh, that's a good question," Flo added, nodding in agreement.

"Well," Aubrey said, "if you're afraid of heights, then this will be the perfect exercise for you."

Emily's brow curved, "But–"

"Look, the whole point of this activity is to reenforce our trust in each other," Aubrey continued, speaking as if she were a school teacher teaching a class filled with young students. "So if you start getting scared, ask your partner for some support." She grinned, "It'll be fun!" She hoped her words would be enough to encourage the girls, but Emily, Flo, and even Jessica still looked concerned with the idea.

"Think this is part of some master plan to get us all killed?" Beca asked Fat Amy.

The Aussie chuckled, "Wouldn't be surprised." Luckily Beca and Amy were sitting far enough away from Aubrey, so she couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry, ladies," Aubrey continued, trying her best to regain excitement out of the group. "I've scheduled an appointment for all of us to get well deserved massages and some time spent in the spa after we finish the rock climbing exercise."

This certainly brought life back into the group. Even Beca liked the idea of having some time to relax. After the last twenty-four hours, Beca **definitely** needed to relax.

"Now that's more like it," Cynthia-Rose said, grinning as she sat back in her chair nodding and crossing her arms.

"Ugh _,_ yes!" Stacie agreed. "I could totally go for a massage."

"Great," Aubrey clapped. "Glad everyone is on board for that. After we finish with the spa, we'll grab some lunch and then I thought it would be fun for us to check out the water slides." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Emily's face lit up.

"We're gonna play on the water slides?!" she asked. Aubrey hummed and nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes!"

Fat Amy leaned forward in her seat to look at Emily, who was a few chairs down from her.

"Are you sure you're not actually twelve?" The corner of Beca's lips slightly curved upward, but the eyes she gave Amy were disapproving.

Emily's smile gradually fell and she slowly slumped back into her seat. "I just really like water slides," she muttered, quietly.

"Girls," Aubrey said, redirecting everyone's attention back to her. "After the water slides, you're free to do whatever you want until dinner, which remember is always at seven o'clock. Okay?" The Bellas collectively smiled and nodded their heads in understanding. "Great! As soon as you guys are done here, head to your rooms to change and grab whatever clothes you'll need for the day. We'll meet back at the rock climbing wall at about–" She pursed her lips as she looked at her watch, swaying her head back and forth as she settled on a time. "It's ten thirty-six now, so let's meet at the wall in about an hour. Sound good?" The girls expressed their understanding again and with a final smile and nod, Aubrey sat back down so everyone could finish up their meals.

Beca picked up her mug and downed the rest of her coffee. She was going to need all the caffeine she could get for the long day ahead of her. When she put her cup back down, she felt a poke on her right arm.

"So are you goin' to help me up that wall, or what?"

Beca smiled at Amy, " I thought you'd never ask." They shared a short laugh before Beca looked at her again, a little more seriously this time. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry again…for, you know, earlier."

Amy shrugged, "Eh, it's alright," she said. "I didn't mean to get you all upset."

"No, I know," Beca said. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you the way I did." She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Wasn't right."

Fat Amy smiled and placed a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder. "Water unda' the bridge."

Beca smiled back and took a deep breath, relived that any awkwardness between them was officially gone. It was rare for them to fight, but whenever they did, Beca was glad they were always quick to make up.

"Thanks, dude," Beca said.

Fat Amy shook her shoulder, "Anytime." She leaned in closer to Beca, "And if you ever want to talk about what happened last night, rememba' I'm always here for you."

Her words almost brought tears to Beca's eyes. As wild and crazy as Fat Amy was, she was also always a very good friend. Well, except with Emily. Beca hated keeping this secret from her. It made her feel awful. She hoped she would gain the courage to tell her sometime, but not yet.

Not yet.

* * *

When the Bellas finished their breakfast, they split up and left to go change in their rooms.

Both Beca and Chloe dreaded the awkward walk to their room. They walked side by side, but remained silent. They were silent in the hallways, they were silent in the elevator. There was no form of interaction between them other than their eyes randomly stealing glances of each other from their peripherals as they walked.

It wasn't until Chloe came out of her shower and finished drying her hair that she finally broke the thick atmosphere and spoke up.

"So, um…" she started, looking into the dresser mirror, which gave her the perfect view of Beca, who had the bathroom door open as she worked on putting her hair up into a ponytail. She froze at the sound of Chloe's voice, and Chloe waited until their eyes met through the mirrors before she continued. "Are we going to talk about what happened between us last night?"

Beca stared at her for a moment, and Chloe could see a million things reflecting in her dark blue eyes. Chloe's stomach felt like it was sinking further and further as she waited for a response, but then Beca suddenly broke their eye contact and looked at her own reflection as she continued to work on her hair.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Chloe furrowed her brow.

Okay. That wasn't exactly the response she was expecting.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" She turned around to look at Beca properly, but Beca stayed focused on her hair. "Beca."

Beca finished tying her hair and tightened it before closing her eyes with a frustrated sigh and turning to face Chloe.

"What?" she asked, sternly.

Chloe could tell this conversation was already annoying her, but it was a conversation she knew they needed to have. "You know its not like we just made out or something last night, Beca." She took a step forward. "We had **sex**. That's… kind of a big deal."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "I thought you said it didn't mean anything."

Chloe's eyes widened and she blinked. "It… it didn't." She knew deep down she didn't actually believe that– at least in her case– but that's how it had to be. Chloe had to protect herself.

"Okay," Beca said. "So exactly what is there to talk about? Because if last night _really_ didn't mean anything, then there's absolutely **nothing** to talk about."

There was something in her statement that stood out to Chloe, and she tilted her head.

"Wait…" she said. "What do you mean, _'if it really didn't mean anything'?"_ Chloe took another step forward. "Are you–" She paused and lowered her voice. "Did last night mean something to you?"

Beca's eyes instantly widened at the question, "What?!" and she quickly became defensive. "Oh, honey, you are _delusional_ if you think last night meant something to me." Chloe was used to this side of Beca, but it still always managed to piss her off whenever Beca acted this way. "Last night meant absolutely **nothing** to me." She moved forward, stepping right into Chloe's frowning face. **"You** mean nothing to me." Their angry eyes flicked back and forth between each other's for a moment before Beca snickered bitterly and shook her head, turning to walk back into the bathroom.

Beca's words stung like a thousand bee stings to the chest and Chloe was positively _fuming_. But despite the pain and anger coursing through her veins, Chloe wasn't going to let Beca off that easily.

Chloe crossed her arms, "Why'd you do it?"

Beca stopped at the entrance of the bathroom but didn't look at her.

"Do what?"

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

That got her attention.

Beca released a huff and turned back around.

"I was drunk off my ass, Chloe," she said. "It was just a stupid mistake, alright?" She turned back and walked into the bathroom.

Chloe could tell Beca was trying to sound convincing, but Chloe wasn't buying it.

Not in the slightest.

Chloe shook her head, "Liar."

Beca froze and slowly spun back around. "Excuse me?" she said, and Chloe knew she finally struck a nerve.

Good.

"I don't believe you." Chloe was feeling bold, and if she was being honest, she also enjoyed challenging Beca.

Beca scoffed, "Well, guess what, _Princess,"_ Beca said, her voice thick with enmity. "I don't give a fuck what you believe. Last night was a mistake. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." She stared at Chloe with a burning intensity. She was trying to intimidate her.

But Chloe only shook her head, "Whatever you say, Beca." She rolled her eyes and turned to face the mirror again.

Beca's brow furrowed even deeper, "Well, that **_is_** what I said!"

Chloe turned her head back to glare at her, "Good!"

"Good!" Beca snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Beca screamed, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Chloe dropped her head back to groan loudly at the ceiling. Why did Beca always have to be this way with her? Why did she have to let someone else's actions from the past dictate her decisions now? Chloe knew she was lying. She could feel it. But she also knew Beca was stubborn. It was annoying, but she knew Beca wasn't going to tell her the truth. At least not anytime soon.

And that's when a thought struck her.

What if Chloe approached the situation differently? Maybe instead of pushing Beca to tell her the truth, maybe she could get her to _show_ her the truth.

Yeah… maybe.

* * *

It was awkward having to finish getting ready in separate parts of the room, but it was probably best for Beca and Chloe to stay away from each other. At least until they both cooled down.

They made their way to the lido deck in silence. Luckily most of the other Bellas were already there, waiting by the large wall, so Beca and Chloe went their separate ways and mingled with their closest friends.

"Ooh, you look cute," Stacie grinned, her eyes dropping to take in Chloe's outfit as she approached her.

Chloe chuckled, "Thanks, Stace." She was wearing a hot pink tank top, an aqua colored sports bra peeking from it's sides, with grey and hot pink shorts that hugged her backside perfectly. "Hey, wait," Chloe said. "Where's Aubrey?" She noticed their blonde friend was missing.

"Oh, she'll be back," Stacie said. "She went to get us all water bottles."

"Oh, okay," Chloe smiled.

Meanwhile, Beca had walked herself over to where Fat Amy, Emily and Lily were sitting and plopped herself down next to them.

"Don't worry, Legacy," Fat Amy said, looking up at the top of the rock wall. "You won't die if you fall from that height." Emily released a relieved breath and smiled. "You'll just get really, really hurt."

Emily's smile quickly turned into a frown and her eyes widened with fear.

Beca snickered, "Don't scare her," she said. "Em, you'll be fine. Just–" Beca shrugged. "Don't look down."

Emily still looked worried, but her body relaxed and she nodded.

 _"_ _I can fall from any height without dying…"_

Fat Amy, Beca and Emily slowly turned their heads to stare at Lily, who awkwardly stared right back at them with a tight smile.

"Hello, ladies!" Aubrey greeted, holding a bag full of water bottles and speaking loud enough so all of the girls could hear her. "Are we all here?"

"I think Cynthia-Rose is still in the bathroom," Emily said.

"Nope," came from the woman herself as she suddenly appeared with a drink in her hand. "I'm here," she grinned.

Beca chuckled, "You bought a drink?"

"Hell yeah I did," Cynthia-Rose said, nodding towards the wall. "I ain't climbing that thing without a little somethin' to take the edge off."

"Ooh, can I get a sip?" Emily asked, walking towards Cynthia-Rose, but stopping when Beca grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, kiddo," Beca said, shaking her head. "Not gonna happen."

"Awh, man," Emily pouted.

"Here, sweetie." Aubrey handed Emily a water bottle. "You can drink this."

Emily was still pouting but she took the bottle and opened it so she could take a sip.

"Great," Aubrey smiled. "Now, then. Since this rock climbing wall is only so big, they have agreed to let two pairs of us go at a time, that way there are still a few spots open for other guests to try." She handed each girl a water bottle as she spoke and when Beca received hers, she couldn't help but ask,

"Why are you giving us water bottles?"

Aubrey turned to look at her, "Well, it's hot out," she explained. "We'll definitely be sweating after this. Then we're going to get massages after." Aubrey shrugged, "I want my girls properly hydrated."

Beca snickered. Aubrey made a good point, but it was always amusing to Beca how much she acted like a Den Mother with her Girl Scouts.

"Okay," Beca said, nodding slowly. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Aubrey hummed, turning her attention back to the rest of the group. "Alright, ladies. Who wants to go first?"

The girls shifted their gazes amongst each other, waiting to see who was going to be brave enough to volunteer.

"Why don't we go first?" Stacie grinned, looping her arm with Aubrey's.

"Oh, um," Aubrey was a little surprised Stacie would volunteer to go first, but she wasn't opposed to it. "Yeah, sure." She looked at the girls, "Anyone else?"

Cynthia-Rose shook her head, "Not 'till I finish this drink," she said, taking a sip from the blue straw that stood up from her cup.

"And I'm her partner," Flo said, grabbing Cynthia-Roses's arm. "So not me either."

"Okay…" Aubrey scanned the remaining girls for two more volunteers, but whenever she made eye contact with any of them, they immediately looked away. It wasn't until Aubrey spotted a small hand slowly rising in the air that she finally got a response. "Oh… Lily?"

The Asian girl slowly brought her hand back down and nodded.

 _"_ _I'll go."_

Aubrey squinted her eyes at her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Lily huffed. _"I said I'll go."_ The girls still couldn't understand her, but Aubrey decided to go with it.

"You… want to go first with us?" she asked, and Lily nodded her head again. "Okay." Aubrey, as well as the other Bellas, had grown used to Lily's eccentricity, so she just smiled. "Great. Who wants to be her partner?"

Her question sparked an instantaneous reaction amongst the girls, and they all grabbed onto each other, their heads madly shaking.

Aubrey made a disapproving face. "You guys…" She was disappointed in her sisters for not wanting to work with their fellow Bella. Sure Lily was weird, but still. She was a Bella and Bellas always helped each other. "Someone has to be her partner."

"Umm… Aubrey–" Fat Amy began to say, but Aubrey cut her off.

"I know she can be a little–" Aubrey searched for the right word. _"Scary_ at times, but that doesn't mean–"

"Aubrey," Fat Amy said again.

"Fat Amy," Aubrey whined, looking like her patience was wearing thin. "Would you please stop interrupting me?"

"Aubrey!" This time her name was called by more than one Bella, and that was what finally got her attention.

"What!" Aubrey snapped.

"Look!" Fat Amy pointed up to the top of the wall with stunned eyes. Aubrey was confused at first, but turned to see what everyone was gawking at. Her jaw dropped when she finally processed the sight.

No one was sure how, but in that short amount of time, Lily had managed to strap herself up, climb the wall to it's very top, and was waving down at the Bellas with a tight smile.

Even the instructors that were running the wall were baffled. They weren't sure how she had gotten up there either. One of them looked at Aubrey and the girls and pointed her thumb at Lily.

"Is she with you?"

Aubrey's eyes were still focused on Lily, but she still nodded in response. "Uh, huh."

 _"_ _I climbed Mount Everest when I was nine."_

No one could hear Lily, but they wouldn't have been surprised if they had.

* * *

After Stacie and Aubrey had their turn, Jessica and Ashley volunteered to go next– or more so Fat Amy had suggested they go– along with Flo and Cynthia-Rose.

The girls weren't sure how long it took Jessica and Ashley to complete the exercise, considering no on really paid any attention to them, but it certainly took Flo and Cynthia-Rose a decent amount of time.

Cynthia-Rose was surprisingly pretty comfortable with heights and managed to get to the top without a problem. Flo, on the other hand, froze about halfway, prayed in Spanish, and then let go of the wall, refusing to climb any higher.

Beca and Fat Amy were left, along with Chloe and Emily. They made their way to the instructors and began the process of strapping themselves to their harnesses. Fat Amy and Emily were going to be the ones to climb first, but before Emily touched a single rock, she quickly spun around to look at Beca.

"Actually… Beca?"

Beca was getting Fat Amy's rope fastened and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Can…" Emily bit her lower lip and her brow curved. "Can you be my partner instead?" Beca and Fat Amy both blinked at her. "Please?" Emily then looked at Chloe, who was standing right next to her. "I'm sorry, Chlo, it's just… I feel closer to Beca. Like– Like she's my big sister." She knew she was beginning to ramble, but she couldn't help herself. "Well, I mean, not _physically,_ but–"

"Hey!" Beca frowned, and Chloe chuckled.

"Emily, it's fine," Chloe smiled. "I get it." She then looked at Fat Amy and Beca. "Are you guys okay with switching?" As long as Chloe didn't have to be Beca's partner, she was okay with it.

Beca glanced at Amy, then back at Emily's puppy dog eyes.

Now how could she say 'no' to that?

Beca shrugged. "I'm fine with it if you are." Fat Amy didn't seem too pleased about the option at first, but she was quick to get over it.

"Eh, alright."

Emily jumped up with a squeal. "Thank you! She lunged at Beca and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Beca's face contorted, "Okay, okay!" She pushed the excited young girl off of her and readjusted her harness. "I can't help you get up that wall if you crush me to death."

Emily instantly backed off, "Sorry!" she said, her smile failing to support any sincerity.

The girls switched partners and Beca noticed the way Emily gulped nervously as she eyed the top of the wall.

"Hey," Beca said, putting a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "You've got this, dude. Don't sweat it."

Emily appreciated Beca's efforts to comfort her, but she still couldn't shake the nerves. "What if... What if I fall?"

Beca shook her head, "You're not gonna fall. That's what I'm here for." She tugged on the part of Emily's rope that was hooked to her and smiled. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

Emily nodded and blew out some air. "Okay," she said, nodding faster. "Okay, okay." She looked back up at the wall and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I can do this."

"You girls ready?" A male instructor with curly blonde hair approached them with a professional smile.

"Ready when you are," Fat Amy winked, looking the attractive piece of man candy up and down.

He chuckled, "Okay," and guided them to their proper positions. He helped get Fat Amy and Emily onto the wall, "Good luck, ladies," and Fat Amy nodded before climbing without issue.

Emily on the other hand...

"You okay, Em?" Beca asked, her legs opened in a strong stance while her hands held onto the rope. Emily was only a few inches off the ground, but it was still enough to keep her frozen in place.

Emily could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, "Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "I'm fine."

"Okay, listen to me–" Beca knew Emily wasn't going to be able to get up this wall without some help. "Just grab and step on the rocks one at a time. You don't have to rush. You just have to keep going." Emily nodded, but she still didn't move. "Okay…" Beca was going to have to get a little more specific. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"You see that red rock next to your right hand?"

Emily's eyes found what Beca was talking about. "Uh-huh."

"Grab it." Emily's hand moved for a second, but then quickly retreated back. "Come on, Em. You can do it."

It took her another moment, but after taking in a deep breath, Emily went for it.

She grabbed the rock and gasped, "I got it!"

"Yes!" Beca celebrated. "Good job. Now you see the orange one above your left foot?" After finding it, Emily nodded. "Okay, good. Step on it with the same foot." Emily was able to accomplish this task a little faster than the previous one and that's when she realized that she really could do it.

Step by step, Emily gradually made her way up the wall. By the time she reached the middle, Fat Amy was already making her way down.

She stopped when she reached Emily, "Come on, Legacy," she said. "You're almost there." Amy smirked and gave her a wink before continuing her descent, unaware that Emily was watching where she was going.

"Don't look down, Emily!" Beca shouted, hoping Emily hadn't seen how high she actually was.

Emily immediately pressed herself hard into the wall, "Ah! Sorry!"

"You've got this, Emily!" Chloe had joined in on the encouragement, along with the rest of the Bellas, who had moved to stand around the small fence separating them from those participating in the rock climbing.

"Yeah, girl," Cynthia-Rose added. "You're killin' it!"

With the support from her sisters, a new found courage blossomed in Emily, and with determination pushing her, she continued to climb. It didn't take her much longer to finally reach the top, and the Bellas all cheered when she hit the big red siren button.

"Oh, shit. She did it!" Beca grinned, genuinely proud of the younger girl. "You did it, Em!"

"I did it! I did it!" Emily was beyond excited at her accomplishment. So much so, that in the excitement she let go of the wall to thrust her fists into the air, and screamed when she instantly started to fall. _"Ahh!"_

Luckily Beca was quick to react and used all the strength she had to grip hard onto the rope. She pushed into the ground with her feet, and managed to stop Emily halfway down.

"Gotcha!" Beca huffed, panting as she stared up at Emily.

Emily smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry."

Once Emily was safely on the ground, and had a moment to drink some water to calm herself, the girls switched places with their partners, and Beca and Chloe got themselves ready to climb.

As Chloe strapped herself to the rope, she stole a quick glance at Beca, who was getting herself ready next to her. Chloe wanted to test her new theory about approaching Beca with a different attitude and thought that this could be a good opportunity for that.

The instructor made sure everyone was harnessed correctly before cueing them to start. When they received the 'go ahead,' both Beca and Chloe climbed like there was no tomorrow.

Chloe made sure to keep up with Beca and waited until they were about a third of the way to talk to her.

"Bet I can make it to the top before you," Chloe grunted, pulling herself up as she smirked at Beca.

Beca tittered, "Yeah, in your dreams, Princess."

Okay. So far Chloe's theory was correct. That wasn't the angry response Beca would usually give her. In fact, it was equally as playful.

 _Interesting..._

Chloe wondered what would happen if she took it further.

"You should see what I dream about," Chloe said, and Beca looked at her, curiously. "You might enjoy it." Chloe finished her sentence with a wink and took advantage of Beca's stunned silence to get ahead of her.

It took a moment for the gears in Beca's brain to reboot, but once they did, she blinked back to her senses and glared up at Chloe.

"Hey!" Beca hated the way Chloe giggled down at her and immediately picked up her pace.

They were almost at the top when Beca finally caught up to Chloe and she grinned victoriously as she passed her.

"Prepare to lose, Princess."

Chloe smirked, "Whatever you say, Becs."

Beca was so focused on pushing that big red button at the top of the wall, that when she finally pressed it, _"Yes!"_ she hadn't noticed how quickly Chloe had caught up with her.

"It's a tie!" came from the enthused instructor down on the ground.

"What?!" Beca yelped, looking at Chloe. "We tied?"

Chloe shrugged with a sigh. "Guess so." She grabbed onto her rope with one hand and planted her feet on the wall. "Bet I can go down faster that you," Chloe grinned, raising her brows suggestively before pushing off and starting her descent.

Beca wasn't going to let her double-sided comment get to her this time, and quickly followed behind.

"Oh, hell no." Beca pushed off the wall, expecting to fall a decent amount of distance, but grunted when the rope suddenly stilled her. Beca glared down at Emily, "Hey!" she shouted. "What gives, Em?"

Emily looked up at her with her usual doe eyes. "I don't want you to fall like I did!" she shouted back.

"I'm not gonna–" Beca spotted Chloe tauntingly waving up at her. She was almost on the ground. Beca groaned and dropped her head forward onto her rope in defeat. "Just get me down!"

Emily flinched and nodded her head. She tried her best to lower Beca at a reasonable pace, but her nerves were kicking back in and kept her from going any faster.

The other Bellas were beginning to grow impatient, so Fat Amy decided to intervene.

"Alright, times up, Baby Bella," she said, bumping into Emily's side and reaching for the rope. "Let me do it."

"No!" Emily fought back. "I got it. I can do this."

Amy's brow furrowed and she quickly grabbed the rope, "Well you're not doin' it fast enough," she said, tugging it towards herself, but Emily tugged it back.

"Stop it, Amy!"

"Uh, guys…" Chloe said, nervously. She watched as a pouting Beca gradually got lower, but something in her gut was telling her that this was not going to end well. "Guys."

Fat Amy and Emily were too caught up in their banter to hear Chloe and continued to childishly fight over the rope.

"It's goin' to take you all day to get Beca down!" Amy snapped. "Just giv'it to me."

Unfortunately, Emily was just as stubborn. "I said I got– _Ah!"_ Emily yanked on the rope a little too hard and lost her balance. When she stepped her right foot back in an attempt to stabilize herself, Emily accidentally stepped onto her water bottle and slipped backwards, unwillingly letting go of the rope in the process.

"Beca!"

Beca screamed in terror as she quickly fell, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for a painful landing. Sure the floor was covered in foam mats, but still. A fall from the height Beca had initially been hanging from was bound to hurt.

 _"_ _Oof!"_

Beca landed with a hard thud and waited for the pain to set in. A small throbbing in her back and ribs came, but Beca was surprised to find that it was faint and in no other parts of her body.

Then the smell of a familiar lotion went through her nose and registered in her brain.

 _Wait a second…_

Even though her eyes were still closed, Beca could feel the she hadn't landed on the ground after all. At least, not fully. No. Someone was holding her.

"Beca, are you okay?"

Beca snapped her eyes open. She knew that voice.

"Beca?"

Beca looked up to find Chloe's face hovering over her, worry so clearly written in her bright blue eyes. For the slightest moment, Beca actually enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in Chloe's arms, and was awed by how brave she was to catch her.

From Chloe's point of view, she would say that she even saw a blush appear on Beca's cheeks in that moment.

But the moment didn't last long, for quickly Beca remembered who they were and how she wasn't **supposed** to enjoy Chloe's arms around her, so she pushed Chloe away and tried to stand up.

"Get off me!" Beca groaned, getting up to her feet and dusting herself off. "Gross."

Chloe scoffed, "A 'thank you' would have worked fine."

Beca spun around to approach Emily. "What the hell, Em?" she said. "What happened?"

"It was Amy's fault!" Emily cried, pointing straight at the blonde.

Beca turned her head to look at Amy, and she was pointing right back at the younger girl.

"It was Legacy's fault," she muttered.

Beca narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything else, Aubrey showed up next to them.

"Wow! What a great trust exercise, huh, girls?" Aubrey tried, her smile wide, but her eyes panicked.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The tall, curly haired instructor appeared behind Amy and looked just as worried.

Beca nodded, "Yeah," she said, glaring at both Fat Amy and Emily. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "There's a nurse's office we can escort you to if you feel like you need t–"

"No thanks," Beca said, cutting him off. She really did feel okay. _Thanks to Chloe_. She was just a little sore. "I'm good."

The man nodded, "Okay. Uh, here," he said, carefully reaching for her. "Let me help you get out of your harness." Beca accepted his help, and while she and the other girls got untied and unclipped, Aubrey took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Well!" she clapped. "I think it is the perfect time for us to start heading over to the spa." She spun on her heel to smile at the other Bellas who were still standing around the fence. "You girls ready for some massages?"

"Ugh, yes!" Stacie moaned.

"I know I am," Cynthia-Rose added, the other girls agreeing in unison.

Beca knew she was definitely ready for a massage. Chloe was stressing her out, somehow in a different way than usual, and after that fall, Beca knew her muscles were going to need it as well.

* * *

When the Bellas arrived at the spa, they couldn't resist admiring it's calming beauty. The front room was filled with a golden light that was warm and welcoming. The air smelled refreshing and there was a cute little water fall fountain quietly splashing in the corner. Not to mention the soothing music playing about. Everything about it was just… peaceful.

"Good afternoon, ladies." A young brunette woman greeted them at the front desk. "How can I help you today?"

Aubrey smiled and stepped forward. "Hi," she said. "We're the Bellas. I believe I scheduled an appointment for us today."

"Okay," the woman said. "One moment please." She scanned through what appeared to be the appointment book and smiled when she spotted their name. "Ah! Here you are." She looked up at them, "Party of eleven?" The girls all smiled and nodded. "Okay." She extended her arm, "Right this way."

"Damn," Cynthia-Rose said, looking around as they walked. "This place is fancy as fuck."

Beca was walking behind her and snickered, "Yeah, I'll say."

The woman led them to a large wooden paneled room that had thirteen massage tables in it. A window that was large enough to stand as a wall faced the beautiful moving ocean, and the aroma in the room was that of soothing lavender.

"This is one of our larger room for parties like yours," the woman explained. "Feel free to strip down to as little clothing as you'd like in the locker room. It's easier for the masseuses to work with no clothing barriers, but if you prefer to wear your undergarments then that is fine as well."

"Oh, okay," Aubrey smiled. "Thank you. Um, where is the locker room?"

The woman pointed to her left, "Down the hall, passed the other large party room, and the door on the right will be the one for women."

"Perfect," Aubrey said, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, ladies." She led the group out of the room and down the hall.

"The therapists will be ready for you all when you return." The woman waved them off with a friendly smile and the Bellas made their way into the locker room.

* * *

It didn't take long for most of the girls to change out of their clothes. Almost all of them were okay with being naked, minus Emily, Aubrey and Jessica. They went with the latter option of keeping their under garments on.

Beca wasn't necessarily comfortable with being naked in front of strangers either, but they didn't actually have to show anything. They were all given towels to wrap around themselves so their private parts could be kept, well, private.

Beca had chosen a locker in a row that was somewhat hidden around a corner. She was in the process of slipping out of her shorts, when she heard Fat Amy call out to her from somewhere in the room.

"See ya out there, Shawshank!" she said, her voice growing more distant as she walked away. She had said something else, but Beca couldn't hear it.

She poked her head out from around the corner, "What did you s–" and her eyes widened. "Dude!" Unaware of Chloe's decision to pick locker in the neighboring middle row, Beca was given an unexpected eyeful of all her naked glory.

Chloe jumped at her exclamation, but then rolled her eyes as she finished putting her belongings in her locker.

"Really, Beca?" She shook her head, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Beca quickly spun back around to face the other way and pressed her back against her locker.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it again!"

Chloe picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself as she snickered, "Liar."

Beca's brow furrowed, "What was that?" she shouted.

Chloe just hummed, "Nothing." With that, Chloe turned and left the locker room, grinning when she heard a distant, _"That's what I thought!"_ come from behind her.

* * *

Just as the hostess had said, all of the masseuses were waiting for the Bellas in the room and greeted them as they arrived. The girls made their way to which ever table they pleased and once they were all situated, one of the therapists drew two large curtains so the bright sunlight from outside wouldn't shine through.

As the massaging began, some of the Bellas were finding it difficult to keep their appreciative noises to themselves.

"Ugh, that feels so good," Stacie groaned. "You have great hands." She turned her head to wink at her masseuse and the man chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Keep it in your pants, maybe?" Beca muttered, her face smushed into the opening of the table.

"I'm not wearing any," Stacie smirked.

Aubrey shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said. "We're probably the loudest group you've ever had."

The older woman who was working on her back laughed, "It's fine, dear. As long as you girls are enjoying yourselves."

As the massages continued and the noises grew, eventually the girls stopped caring and just tuned each other out. The only one who couldn't seem to tune a particular sound out was Beca.

The talking and comments weren't what bothered her. No, Beca was used to the constant noise that came with living with some many other girls. What was really starting to tick her off, however, were the constant and blatant moans coming from Chloe, whose table was just diagonal from hers. It was like she was purposefully trying to piss Beca off.

Or… turn her on?

 **No.** Definitely not that.

 _Knock it off!_

* * *

Once the massages were over, the girls were given free time to relax in any other part of the spa, and **_God_** did Beca need to relax. Chloe's stupid noises had her all pent with… frustration _,_ and having just the massage was not going to be enough to ease the tingling that was going on inside of her body.

There were many great treatments the spa had to offer. There were mud baths, facials, pedicures, a sauna. But the option that attracted Beca the most, was the steam room. She was hoping the thick, hot steam would help clear her head.

Beca hopped off of her table and tightened her towel around her body when Fat Amy approached her.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout gettin' one of those mud baths," she said, securing her boobs in her towel. "Wanna get one too?"

"Mmh," Beca hummed, her lips pressed together. "Tempting, but I think I'm just gonna hit the steam room instead."

Fat Amy shrugged, "Alright," she said. "Suite yourself." They walked out of the room together but split off once Beca located the steam room.

When she opened the door, Beca was greeted with that beautiful heat that tickled her face as some of the steam escaped through the door. She quickly stepped in so no more of it could be lost, and although the steam was thick, Beca was able to make out the outline of a man sitting by one of the corners. She gave him an awkward smile and nod before siting down on the opposite side of him. Thankfully he didn't stay long, and after about five minutes, Beca had the whole room to herself.

Beca was finding it a bit hard to breathe, but she knew her body would eventually adjust to the steam. She sighed and closed her eyes as she titled her head back to rest it against the tile wall behind her, and as much as she tried to fight it, Beca couldn't resist the way her thoughts immediately went to Chloe.

Stupid Chloe. What was with her lately? It was like she had been bitten by some flirt bug or something. No matter how much Beca snapped at her, all she did was come back with winks and suggestive comments. It was driving Beca crazy. She didn't know what to do or how to feel about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening again, and since she had just left Fat Amy a few minutes ago, she assumed that it was her.

"Decided to pass on the mud bath?" Beca grinned, suddenly frowning when the figure grew closer and she could see who it actually was. "Oh… it's you."

Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sat down on the same side as Beca, just a few feet away from her.

"Expecting someone else?" she smirked.

Beca huffed and closed her eyes again. "Just thought you were Amy."

Chloe nodded and sat in silence for a moment. She looked over at Beca and bit down on her lower lip when a bold idea came to her mind. So far, Beca's reactions to Chloe's new, flirtatious attitude were golden, and Chloe wanted to find out how much better they got if she took it even further still.

Chloe sighed loudly. "Don't you just love steam rooms?" she asked.

Beca kept her eyes closed, "Usually the best part is the silence."

"I know I do," Chloe continued, completely unfazed by Beca's comment. "The smell, the steam…"

"Okay, seriously, Chloe," Beca said, sounding more irritated and refusing to open her eyes. "Please stop talking." When Chloe didn't retort back, Beca sighed in relief.

Finally. Some peace and quie–

"The _heat."_

Chloe's voice suddenly appeared right next to Beca's ear and she jumped in surprise.

"Dude!" she yelped, trying to slide away from Chloe, but stopping when she reached a corner. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe asked, her tone ridiculously innocent as she gradually slid forward. "Don't like being this close to me?"

Beca's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure what game Chloe was trying to play, and Beca fought herself to make sure she didn't get sucked in.

She shook her head, "No, dude. You're kind of freaking me out."

"Aww," Chloe pouted. "I'm sorry." Her eyes flicked down to Beca's exposed legs, and Chloe looked back up at her as her hand slowly slid up her thigh. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Beca gasped and tensed at Chloe's touch. "Chloe…" she said, nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Chloe said, stilling her hand. "You don't like my hand on your thigh?"

Beca knew at this point that any response with her vocal cords would come out strained, so she shook her head instead.

"Want me to take it off?"

Beca nodded timidly, hesitant of that answer.

Chloe stared hard into her eyes for what felt like forever, but then suddenly broke out into laughter.

Beca looked at her, confused. "What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

Chloe gazed at her with those bright blue eyes that made Beca's insides burn and leaned forward until their lips just brushed one another.

"You're a terrible liar."

Beca gasped when Chloe and her hand suddenly disappeared and in the blink of an eye, Chloe gone from the room.

Beca felt like her brain was going haywire. She couldn't process what had just happened. All she knew, was that she was left with a throbbing ache between her legs that craved for more of whatever that just was.

Beca was finding it hard to breath, and this time, it wasn't because of the steam.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Hehe Gotta love Chloe! What a tease. ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Tumblr: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **P.P.S. Anyone know where the "Good!" "Good!" "Fine!" "Fine!" segment is from? ;)**


	8. Chloe's Game

**Author's 1st Note: Hello, beautiful people!**

 **As usual, apologies for the long wait, but thank you so much for your kind messages. I appreciate it. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Well so much for "relaxing."

To say that Beca was feeling 'tense' would be a colossal understatement. After the stunt Chloe had pulled in the steam room, Beca's body was feeling all kinds of stimulations. From confusion, to arousal, to frustration, then back to arousal. It was like the world's most hormonal merry-go-round!

What the fuck was going on? Why was Chloe suddenly being so flirty with her?

And why was Beca enjoying it?!

 _No. Stop it, Mitchell. You don't like, Chloe. You_ ** _don't._**

 ** _But she's so fucking hot!_**

 _Shut up!_

Beca couldn't stand her unsettling thoughts. She didn't stay in the steam room much longer after Chloe had left, and once she snapped out of the trance Chloe had put her under, Beca quickly got out and power walked to the nearest restroom to… _relieve_ herself.

Twice.

After releasing what had been pent up for most of the day, Beca's head had finally cleared up enough to focus on keeping herself, and her emotions, in check. She was **not** going to let Chloe get to her like this. Or, at the very least, Beca wasn't going to let Chloe _see_ that she was getting to her like this.

Two could play whatever twisted game Chloe was clearly up to, and Beca was not about to let her win so easily.

* * *

After rock climbing and relaxation, the Bellas had worked themselves up a pretty decent appetite. Lunch was being served at the buffet, so together, they eagerly made their way back to the lido deck to serve themselves.

Beca wanted to get back at Chloe for those stupid emotions she had stirred up within her earlier that day, so as the girls worked at collecting their food, Beca wait for the perfect opportunity to make a move.

It wasn't until Chloe had sat down at their table, and the salt and pepper shakers were conveniently placed right in front of her, that a mischievous idea sparked in Beca's mind.

When Beca was sure no one was looking, she readjusted the front of her shirt so the v-cut sat lower, revealing the perfect amount of her cleavage, then moved until she was standing right next to Chloe.

"S'cuse me," Beca sang, politely, purposefully leaning over Chloe's face as she reached for the salt. Beca made sure the exposed part of her breasts brushed up against Chloe's cheek, and Beca smirked when she spotted a blush suddenly creep across Chloe's face.

Oh, yeah. Point for Beca.

After retrieving the salt, Beca casually walked around the table and took her seat next to Fat Amy. She was sure her maneuver had been smooth, innocent even. Beca didn't think any of the girls would find the gesture anything more than just a normal gesture.

Though Beca always did underestimate Fat Amy's observation skills…

* * *

As the Bellas enjoyed their lunch together, Beca would find moments to give Chloe a teasing glance, smirking whenever Chloe would make eye contact with her before quickly looking away. It was interesting. Beca wasn't expecting her small gestures to affect Chloe as much as they appeared to be. After all, Chloe had been pretty straight forward with her flirtatiousness towards Beca that day, but Beca was glad to see that even her small efforts were also getting a response.

Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Well bust my balls!"

The Bellas reacted simultaneously to the loud, English voice that came from behind them and they turned in their seats to find the source.

"It's my favorite acapella, babes!" Luke's wide grin was both infectious and annoying, and he approached the girls with his arms just as wide. "What are you lovely ladies up to this fine afternoon?"

Most of the girls smiled at him, apparently finding his obnoxious wit charming, though Beca, Cynthia-Rose and Lily remained unfazed by it.

"Hey, Luke," Stacie winked, biting her lip and twirling a lock of her brown hair as her eyes looked him up and down. Luke responded to her with a classic smirk and nod.

"We were just grabbing some lunch to regain some energy," Aubrey said. Luke made a face like he didn't comprehend what she meant, so Aubrey added, "We had a pretty busy morning filled with group activities."

"Ah, okay," Luke said. "I see. You plan on doin' anythin' else after?"

Beca internally cringed. She wasn't too fond of the idea of hanging with Luke and his buddies again, and she hoped Aubrey wouldn't be open to the idea either.

"Well," Aubrey said, "we were going to try the water slides after we finish here. Do…" There was a hint of hesitation in her voice as she looked around the table, silencing asking for the other Bella's approvals, and Beca silently prayed that she wouldn't give in.

 _Please don't say it, please don't say it…_

"Do you and your friends want to join us?"

 _Damnit._

"Definitely!" Luke grinned. "I'll ask the boys if they want to for sure, but I have a feelin' they won't be opposed to it." Luke looked at Chloe then and his grin shifted into a smirk. "Especially Chicago."

Beca gritted her teeth at the mention of his stupid name, but Chloe had the opposite affect and smiled.

"You seem to have made quite the impression on him," Luke winked, and Chloe giggled.

"Is that so?" she grinned, and Beca suddenly lost her appetite.

Luke nodded, "Oh, yeah. He literally hasn't shut up about you."

Stacie nudged Chloe with her elbow, "Damn," she said. "You must have really done a number on him last night. Guess that explains the bite mark."

"The what?" Luke asked, and Chloe's eyes went wide.

Shit. What if Luke knew the truth? Knew that Chloe and Chicago didn't really sleep together the night before.

 **Did** he know? Chloe wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Yeah!" Chloe grinned, nervously. "We had _so_ much fun together last night." She was lying through her teeth and if Chloe hadn't been so focused on Luke, she would have noticed Beca snort a quiet chortle into her cup as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Luke slowly nodded and Chloe swallowed hard. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to believe her, but then his boyish grin returned and the sight helped Chloe relax.

"I'll be honest, I don't remember much about last night, but I'm sure you two had a blast!"

Beca rolled her eyes. Sure, Chloe had a blast alright.

With **_her._**

"Well, alright, then!" Luke said. "Give me a few minutes to run it by the boys, and I'll text you."

"Okay," Aubrey smiled, politely. "Sounds good."

"See ya soon." With a final wink and nod, Luke turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Mmh," Stacie hummed, biting her lower lip as she titled her head to watch the blonde boy leave. "I hope he wears a speedo."

Cynthia-Rose grimaced, "I hope he doesn't."

* * *

To no one's surprise, Luke and his friends opted to join the Bellas at the water slides. While the guys went back to their rooms to change into their swim trunks, the girls already had their bathing suits in their bags and changed into them in the nearest restroom.

Once they were changed, the girls made their way to the water slides and waited for their male friends to arrive.

"Oh my stars! They look even more fun up close," Emily gleed, tipping her head back to awe at the large, colorful attractions. "Can we get in line now?"

"Calm your pits, Legacy," Aubrey scolded. "We promised we would wait until Luke and his friends get here."

Emily pouted, "Oh… yeah."

As the waiting got longer and longer, Beca grew impatient and decided to visit the neighboring bar for a drink. She sat down at the tiki themed counter and ordered a Blue Hawaii. It was a simple, but tasty drink and since Luke and his minions were going to be apart of the rest of Beca's day, she knew she was going to need a little help to get her through it.

It wouldn't have bothered Beca before, if she were being honest, but after the events of the night before, and the way Chloe had been acting that entire day, Beca was really not looking forward to watching Chloe and Chiblahblah blatantly flirt right in front of her.

 _Gross._

Beca's face cringed at the thought and she picked up the napkin that was placed in front of her to gradually tear it apart into tiny little pieces.

"You know they say people do that when they're sexually frustrated."

 _Speaking of Satan's mistress…_

Beca stilled her hands and gave Chloe a tight smile, "Oh, yeah?" she asked. Chloe smirked as she nodded in response. "And who's 'they'?"

Chloe sighed, "Oh, you know," she said, pulling out the seat next to Beca to sit. "Some group of really smart scientists, somewhere."

Beca snorted, "Well their research is wrong," she said, and tossed the remaining napkin to the side. "I'm not sexually frustrated."

Chloe's brow arched, "No?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope. Just bored." Their playful eyes and teasing smirks communicated a totally different conversation, but neither girl was willing to break just yet.

"Ah, okay," Chloe said, nodding towards Beca's drink when the bartender placed it in front of her. "And what's that for? Isn't it a little early to be drinking cocktails?"

Beca brought the drink to her lips and shrugged as she took a sip, "It's five o'clock somewhere."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that and Beca laughed too. They exchanged silent glances, and for a moment, it was like they had forgotten that they weren't supposed to be getting along.

"Hey, pretty lady."

The voice cam crashing down on Beca like a ton of bricks and her previous smirk immediately feel into a frown.

Chloe spun around in her chair and smiled widely, "Chicago!" She threw her arms around the taller man and hugged him tightly. "Hey! How are you?"

Chicago chuckled, "I'm good, I'm good. Better now that I get to see you again." His wink made Chloe giggle and Beca made a disgusted expression.

"Are you always this charming?"

Chicago shrugged, "When I want to be." They shared another laugh and Beca tried to drown out the sound by gulping down her drink.

It wasn't the smartest idea, and Beca instantly regretted it the moment she was reminded of just how much rum burned.

"Hey, so what happened to you last night? When I went back to the dance floor, I couldn't find you."

Beca stiffened and her heart started to pound harder in her chest as she waited to hear what Chloe's response was going to be.

"Oh…" Okay. This was it. This was Chloe's chance to get Chicago's help on maintaining the lie that they slept together, which was now going to require another lie. Her eyes instinctively darted towards Beca for a moment before she finally answered him.

"I actually started to not feel so well last night, so, I just went back to my room."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. Chloe **did** go back to her room, though she didn't go alone and it certainly wasn't because she didn't feel good. On the contrary, Chloe had felt the complete opposite.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Chicago said. "Are you okay?"

Aww, how cute. He was concerned for her well being.

 ** _Gross!_**

"Yeah, I'm okay," Chloe said. "I think I was just a little sea sick." _Not bad for a quick lie._ "Sorry I didn't get a chance to say bye to you."

Chicago waved it off, "Ah, it's okay. Just glad to hear you're feeling better."

"Heh, yeah…"

A hand waving in the distance behind Chicago caught Chloe's eye. It was Stacie. She was grinning, along with some of the other Bellas, and when Chloe made eye contact with her, Stacie had Cynthia-Rose bend over a nearby table and gave Chloe a thumbs up as she mimicked a sexual thrusting gesture against their fellow Bella.

Oh, yeah. That lie…

"Um, actually, Chicago?" Chloe said.

"Yes?"

She bit her lower lip, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Despite the light buzzing in Beca's head– no thanks to her previous, _stupid_ decision to down her drink– Beca's hearing was still keened in on Chloe's and Chicoco's conversation.

Not because she cared or anything. Of course she didn't. Beca just happened to find the conversation… amusing.

Yeah. That was it.

"Sure," Chicago smiled. "What's up?"

Chloe chuckled nervously, "So… my friends think I slept with you last night and they wouldn't stop bugging me about it, so I decided to go along with it and say that we did." Chicago didn't say anything at first, which caused Chloe to panic. "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have, but they just wouldn't leave me alone, and I thought I could–"

"Chloe, it's fine," Chicago laughed, calming her. "I get it. My buddies like to bug me too about stuff like that. If your friends bring it up today, I'll play along. No worries."

Chloe brought a hand to her chest and sighed, "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" She hugged him again, this time simply out of gratitude. "I really appreciate it, you have no idea. I can't have any of my friends knowing the truth."

Beca flinched at that. Sure, she didn't want the other Bellas knowing the truth about what happened between them either, but damn. When Chloe said it like _that…_

"Umm…"

Chloe's brow furrowed as Chicago shifted his gaze to the bar behind her, "What's wrong?"

"Isn't _she_ one of your friends?"

Beca's eyes widened. Shit. Was he talking about her? Her back was still facing them, but she was sure no other Bellas had come over.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, "Oh, that's just, Beca."

 _Excuse me?_ Beca thought. **_Just_** _Beca?_

"We're not friends, but she's also the only other person who knows the truth," Chloe explained, her tone surprisingly calm. "We share the room and she took care of me when I didn't feel well."

"Oh," Chicago said, looking back at Beca. "Well that was nice of you."

Poor, innocent Chicago.

If only he knew.

Beca smirked and slowly turned in her chair to look at them.

 _You asked for this, Chloe…_

"Oh, yeah," Beca said, leaning her elbows back on the bar. "It was my pleasure." Her eyebrows shifted upward the slightest bit, but she knew it would be enough for Chloe to catch. "I made sure to take _real_ good care of, Chloe." She smiled at her, "Didn't I, Chlo?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed and a small smirk curved at the corner of her lips.

"I mean, you could have done better," she said, "but it's okay." Chloe's gaze then dropped and raked back up Beca's figure. "You tried."

Beca's jaw dropped.

 ** _Excuse-to-the-mother-fucking-me?!_**

"Come on, Chicago," Chloe said, her voice so sweet, it almost gave Beca a cavity. "We should get back to our group." Her hands were on his arm and shoulder as she guided them back to their friends, who were still chatting with each other. Chloe turned and winked at Beca, "Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

Okay.

Now Chloe was just playing dirty.

* * *

Once Beca reluctantly rejoined the group, they migrated towards the other side of the slides where a large collection of outdoor lounge chairs were located.

Beca kept her distance, choosing to lag at the back of the group as they walked and gritted her teeth every time Chloe and Chicapoo touched.

Which, so far, was _seven_ times.

Not that Beca was counting.

"Okay, I'm confused."

Beca jumped at the sudden voice coming from her right hand side, "Dude!" she yelped. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jesse's lips were pursed as he eyed Chloe and Chicago walking together, "I thought you and the redhead–" He looked at Beca, "You know," and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Okay," Beca said. "First of all–" She stopped walking and grabbed Jesse's arm, hard.

"Ow!"

"I don't know who you think you are," Beca growled, "but you really need to **stop** butting into other people's lives!" Beca made sure her voice was firm enough to get her message across, but she kept her volume low as to not gain the attention of the other Bellas just a few feet in front of them.

"So…" Jesse yanked his arm back. "Is that a no?" He continued walking, forcing Beca to follow if she wanted to keep scolding him.

"That's a 'don't ever try meddling with me and Chloe again'." She folded her arms, "And **no** …" she said, looking away. "We didn't sleep together last night."

 _Liar…_ Beca could hear Chloe's voice as clear as day in her mind but she quickly shook the thought.

Jesse glanced at Beca through the corners of his eyes, just as the group reached their destination.

"Okay, gang!" Aubrey said, spinning around to smile at the group. "We can leave our belongings here if you want. Is there anyone who doesn't want to go on the water slides?"

Beca didn't hesitate to raise her hand, "I'll pass," she deadpanned.

Chloe found the gesture funny and fought back a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beca," Aubrey said, he brow furrowed and her voice sweeter than ever. "I should have been more specific. That question was for the boys." Beca quirked an annoyed brow at her. "You're a Bella, and this is a Bella Bonding activity, so…" Her eyes widened, threateningly, "You're going."

Chloe quietly snickered to herself as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Lame," Beca muttered.

"Okay!" Aubrey snapped back her usual leadership role. "Since everyone else seems to be on board–" She suddenly laughed as she caught herself, "No pun intended. Let's get going!"

"Yes!" Emily cheered.

Beca grunted and moved to put her bag down on the chair closest to her. She hated the idea of sticking around and watching Chloe and Chipoopoo touch and flirt with each other, but having Aubrey barking down her neck was just as bad. In fact, maybe even worse

After setting her stuff down, Beca slid her white bathing suit shawl off and started applying 'SPF 100' on her pale skin. She couldn't risk getting sunburnt.

"Are you sure you and your friend didn't sleep together last night?"

Beca jumped at the sound of his voice… again!

"Dude!" She glared at him, " What the hell is it with you? What part of **_no,_** don't you understand?"

"Sorry," Jesse said and shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious to know then how exactly you got those long scratch marks down your back if you really _didn't_ sleep with her last night."

Beca's stomach dropped.

 _"_ _What?!"_

Fuck! Beca had totally forgotten about that. It never once crossed her mind that Chloe's more-than-generous scratches would have left such evident marks on her back.

"You alright over there, Bec?" Stacie asked from across the way, her brow quirked.

Beca instantly became self-conscious and stepped in front of Jesse in an attempt to hide her back.

"Huh?" she said, her hands fidgeting as she fought the urge to reach back, over her shoulders. "What? No, I'm fine."

Some of the other Bellas and guys had also turned to look at Beca, and she swallowed nervously.

Luckily, Stacie didn't seem to really care and shrugged, "Alright."

Beca released the breath she had been holding when the spotlight and turned her head so she could glare at Jesse.

"Tell anyone the truth, and you die." Beca hated the way Jesse just grinned at her, but she was **_so_** not joking.

"Alright," Jesse said, though by his tone, Beca could already tell that there was going to be more. "I'll stop meddling with you and Chloe."

Beca waited for the rest and furrowed her brow when he didn't say anything else.

"Really?" she asked. It was almost too good to be–

"On one condition."

There it was.

Beca frowned, "What condition?"

"You…" Jesse started. "Have…"

His dramatically slow choice of speed was both annoying and nerve wrecking. This random guy knew Beca's deepest darkest secret and she had no clue as to what it was going to cost her to have him keep it to himself.

"To…"

"Oh my God!" Beca snapped. "Will you just say it already?"

Jesse chuckled, "You're not a very patient person, are you?" Beca continued to glare at him. "Alright, alright. I'll stop my meddling with you two if you sing with me on stage tonight."

Beca's brow curved, "What?"

"There's a pool party tonight on the lido deck," Jesse elaborated. "There's gonna be a karaoke singing completion and I want you to sing with me." He smiled, "Deal?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Wait…" she couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

"Beca!" Aubrey's sharp voice startled them both and Beca turned to snap back at her.

"What!"

Aubrey gestured with her head, "Let's go!" She looked at Jesse, "You can flirt with your new boyfriend in line!"

Beca's jaw dropped and Jesse laughed.

"He's not–" Beca tried, but Aubrey and the rest of the gang had already started walking towards one of the water slides. "Ugh!" Beca looked back at Jesse, "We'll discuss this shit later," she said. "For now, just… help me hide my back from the others!"

Jesse saluted her, "You got it, Boss."

Her face scrunched, "Don't call me that."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Oh, Chloe. Teasing, frustrating, Chloe. I actually feel kind of bad for Beca.**

 **Will I continue to mess with her though?**

 **You know it. ;)**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr at: not-so-average-fangirl**


	9. Surprise

**Author's 1st Note: Hey, guys! Hope you're all ready!**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it's going to lead to even MORE fun things.**

 **Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"Ugh, not again!" Cynthia-Rose groaned.

"Come on, Emily," Aubrey added. "You can't keep doing this."

The long walk up the tall set of wooden steps that led to one of the water slides had been fine for the Bellas and their new friends. Emily had been distracted by Benji's– failed– attempts at flirting with her, but when the group finally made it to the top, Emily's gaze had drifted and she was able to process just how high off the ground they actually were.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Emily cried, desperately holding onto the ending of the metal hand railing. "I looked down!"

Aubrey face palmed herself and sighed as she shook her head.

"Ooh, not good with heights, are ya, love?" Luke asked from behind Aubrey. Emily shook her head. "Well don't worry," he smiled. "You're not going down alone." He reached passed Emily to grab Benji's arm and pulled him forward until they were standing side by side. "Benji'll be there to hang on to you."

Emily was still holding the railing, but looked up to find Benji sheepishly smiling at her.

Her brow furrowed, "I–" and then her eyes darted over to the opening of the slide. "I don't know."

"Awh, come on, Em," Cynthia-Rose whined. "You're holdin' up the line."

Stacie had her arms crossed and shook her head, "We're never going to get her to move."

Chloe had been watching the exchange and was one of the few to actually feel sorry for Emily. This was the rock climbing wall all over again.

Hey, wait a second.

Chloe maneuvered around Chicago, "Excuse me," and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey, Em?" The younger girl looked at her, her brow still furrowed with fear. Chloe leaned closer to her, "Would you feel better if Beca helped you on?" Emily's eyes suddenly widened at the idea and she nodded her head. "Okay." Chloe stood up and leaned passed Emily to shout down at the rest of the group still in line, "Hey, Beca?"

Beca had been hiding at the back of the group with Jesse and flinched at the sound of Chloe's voice calling for her.

"What the hell does she want?" Beca muttered.

"Maybe round two," Jesse snickered, grunting when Beca elbowed him hard against his ribs.

"What?" Beca shouted back.

"Can you come up here, please?"

 _Please?_ Beca thought, surprised by the genuine tone.

"Why?"

Aubrey suddenly appeared behind Chloe, "Will you just get up here?" she snapped. "Emily needs you."

"Emily?" Beca said. She moved to take a step, but immediately stopped, "Shit." She turned her head to look back at Jesse, "Come with me."

"What?" Jesse asked. "Why?"

"Because," Beca started, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs with her. "I need your help covering my back, did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah."

When they got to the top, Emily was still gripping onto the handrail, but smiled when she saw Beca.

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief. "You came."

Beca stepped around her to look at her properly, but didn't let go of Jesse's hand and made sure to keep his body close to hers.

"Why'd you bring him?" Stacie asked, her brow quirked as she used her chin to gesture towards Jesse.

"He's with me," was Beca's quick response, keeping her main focus on Emily.

Jesse smiled, cockily, "I'm with her."

Chloe battled a sudden urge to say something about his comment, and instead, folded her arms with a disapproving curve in her brow as she eyed him.

"Em," Beca said, tucking a strand of the younger girl's hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

Emily looked at her with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes and shook her head with a pout, "No…" She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

Emily closed her eyes and crinkled her nose, "I looked down."

 _Oh, God. Not this again._

"You did?" Beca asked, taking a mental note to never have Emily in high places ever again. "Okay, um… I'm going to walk with you to the slide, but I want you to keep your eyes on me, okay?" Leave it to Emily to always bring out Beca's inner motherly nature.

Emily nodded, "O-Okay."

Beca smiled and held out her hand. Emily was slow to let go of the railing, but when she finally did, she quickly reach out for Beca's hand. Her palms were sweaty, and Beca made a cringing expression when she felt the clamminess against her own skin.

 _Ew._

"There you go, Em," Beca encouraged, getting her to take her first step on the platform.

"Finally!" Cynthia-Rose cheered.

Beca realized her position was changing, so while keeping her eyes locked on Emily's, she tilted her head slightly to whisper to Jesse, "Move with me."

Jesse nodded and did just that. He made sure to stand behind Beca as closely as he could, without interfering with Beca's attempt at getting Emily to the slide.

"You're doing great, dude," Beca smiled, finding herself proud of her Bella sister for the second time that day. "We're almost there."

Chloe was still watching and found Jesse's closeness strange. What was with that guy? Hadn't he ever heard of personal space? And what was with Beca? It wasn't like her to be okay with people being that close to her, let alone a guy she just met.

Not that Chloe cared.

The rest of the group celebrated when Emily finally made it to the opening of the slide, and she gasped when her feet stepped into the rushing, cold water.

"Oh my stars! I did it!" she grinned, lunging forward to hug Beca. "Thank you! Thank you, again!"

Beca grunted as the taller girl squeezed her, for the second time that day, but she was smiling too.

"You're welcome," Beca muttered.

"Okay, now that you've got your friend on the slide, can you guys please start getting on?" The young lifeguard standing next to them deadpanned, clearly annoyed. "You've been holding up the line for the last ten minutes."

"Oh," Emily said. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey," Beca snapped. No one spoke to her aca-child like that. "She was just scared, alright? Lay off."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever," and turned to sit on her stool next to the control panel. "Just hurry up before my co-worker kicks all of you guys off." She nodded towards a guy across the way. He was wearing a matching lifeguard uniform and stared at them sternly.

"Yikes," Emily said. "Okay, okay. I'm going." She carefully lowered herself down into the cool water and turned her head. "You coming, Benji?" she smiled.

Benji smiled back, "Comin'!" He happily sat down behind her and they took a moment to readjust themselves so Emily could sit comfortably between Benji's legs.

"You guys ready?" the female lifeguard asked. Benji and Emily both nodded, and with a short speech about safety requirements from the employee, Benji gradually pushed them forward until they were off with a shrill from Emily.

The lifeguard looked at Aubrey, "Alright, who's next?"

"Well," Aubrey glanced around at their large group. "I want to make sure everyone goes down okay. Us leaders will go last, so Stacie," she said, looking at the taller Bella. "You want to go next?"

"Um, hell yeah," Stacie replied. There was no hesitation.

"I'll go with her!" came from Luke, as he stepped forward to get comfortably behind Stacie.

"Ooh," Stacie purred, winking. "Okay."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and watched as they lowered themselves onto the water and pushed off. The group continued to take turns one by one. Some went down in pairs, like Jessica and Ashley, and Cynthia-Rose and Flo, but the others chose to go down alone.

While waiting for his turn, Jesse pulled Chicago to the side and started a conversation with him. With his brief absence, Beca made sure to stand by a corner with her back practically pressed up against the wooden wall.

"Nice scratch marks."

The voice made Beca jump. She had been so focused on the sliding Bellas and keeping her back hidden, that she hadn't noticed Chloe next to her.

Beca glared at her, "Yeah, thanks for that."

Chloe shrugged, "Consider it payback for the bite mark."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Chloe quietly snickered to herself and paused for only a moment before asking, "Does your new _boyfriend_ know how you got those scratches?"

Well now that was interesting. Why would Chloe ask such a question?

"Jealous much?" Beca smirked, her eyes narrowing.

Chloe snorted as if the accusation was completely ridiculous, but was that a blush creeping up on her cheeks?

"I'm not jealous."

Beca wasn't buying it, "No?"

"Nope," Chloe said, crossing her arms. "I'm just curious as to how you explained the marks to him." She glanced over to where Jesse was chatting with Chicago. "He's had to have seen them by now," she said. "He's been standing, like, _right_ behind you this whole time."

One of Beca's brow's arched, "Well aren't you observant," she said, snickering. "Didn't take you as the stalking type." Beca had to hold back a laugh at how Chloe's jaw suddenly dropped.

"I wasn't stalking you."

 _"_ _Ooh,"_ Beca smirked, leaning forward. "So defensive."

Chloe leaned forward too, her eyes suddenly a shade darker.

"Keep it up," she said," and I'll tell Jesse how you _really_ got those scratch marks."

Woah. Now this was a side of Chloe Beca had never seen before. She was so serious, so firm, so threatening...

 _So hot!_

It was clear Chloe had no idea of the truth behind Beca's and Jesse's relationship. There was absolutely nothing romantic between them, and Jesse already knew who the scratches came from.

But was Beca going to tell her that?

Nah.

Beca searched Chloe's eyes, "You wouldn't."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Chloe's lips, "Try me," she said, and Beca chuckled.

"I already did."

Her snide comment was enough to make Chloe gasp and take a step back. Beca wish she could have taken a picture. The stunned look on her face was priceless.

"Beca! Are you ready?" Aubrey's call couldn't have been more perfectly timed, and Beca smiled at the blessing.

"Sure," Beca said, keeping her eyes locked with Chloe's. "Come on, Jess."

Jesse heard his name and turned from his conversation with Chicago to grin, "Coming!"

Beca winked before leaving Chloe in her stunned silence and joined Jesse at the top of the slide. She made sure to pull him close to her back as they sat down together, mostly because she still didn't want anyone else noticing the scratch marks, but partly because she wanted to keep Chloe on that jealous streak of hers.

It was fun.

"You two ready?"

Jesse nodded at the employee, but Beca looked down first, grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist before she looking back up at the girl.

"Yup."

Chloe's arms folded as she watched the exchange bitterly, subconsciously chewing the inside of her cheek as Beca and Jesse screamed with delight on the way down.

She was **_so_** not jealous…

* * *

Splashing around in the pools and trying out some of the other water attractions turned out to be a lot of fun. After spending some time playing, the Bellas and the boys made their way back to the buffets for some mid-afternoon ice cream.

Beca had managed to keep her back hidden from the others until they returned to their belongings and she was able to put her white shawl back on.

When the rest of the group became distracted with their frozen treats, Beca took the opportunity to pull Jesse aside and get the rest of the details involving their karaoke performance later that day.

"Hey, wait!" Jesse whined, reluctantly being yanked back out to the lido deck. "I wanted to get ice cream, too."

"You'll get it in a minute," Beca said, pulling him through the deck until they reached a quiet spot around the corner. "First, we have to discuss this–" Beca's hands gestured around. "Stupid karaoke idea of yours."

Jesse grinned, "Are you excited?"

Beca furrowed her brow. Was this guy for real?

"What?" she said. "No! I'm annoyed and completely unaware of what we're even doing or singing tonight!"

Jesse laughed. He freaking laughed! Beca could have punched him in the face right then and there.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" he asked. "I thought you were a performer?"

Beca was taken aback by his comment and pouted, "I am."

"Okay," Jesse said. "So, what are you stressing about?"

Beca sighed, her eyes fluttering shut in annoyance.

"Dude," she muttered, reopening her eyes. "When I perform, I perform with the Bellas. We're a group and we spend _weeks_ rehearsing and perfecting our routines." Even though her fellow Bellas sometimes annoyed the shit out of her, this was still a fact that she was actually very proud of. "I don't just **jump** on stage with a random dude and sing a random song I don't know."

"Okay, well first of all," Jesse said, straightening himself, "it's just karaoke. I'm pretty sure you've done that before." Beca tried to respond to that, but Jesse wouldn't let her. "Second, I'm pretty sure you've heard the song I have in mind before."

Beca crossed her arms, "And if I don't?"

"That's the best part!" Jesse grinned. "It's karaoke. The lyrics will be right there in front of you!"

Beca was so close to strangling this guy. He was lucky he had dirt on her.

Beca huffed and shook her head, "What song is it?"

"Awh, come on, now," Jesse said, looking more than amused. "Where would the fun be in that if I told you now?"

Beca gaped at him, "The fun?! Are you serious?"

Jesse laughed again, "Don't worry, it'll be great! I'm pretty confident we're gonna win the prize."

Beca groaned, but the thought of winning a prize _did_ sound more intriguing.

"What's the prize?" she asked. It was probably something stupid.

"A hundred dollar Visa card."

"Oh," Beca said. "That's… actually not a bad prize."

"Yeah!" Jesse grinned. "So whadaya say? Are you excited now?"

Beca frowned and eyed him skeptically. Despite the thought of winning a decent prize, Beca still wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. Something in her gut was telling her not to fully trust this guy.

But then again, that could be because she already had trust issues to begin with.

"Not to be _that_ guy, but," Jesse added, "I do still know your _'Chloe secret,'_ so," he shrugged. "You kind of have to do this if you really don't want my big mouth– _Agh!"_

His threat, though intended to be more of a joke, struck a sensitive nerve in Beca, and she didn't let him finish his sentence as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him back against the wall.

"Listen, asshole," Beca gritted, her patience now very thin. "The only thing keeping me from punching you in the face right now is that stupid fucking secret you were lucky enough to figure out, okay?" She stared him down, hard. "Don't push me."

Jesse brought his hands up, "Hey, relax friend," he said, calmly. "I'm only messing with you." He released Beca's grip on his shirt with caution and readjusted it to remove the wrinkles. "Don't worry about tonight, alright?" he said. "It's going to be fun. Trust me."

Beca looked away, "I don't trust anyone."

"Okay…" Jesse said, thinking of a new way to put it. "Then how about you trust yourself?" This got Beca to look back at him. "You're a smart girl. Just trust your instincts when you're up there. Do what feels right." Beca was searching his eyes like she was still unsure, so Jesse enthusiastically added, "And hey, you could win the hundred bucks!"

"Wait," Beca said, her eyes narrowing. "If we win, wouldn't we split the prize? Fifty-fifty?"

"Eh," Jesse shrugged. "Since you're pretty much being blackmailed into doing this, I feel like it's only fair that you keep the prize when we win."

His last words make Beca snort, _"When_ we win?" she said. "Someone's confident."

And then Jesse's smile shifted. It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't a regular smile either. There was something hidden in his expression, and Beca didn't like it.

"Let's just say that if you sing up there tonight," he said, nodding. "I have faith that we will definitely win the prize."

Well that certainly didn't make Beca feel any better. Why did he say it like that? What was this guy really up to? Beca couldn't be sure, but she also couldn't risk her secret getting out. Beca was going to have to just go with it and hope for the best.

"Alright," she said, almost reluctantly. "Whatever. Just give me the details about time and wardrobe so we can be done with this conversation."

Jesse smiled, widely, "Okay! The karaoke competition starts at nine-thirty. I'm pretty sure you guys are coming to the pool party, so I'll find you and let you know what time we're on once I find out. As for wardrobe–" Jesse looked her up and down. "Wear something you think you look hot in."

Beca tittered and rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"Yup."

Beca shook her head, "This is gonna be so stupid."

"No it's not!" Jesse encouraged, draping his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be great!"

Beca made a face and shrugged his arm off, "Don't touch me."

* * *

After the group was finished with their ice cream and a mutual agreement was made to all meet up again at the pool party– which Jesse so confidently predicted– the Bellas and the boys began to go their separate ways to change and prepare for their evening dinners.

As the girls stood up the leave, Chicago skillfully slipped passed his friends and grabbed Chloe's hand to pull her towards him.

"So, I'll see you later tonight?" he grinned, making Chloe giggle.

"Oh," she said. "Definitely."

Beca couldn't help but notice the exchange and rolled her eyes. She tried to walk towards Fat Amy, but was stopped by an unwanted hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

It was Jesse. Had he already forgotten Beca's request to not touch her?

"I can't wait for our date tonight," he said, loud enough for everyone around to hear. Beca's eyes widened as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"Dude," she muttered, but before she could say anything else, Jesse tugged her forward into a hug.

"Shh," he whispered next to her ear. "Just go with it."

What the fuck was this guy doing?

"Wha–" Beca tried, but,

"Okay, bye guys!" Jesse suddenly exclaimed, waving the Bellas off as he turned to leave with Benji.

"Wow," came from Beca's left, and she had to look up to meet Stacie's eyes. "Didn't think he was your type, Beca."

"Wh-What?"

Stacie nodded in Jesse's direction, "Your new boo. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's cute, but–" she shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought you would be more attracted to someone with a little more **_fire,_** ya know?" She emphasized the word with a clench of her fist and smirked at Beca.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys dating now?!" Beca flinched at Emily's high pitched voice coming from behind her, and suddenly felt like the ball in a ping-pong match. "Because that would be so cool. He and Benji are like brothers. We could go on a double date!"

The comments and excitement were getting to be too much for Beca. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the idea of performing on stage with Jesse later that evening, and was really not in the mood to deal with everyone's assumptions that they were now suddenly dating.

It was all just a little too much.

"Guys!" Beca shouted, shutting them up. "Look, what's going on between Jesse and I is not–" Her eyes instinctively found Chloe's in that moment. She was standing a few feet away, but she must have said goodbye to her boy-toy, because he was no where in sight. Chloe was just standing there, staring at her with a quirked brow, like she wanted Beca to slip up and say the wrong thing.

 _Pfft,_ as if.

Beca cleared her throat before focusing back on Stacie and Emily.

"It's none of your business, alright?" _Nice save._ "Can you guys please stop bugging me about him?"

"Awh," Emily pouted. "But, Beca!"

Stacie seemed bummed out, too, "You really are no fun."

Beca shook her head, "Whatever," and turned to leave. "I'm going to my room."

Aubrey noticed Beca's departure and quickly shouted, "Don't forget dinner's at seven!"

Beca kept walking and waved a careless hand, "Yeah, yeah." She needed to get away and have some alone time, hoping Chloe wouldn't return to the room, at least for a little while.

* * *

It was five-forty when Chloe looked at her phone and sat up from her slouched position on Aubrey's bed.

"Shit, it's almost six already," she said, looking back up at her friends. "I've gotta go if I want to be ready on time."

"Damn, already?" Stacie said, checking her phone as well. "That went by fast."

After the Bellas went their separate ways, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie chose to spend some "best friend" time at one of the lido deck bars, before retreating to Aubrey and Stacie's room for classic chit-chat and gossip.

"Yeah, that did go by fast," Chloe agreed, standing up from the bed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Aubrey smiled, laying back to stretch over the spot Chloe had just got up from.

Chloe laughed, "Guess so."

Stacie stood up, too, "Well, we'll see you again in a bit," she said, hugging her. "Make sure you wear the cutest bathing suit you've got under your clothes for the pool party tonight."

Oh, yeah. The pool party.

"Shit, you're right," Chloe said, grabbing her bag and hoisting it up, over her shoulder. "Okay, in that case, I'm definitely leaving now." She reached over to hug Aubrey goodbye before walking to their front door and opening it. "Gotta make sure I look _super_ cute tonight," she winked.

Once she was alone in the hallway, Chloe couldn't help but sigh and shake her head.

Exactly **who** was she trying to look super cute for?

* * *

When she unlocked her door, Chloe wasn't expecting the amusing sight she was greeted with. Sprawled out on the bed was Beca, sound asleep. Chloe didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she assumed it had been for a while, considering the way Beca's headphones were crooked, her hair was a bit disheveled, and was that drool coming out of the corner of her mouth?

Chloe snorted a laugh, but quickly silenced herself as to not wake Beca up. She couldn't resist the temptation, so she slowly closed the door behind her, gently placed her bag on the floor, and quietly tip-toed over to the bed.

A light snoring could be heard coming from Beca the closer Chloe got, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud again. Once Chloe settled, she took a moment for herself to appreciate the sight one last time before holding her phone up and snapping a picture.

Oh, shit.

Chloe's hand shot back up to cover her mouth, but this time, it wasn't to muffle her laughter. Oh, no. This time, Chloe knew she fucked up.

She forgot to turn off her flash.

Chloe's heart began to pound so hard with anxiety, she could hear it thumping in her ears. She couldn't move and almost felt like she couldn't breathe as she watched Beca's brow furrow and her eyes begin to flutter open.

The expression on Chloe's face was evident of someone who had been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have been and her phone was still in her hand. There was no time to hide the evidence, and when Beca fully came through, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

"Chloe…" Beca said, firmly, her eyes darting back and forth between Chloe's guilty face and the phone in her hand. "Did you…" Beca sat up, "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Umm…" There was no denying the obvious, Chloe knew that. But it didn't mean she couldn't try. "No?"

Beca's expression fell to a more serious one, "Delete it."

And suddenly, Chloe found herself trying not to laugh again, "Delete what?"

"Chloe," Beca warned. "I'm not joking."

A snicker escaped Chloe, "Neither am I," which did nothing to support her claim.

Beca stared at her, thoroughly, as she slowly took her headphones off.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three before I **make** you delete it."

Chloe's brows rose, "Ooh," she teased. "Is that a threat?"

"One."

Chloe ignored Beca's counting and looked at the picture on her phone again, "You know, you actually look kind of cute in this pic."

"Two."

"I think my favorite part is the drool."

"Chloe!" Beca shouted, now standing up from the bed.

Chloe flicked her eyes up at her, "Yes?" she sang, grinning.

"Three!"

With a yelp, Chloe dashed to the side and dodged Beca's lunge towards her.

"Give me your phone!" Beca said, chasing the redhead around the room and tripping on their belongings in the process.

"No!" Chloe laughed. She ran around the table and back towards the bed. Beca almost had her then, but Chloe managed to hop up and run across it in time. When she looped back around in an attempt to leave through the front door, Chloe screamed when Beca unexpectedly reached it at the same time and stopped her.

"Give it!" Beca demanded, pushing Chloe's back against the door as she wrestled around with her to grab her phone.

Chloe could no longer contain her fits of laughter, "I said, no!" and she was glad to hear that Beca was now laughing, too.

"And **_I_ **said–" Through skill, and a bit of luck, Beca managed to get her hands wrapped around Chloe's wrists and lifted them up to pin them above her head. "Give it to me."

Their new position immediately brought flashbacks to Chloe's mind. Quick images of when Beca had her pinned against that same door the night before, her hands burning Chloe's skin everywhere they touched; her lips claiming dominance. It was hot and it was sexy, and if Chloe didn't snap out of it, she was sure she was going to jump Beca's bones, again, right then and there.

Chloe could feel Beca's chest repeatedly brushing against hers, indicating that her breath had increased in pace just like Chloe's had. Chloe's gaze shifted between Beca's eyes and her lips, and more than once did Chloe catch Beca doing the same.

Was this really going to happen again? This wasn't supposed to happen again!

There was an invisible force slowly pulling their faces closer to each other's. Chloe could feel it and she knew Beca could feel it too. But before their lips could even brush, Beca stilled.

"Um," she quietly breathed. It was just above a whisper, and she hesitated for a moment, like she was deciding what she was going to do next.

Chloe silently prayed that Beca would just close the small gap that was left between them, but to her disappointment, Beca took a step back instead.

"Please delete that photo," Beca said, choosing to not look at her as she turned to walk towards her nightstand. "I'm gonna get ready for tonight."

Chloe didn't move right away. She couldn't. All she could do was watch in silence as Beca quickly collected her things and disappeared into the bathroom. Once Beca was out of her sight, Chloe shook her head, hoping it would make the steamy memories of the night before go away.

She looked back down at her phone and smiled. Beca wanted her to delete the photo, which was fine. Chloe could respect that. So she did… but not before importing a copy of it into her special calculator app.

* * *

Dinner was pretty much the same as it had been the night before, but when the Bellas made it to the pool party, they were surprised to see it was bumping more than the club they had visited had been. There were guests all over the place. They were dancing in front of the stage– some girls were dancing **on** the stage– partying in the pool, drinking left and right, and scattered throughout most of the lido deck.

It was crowded, but even then it didn't take long for the boys to find them.

"Ladies!" Luke greeted, his classic grin accenting his green and blue swim trunks, along with his six– wait– eight pack? "Well don't you all look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Stacie winked. Flo joined in on the flirt fest and flipped one side of her hair with a roll of her tongue.

It made Luke chuckle, "You're welcome. Now," he lifted his shades to rest at the top of his head– which made no sense as to why he was even wearing them, considering it was already dark out– and took a sip from the plastic, half-coconut he was holding. "Let's get this party started!"

The girls cheered with excitement and threw their arms up as they joined in on the fun. Emily took Benji's hand and they excitedly made their way to the pool. Jessica and Ashley dashed with a fit of giggles to the closest bar. Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Flo began their night prowl. Stacie followed Luke's lead towards the dance floor, which led to Aubrey following behind them both. And Lily… wait… Was Lily even with them?

When Chewbaca slipped an arm around Chloe's waist, Beca took that as her cue to head for the bar as well. She didn't get far before she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Beca. Wait up!" Of course it was Jesse. "How's my favorite Bella?"

Beca didn't stop walking as she looked at him, already annoyed, "What do you want?"

Jesse laughed, finding her moodiness charming, "Just wanted to check on ya." Beca sat down at the bar with a groan and Jesse happily took the seat next to her. "Are you ready for our performance?" He scanned her choice in clothing and pouted his bottom lip as he nodded. "You definitely look ready. Nice outfit."

Beca was no stranger to a good stage outfit, but she also didn't want to appear too flashy for a karaoke competition. She had decided to go with a nice, red, button up blouse, a cropped leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black heeled boots. Her hair was curled and Beca chose to pin it up on both sides with two small clips.

She really did look great.

Beca snickered, "Thanks." She waved at the bartender to get her attention and ordered herself a drink. She knew she wasn't going to be able to drink as much as she'd like, knowing there was a hundred dollars– and a shitty ass secret– on the line.

"You're welcome," Jesse smiled. "So, are you planning on staying here?"

Beca looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gonna go sign us up at the stage," he said, "and when I find out what time we're on, I want to make sure I know where to find you to tell you."

"Oh," Beca said, just as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. She grabbed the glass and pressed her lips together in a tight smile as she lifted it towards Jesse. "Well, I'll be here."

Jesse grinned, "Perfect," he said, and stood up. "I'll be back."

Beca was taking a swig and gave him a thumbs up in response.

* * *

As the party continued, Chicago was chatting Chloe up at one of the hot tubs. He had already gotten them drinks and they sat on the edge together with their feet in the nice, hot water. There were so many other guests already in the tub, that their feet were the only parts of them that could fit.

Chloe was okay with that. She had taken her tank top off earlier, revealing her periwinkle bikini top, but her bottoms were still hidden underneath her ripped jean shorts. Staying out of the water, at least for the time being, was just fine.

"So," Chloe said, casually, taking a sip of her Piña Colada as she smiled at him. "Why did you and your friends come on this cruise, anyway?"

Chicago smiled back and shrugged, "I guess you could say it was a spontaneous boys' trip." He took a sip from his drink, "What about you and your friends?"

"Oh," Chloe sighed. "Well, Aubrey likes us to have at least one 'Bella Bonding Trip' per year, and this year we finally saved up enough money to afford a week on this awesome cruise ship."

"Yeah, it has been a pretty awesome experience so far," Chicago agreed.

"What's been your favorite part?" Chloe asked, knowing exactly what she was trying to get at. Sure, he wasn't Beca, which if Chloe were being honest with herself was the person she would rather be sitting with at the hot tub, but he was cute and he was there. So, why not?

"Well…" Chicago grinned, gradually sliding his hand over Chloe's. "I did get to meet this pretty awesome girl."

"Oh, yeah?" Chloe played along. "What makes her so awesome?"

Chicago smirked, "Well, for starters, she's got these bright blue eyes," he said, slowly leaning forward.

There was a part of Chloe that was hesitant to mimic the gesture, but then there was the other part of her that was screaming for her to just forget about Beca and have fun.

"Go on," Chloe said, using everything she had to focus on the lips in front of her and not the ones that had been so close to her just a few hours before.

"She has a beautiful smile," Chicago said, getting even closer. "Really pretty hair…" Their lips were just about to touch, when,

"Chicago!"

Both Chloe and Chicago jumped apart at the exclamation and turned their heads to see Benji standing next to them, a worried expression written on his face.

"Benji?" Chicago said. "What's wrong?"

"Um–" Benji eyed Chloe nervously before looking back at him. "You need to come with me."

Chicago's brow furrowed, "What? Why?"

"Uhh…" Benji fiddled with his fingers before bending down to whisper something into his ear.

"Are you serious?" Chicago said. "Can't Jesse help you with that or something? I'm–" He glanced at Chloe, "I'm kind of busy."

Benji brought his hands up in a begging fashion, "Please!"

Chicago's jaw was slacked as he shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, okay." He looked at Chloe, "I'm so sorry, but Benji needs me to help him with something real quick." He stood up from the hot tub, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Chloe was both disappointed, but also somewhat relieved, and she smiled.

"It's totally fine," she said. "I'll be here."

Chicago smiled, "Okay, great. See you soon."

Chloe waved him off and picked up her drink with both hands as she sipped on it. She decided to turn her attention to the stage where a group of three young guys were singing, "Bye, Bye, Bye," by Nsync. She remembered the DJ briefly announcing some kind of singing competition earlier, but so far the contestants hadn't been that good. It made for great entertainment, however. Chloe just hoped the next volunteers would be at least a little bit better.

* * *

The three guys were almost done when Chloe heard name being called from behind her.

"Chloe, there you are!" Luke said. He was alone.

"Hey, Luke," Chloe said, her brow curving. "Where's Aubrey and Stacie?"

"Don't worry about them, love," he said, casually. "They're havin' a good time with each otha on the dance floor."

"Oh…" Chloe said. "Okay. Uh, what's up?"

Luke smiled, "I have been sent to let you know that _Chicago_ has a surprise for you."

This immediately confused Chloe, "Wait, what?"

Luke nodded, "Mhmm."

"But…" she pointed her thumb back, behind her. "He just left with Benji to go help him with something."

"Oh," Luke waved it off, reaching down to help Chloe up. "That was all part of the plan. We needed to get him away so he could prepare for your surprise." His explanation eased Chloe's confusion, but only a little, and once she was on her feet, he started pushing her through the crowd. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said. "I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

Beca wasn't sure what time it was. All she knew was that Jesse had been gone for a while, she was almost done with her second drink, and the karaoke competition was already going on.

Where was this dude? Maybe he got nervous and decided he didn't want to do it any–

"Beca!"

Never mind.

"There you are!" Jesse panted, like he had just run a mile. "We're on in fifteen minutes!"

Beca's eyes went wide and she almost spit out her drink.

"What!" she said, wiping her mouth to remove the droplets that did manage to escape. "What do you mean we're on in fifteen minutes?" She could strangle this guy. "Why didn't you get me sooner?!"

"No time to explain!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the chair. "Come on."

Beca grunted, loudly, but allowed herself to be pulled, "Why do you keep touching me?!"

* * *

"Okay, so just hang tight here for a few more minutes. That guy," Luke said, pointing at a muscular gentleman a few feet away from them, "will let you know when to go, and Chicago will already be right there waiting for you."

Chloe was still a little unsure of everything that was going on. She felt bombarded by all of the new information and wasn't sure if she had fully grasped it yet.

"Uh, okay," she said, releasing a nervous giggle. "I didn't know Chicago was into this sort of thing."

"Hmm?" Luke said, looking up from his phone as he finished a text message. "Oh, yeah," he said. "He loves doing this in his free time."

"Really?" Chloe asked. She still couldn't believe it. "Well that's…cool then. Guess we have more in common than I thought."

Luke still seemed distracted and more into his phone than Chloe, so she stared at what awaited her. She was both nervous and excited, and for the umpteenth time that night, wondered what Beca was up to in that exact moment.

* * *

"Alright, five minutes to go," Jesse said, handing Beca her microphone. "You ready?"

Beca took the mic in defeat, "As ready as I'll ever be." She did a final outfit check on herself and corrected anything she thought was out of place.

Jesse was patting himself as if searching for something, "Shit!" he said, suddenly patting more frantically.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"I forgot my wallet!"

"What?" Beca said, her brow furrowing. "What do you mean you forgot your wall–"

"I think I left it with Benji," he said, turning to leave. "I'll be right back!"

"What! Jesse you can't just–" But Jesse had already jogged away. "You don't even need your wallet!" Beca shouted, and groaned knowing her call fell on deaf ears. She shook her head in frustration, "He better be back on time."

* * *

The five minutes went by in the blink of an eye as Beca paced back and forth impatiently. Her fear became a reality, when one of the stage workers approached her.

"Okay, you guys are up," the woman said, placing her hand on Beca's back to guide her up the short stair case.

"Wait!" Beca said, stopping on the first step. "My partner hasn't come back yet."

"Your partner is already coming up on the other side," the woman explained, continuing to push Beca the rest of the way up.

"Wait, what?" Beca said. That little weasel. He almost gave Beca a heart attack!

Beca tripped on the last step and fumbled onto the stage. She was greeted with bright lights and a roaring crowd, and she had to hold up a hand until her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Once her vision was back to normal, Beca could see the DJ and his booth. She could see the large screen where the karaoke lyrics were going to be displayed, and she looked across the stage to see that her partner… was **not** Jesse!

"Chloe?!"

"Beca?!" Chloe looked just as stunned. "What are you doing here? Where's Chicago?"

"What?" Beca said. "What do you mean where's Chicago? Where's Jesse?"

Chloe shook her head, "What? What do you–"

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's hear it for your next contestants!" A young, African American male host announced their arrival and the crowd responded with a collective cheer. Beca and Chloe were too focused on each other to acknowledge him, but the host continued his little bit anyway. "Beca and Chloe," he said, reading off a paper. "Is that correct?"

Chloe glanced nervously at Beca, who didn't respond. She just stood there, dazed.

"Uh, is she okay?" the host asked, gesturing towards Beca.

Chloe pushed his mic down, "Sorry, could you just give us, like, a few more minutes?" she asked. "She's a little nervous." It was a lie, but she hoped it would buy them some time.

The host took a second to think about it, "Alright, but make it quick." He turned back to face the crowd, "Sorry folks!" he said, smiling professionally. "Technical issues with their microphones. They'll be right back."

"Thank you!" Chloe shouted, taking Beca's hand and pulling her to hide behind one of the curtains. "Hey!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of Beca's face. "Are you okay?"

It took Beca another moment, but she eventually came back to her senses.

"What the fuck is going on, dude?" she snapped. "Why the hell are you on stage with me?"

"I don't know!" Chloe snapped back. "I thought I was going to sing with Chicago."

Beca's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Who told you that?" I'm supposed to be performing with Jesse. He's the one who–" And that's when it hit her. "That son of a bitch!"

Chloe was taken aback by her out burst, "What?"

"That little, fucking turd."

Chloe tilted her head slightly, "Who's a turd?"

Beca couldn't believe Jesse had set her up like this! Well, actually, the more she thought about it, the more Beca **could** believe Jesse set her up like this.

The swine.

"I'm not singing with you on stage," Beca said, turning to head down the stairs, but stopping when Chloe grabbed her hand again.

"Hey, wait," she said. "Why not?"

Was Chloe serious right now?

"What do you mean, why not?" Beca asked. "We were clearly set up to do this, and now I'm even more terrified to find out what song they chose for us to sing." Beca shook her head, "No. I'm not doing this," and tried to leave again, but Chloe wouldn't let go of her.

"Oh, come on, Beca," she tried, again. "We sing together all the time."

"Yeah, with our **group** ," Beca clarified. "We've never sung together, just you and me."

That last part made Chloe snicker.

"Well… there was _one_ time," she said, a small, but suggestive smirk curving on her lips.

Beca knew exactly what she was talking about and tried not to blush.

Instead, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, that was **one** time, and that was only because you _insisted_ on intruding my shower just to hear me sing." They both shared a laugh at the memory, and then Chloe stared at Beca with a look she couldn't quite read.

"Wanna know a secret?" Chloe asked, leaning in closer. "It was the best decision I ever made."

Beca wasn't expecting that and her eyes darted back and forth between Chloe's as she searched her.

"Hey, are you girls ready yet, or what?" The host had pushed the curtain aside and was looking at them expectantly. "I can't stall anymore."

Beca tried to shake her head, "N–"

"Yes! We're ready," Chloe grinned.

The host smiled back, "Great! I'll get the crowd hyped and reintroduce you guys." He gave them a thumbs up before turning to face the thousands of guests again.

"Chloe!" Beca scolded, but Chloe didn't care.

"Come on, Beca. Let's just sing together! It's not a big deal," she said, trying her best to convince her. "Besides, we could totes win the hundred bucks." Chloe shook their still conjoined hands for emphasis and it was then that she realized she had never let go.

Beca noticed it too, because she glanced down at their hands briefly, before carefully undoing them. She didn't yank her hand away though, like she usually would. Which Chloe found… nice.

"I don't know…" Beca said, still unsure.

Chloe sucked her teeth, "Come on, Becs, please?" Beca chose to ignore the nickname. "We could _so_ win this thing!"

Beca just stared at her. Why was Chloe so willing to do this? Sure they could win a hundred bucks, but still. She seemed like she **really** wanted to sing together on stage. Maybe it was just her strong passion for singing coming through.

Yeah… probably.

Either way, Beca was out of time, because the sound of their names being called again suddenly rang in her ears.

"They're calling us," Chloe said, taking a step back towards the bright lights. "You coming?" Her eyes were pleading with Beca and that's when Beca remembered what Jesse had told her earlier that day.

 _"_ _Do what feels right."_

Stepping back onto that stage to sing with Chloe was what felt right. Beca didn't understand why and she couldn't make sense of it, but it did. It just… did.

Instead of fighting it any longer, Beca decided to trust her instincts and let her feet take the lead as they mindlessly led her towards Chloe's dazzling smile.

"There they are!" the host smiled, waving them towards the center of the stage. "Got that mic problem fixed?" he winked.

Chloe played along and patted the top of her microphone.

"All good," she smiled.

"Perfect," he said, looking at the crowd. "Now let's hear it for Beca and Chloe!"

The crowd instantly roared with applause.

Beca smiled nervously and tightened her grip on her microphone, "I don't even know what song we're singing," she muttered towards Chloe.

Chloe continued to smile at the crowd, "Me neither," she muttered back. "But that's okay." She looked at Beca, "How bad could it be?"

The screen in front to them turned on and Beca closed her eyes to take a deep breath. When the opening instrumental began to blare through the speakers, Beca's eyes immediately snapped back open.

Jesse was right. She had heard this song before.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note:** **WHAT SONG DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO SING?**

 **Let me know your thoughts! xD**

 **Follow me on Tumblr: not-so-average-fangirl**


	10. Karaoke Highs and More Lies

**Author's 1st Note: Woo! It's finally here! :D**

 **Apologies** **for the super late update. I have two jobs now that have me working 7 days a week, and it's been difficult to find time to write. But I never abandon my fics, so I promise there will always be an update. Sometimes it'll just take a little longer.**

 **I received some comments and messages from you guys, guessing which song they were going to sing, and I was actually kind of happy** **no one guessed correctly. lol**

 **I have a request for you guys, though. You will find out the song title right away in the first sentence of this chapter, and if you haven't heard it before– or hell, even if you have– I recommend you guys pause to go listen to the song first before you read the rest of the chapter. Maybe even read the first part _while_ listening to it. xD **

**I wrote out the first part of this chapter to the song specifically and listening to it while I wrote helped me find the imagery.**

 **So, without further** **adieu, here is the new update!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sex" by Cheat Codes and Kris Kross Amsterdam.

"Oh," Chloe said, her reaction to the song choice less dramatic than Beca's, but she was equally surprised, nonetheless. "I wasn't expecting that."

The opening instrumental played through the speakers and Beca read the title again in her mind.

No way. No. There was no way she was doing this.

The lyrics to the first verse popped up on the screen in front of them and a four bar countdown began.

"I can't do this," Beca said, shaking her head as she looked at Chloe and started to take a step back. "I'm sorry."

Chloe could see the panic in Beca's eyes, "No, wait!" she said, and called out to her. "Beca!"

Beca shook her head again and continued to walk away. She was going to **murder** Jesse the moment she saw him.

 _Of course_ he would pick that song!

Well, screw the hundred bucks. Beca was **not** going to sing.

" _That was unforgettable. I wanna do it again..."_

Beca could hear Chloe's voice suddenly come through the speakers behind her and she stopped walking.

" _You're crazy like an animal, and I don't want it to end..."_

Beca couldn't resist but turn back around. Chloe was actually going through with it.

She was singing.

" _Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies…"_ Chloe was staring at Beca with a playful expression and flicked her brows upward. _"Ooh…"_

What the hell was she thinking?

" _Let's talk about sex, baby,"_ Chloe sang, pointing a finger at Beca and curling it. _"Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be."_

When Beca still didn't move, Chloe grinned and gradually stepped towards her, timing each move with the pace of the song.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me."_

When Chloe reached Beca, she took her hand and slowly pulled her back to the center of the stage.

And Beca let her.

 _"Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be."_ They got to the center and Chloe tugged Beca forward, closer to her, and smirked as she sang the last line. _"Let's talk about sex. Mmh…"_

The instrumental chorus dropped and the crowd roared. Everyone, whether they were in the pool or on the deck, started to dance, and although Beca was mesmerized by Chloe's bold actions, she was also very confused.

"Chloe," she said, eyeing her. "What are you doing?"

Chloe was still smirking and shrugged, "They wanted us to give them a show, right?" She nudged Beca's shoulder with her own, "So let's give them a show."

Okay. This was a very pivotal moment for Beca. As she saw it, she had two options.

One, she could choose to ignore the way Chloe was making every nerve in her body buzz with excitement and turn around to leave the stage.

Or two… she could stay.

She could let loose and sing the obnoxious– but also kind of sexy– song with Chloe and have some fun. Beca could, as Chloe so eloquently put it, "put on a show" for everyone.

Well… if a show was what everyone wanted, then dammit, a show was **exactly** what they were going to get.

As the cue for the second verse counted down, Beca slowly lifted her microphone to her mouth and the corner of her lips curved as she stared at Chloe.

" _That was unbelievable. I wanna do it again,"_ Beca sang, quietly at first, but quickly gaining volume. _"I'll eat you like a cannibal,"_ she continued, playfully scrunching her nose and shaking her head to emphasize the line. _"You're sweet like cinnamon."_

It made Chloe giggle.

" _Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies… Ohh…"_

As the beat took a slow turn, Beca spun around so her back was against Chloe's front.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me,"_ she sang, smirking back at Chloe as she curved and swayed her body from side to side in time with the tempo.

"Putting on a show" was turning out easier to pull off than Beca thought it would.

" _Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be."_

Chloe seemed to be enjoying Beca's actions, because she was grinning, too, and the thought of that only spurred Beca on. She turned back around to caress Chloe's cheek as she repeated the verse, cueing another instrumental drop and smiling as she separated from Chloe to spin away and dance solo to the beat.

Chloe grinned and joined in on the freestyle session, triggering another loud cheer and applause from the audience as she and Beca watched each other dance. The singing competition was slowly being forgotten as the music carried them to their own little world.

Beca and Chloe sang the following chorus in unison and as the bridge approached, Chloe slowed them both to a stop. She slipped a finger into Beca's pant loop and tugged her forward again, only this time, Chloe could have sworn she heard Beca gasp a small moan when she did.

" _Any way you want it, you can have it,"_ Chloe sang, her eyes half-lidded as her hand wandered up to move over Beca's shoulder.

" _Talk about sex, baby,"_ Beca ad-libbed.

Chloe snaked her hand the rest of the way to the back of Beca's neck, _"Do it on the counter_. _We'll fuck for hours,"_ and scratched at the base of her skull.

The gesture sent a chill down Beca's spine, and it almost made her forget her next ad-lib.

" _Let's talk about sex,"_ Beca shivered. She would **love** to fuck Chloe on a counter for hours…

Wait... _ **what?!**_

" _Anyway you want it, you can have it."_ Chloe's grip tightened around Beca's hair as she continued to sing, and her brow was furrowed.

Beca noticed the change in Chloe's expression. It was almost like she wasn't just _singing_ to Beca anymore. For a moment, it almost felt as though Chloe was **telling** Beca those things. Like she really meant them.

 _No way,_ Beca thought. That couldn't be possible. Chloe had the hots for that stupid Shitaki guy. Not her. This was just part of their show. Their little "performance."

That's what they were doing, right? Just putting on a show? What they were doing and saying didn't mean anything…

Right?

Beca tried to shake the thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, but Chloe was still staring at her with those intense blue eyes, and her hand was caressing Beca's cheek as she continued to serenade her. It was then that Beca realized she wasn't going to able to focus on anything else **but** Chloe.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby,"_ Beca grinned, cueing the final drop before getting completely lost in the moment and twirling Chloe around to dance with her again.

Their smiles were wide as they moved, laughing at how much fun they were having and dancing like there was no one else around them. At one point, Beca held onto Chloe's hand and spun her outwards, using the grip she still had on her to spin her back around and hold her close.

She swayed them back and forth to the song, reveling in the way Chloe's body moved with hers. It was intoxicating and Beca couldn't stop her mind from flashing back to memories of the night before.

As the final verse approached, Beca managed to snap herself back to the moment and twirled Chloe back around so they could face each other as they finished the song together.

" _Let's talk about sex, baby,"_ they sang in unison, their eyes glued to one another.

" _Let's talk about you and me-e,"_ Beca ad-libbed.

" _Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be."_

They subconsciously stepped closer and closer to each other as they sang, and by the time they reached the final words, Beca and Chloe were face to face with no space left between them.

" _Let's talk about sex,"_ Chloe sang, breathlessly.

" _Mmh…"_ Beca finished, her eyes darting back and forth between Chloe's as she, too, struggled to catch her breath.

Beca couldn't stop herself from flicking her gaze down to Chloe's lips. It was like some invisible, magnetic pull was bringing their faces closer to each other. Beca could feel her heart beating faster and harder in her chest with every gradually inch they moved, but just as Beca's eyelids began to flutter shut, the sound of the host's voice blasting through the speakers suddenly crashed landed her back to reality.

 _What the fuck are you thinking?!_

"Well, how about **that!** Huh, folks?" the host shouted, and Beca quickly jerked her head back and away from Chloe. "Let's hear it for Beca and Chloe!"

The large crowd erupted with loud applause. It was clear that had enjoyed the performance.

Beca stole a quick glance at Chloe, noting a bright blush on her cheeks, and it made her wonder.

Did Chloe feel the same things she had while they sang together? Or was she just red from dancing around and singing so much? Beca couldn't be sure, but a part of her hoped it was because of the first reason.

After basking in the loud celebration from the audience, the host turned and lowered his mic.

"Hey, on a serious note, though," he said. "That shit was dope. You girls are really talented."

Beca just stared at him. She couldn't process the different waves of emotions that were still rushing through her entire being, let alone respond in a coherent way to his compliment.

Chloe, however, didn't seem to have a problem responding at all.

"Thank you!" she smiled. That stupid, brilliant smile of hers. "That's sweet of you to say."

"I mean it," the guy smiled. "So there's two more singers after you guys. You can go now, but I would stay close by."

His comment was strange enough to bring Beca back to her senses and she looked at him.

"Why's that?"

The host snickered, "Because I'm pretty sure you guys are going to win that hundred bucks."

Before Beca or Chloe could respond, the host spun back around to face the crowd and threw his hands up, "Let's hear it one more time for Beca and Chloe!"

The loud eruption of screams made Beca jump and she looked over to find Chloe smiling and waving them.

Of course she was enjoying this.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She needed to get off that stage and get away from the heavy energy still lingering around her. It was starting to overwhelm her.

Beca made it to the last step when Chloe's voice suddenly appeared very closely behind her.

"Beca?" she called, following her down the steps. "Hey, wait." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and stopped her from going any further. "Where you going? Didn't you hear him? We're totes going to win the prize!"

She was smiling brilliantly again, and Beca chose to ignore the way it made her stomach flutter violently.

"Chloe, he's just the host," Beca said, trying her best to sound indifferent. "I'm sure the real judges were backstage watching us." She shrugged, "We probably won't even win."

Chloe scoffed, "Are you kidding? Beca, we were awesome! Didn't you hear the crowd?" she said, her energy was still beaming and it made Beca chew the inside of her cheek in order to ground herself. "They loved us!"

"Yeah, well," Beca said, shrugging again as she looked away. "I don't really care what happens. I did my part and now that our little _performance_ is over." She looked back to meet Chloe's eyes. "We can go back to hating each other now."

"Beca…" Chloe said, quietly, her brow curving. "Why are you–"

"Now if you'll excuse me," Beca said, cutting Chloe off. "I have to go murder Jesse."

She left with a huff and didn't care how many people she rudely bumped into as she searched the crowd for her target. That little shit was going to pay for what he did.

Chloe sighed as she watched Beca leave. Why did she always have to do that? Every time Chloe felt like they were having a nice moment, Beca always had to back out and ruin it.

With a shake of her head, Chloe left the stage area and maneuvered through the large crowd in search of her Bella sisters. She was sure they were going to have **a lot** to say when she found them.

* * *

"Holy shit! Where did _**that**_ come from?" Stacie said, gawking at Chloe when Chloe found her and Aubrey on the side of the dance floor. "You guys were sohot!"

"Stacie!" Aubrey snapped. "Are you for-serious right now? That wasn't hot, that was aca-awkward!" She looked at Chloe with a worried expression, "Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Did Beca bully you into singing with her?"

Chloe's brow instantly furrowed, "What?" and she rolled her eyes with a sigh as she pushed Aubrey's hands off of her. "No, Aubrey," she said. "Beca didn't _bully_ me into singing with her. We were set up."

"What?" Aubrey asked. "What do you mean?"

"By who?" Stacie added.

"Luke found me by the pool earlier and said that Chicago had a surprise for me," Chloe started to explain. "Then he took me to the stage where he said Chicago was going to sing with me."

"I don't understand," Aubrey said. "So how did Beca end up with you instead?"

"Well," Chloe chuckled. "I guess Jesse must have told her something similar, because she thought she was going to sing with him."

Aubrey still didn't look satisfied with the explanation.

"I still don't get it," she said. "Why would they do that?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know," and suddenly found herself getting somewhat irritated by what felt like an interrogation. "But whatever. It was just a performance and it's over now." She looked away, "Let's just forget about it."

"You know what?" Aubrey said, straightening up. "You need a drink," she smiled, looking at Stacie. "I'll be right back. You stay and help Chloe forget about that seriously uncomfortable situation." She patted Chloe's shoulder before leaving them and Chloe sighed through her nose as she watched Aubrey head for the bar.

"Didn't look like it was just a performance."

Chloe stiffened and turned to look at Stacie.

"W-What?" She stuttered. Since when did she stutter?

Stacie's arms were crossed and her brow was arched as she stared back at Chloe.

"You know, you two have been acting really weird lately," she said, lowering her arms and making Chloe gulp as her eyes continued to analyze her.

"What?" Chloe chuckled, nervously. "Weird? What do you mean, weird?"

"Like there's something going on between you two," she said.

Oh, shit. This was not good.

"And for two people who claim to hate each other," Stacie added, "you both seemed pretty comfortable feeling each other up on that stage."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "What!" she yelped. "We weren't feeling each other up!" Was her voice always this high pitched?

"Ha!" Stacie barked. "As if. You two were practically dry humping up there."

Chloe began to panic and shook her head, "You've got it all wrong, Stace. We were just acting."

"Were you?" Stacie asked, taking a step closer. "Cause I don't think I've ever acted like **that** with someone I hate."

 _Pull yourself together, Beale,_ Chloe thought. _Don't let her intimidate you!_

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, "We were just trying to win the hundred dollar prize, okay?" she said, collecting her nerves and regaining her confidence. "You of all people should know how well sex sells."

 _Ooh, good one._

Stacie's eyes narrowed. It didn't help that she was so much taller than Chloe. It only added to her intimidating stature, but Chloe used every ounce of focus she had to maintain her self-assured facade.

After a few more painful moments of Stacie's intense gaze, her expression finally softened and Chloe released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Fair enough," she said, smirking before her eyes darted to someone approaching from behind Chloe.

"I'm back!" Aubrey grinned, handing Chloe a colorful drink. "What I miss?"

Chloe's eyes were wide as she looked at Stacie, who was still smirking at her, and Chloe pleaded with her eyes for Stacie to not say anything. They both ended up opening their mouths and answering Aubrey at the exact same time.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Where are you, you little–" Beca grumbled, spotting Jesse by the bar talking with Benji. "There you are!" She quickly pushed passed the remaining people in her way and practically growled when she reached him.

"Hey!" Jesse smiled, widely. "Well if it isn't my favorite–"

"Can it, Asshole!" Beca grabbed his arm, "You're coming with me."

"Ow!" Jesse shrieked, laughing as he turned to look back at Benji while Beca pulled him away. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you can have my pet turtle!"

Beca dragged Jesse to an empty balcony and threw him against the railing.

"Are you fucking kidding me, dude?" she snapped. "Out of all the songs in the entire world, you had to pick **that** one for us to sing? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jesse shrugged, "I thought it was fitting."

"Fitting?!" Clearly this was just one big, funny-ass joke to him. The little shit. "For the record, the deal was for me to sing with **you.** Not her!"

Jesse pouted his bottom lip, "True," he said, innocently. "But I thought you two would sound _way_ better together than you and I would have," he smiled. "Plus, you guys are professional performers." He leaned in and winked, "I knew you'd be able to pull it off for the win."

"What?" Beca said. "What makes you think that we–" She stopped talking when Jesse smiled and pointed towards the stage.

"Alright, alright!" The host was back on. "Who's ready to find out the winners of our karaoke competition? Let me hear you!" The crowd responded with loud _"woos"_ and whistles and Beca felt her throat go dry.

"Okay! I won't let y'all wait any longer!" The host took out a white card from his back pocket and held it up. "The winners of tonight's karaoke competition are…"

 _Please don't say it. Please don't say it..._

"Beca and Chloe!"

Beca flinched when the crowd erupted into the loudest applause yet and her stomach dropped.

Was this seriously happening? Did they really just freaking _win?!_

"Beca! Chloe! Where you ladies at?" The host asked, holding a hand above his eyes to block out the stage lights as he searched for them. "Come back up to the stage to claim your prize!"

A bright, white stage light began scanning over the crowd and it didn't take them long to spot Chloe.

"There's one!" the host announced, pointing at Chloe and gaining the help of the audience to push her back up to the stage. "Where's girl number two?"

Beca was hiding further away with Jesse in a shaded area. A decision Beca was now _really_ grateful for.

"Thank, God," she said, relaxing. "I don't think they can see me from–"

"Here she is!" Jesse suddenly shouted, waving his arms and pointing at Beca.

Beca gaped at him, "Dude!" she cried, her eyes quickly squinting when the bright light landed on her.

"There she is!" the host, grinned. "Come on up here!"

Beca tried to take a step back, but felt the hands of other crowd members already pushing against her arms and shoulders.

She jerked her body away, "Get off me!" she growled. "I'm going, alright? I'm going!" With a frustrated groan Beca made her way through the crowd and back onto the stage, where she found a grinning Chloe already waiting for her.

"Beca, we won!" she said.

Beca crossed her arms as she stood next to her, "Yeah, I heard."

"Oh, come on," Chloe tried. "Don't be such a sourpuss. We just won a hundred dollars!"

"Pfft," Beca huffed. "Big whoop."

Chloe made a disapproving face, but before she could say anything else, the host moved to stand next to them.

"Congratulations, girls!" he smiled. "How long have you two been a couple?"

Beca's eyes immediately widened, "Wait, what?"

"Oh," Chloe said, shaking her head. "No, sorry we're not– We're just friends."

Beca looked at her, "We are?"

"Oh! My bad!" the host laughed. "Well you two should definitely consider dating," he winked. "You both have great chemistry." He looked at the crowd again, "Am I right?!" After he received another loud roar of agreement from the audience he handed Beca the Visa gift card. "Well, here you go! Hope you guys continue to enjoy your stay on the cruise."

Beca snatched the card from him, "Yeah, thanks," and walked off the stage.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe smiled, giving the host a proper goodbye and waving at the crowd one last time. When she made it down the steps, Chloe was surprised to find Beca still standing there, looking at the card.

"How are we supposed to split this?" she asked, turning the card over in search of an answer.

Chloe waved it off, "Just hang onto it for now," she said. "We'll figure it out later."

Beca shrugged and put the card in her pocket, "Alright."

"I mean, it's not like I don't know where to find you," Chloe said, nudging her playfully.

Beca snickered, "Funny," she said. "You know, I think I'm actually gonna call it a night and head to the room now."

"What?" Chloe said. "Why?"

"I'm just tired," Beca lied. If she were being honest she would have said it was because of the way her body was still buzzing after their. If Beca spent any more time with Chloe that night, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep her urges in check any longer.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, disappointed. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "Probably best I just go relax."

"Okay…" Chloe looked sad at first, but then a smile quickly spread across her lips again. "Well can I walk with you until I find some of the other girls?"

Beca found her request odd, but she was more surprised to find herself not wanting to deny her, either.

"Uh, sure," Beca said, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "Okay."

"Cool," Chloe grinned.

They walked out from behind the stage and were faced with the difficult task of maneuvering through the thick crowd again. It was hard enough getting one person through it, let alone two who were trying to stick together.

Beca had been leading the way, but when she turned to move through an opening between the front of the stage and the pool, Beca heard Chloe calling for her.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, stuck behind two other people. "Wait–" Just as she tried to call for Beca again, her recognizable hand reached towards her, between the strangers, and Chloe smiled as she took it.

Beca held onto Chloe's hand tightly as she pulled her through the other guests. She pulled a little too hard, though, and when Chloe finally made it through, she was yanked forward and almost crashed right into Beca.

"Oh, shit," Chloe said, quickly stopping herself mere inches away from Beca. "Sorry," she laughed. "Thanks for saving me."

Beca snickered, "Not all heroes wear capes, ya know."

"Sometimes they wear leather jackets?" Chloe smirked, tugging the front zipper of Beca's jacket.

Beca shrugged, "Tony Stark wears one," she said, and Chloe laughed.

"Not when he's Iron Man."

"Hey," Beca said, expressing mock offense. "He's still a hero outside of his costume."

Chloe quirked a brow at her at first, but then looked up as she thought about it.

"I guess _technically,_ yes, he is still a hero outside the costume. Fine," Chloe said, the slightest smirk still toying at the corner of her lips. "I'll give you that one."

They shared a laugh, but once silence fell between them, it was then that they realized they were still holding hands.

Beca looked down at the way their fingers had somehow intertwined with each other, and reluctantly, was the first one to let go.

Of course.

"Uh," she said, clearing her throat. "Let's uh, let's keep moving."

Chloe smiled softly, but a disappointed sigh escaped through her nose, "Okay."

Beca turned to keep moving forward and Chloe made sure to walk closely behind her. They only made it a few more steps, before they were approached by a taller, older man, who stepped in front of them with a weird grin on his face.

"Hi," he said.

Beca gave him a disgusted look as she eyed him, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, his eyes half-lidded and bloodshot. He was clearly drunk or high, or hell, maybe even both. Either way, Beca wasn't inclined to find out which. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you beautiful ladies. Your performance was definitely the best one. I'm glad you both won."

"Thanks," Beca deadpanned, not interested in continuing this conversation. "We were just leav–"

"How would you girls like to join me in my room, tonight?"

Wow. Talk about getting straight to the point.

"Um, no thanks," Beca said, without hesitation. "I'm good."

"Aww," the man pouted, leaning in closer and to the side to look behind Beca. "Well how 'bout you gorgeous?"

Chloe felt safer hiding behind Beca, but this guy was getting a little too close for comfort, so she moved to stand next to Beca instead.

"No, thank you," she answered politely.

"Awh, come on," the man said, still sounding playful, but taking another step forward, causing Beca to grit her teeth. "I'm a nice guy," he said, placing a hand on his chest. "Don't you want to spend time with a nice guy?"

"Dude," Beca said, taking a side step in front of Chloe so she was safely behind her again. "She said no."

Her tone must have triggered something in the man, because his gaze suddenly shifted to a much darker one, and his expression didn't look so playful anymore.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," he said, stepping forward between them and using his bigger body to bump Beca out of the way. "Come on, doll face," he said, grinning at Chloe.

He was close enough for Chloe to smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her stomach churn. When the man then brazenly grabbed her wrist, Chloe knew that the situation had quickly shifted from uncomfortable to dangerous.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me."

The man groaned, "It's always the pretty ones that play hard to get, huh?" He grinned again and Chloe yelped when he tugged her closer to him.

"Hey, Asswipe!"

The man turned around and was met with Beca's fist colliding with his jaw.

She punched him hard enough to cause her hand to throb with pain, but it wasn't enough. Beca didn't take his height and overall largeness into account, and her eyes widened with panic when he quickly recovered and grabbed her by her jacket collar.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he said, lifting her up, off of her feet, and dangling her over the pool's edge.

"Beca!" Chloe cried.

The man brought Beca's face closer to his, "If you ever come at me like that again," he said, shaking her. "I will break you in half."

Beca had her hands over his and tried to get them to pry open. She was scared for her life, but at the same time, a flame of protectiveness still overcame her and, in the moment, she couldn't have cared less about his threat.

"Next time keep your filthy fucking hands off her," she gritted.

Yeah. Fuck this guy.

"Let her go!" Chloe pleaded, reaching for the man's arms and trying to pull them down.

Her efforts were no match for his strength, and he stared Beca down hard for a moment before looking at the floor and smirking as he turned to look at Chloe.

"Poor choice of words, sweetheart," he said, following Chloe's request and letting Beca go. He laughed when Beca shrieked as she fell into the pool, and Chloe gasped before bending at the knees to look over the edge.

"Beca!"

Beca's head popped up a moment later and she groaned as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Asshole!" she shouted, continuing to wipe any remaining water away from her eyes.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

Beca coughed a few times and finally opened her eyes.

"I'm fine," she sputtered, moving forward and reaching for the edge of the pool.

"Here," Chloe said, extending her hand. "Let me help you."

Beca decided to actually take Chloe's offer this time took her hand so she could be pulled out of the water.

By the time Beca was on her feet the man had disappeared. The altercation captured the attention of some of the other passengers around them and they looked to Chloe to see if Beca was okay.

"She's okay," Chloe said, rubbing Beca's back with one hand, while the other held onto her arm. "We're gonna go get her cleaned up." She started to lead Beca out of the crowd, but Beca stopped.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

Chloe looked at her, "I'm taking you to our room so you can change and get this chlorine off you."

Beca didn't jerk herself away this time, but she shook her head.

"Chlo, you don't have to escort me," she said. "I can walk there by myself."

Chloe looked at her like she was crazy, "After what just happened?" she said. "No way! I want to make sure you get to the room, safely."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Chloe–"

"You're not changing my mind, Beca," Chloe said, her tone now more serious. "I'm going with you."

There was a part of Beca that wanted to argue back. Cling to that tough girl, "I don't need anyone" act and push Chloe away again. But by this point Beca was angry, and frustrated and overall emotionally exhausted. If Chloe wanted to escort her to their room this time, then fine.

But just this once!

Beca sighed, "Alright, fine." She brought her shoulders up to nuzzle into Chloe's embrace, and the gesture made Chloe smile.

They fought through the crowd together and made their way inside to the elevators.

* * *

Beca was the first to step into their room. She had already taken her jacket off in the hallway, finding the wet leather very uncomfortable to move in. Chloe came in after her and shut the door.

"You sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, again, still very much concerned about Beca, which Beca secretly found endearing.

Beca chuckled as she threw her jacket onto one of their table chairs.

"Chloe," she said, turning to look at her. "I'm fine. I fell into a pool, not off a cliff."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I know," she said. "But still. I just... wanna make sure you're okay."

Beca turned around and walked towards the dresser drawers.

"Well, thank you," she said, opening a drawer and removing her pajamas, before turning back to look at Chloe. "I uh… I appreciate it."

Wow. Chloe never thought she would ever hear Beca genuinely thank her for something.

It was nice.

Chloe smiled, "You're welcome."

A slightly awkward silence fell between them then. They had never really shared a tender moment like this one before. It was new and it was nice, but to Beca, it was also very terrifying.

It was time for her to do what she did best.

Ruin it.

Beca cleared her throat, "Okay, well, uh," she started, holding her clothes closer to her and reaching for her towel. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She walked to the bathroom, "You should get back to the party," she said, opening the door. "I'm sure you're new boyfriend is looking for you."

Beca stepped into the room and shut the door, and although her last words weren't said harshly, Chloe still felt slightly stung by them.

Chloe didn't want to go back to the party. She didn't want to find Chicago and spend the rest of the night with him.

No. What Chloe _really_ wanted to do, was something that wasn't supposed to happen ever again.

"Fuck," Chloe groaned, and reached for the door handle.

* * *

Beca stood under the warm, running water, resting her head against the tile wall as she relayed the stage performance through her mind. God it felt good singing and dancing with Chloe like that. It was fun and exciting and so, _ **so**_ hot.

It was like their bodies had been _made_ for each other. They fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces and moved with harmony. Beca couldn't understand why it all felt so good.

She was supposed to hate Chloe, not get turned on by her every time they made the slightest bit of physical contact. It didn't make sense.

But Beca was alone with her thoughts now, so… what could it hurt to act on her urges and grant herself at least a _little_ relief?

It wasn't like anyone would find out. Hell, she already got away with it twice at the spa earlier that day, so what was another one or three more times?

Beca lifted her head off the wall and turned so she could lean back against it instead. She gasped and lurched away when the cold tile sent a chill down her spine, but it didn't take long for her body to adjust, and after a moment, Beca slowly lowered herself back onto the wall.

With a comfortable hum, Beca closed her eyes and let her mind wander to memories of Chloe. She thought about Chloe's eyes first. Those bright, brilliant blue eyes that could light up the night. Then she thought about Chloe's dashing smile and how every time she would see it, her stomach would do flips and her heart would race.

Beca's hand mindlessly slid down, over her abdomen as she then thought about every one of Chloe's curves. What it felt like to have them rocking and grinding against her, and how she _really_ wanted to feel them again.

Beca moaned when her hand found what it was looking for, and her fingers slowly dipped down before gliding back up again.

She took her time knowing she had the rest of the night to herself and wanting to make the best of this much needed "alone time."

After a few more meaningful strokes, Beca slid her fingers back up and began to slowly circle them over her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her touch sparked images of Chloe from the night before to flash madly through her brain, and her hand began to quicken it's pace.

Beca never thought sex with someone could feel that good. Sure, she had her fair share of one night stands and other sexual encounters, but none of her past lovers could ever amount to the night of raw passion she had experienced with Chloe.

They were aggressive and wild, like animals answering the natural call of attraction. Their bodies had moved to their own accord and there was a fire between them that burned to their very core.

Beca desperately wanted to feel that fire again… but she knew better than that.

Chloe made it clear that the night before had been a mistake and meant nothing, and Beca made it clear that it was never going to happen again.

So with that unfortunate fact weighing down on Beca, her hand began to move even faster.

 _Stupid Chloe,_ Beca thought. Everything about her had Beca all twisted up in frustration.

While Beca's left hand continued it's circular motion, she lowered her right hand and slid her middle finger into herself. The fulfilling sensation made her cry out another moan, and Beca bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to muffle herself.

Damn… she _really_ needed this.

Beca bit down harder as more whimpers and cries escaped her and her hands moved as fast as they could. In and out, and all around. Beca had to press her back harder into the wall to hold herself up, and she lifted herself onto her toes as her hips began to buck forward.

 _Stupid... fucking–_

"Chloe!" Beca cried, her eyes shooting open and her jaw dropping in a strangled moan as her body suddenly flooded with waves of ecstasy. "Oh my God," she muttered, her body quivering back down as her hands gradually slowed to a stop. "Fuck."

It took her another moment to catch her breath and she stood under the running water again in hopes it would help her come down from her high.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head, "This is insane."

Despite the **very** successful self-stimulation session, Beca was still pretty pent up and wanted to go for round two. She didn't want to have to hold herself up again, though, and decided that the bed would be a much more comfortable location.

Beca quickly washed her hair and body, careful not to rub the bar of soap between her legs too much in fear of not being able to stop once she did. Once she was rid of the chlorine, Beca turned the water off and stepped out of the stall.

She dried her hair first, choosing to leave it damp before wrapping the towel around her body. She could worry about her hair later, but for now, Beca just wanted to get into that bed.

She opened the door and stepped out into the room, screaming when her eyes landed on a not-so-empty bed.

"Chloe?!" Beca cried, throwing herself back against the door in shock and gripping her towel.

Oh, shit. _Oh, shit._ _**Oh, shit!**_ Had she been there the whole time?

Chloe was sitting up against the headrest on her side of the bed with her legs out in front of her. She was looking down at her phone, but Beca's scream startled her and caused her to quickly look up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beca asked, her cheeks suddenly burning at the thought that Chloe probably heard what she was doing in the shower.

But Chloe's brow furrowed, like she was confused and tilted her head to the side as she removed an airpod out of her ear.

"What?"

 _Oh, thank God!_ Beca thought. Chloe couldn't hear her. Hopefully this meant she also hadn't heard Beca earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, again, relaxing when she felt that she hadn't been busted…. yet. "I thought you went back to the party."

"Oh…" Chloe said, taking her other airpod out and looking down as she played with them in her hands. "Yeah, I thought about going back, but–" She shrugged and looked back up at Beca. "Guess I'm just all partied out."

"Oh," Beca said. "So…" She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Gee, that didn't sound suspicious.

"Yeah, pretty much," was Chloe's nonchalant response, and Beca swallowed. Chloe reached for the airpod container next to her and stuck the pieces inside, "I wanted to relax and unwind, so I got comfortable and listened to music while I played with my phone."

"Heh," Beca chuckled. "Okay, then." Chloe didn't seem to know anything else, so Beca was sure she was officially in the clear.

"But–" Chloe suddenly added, instantly making Beca backpedal on her assumption. "There's also another reason why I didn't go back."

Oh, fuck.

"Yeah?" Beca said, mustering up every bit of courage she had to keep standing there in a towel and make herself seem like she had nothing to hide. "And why's that?"

Chloe looked up at her, "Because…" and her expression was soft. "I wanted to thank you."

 _Wait..._

"What?" Beca asked, confused. "For what?"

"Well," Chloe shrugged, standing up from the bed. "For punching that guy in the face for me." She smiled, "It was a crazy thing to do, but it was also very brave and I realized I didn't really get to thank you for it, so…" She carefully walked closer to Beca and paused when she was just about a foot away from her.

Beca could feel herself breathing faster and she swallowed nervously as she waited for whatever it was Chloe was going to do. It felt like an eternity, but after Chloe's gaze flicked between Beca's eyes, as if she was asking for permission for something, she slowly leant forward, tilted her head slightly, and planted a tender kiss on Beca's left cheek.

Chloe eventually moved back and smiled, "Thank you."

Her gesture was sweet, and sentimental, but it made Beca's senses go haywire. Warning sirens were blaring inside her head and Beca knew she couldn't let this continue.

"I–" she said, knowing she would regret the words she was about to speak, but knowing she had to in order to save herself. "I didn't do it for you." She couldn't even look Chloe in the eyes when she said it, but at least she got it out.

Chloe was quiet at first. Beca thought this meant her comment worked and Chloe would walk away upset, but… Chloe didn't move.

"No?" Chloe said, instead, forcing Beca to look back at her.

"No," Beca said.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, slightly, "Okay," she said, folding her arms. "Then why'd you do it?"

Shit. Beca had to think fast. Having Chloe stare at her like that was seriously **not good.** Beca needed to get her rude attitude back.

Yeah, that always seemed to work with Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes, "He was creeping on me too, Chlo. Did you forget?" she said, matching Chloe's pose and folding her arms, as well. "He pissed me off, so I wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to fuck with me."

Okay. That sounded pretty good.

"Really?" Chloe said, quirking a brow. "That's it. You punched a six foot tall brute in the face because he pissed you off?"

 _Come on, Mitchell. You've got this..._

"Yeah," Beca said, confidently.

Chloe stared Beca down for what felt like forever, but then she scoffed and shook her head.

"Unbelievable," she said, taking a step back to lean against the wall.

"What?" Beca snapped, her sassy instincts kicking in.

Chloe glared at her, "You are so full of shit!" she snapped back, angrily, unfolding her arms.

Beca gawked at her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Chloe said, her voice firm. "God you are just _**so**_ infuriating, do you know that?" Beca was growing angry, too, her frowning expression evident of that, but Chloe wasn't going to let her speak. "I'm trying to be nice to you and genuinely thank you for something I **know** you did for me, and you can't even admit it!" Chloe shook her head, again, "Say what you want, Beca, but I knowyou punched that guy because he grabbed me."

Beca's brow furrowed even more, "No, I didn't."

Chloe took a step closer to her, _"Yeah,_ you did."

Beca took a step, too, "Are you calling me a liar again?"

Chloe stopped. The energy between them was changing, she could feel it. There was a flash of something faltering in Beca's eyes and Chloe knew...

It was happening again.

"Maybe I am," she said, matter of factly.

"Okay," Beca said, nodding. "Then say it."

Chloe's brow arched, "Say what?"

"Call me a liar again," Beca said, bitterly, taking one last step towards Chloe, leaving almost no space left between them. "I dare you."

Chloe's chest started to rise and fall at an uneven pace and she couldn't stop her eyes from darting down to Beca's lips.

"What's going to happen if I do?" she asked, quietly.

 _Warning! Warning!_

"Just say it," Beca said, her voice lowering as she leaned in closer. "Find out for yourself."

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes as a smirk slowly curved on her lips.

"Liar."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Gee... I wonder what's going to happen next. ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned!**


	11. The Last Time

**Author's 1st Note: Holy shit balls, I did it!**

 **I don't know how, but by some** **miracle I was able to write and finish this chapter in just one week's time! Woohoo!**

 **I hope you guys are ready for this chapter, because it's literally nothing but 5,000 words of shameful Bechloe smut. ;)**

 **I'll be honest, I even got turned on while writing it...**

 **So, like I said, I hope you're ready! ;D**

* * *

Beca surged forward and planted her lips firmly onto Chloe's, making her moan.

Chloe couldn't believe it. It really **was** happening again. Beca was kissing her! And Chloe was kissing her right back.

Chloe didn't hesitate to drag a hand over Beca's cheek and lace her fingers with her wet, brown hair. She pulled her closer and when Beca opened her mouth to gasp at the gesture, Chloe took advantage of the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside.

Beca groaned as their tongues twisted and tasted each other, lowering her hands to place them on Chloe's hips and push her forward until her back was pinned against the wall.

Chloe immediately broke the kiss, "Oh, no," she said. "Not this time."

Beca looked at her, confused, "Wha–" but before she could ask what Chloe meant, Chloe jerked her body forward and used the momentum to spin them around.

Her hands gripped Beca's hips hard, and she reveled in the way Beca's eyes widened in surprise.

Chloe leant forward, "This time," and flicked her tongue over Beca's lips. **"I'm** in charge." She could feel Beca's chest rising and falling at a heightened pace against her, and Chloe knew she was having the effect on Beca that she wanted.

But of course, despite Beca's body reacting one way, Beca wasn't going to express her true feelings that easily.

Instead, a sassy smirk curved on her lips, "Oh, yeah?" she said, and her eyes fell over Chloe's figure before raking them back up again. "And how are you going to do that?" She snickered, "It's not like I'm going to just _let_ you."

Chloe's eyes were practically undressing Beca as she eyed her, and she tilted her head to the side, "Good point." She quickly spun around and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Beca vagrant and confused.

Chloe was gone for only a moment before she returned, her hand sticking something in her back pocket as she approached Beca.

Beca looked down at her shorts and quirked a brow, "What do you have in your pocket?"

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said, leaning forward to kiss Beca again. She slid her hand to the back of Beca's neck and gripped onto her wet hair again, eliciting a low groan that escaped from somewhere deep in Beca's throat.

Chloe _loved_ the sounds Beca made. Especially when **she** was the cause of them.

More whimpers and moans could be heard between them as their tongues continued to dance, but Chloe knew she had to step up her game if she really wanted to bend Beca's will.

Chloe kept her right hand tangled in Beca's brown locks while her left ventured down to grasp the curve of her ass. She separated from Beca's mouth to tilt her head and plant wet kisses on Beca's neck, a spot Chloe knew all too well was one of Beca's weaknesses.

Every move of her lips and every swipe of her tongue conjured another beautiful sound from Beca's vocal cords and Chloe grinned against her sweet smelling skin.

"Stop smiling," Beca breathed out, making Chloe stop to look at her. "Cockiness doesn't look good on you."

Chloe's mouth slightly fell open and her eyes narrowed, playfully, "Says the one who is _always_ full of herself."

Beca released a short laugh, "I didn't say it didn't look good on me."

Chloe shook her head, but her lips curved into a smile, "Oh, shut up." She reconnected their lips, this time kissing a little harder, and used the hand she still had on Beca's rear end to pull her forward.

Chloe took cautious steps backwards, making sure to keep their mouths moving as she blindy guided them to the bed. Apparently she had learned nothing from the night before– when Beca almost twisted an ankle over one of Chloe's scattered shoes– and continued to go with her instincts.

Luckily Chloe wasn't as clumsy as Beca and made it to the bed without running into any obstacles.

When the backs of Beca's legs pressed against the soft mattress, Chloe brought her hands up and placed them on Beca's bare shoulders to push her forward.

With a short whimper, Beca was detached from Chloe's lips and plopped down onto the plushy duvet. Her towel loosened from where it had been wrapped and she looked up to find Chloe staring at her newly exposed cleavage.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said, redirecting Chloe's attention back to her. "My eyes are up here."

Chloe could feel a slight burn creep over her cheeks, but she was quick to smirk and fall back into her dominant role.

"Maybe I don't want to look at your eyes right now," she smirked, leaning forward to kiss Beca again as her hand sneakily hooked a finger into the top of Beca's towel.

In one swift move, Chloe tugged the white material open and Beca gasped when her skin was exposed to the cool air.

Beca moved to wrap the towel over her again, but Chloe was faster and grabbed it before she could get to it.

"Ah, ah, ah," Chloe said, tossing it to the floor. "I told you. I'm in charge tonight."

Beca's lips were parted as she eyed Chloe, "So?" she said. "I told _**you,**_ I'm not gonna–"

" _ **So…"**_ Chloe said, raising her hand to place it against Beca's chest and push her forward enough to lay her down. "Whether you like it or not–" Chloe lifted her knee and pressed it against Beca, making her groan. "I'm. In. Charge."

Before Beca could make a retort, Chloe quickly reattached their lips and rocked her body forward as her hand moved down to caress Beca's left breast.

"Fuck," Beca mumbled, her mouth still very much occupied with matching every swipe of Chloe's tongue.

Chloe gently bit down on Beca's lower lip before moving her head back to look at her.

"Oh, we'll get there," she grinned, flattening her tongue against Beca's neck and dragging it up until she could nibble on her ear. "You just have to be patient."

Beca began to squirm as Chloe continued to bite and lick, and Chloe could feel a slickness making itself known against her knee.

Oh, yeah. Beca was **hers** tonight.

"I'm not–" Beca muttered, cutting herself off with another moan. "A patient person."

Chloe grinned, "Believe me. I know," she said, moving her hips forward in a slow, firm roll. She loved the way it made Beca's eyes flutter shut as she bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from moaning again. "But, I'm sorry," Chloe said, sitting up, suddenly, and making Beca's eyes pop open. "You're going to have to be tonight."

Chloe smirked as she reached into her back pocket and slowly pulled out what she had previously hidden there. Beca recognized it immediately as the blue, decorative rope used to tie in front of the bathroom towels, and her mouth instantly went dry.

"Wha–" she tried, having to clear her throat and swallow to re-lubricate her throat. "Why do you have that?"

Chloe's smirk curved even more, "Oh, I think you know why." Her brows flicked upwards before she leaned back down and kissed Beca, **hard.**

Beca groaned as Chloe's tongue claimed dominance over hers, and it wasn't easy for Chloe to stay focused on what she was trying to do.

Her hands moved aimlessly as they laced themselves with Beca's and slowly guided them up and over her head.

Chloe could tell Beca knew where this was going, because she tried to lower her hands back down, and her hips wiggled in an attempt to get Chloe off.

"Stop fighting me," Chloe groaned, using her strength to bring Beca's hands back up and rolled her hips forward again to keep Beca steady.

Beca glared at Chloe with dark, lustful eyes, "Or what?"

Chloe's gaze danced over Beca's for a moment before she tilted her head to the side, flipping her hair in the process, and stuck two of her own fingers into her mouth. She stared Beca down as she wrapped her lips around them and slowly slid them back out.

" _Or,"_ Chloe said, dragging her lustrous fingers over Beca's slick center and making her cry out in ecstasy. "I'll make you,"

"Ah!" Beca gasped. "Fuck." Her body arched off of the mattress and her hands balled into fists as Chloe touched her.

Chloe took her window of opportunity and used Beca's weakened state to quickly wrap her wrists with the rope and hook the entanglement over the wooden design at the top of the headboard.

Beca looked up in shock, "Dude!" she said, tugging hard at the restraint, trying to free herself from Chloe's handiwork. "Did you seriously just tie me up?"

She was genuinely surprised by Chloe's bold action, and Chloe loved it.

Chloe hummed as she lowered herself down, "Yes," she grinned, giving Beca a quick kiss. "Yes, I did."

Beca's eyes were hooded as she tried to slip a wrist out of the rope again, "Were you like a fucking Girl Scout or something?"

Chloe laughed, "A Brownie, actually," she said, dragging a finger down the center of Beca's chest and reveling in the trail of goosebumps she left behind. "Was the first girl in my troop to earn her badge in knot tying."

Beca's eyes were honed in on Chloe's finger, "You don't say," she breathed.

Chloe was really enjoying this role reversal. The first night they had slept together, Beca had taken the lead. She was rough and she was fast, but it wasn't what Chloe wanted to do this time around.

Well, the rough part wasn't bad. In fact, it was great. Rough sex with Beca had been _amazing,_ but Chloe wanted to take her time. She'll get rough, but not yet.

Beca was going to have to earn that.

Chloe's finger made it to the top of Beca's belly button when she suddenly stopped, noticing the projection of Beca's hardened nipples.

She eyed them before looking back up at Beca.

"Are you really that cold," she said, palming Beca's left breast and making her hiss when she gently pinched the small peak. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Beca's breathing was shallow and her eyes squinted as she focused on Chloe.

"What's with you tonight?" she asked, confusing Chloe.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you're just–" Beca couldn't seem to pinpoint the right word. "Acting different. You weren't like this last night."

Chloe chuckled, "I was drunk last night, Beca." She didn't realize the severity of her words until she said them outloud and the look in Beca's eyes changed.

"Are you drunk now?" Beca asked, quietly, her chest rising and falling in short breaths.

Chloe was sure Beca already knew the answer to this question, but Chloe confirmed it, anyway.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Are you?"

Beca stared at her for a moment, a flash of something sparking in her eyes. It almost looked like fear.

Beca shook her head, "No."

The air grew thick and heavy as the weight of this realization suddenly dawned on them. Having sex the night before was brushed off as a drunken mistake. But if neither of them was drunk now, then… what exactly did this mean?

Should they continue? Should they stop? What was going to happen either way?

Their eyes darted back and forth between each other's, silently pondering their options for what felt like forever, but eventually coming to a final decision.

Chloe didn't want to think about what this meant. She just knew that she wanted to do it, **badly.**

When Beca finally opened her mouth to speak, Chloe held her breath.

"This is the last time we do this," she said, her voice thick, but still quiet.

Chloe was relieved at her decision and released the breath she had been holding, nodding.

"Okay," she said, and that was it. If this was truly going to be the last time Chloe got to enjoy Beca this way, then damn it, she was going to enjoy the hell out of it!

Refusing to let the heaviness continue, Chloe slid her hands over the insides of Beca's legs and gradually spread them, making Beca take in a sharp breath.

Chloe shifted on her knees to move into the newly opened space and lowered herself down until their pelvises were aligned. She placed both hands on the mattress and used them to hold herself up as she tilted her head down to reconnect their lips.

She didn't kiss Beca as aggressively at first, this time making sure to _fully_ kiss her. Slowly, passionately. With purpose.

Beca reciprocated the kiss fervidly and it made Chloe smile on the inside. On the outside, however, Chloe appreciated Beca's actions with a steady rocking of her hips.

Beca's muffled whimpers grew louder with every roll, until she finally broke their kiss with a pained hiss.

"Ah," she groaned, and Chloe worried for a moment that she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, her genuine concern for Beca's well being making itself known.

Beca huffed a laugh, "Your shorts are still on," she said, lifting her chin to gesture towards the jean material.

Oh.

Chloe looked down at herself and laughed, too.

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot." She sat back and crawled off of the bed. When her thumbs dipped into the top of her shorts, Chloe looked up and stopped when she noticed the way Beca was watching her every move. She smirked, "Enjoying the show?" Chloe teased.

Beca smirked back, "Pretty sure it's about to get better."

"Mmh," Chloe hummed, smiling as her eyes narrowed at Beca. "You got that right."

Without waiting any longer, Chloe stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and pushed down, taking her bikini bottoms along with it in one swift motion.

Chloe kept her eyes focused on Beca as she straightened and slowly reached a hand back to pull on the string of her bathing suit top. She loved the way Beca watched her, entranced. Like every move Chloe made hypnotized her, placing her deeper under Chloe's spell.

Once her top was loose, Chloe smirked as she lifted it over her head and tossed it to the side. She could see Beca's hands clenching in the restraints as she watched her, iching to touch Chloe's naked body.

But no can do.

Tonight, Beca could look, but she wasn't allowed to touch. At least, not yet.

Beca was going to have to earn that privilege, too.

Chloe crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Beca, "Hi," she grinned. "Comfortable?"

Beca was fighting back a smirk and tugged at her bound wrists.

"Not really."

Chloe's eyelids lowered as she smirked, "Too bad."

She slipped her tongue back into Beca's mouth and they kissed until they both needed to break for air. Once they were separated, Chloe moved her attention back to Beca's neck.

She licked under Beca's jawline, planting wet kisses down her pulse point and stopping just above her collar bone to nibble at the skin.

"Easy, kitty," Beca breathed. "Don't leave a mark."

Whoops. Chloe almost forgot about that. Beca was right. They definitely didn't want to leave any more noticeable sex marks that could be found by the other Bellas. Whether Chloe wanted to or not, she was going to have to stop.

Chloe flattened her tongue and dragged it over the spot she had been biting on, making Beca quiver.

"That's the only time I'll let you tell me what to do tonight," Chloe said.

Beca's eyes darkened, "Is that a threat? Or a promise?" she smirked.

Chloe licked her way back up Beca's neck while her hand began to slide down her abdomen, "You wanna find out?" she purred.

A quiet groan rumbled in Beca's throat and she bucked her hips upward, against Chloe.

"Stop teasing and get on with it," she growled, making Chloe sit up.

Her eyes flicked between Beca's for a moment, before a slow smirk curved on her lips.

"Okay," she said. "You want me to stop teasing?" she asked, watching Beca nod her head eagerly, before she slid her hand lower and fully cupped her.

Beca cried out a moan, "Oh, fuck!" Her eyes fluttered shut as Chloe's fingers started to move, "Mmh," and she moaned again as they took their time exploring her. "God that feels good."

Chloe snickered, "You know what feels even better?" Before Beca could get her eyes open in time to watch, Chloe lowered her head down and replaced her hand with the press of her tongue.

Beca choked on the moan that escaped her and her wrists pulled on the rope as her body arched at the new sensation.

Chloe's mouth felt _**amazing**_ on her.

Chloe looked up and grinned at Beca, reveling in the way Beca's eyes were shut, her chest was rising and falling in short breaths, and her bottom lip was ensnared between her teeth as she struggled to keep her volume down.

Chloe focused her tongue on swirling around Beca's sensitive nub as she slipped a finger inside of her. She slid the digit in and out of Beca's heat, quickly picking up it's pace and sucking a little harder with her mouth.

"Fu-" Beca couldn't even finish the swear word. Chloe was moving faster, bringing Beca that much closer to her climax. "Holy shit, Chloe," she panted, looking down between her legs. "I think…" Her eyes squeezed shut, "I'm gonna–"

Beca's body began to tense, but just before Beca could _actually_ release, Chloe removed herself and her finger from Beca's lady entrance.

Beca's eyes snapped opened at the sudden lost and she gasped a breath.

"Chloe!" She cried. "What the fuck?"

Chloe was smirking devilishly as she sat up and stared at her hand. She stuck the finger that had just been inside of Beca into her mouth and sucked on it before gradually sliding it back out, humming and staring at Beca as she did.

"You taste good," she said, winking.

Beca was still trying to catch her breath and gawked at Chloe.

"What… the fuck," she panted. "Why did you stop? I was almost there."

Chloe shrugged and moved forward to slide over Beca's body again.

"Consider it punishment for trying to tell me what to do."

Beca huffed, "Seriously?" she said, looking up to yank on the knot that was still snuggled around her wrists. "Isn't being tied up punishment enough?"

Chloe's eyes fell over Beca's naked form as she caressed Beca's cheek. She lowered her face and kissed Beca, slowly.

"I told you I was in charge tonight," she said, brushing a strand of brown hair clinging to Beca's glistening forehead out of the way. "Which means _you_ have to do what **I** say," she grinned.

Chloe kissed her again, but Beca quickly broke the kiss to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of that idea," she said, and Chloe could tell she was lying.

The look in Beca's eyes gave away the fact that she was actually enjoying everythingChloe was doing to her, but Beca was as stubborn as they come. Of course she wouldn't _"willing"_ give up her sexual power to someone she claimed to hate.

That just wouldn't be Beca.

"I know," Chloe said, still grinning as she continued to play with Beca's hair. "That's what makes it so fun."

Beca's eyes narrowed and Chloe could see her brain working all of this out. Chloe wondered how long it would take to get Beca to finally give in to her.

Hopefully not too much longer. After teasing and pleasuring Beca, Chloe felt a strong, tingling pressure pooled between her legs that was just _aching_ for attention.

Thankfully Beca only thought about it for a few more seconds before she finally made a decision.

"Alright, fine," she said, frowning, her eyes looking away. "What do you want me to do?"

Chloe chuckled, "I," she said, placing a finger on Beca's forehead, "want you–" and drifting it lower, over the bridge of Beca's nose. "To beg." She finished her sentence with a 'boop' on the tip of Beca's nose with a sly smile on her face.

"What?!" Beca said, her head jerking back in shock and accidentally hitting the headboard. "Ow!"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment as she waited for the sharp pain to subside. Once it was gone, she reopened her eyes. "Dude," she said. "I'm not _begging_ you for **anything."**

Chloe's eyes narrowed at her, "You sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Beca bit back.

They stared at each other in a silent battle for a few moments before Chloe finally broke it and sat back.

"Okay, fine," she said, shifting backwards and hopping off of the bed. "No sex for you then."

"What?" Beca said, her jaw slacked as she watched Chloe casually stretch her limbs– naked– in front of her. "Are you for real right now?"

Chloe stretched her arms over her head, "Oh, I'm so for real right now," and she bent at the hip to touch her toes. "Kinda sucks, actually." She came back up and sighed, "I was really looking forward to fucking your brains out tonight."

Beca's brow was furrowed in frustration as she chewed the inside of her cheek, bitterly.

"And ya know," Chloe continued, walking over to their table and chairs. "I'm actually a bit pent up after all of that." She pulled out one of the seats and sat down. "Guess I'm going to have to take care of that–" Chloe held her eye contact with Beca as her hand lowered and began to rub small circles over herself, "All by myself."

Beca's eyes followed Chloe's hand and her mouth went dry all over again. The sound of Chloe's moan snapped her gaze back up to hers.

"You're evil," Beca said. "This is so not fair."

Chloe smiled, "All it's going to take is one simple sentence, Beca," she said, biting her lower lip as she dipped a finger into herself. "Just one."

Beca's chest was starting to rise and fall irregularly again as she continued to watch Chloe's hand.

"And…" Beca said, licking her lips. "What sentence is that?"

Chloe stilled her hand, "Repeat after me," she grinned.

Beca glared at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Do you wanna have sex or not?"

Beca huffed a frustrated sigh and stared up at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

"Yes!" she said, finally breaking and giving in to Chloe.

Perfect.

Chloe smiled, again, "Alright. Then repeat after me."

Beca lowered her head back down and reopened her eyes.

"I, Beca Mitchell," Chloe started, standing up from the chair and waiting for Beca to repeat her.

Beca shook her head, at first, but eventually did.

"I, Beca Mitchell…" she muttered.

"Want you, Chloe Beale…" Chloe said, slowly making her way back to the bed.

"Want you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe crawled onto the mattress, "To pretty please fuck the shit out of me." Her voice gradually lowered the closer she got to Beca, but her smile only spread wider.

Beca's brow furrowed again, "I'm not saying that." And she really wasn't going to… until Chloe's brow suddenly arched, threateningly. "Alright! Okay," Beca said, groaning. "I want you to fuck the shit of me, Chloe!"

Chloe leaned forward and brushed the tip of her nose with Beca's.

"I didn't hear a 'please.'"

Beca stared at her. For a moment, Chloe thought she wasn't going to say it, but then a playful smirk gradually curved on her lips, "Please?" and Chloe almost came right then and there.

"With pleasure."

Chloe planted her lips firmly onto Beca's, and this time, Beca was the one who's tongue eagerly darted out to meet Chloe's first.

They moaned as they battled for dominance and Chloe brought her hands up to grasp and massage Beca's soft breasts.

Chloe thought about teasing Beca for a little longer, but she was quick decide that Beca had waited long enough.

And, after all, Beca _**did**_ say please…

Chloe separated herself from Beca's lips to kiss down her neck, over her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts and over her abdomen.

Beca started to squirm impatiently more and more the closer Chloe got to her lower half. When Chloe made it passed her belly button, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it all the way down until she made Beca jerk with pleasure.

"Mmh… Chloe," Beca moaned, and _**God**_ did Chloe want to hear her name said like that again.

Chloe hummed in response, causing a buzz to vibrate over Beca's sensitive nerves. It made Beca moan again and she groaned in frustration when she remembered the rope still tied around her wrists.

"Fuck," Beca muttered, looking up at her fastened wrists before looking back down at Chloe. "I wanna touch you," she said, her eyes pleading.

Chloe gave her a long, firm lick, "Soon," she said, laying herself flat against the bed. She slid her left arm under Beca's right leg and wrapped it around her. Chloe then brought her right hand up and used two fingers to spread Beca open to her. "But first…"

Without warning, Chloe pushed her tongue inside of Beca and Chloe had to hold onto her leg tightly as Beca violently bucked upward and cried out in pleasure.

"Holy… Fu–" A sharp moan cut Beca's words off, and Chloe smiled to herself at the idea that she finally figured out how to shut Beca up.

Chloe pulled back out to circle her tongue around Beca's opening, licking over her lips before pushing inside of her again.

The harder Chloe licked the harder it became for her to hold Beca still. For a moment, Chloe wondered if the knot she had tied would even hold up, but by this point if Beca managed to break free, Chloe wouldn't really care.

Beca's whimpers and moans were growing louder and Chloe could tell she was almost at her breaking point. Chloe removed her tongue in favor of wrapping it around Beca's little bundle of nerves and without missing a beat, inserted two fingers into her.

Chloe licked and she sucked, curling her fingers with every swipe of her tongue, bringing Beca that much closer to her peak.

"Shit, Chloe I–" Beca's eyes squeezed shut and she pulled hard on her restraints. "Oh my God," she panted, staring at Chloe. "I think I'm gonna–"

Chloe curled her fingers faster and shook her head from side to side, humming and moaning to finally push Beca over the edge.

It didn't take much longer before Beca screamed her loudest cry, and her body arched off of the bed as waves of immense pleasure coursed through her veins.

Chloe gradually slowed her pace as Beca jerked and rode out her climax, but she didn't stop. Beca was panting and her wet hair stuck to her glistening face as she looked down at Chloe.

"Jesus, Chloe," she panted, watching Chloe smile up at her as she continued to slowly drag her tongue over Beca. Beca quivered, "O-Okay," she said. "I'm–" Her hips jerked again when Chloe licked her harder. "Ah, Chloe, stop," she chuckled. "I'm really–" Chloe licked her again, " _Really_ sensitive right now."

Beca tried to close her legs to keep Chloe from pleasuring her any further, but Chloe wasn't having it.

"I don't care," Chloe smirked, pushing Beca's legs apart and fighting with her to keep them open. She increased her pace and rapidly built Beca up to a second orgasm.

"Fuck!" Beca cried, pulling harder than ever on the rope and hissing in pain when her wrists suddenly burned. "Chloe…" she whimpered, her brow furrowed as she looked down at her. "Please..."

Chloe didn't want to stop, but she knew what Beca was asking for, and with the way Beca was gazing down at her, genuinely pleading for her freedom, Chloe couldn't help but oblige.

Chloe replaced her mouth with her right hand and sat up slightly to reach for the tied rope.

She put her multitasking skills to the test and lowered her head to kiss Beca as her fingers blindly pulled and tugged to unravel the rope. Chloe's other hand maintained it circular motion on Beca and when the knot was finally undone, Beca whimpered as her arms dropped onto the mattress.

"Finally," Beca mumbled, kissing Chloe harder and tasting herself as she brought her hands up to tangle them into Chloe's red hair.

Chloe began rocking her hips into Beca's as her hand continued to work it's magic. She moaned when her knuckles repeatedly rubbed up against her, and she ground down even harder, seeking some relief of her own.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe moaned, licking inside Beca's mouth as their bodies continued to grind up against each other. "Fuck."

"Mmh, Chloe…" Beca's grip on Chloe's hair tightened as her second climax rapidly approached and her mouth fell open in a silent cry as her body exploded with pleasure all over again.

Chloe held Beca close as their hips slowed to a stop. Chloe didn't get a chance to finish herself off, but that was perfectly fine.

She told Beca she would fuck her brains out, and by the sweat on her body, the blush on her face, and overall physical exhaustion, Chloe felt like she did just that.

Chloe continued to hold onto Beca as they tried to catch their breaths, and it wasn't until she moved to remove her right hand from Beca that she realized how sore her wrist was.

But Chloe didn't care. Holding Beca like this after what they had just done was the best feeling in the world. If this truly was the last time they were ever going to do this, then Chloe wanted to make sure it lasted.

Once their heart rates settled, Chloe slowly lowered Beca back down onto the mattress and smiled at her.

"So…" she said, dragging a finger up Beca's chest. "How was that?"

Beca was still slowly panting and her eyes were closed, but she was smiling.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

Her response made Chloe laugh, "You okay?"

Beca's eyes snapped open, "Are you kidding?" she said. "I am **more** than okay." Her gaze lowered then as she looked over Chloe's body, "In fact…" and she pushed herself up to sit face to face with Chloe. "I think I'm about ready to return the favor."

Beca spun them around and pressed Chloe into the plush of the duvet. The action made Chloe yelp and Beca snickered as she lowered her body down to parallel her.

Beca kissed Chloe passionately, sneaking her hand down Chloe's front, until she made Chloe gasp when her fingers reached wet warmth.

"My turn," Beca smirked, reconnecting their lips and swallowing the moan that resonated in Chloe's throat.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: I... need to go take a cold shower. Or two.**

 **Anyone else? xD**

 **Hmm... I wonder what their morning after is going to be like this time...**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **And check out my Instagram for Bechloe video edits and live fanfic sessions at: notsoaveragefangirl**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**


	12. Enemies With Benefits

**Author's 1st Note: Ooh... We've made it to the second morning after!**

 **I wonder how it's going to be this time... ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the white sheer curtains is what woke Beca. The rays were hitting her just right, enough for the brightness to shine even through her closed eyelids.

Beca slowly willed her eyes open, quickly squinting them as they adjusted to the glowing light.

She groaned quietly to herself, annoyed to have been dragged out of her peaceful slumber, and nuzzled her face further into red hair to hide from the bright rays.

Ah, that was better.

It was dark again, and soft, and Beca smiled as she inhaled the smell of that sweet shampoo Chloe always used.

Yeah. This was _so_ much better. This felt good. This felt like home.

Wait… _**what!**_

Beca's eyes snapped right back open and she jerked her head back as far as it could go, which wasn't far. The rest of her body was anchored around Chloe's and her arms were held tightly against Chloe's naked chest.

Fuck. They did it again.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes.

How could she let this happen? Again! What the fuck was it with her? She hated Chloe… or, at least she thought she did. Yet, here she was again, naked and spooning her **for the second time!**

Beca needed to get a serious grip on herself. This could **not** happen again… even if she wanted it to.

Beca reopened her eyes and leaned forward to whisper into Chloe's ear, but just before she could get a word out, Beca was taken aback by the natural and peaceful beauty that was stilled on Chloe's face.

The sunlight was just starting to shine over her, making her hair look even more fiery, and causing a soft glow to come off her soft skin.

Beca's head subconsciously tilted as she took the next few moments to admire Chloe's face. If this was going to be the last time she was going to see Chloe this way, then Beca wanted to make sure she remembered every detail.

Her eyes slowly skimmed over the bottom of Chloe's chin, up the perfect curve of her jaw line, over her cute button nose, passed her long, beautiful lashes, until they landed on the one thing that was specifically unique to Chloe.

A small scar on her forehead.

Beca remembered overhearing a conversation Chloe had with some of the other girls about how she got it. An unfortunate slip and fall when she was four, causing her head to collide with a brick on the ground and earning herself the stitches which then healed into the scar.

Beca remembered how she pretended not to care about the tale, but little did Chloe know her childhood injury burrowed it's way into Beca's heart, and it was something Beca would never forget.

Entranced by her thoughts about Chloe, Beca didn't realize how long she had been watching her sleep, until the silent air was suddenly broken by a groggy voice.

"It's not polite to stare," Chloe said, quietly, smiling as she turned to look at Beca.

Shit. She was busted.

Beca shook her head, "I-I wasn't staring," she lied, seriously doubting that Chloe believed her anyway.

"No?" Chloe said. "So, then… what were you doing?"

"I was–" Yeah, Chloe wasn't buying it, but why stop now? "I was about to wake you up, actually."

"Oh," Chloe said, grinning as she chose to play along with Beca's horrible excuse. "Okay. Well… I'm awake." Her eyes fell over Beca's half-exposed chest suggestively, making Beca swallow. "Now what?"

"U-Umm…" This morning after shit was a lot harder when there weren't any hangovers or arguments to distract them. In fact, so far, this morning was actually, kind of nice.

Yikes.

Beca's mouth was still open as her brain tried to process a coherent sentence, but then her eyes dashed lower to where their hands were laced together and Beca cleared her throat when an escape route made itself known to her.

"Can I have my hands back," she asked.

What a stupid question.

Chloe looked down at their interlocked fingers, "What if I don't want to give them back?" She looked back up to meet Beca's eyes. "Not yet."

"What?" Beca said, surprised by Chloe's question. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Beca," Chloe smiled, using their conjoined hands to pull her closer. "What if we just stay like this and enjoy the morning?" She released the hand she was using to hold Beca's arm and placed it on her cheek instead. "Just for a little longer."

Beca's eyes frantically darted back and forth between Chloe's and her brow curved as she battled with herself.

A huge part of Beca wasn't even hesitating to say yes to Chloe request and would rather stay with her in that bed for the rest of the day. But damn that little, annoying voice that still lived in her head reminding her of all the reasons why this was not a good idea.

Why couldn't that voice just shut the fuck up already?

Beca's eyes fell, "Chloe…" she said. "What are you doing?" Beca couldn't see Chloe looking at her, but she could feel it.

"Nothing I don't want to."

Fuck. That didn't help.

Beca refused to look up at Chloe, knowing damn well those piercing blue eyes of hers would see right through her, so Beca closed her eyes instead and gently shook her head.

"Chloe, we can't do this." Reluctantly, Beca slipped her hand out of Chloe's and rolled over to get up from the bed.

Chloe huffed in frustration, "Not again."

"That's what I'm saying!" Beca snapped, quickly turning around to face Chloe. "This shouldn't have happened again, Chlo!" She folded her arms, and looked away, lying straight through her teeth. "We shouldn't have slept together."

"Okay, but we did!" Chloe snapped back, startling Beca. Chloe caught herself before her anger could get out of hand and took a breath before continuing. "Look, Beca. You and I have had sex two nights in a row now. Sure, maybe it wasn't planned or even intended, but it happened and we can't change that."

Beca's brow was furrowed as she nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. Chloe had a point.

"I know you don't want the other girls to find out about what's happened between us. And to be honest–" Chloe shrugged as she pulled her knees close to her chest under the duvet and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't either."

Beca eyed her, "What are you getting at, Chloe?"

Chloe sighed. "What I'm trying to say is–" She closed her eyes for a moment, pondering whether or not she wanted to continue her sentence, before reopening her eyes. "Look there's clearly some sort of attraction between us. I want to keep having sex with you and– not to toot my own horn– but I'm _pretty_ sure you want to keep having sex with me." Her words made Beca's eyes pop. "But it's just sex Beca," she said. "It doesn't have to mean anything. I know you still hate me, and believe me, I still can't stand you, but what if–" Chloe paused.

The next few seconds of silence felt like an eternity to Beca.

Chloe shrugged, "What if we became, I don't know…" She bit down in the corner edge of her lower lip. "Enemies with benefits?"

Beca's mind felt like the rainbow wheel of an iMac trying to buffer and process an overwhelming amount of new information.

Was Chloe for real? Was she actually suggesting this?

To be fair, the idea actually didn't seem that bad. Sure, if they continued to sleep around there was the huge risk of their Bella sisters finding out. A risk that would only grow the more they did it.

But the possibility of getting caught in something so… _scandalous?_ That also sounded pretty hot.

What if they could pull it off? Fool everyone on the outside with insults and childish banter, but still be able to fuck each other behind closed doors.

Beca thought about it all and as crazy of an idea as it was, she was surprised to find herself willing to try it.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

 _Um,_ _ **A LOT!**_

Well that was true. A set up like this could end in a million different horrible ways.

But, that being said, possible negative endings was something future Beca and Chloe could worry about. As for present Beca and Chloe, this would mean they could initiate their new deal right then and there, and _really_ start their day off with a _proper_ good morning.

Beca was still silent as her mind reeled, and it must have been driving Chloe crazy, because she couldn't wait for her response any longer.

"Beca?" Chloe said, lowering her knees. "What do you say?" She trapped her bottom lip with her teeth as she grabbed the duvet and slowly moved it closer to her until she could flip it over and expose Beca's empty side. "Wanna get back in bed with me?"

A familiar pressure made itself known between Beca's legs and it triggered a shiver to run down her spine.

Beca shook her head as she eyed Chloe, but a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Beca said.

Chloe shrugged, "I've been called worse."

Her honest response made Beca chuckle, but only for a moment before she grew serious.

"We can be enemies with benefits on two conditions," Beca said, stepping closer to the bed.

Chloe smirked, "Name them."

"One," Beca said, crawling onto the mattress. "We both have to **swear** to not tell _anyone_ about this. Especiallythe girls."

Chloe watched her with half-lidded eyes and nodded.

"Fair enough."

"And two," Beca continued, leaning in closer. "We have to keep arguing in front of everyone so they don't suspect anything."

"Okay," Chloe grinned. "I can keep arguing with you."

"Also because it's kind of fun," Beca added, grinning back.

She made Chloe laugh with that last part, and Chloe nodded as she gradually slipped her hand into Beca's hair.

"You've got yourself a deal." She pulled Beca forward, closing the small gap that was left between them and sealed their deal with a firm kiss.

Beca hummed in approval as she kissed her back. A million sirens were going off in her head, warning her of the dangers of what she had just agreed to, but in this moment, Beca couldn't have cared less.

She let Chloe pull her the rest of the way down until she was lying on top of her ans they stayed that way for a few minutes, kissing and touching each other like they had all the time in the world.

Unfortunately, that wasn't true, and the abrupt sound of the loudspeaker turning on in the room startled them apart.

" _Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!"_

"Jesus!" Beca yelped, making Chloe laugh.

" _We would like to announce that we will be docking in San Juan, Puerto Rico within the next hour! Anyone who would like to explore the island will be free to starting at twelve o'clock. We ask that you all make sure to return by five, for the ship will be leaving by six o'clock sharp."_

"Damn," Beca said, looking at Chloe. "Think anyone's ever been left behind by a cruise before?"

Chloe shrugged, "Probably. That would really suck though."

Beca laughed, "Right?"

" _We hope you all have a wonderful day visiting this beautiful, enchanted island. ¡Que te diviertas!"_

Beca quirked a brow, "What was that last part?"

"I have no idea," Chloe said. "Ask Flo."

They shared another laugh, gradually falling into a silence before Beca leaned forward to kiss Chloe again.

Beca snuck her hand under the duvet and grinned at the gasp Chloe breathed when her fingers met slick warmth.

"Beca," Chloe moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes?" Beca smirked, slowly dragging her fingers up, making Chloe hum as her back arched off bed.

"We should probably start getting ready for when we dock." She reopened her eyes, "I'm surprised Aubrey hasn't called me yet."

Beca stilled her fingers, "Oh, yeah," but then quickly resumed their previous exploration. "Thank, God. I swear if her ringtone would've woken me up again, I would have thrown your phone down the hallway."

Chloe barked a laugh. "I probably would have let you, too."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again, letting a finger dip into her before nibbling on Chloe's lower lip.

"Seriously, Beca," Chloe muttered, bringing her hands up to place them on Beca's shoulders. "If you don't stop, we're not going to leave this bed for hours."

Beca snickered against her lips and moved to plant a kiss just below her ear.

"And… how is that a bad thing?"

"Because we have to go," Chloe breathed, fighting herself to resist the teasing Beca was doing with her tongue.

"Do we _have_ to?" Beca groaned.

"Wow," Chloe said, pushing Beca up so she could look at her. "A few minutes ago you said we would never have sex again and now here you are–" She dragged a finger down the bridge of Beca's nose and booped the tip. "Not even wanting to get up."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "I still hate you, though," she smirked.

"That's fine," Chloe smirked back. "You can remind me how much you hate me later on tonight." She pecked Beca's lips one last time, before removing Beca's hand from her lower region and sitting them up. "But for now–" Chloe said, getting up from the bed and stretching before turning her head over a raised shoulder. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

Beca smirked. "You mean you want me to intrude on _your_ shower this time?"

"It's not really intruding if I invite you, Becs."

Ooh… Beca secretly _loved_ when Chloe called her that.

Beca snickered, "Well if you insist..." She stood up from the bed and walked towards Chloe. "Don't mind if I do."

Chloe giggled and spun around as Beca quickly followed behind her.

It was interesting to Beca how easy it was to behave this way with Chloe, desirous and playful. Like they had been a couple for years, instead of bitter enemies, which was mostly no thanks to Beca.

Chloe turned the water on, and together, they stepped inside. Beca would never admit it, but as the shower progressed, she found herself secretly fantasizing about what it would be like if she and Chloe were _actually_ in a relationship.

She thought about it when Chloe asked Beca if she could scrub her back for her, and when Chloe playfully poked her nose again with suds and bubbles that had formed from the soap she was using.

But the moment that really sent Beca to "La La Land," was when Chloe smiled at her and pulled her under the water to kiss her.

There was something so different about this morning, and although there was the negative reminder gnawing at Beca's brain about how this wasn't going to end well, Beca chose to ignore it and decided to steal this moment for herself and make it last.

The moment would have lasted longer, had a sudden pounding at the front door not ripped them away from it.

Beca and Chloe both jumped at the loud thuds rumbling through the bathroom wall and their eyes went wide.

"Shit," Chloe said, looking at Beca nervously.

"Who the fuck is knocking on our door?"

A few more thuds and Chloe decided she would get out first to investigate. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fresh towel around herself. There were a few more knocks as Chloe approached the door, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out from the hallway.

"Chloe! Open up. It's me and Stacie."

"Fuck..." Chloe muttered. Aubrey seriously had the worse timing in the world.

Chloe reached for the door handle and took in a breath before turning it open and plastering a fake, wide smile across her face.

"Hey, guys," she said, holding the towel tightly against her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, good. You've showered already," Aubrey said, stepping into the room. "Where's Beca? Is she dressed yet?"

"She's–" Chloe hesitated. Beca was still in the shower, unaware of who was in the room, but that was okay, right? There wouldn't be anything suspicious if Beca just happened to be showering. "She's taking a shower."

"Perfect," Aubrey said, walking towards the small table at the corner of the room to sit.

"Wait a minute," Stacie suddenly said, eyeing Chloe. "It looks like you were just in the shower, too."

Chloe's eyes widened, instinctively, but she was quick to collect herself.

"Yeah, I was," she said, calmly. "As soon as I finished, Beca hopped in after me to save time."

Stacie narrowed her eyes, "Uh-huh…"

Chloe swallowed hard. If Stacie was already suspecting something, Chloe didn't want to give her any more leeway.

"Whatever, Stace," Chloe said, cutting their conversation short walking over to join Aubrey at the table. "So, what's on the itinerary for today?" she smiled.

"Well," Aubrey started, grinning widely, making her excitement clear. "We've got five hours on the island, but I wanted to give everyone at least an hour to explore it by themselves however they want."

"And for the other four hours?" Chloe asked, knowing well that Aubrey couldn't resist but plan more group activities for them.

"That's the fun part," Aubrey said. "I've scheduled a group salsa class for all of us to take. Then we'll stop to eat somewhere, and after that, we're all going to ride one of those tour busses and see the beautiful tourist sites Puerto Rico has to offer."

"Wow," Chloe said. "You've really do have it all planned out."

Aubrey nodded, "You know it."

Before the conversation could continue, Beca popped open the bathroom door and stuck her head out.

"Chlo, who was knocking on our– oh, it's just you guys."

Stacie arched a brow at her and Aubrey smiled tightly.

"Always a pleasure seeing you too, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Why are you guys here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were both up and getting ready," Aubrey said. "I would have called Chloe, but it kept going straight to voicemail."

"Shit!" Chloe said. "I totally forgot to charge my phone last night." She had been just a _little_ bit occupied with Beca to remember. "I'm sorry, Aubrey."

Aubrey waved it off, "It's fine. That's why I decided to just stop by. But now that I see that you guys are almost ready–" She stood up from the table and walked towards Stacie. "We'll let you guys finish and meet you at the dock!" Aubrey looped an arm around Stacie's, "Let's go, Stace," and led them to the door. "Try not to be late this time!"

As Aubrey opened the door, Stacie turned her head back to look at Chloe.

"Yeah, _Chlo,"_ she smirked, confusing Chloe.

Why did she say her name like that?

Once they were gone Beca immediately glared at Chloe.

"Dude," she said.

"I know," Chloe replied, sighing as she stood up from the chair and walked over to her nightstand.

"We've only just started this agreement and already we were almost busted!" Beca panicked.

Chloe snickered. "We weren't almost busted." She opened the top drawer and pulled out a white bra, along with a matching pair of panties. "They didn't act suspicious of anything."

 _Well, Stacie did,_ Chloe thought, but she wasn't going to tell Beca that. She didn't want to ruin their new agreement before they even got a chance to enjoy it.

Chloe casually dropped her towel and bent down to slip the underwear up her legs. She flipped her red hair to one side as she came back up, looking over her shoulder towards Beca and grinning when Beca quickly looked away.

"Beca," Chloe said, turning around. "We've been fucking each other for the last two nights. You're not getting shy on me now, are you?" she teased.

Beca's head snapped back to look at Chloe and her face scrunched.

"I'm not shy," she pouted.

Chloe chuckled and walked up to her. "Good," she said, slightly dipping her head to give Beca a quick peck on the lips. "You can prove it to me later." With a wink and a spin on her heels, Chloe made her way back to her clothes and left Beca with the urge to take another cold shower.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Aww! How cute!**

 **How could this POSSIBLY GO WRONG?**

 **Guess we'll have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **And check out my Instagram for video edits and live fanfic sessions at: notsoaveragefangirl**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**


	13. Baila Conmigo

**Author's 1st Note: Yay! The new chapter is finally here!**

 **So sorry for the wait. I've literally been working every single day these last few months at two different jobs and it's been hard finding time to write. But I did it!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Wow… this place is beautiful!" Emily said, smiling widely as her eyes danced over the palm trees, colorful buildings and overall beautiful atmosphere that surrounded Puerto Rico.

Stacie walked up next to her and smiled as she took in a deep breath.

"I love Puerto Rico."

Emily looked at her in surprise. "You've been here before?"

Stacie nodded. "Oh, yeah," she said. "I spent a high school spring break here with some friends once." She sighed as she looked back out at their surroundings. "Good times."

"Okay, are we all here?" Aubrey suddenly said, stepping around Stacie to stand in front of the group. Her eyes scanned the girls in front of her, and once she confirmed every Bella– including Lily– was accounted for, she smiled widely. "Great! Okay, so here's what we're going to do..."

Aubrey went on to discuss the details of what the group was in store for, giving Beca a chance to steal a glimpse of Chloe. She was standing on the other side of the girls, and Beca almost looked away when Chloe's eyes suddenly flicked back at her.

Almost.

Instead of looking away, Beca held Chloe's gaze for a moment and smirked when Chloe flashed her a quick wink.

Ooh, what a feeling this was. Remembering the way Chloe was moaning and writhing beneath her the night before, knowing that absolutely no one else knew what they had done. It was so wrong. So tantalizing. So… _scandalous._ Perhaps being enemies with benefits was going to be more fun than Beca initially thought.

Not wanting to get caught staring, Beca cleared her throat and looked down at the ground before looking forward at Aubrey again. She needed to stay focused on what her fellow Bella was saying, no matter how badly she wanted to keep looking at Chloe.

Which was not easy.

"Okay! So now that we're all clear, are you guys ready to explore?" Aubrey asked, grinning.

"Yes!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yup!"

Beca stayed quiet.

"Perfect!" Aubrey said. "Have fun, you guys! Remember to meet at the salsa studio at one o'clock sharp. I'll text you all the address in our group chat." She took out her phone and did as she said. "Done," she said. "See you guys in an hour!" Aubrey looped her arm with Stacie's and turned in Chloe's direction. "Come on, Chloe," she said, jerking her head to the side so Chloe would follow.

Chloe snickered. "Coming." She glanced at Beca one last time before she joined her best friends and walked with them down the street.

Beca watched Chloe leave until the sound of a throat clearing next to her snapped her out of her daze.

"Wh-What?" Beca said, blinking as she turned her head and found Amy staring at her skeptically.

"You okay?" Amy asked, her tone already sounding dubious.

Beca shook her head. "What? Yeah, no. I'm fine." she said, shrugging. "I just can't believe Queen Aubrey is actually giving us an hour where she's not dictating us around."

Fat Amy chuckled and nodded as she looked out to where Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had now gotten smaller in the distance.

"Yeah," she said. She turned to grin at Beca, "Let's enjoy it while we can."

Beca chuckled as Amy wrapped an arm around her, but suddenly there was more than just Amy's arm weighing down on her shoulders.

Amy was her best and closest friend in the entire world. They shared almost everything with each other. She was one of the only people Beca truly trusted with her secrets, yet here she was now, harboring the biggest and most important secret she ever had, and was choosing to not share it with Amy.

As much as it pained Beca to keep something like this one from Amy, Beca knew that this was a secret between her and Chloe and **only** her and Chloe. And no matter how guilty she felt, Beca needed to keep it that way.

"Hey, wait!" Beca and Amy had already started walking away from the group but stopped and turned around at the voice calling for them. "Can I go with you guys?" It was Emily. The smile on her face was almost too wide for her cheeks to contain.

Amy's face scrunched. "Mmh, sorry, Legacy. You have to be–" She lifted a hand and hovered it just above Beca's head. "This short to join us."

Emily's brows curved as her bottom lip gradually shifted into a sad pout.

"But–"

"Knock it off, Ames," Beca said, swatting Fat Amy's hand away. "Of course you can come with us."

"Beca!" Amy whined.

"Yay!" Emily cheered, clapping her hands together before hooking her arms with Beca and Amy. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"Hey!" Amy said, yanking her arm away. "Hands off!"

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Beca would have to focus on keeping the peace between Amy and Emily, which would give her brain _way_ less time to wander into thoughts about Chloe.

Yeah. This was good. Besides, Beca had never been to Puerto Rico. She wanted to be present for the experience and appreciate everything this wonderful island had to offer, instead of daydreaming every five minutes about what _Chloe_ had to offer…

* * *

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had found their way to a local shopping center and spent some of their time scattered as they shopped for souvenirs. Chloe was casually skimming through some colorful tank tops, when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Since when does Beca call you, 'Chlo'?" Stacie said, making Chloe tense at the question as she slowly turned around to face her.

"What?" Chloe said, swallowing. Stacie's arms were crossed and she actually looked kind of pissed.

"Cut the bullshit, Chloe," she said. "I **know** there's something going on between you and Beca. I'm not stupid, and I'm certianly not blind."

Oh, fuck.

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. _**Oh, fuck!**_

Chloe could feel the panic rising within her and she shook her head.

"Stacie, what do you– Why do you keep–"

"You and Beca both disappeared our first night on the cruise, and ever since then, you two have been acting different around each other."

Chloe tittered, still trying her best to maintain her facade.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "Beca and I don't act different."

"Oh, no?" Stacie said, arching a brow. "Because at first you guys were at each other's throats, like you usually are, but now it's like you guys are flirting with each other every time you bicker. You practically dry fucked each other on the stage last night, and this morning it looked to me like you guys had been in the shower together. And now Beca's even calling you 'Chlo' like you're friends or something?" She snickered, "Not to mention the way you guys reacted when we found that mark on your shoulder."

Chloe's brow furrowed. This was seriously **not good.** "I told you that was–"

"Yeah, yeah, you said you slept with Chicago," Stacie said, cutting her off. "Which I'm pretty sure is a lie." Chloe stood there, stunned, as Stacie continued. "Chicago has a pretty big mouth. And _this–"_ Stacie reached a hand forward and slid her fingers into the opening of Chloe's shirt to open it wider and expose her marked shoulder. "Looks pretty small to me."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Knock it off, Stace," she said, jerking her body away. "You're starting to get on my nerves with your accusations."

Stacie gasped, _"I'm_ starting to get on **your** nerves?" and she took a step closer. "How about you tell my the truth right now, or I tell everyone that you and Beca are fucking each other."

Chloe's mouth instantly went dry. "You… You wouldn't."

Stacie stared at her hard as she lent forward. "Try me."

Okay. Chloe had two options here…

One, she could tell Stacie the truth and hope she would be satisfied enough to not tell anyone else. Or two, Chloe could continue to lie and risk Stacie telling everyone anyway, which would completely end things with Beca before they could even grow to anything else!

God, this was hard. Chloe felt like she was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

But what other options did she have?

Chloe's eyes flicked back and forth between Stacie's and she held back tears as she finally gave in and sighed.

"Okay, okay," Chloe said, closing her eyes as she reluctantly gave herself up. "It's true."

Stacie shook her head. "I fucking knew it!"

"Shh!" Chloe said, looking around in panic. She stepped closer to Stacie and lowered her voice. "Look, I swear Beca and I didn't plan for any of this to happen, but you're right, okay? We slept together that first night, and again last night, and it feels like things are changing between us, but I don't know what it means, and I don't know how to feel about it." She started to speak faster as her words continued to spill out of her like word vomit. "But Stacie, please, you gotta **swear** to me that you're not going to tell anyone. I made a promise to Beca that I wouldn't tell, and I know it would be devastating if she ever found out that I did, and I–"

"Chloe!" Stacie suddenly said, grabbing Chloe's shoulders and putting a stop to her panicked rambling. "Relax, okay? I'm not going to tell anyone."

Chloe searched her eyes. "You're not?"

Stacie shook her head. "No. I just… I knew something was up and I wanted you to tell me the truth." She lowered her hands. "You don't have to hide something like that from me, Chlo."

Chloe chuckled bitterly. "Stacie, Beca and I hate each other. We have for years and everyone knows it. How could I simply just tellyou something like that?"

Stacie pondered the thought for a moment. Chloe did have a good point.

"I understand where you're coming from, Chlo, I do," Stacie said. "And I'm sorry I pretty much forced the truth out of you." Her apology, though brief, sounded sincere, which was appreciated. "But there's something I still have to ask you."

Chloe's brow furrowed slightly. "What is it?"

"Do you really?"

This confused Chloe. "Do I really what?"

Stacie stared at her. "Do you guys really hate each other? Because, honestly? Even though you guys always argued, I always felt like you two would eventually get together one day."

If Stacie would have said this to Chloe a week prior, Chloe would have laughed and told her she was crazy. But now? Maybe Stacie wasn't so far fetched.

Before Chloe could get a response out, the sound of Aubrey's voice suddenly coming from behind Stacie startled them both.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, making Chloe jump and Stacie turn around.

"Nothing," they said in unison. Chloe's expression looked like she was taken off guard, but Stacie was smiling like nothing was wrong.

Stacie grabbed a random tank top from the neighboring rack and held it up. "I was just asking Chloe what she thought about this top, but–" Stacie looked down at the blue and green tie dye design. "I don't think it would look good on me."

Aubrey tilted her head to the side as she looked at it and her nose scrunched. "Yeah, no. Definitely not the right style for you."

"I didn't think so either," Stacie said, shrugging, casually. "Oh, well." She turned to look at Chloe. "Wanna move on to a different store, Chlo?" Her smile was innocent to others, but Chloe could feel the double meaning behind it.

However, Stacie still hadn't said anything to Aubrey about what they had actually been talking about, so, maybe Stacie really was going to keep Chloe's secret to herself.

At this point, Chloe could only pray that she would.

"Uh, sure," Chloe said, smiling as she inhaled her nerves and stepped closer to her friends. "Let's shop somewhere else."

Shit. It had only been a few short hours since she and Beca had made their new "Enemies with Benefits" arrangement, and Chloe couldn't believe that she had already broken their deal! But she didn't want to ruin her deal with Beca before it even began, so... what Beca didn't know wouldn't hurt her... right?

* * *

The free time hour had gone by faster than any one of the Bellas would have preferred, but they had all made a promise to be at the dance studio on time, and all minus Fat Amy, Beca and Emily had kept that promise.

"You guys!" Aubrey scolded. She had been waiting outside of the dance building and when she spotted them, she definitely did not look happy. "The instructor is waiting for us!"

To be fair, Beca, Fat Amy and Emily were literally only ten minutes late. But, whatever.

Beca scoffed. "We would have been here sooner if Amy didn't chase after Emily for spilling an icy on her."

"It was an accident!" Emily cried.

Amy glared at her from the other side of Beca. "Lies."

Beca deadpanned at Aubrey. "See?"

"Okay, whatever," Aubrey groaned, grabbing the girls and pushing them towards the studio doors. "Just get inside."

The rest of the Bellas were waiting patiently in the lobby for the arrival of their sisters and they greeted the trio with smiles.

"Damn, there they are," Cynthia-Rose said. "We thought you guys got lost or somethin'." She noticed the large, red stain on Fat Amy's pink tank-top and quirked a brow. "What happened to your shirt?"

Beca immediately starting shaking her head, but it was already too late.

"Legacy dumped her stupid icy all over me!" Amy shouted, pointing at the younger girl.

"It was an accident!" Emily pleaded.

"Girls! Enough!" Aubrey snapped, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "We are not here to argue about a stupid ice cream spill, okay? We are here to bond and learn some salsa." She grinned and shimmied her shoulders for effect and Fat Amy tittered to herself as she crossed her arms.

"It was an icy," she muttered.

"Hello, ladies!" A voice suddenly came from the other side of the room, and the girls turned to find a literal tall, dark and handsome man standing proudly with his hands on his hips. "Welcome to 'Baila Conmigo'! I am the owner, Carlos." His accent was as thick as his muscles, and his smile was clearlycasting a spell on most of the Bellas.

In fact, was that drool coming out of Flo's mouth?

"Hi!" Aubrey grinned, her eyes dancing over the man as she held out her hand. "I'm Aubrey. I'm the one who scheduled the group class."

"Ah, pues hola señorita," he grinned, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. "It's nice to meet you." Aubrey giggled at his gesture and Stacie quirked an amused brow at the exchange as she watched. Carlos looked up at the rest of the group, "Is this everyone?"

Aubrey turned her head to look at them. "Yes," she smiled.

"Perfect!" Carlos opened his hands to the sides in a welcoming fashion. "Well, ladies, if you please. Follow me into the studio and we will begin our lesson."

He guided the Bellas down a hallway, passed two different rooms with loud salsa music playing inside, and ended at a third, larger room. Once everyone was inside, Carlos spun around with another wide grin.

"Okay!" he said. "This is our private lessons room. My other instructors are busy with their classes, so I'll be the only one teaching you today. I hope that is alright."

"That is more than alright," Fat Amy said, biting her lower lip and winking at Carlos when he smiled at her. He went on to discuss the class with the rest of the group and Amy leaned in towards Beca. "I want to climb that like a tree," she whispered.

It made Beca cringe.

"Gross."

"Miss Aubrey," Carlos said. "I actually have a very special surprise for you and your friends."

"Really?" she said, looking at the other girls as they, too, looked curious. "What is it?"

"Well, my sister owns a tourist company that offers personal tours of Puerto Rico to visitors. I will pair you all up and teach you a routine. The pair that I think does the best job, will get to go on one of those tours for free!"

"Oh!" Aubrey gasped, looking back at the Bellas. "Well, actually we already have plans for–"

"I'm in!" Flo suddenly said, raising her hand as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm down," Cynthia-Rose joined in.

"Ooh, I want a special tour," Stacie added, making Aubrey gawk at her.

"What?" Aubrey said. "But what about–"

"Let's be partners," Stacie continued, cutting Aubrey off and grinning as she nudged her with her elbow. "If we do it the best, that means you and I both get that special tour." She winked and it was enough for Aubrey to suddenly be at a loss for words.

"Wait, do we get to pick our partners?" Fat Amy asked and Carlos nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said. "You can pair up with anyone in this room."

Amy smirked. "Well in that case…" She confidently stepped forward and wrapped her arm with Carlos'. "Since we're an uneven group, I want you to be my partner."

Flo's jaw dropped. "No. I want him as my partner!" she said, trying, but failing to push Amy off of him.

As the two girls continued their quarrel, Aubrey and some of the other girls jumped in to try and stop them.

Beca was amused by the sudden feud, laughing quietly to herself as she watched. But her laughter turned into a sharp gasp, when the feel of someone's hand on her ass suddenly registered in her brain.

"Wha–" She turned and found Chloe smirking at her.

"Hey," Chloe said, winking as she gave Beca's rear end a quick squeeze.

It made Beca jump. "Easy, Chlo," she muttered, her eyes focused on the other girls in front of them. "Someone might see."

Chloe snickered. "By the way Flo is pulling Amy's hair, I can almost guarantee we have at least another minute before someone looks our way."

God, what a tease Chloe was. A seriously hot, but _dangerous_ tease, and it drove Beca absolutely wild.

But there was no need to boost Chloe's already large ego, so Beca played it cool.

She snickered and shook her head. "You're crazy."

Chloe giggled as she retreated her hand back to herself. "So I've been told."

The cat fight didn't last much longer, and when the girls finally separated, Fat Amy had been the victor in patterning up with Carlos… much to Flo's disappointment.

"I'm sorry there isn't enough Carlos to go around," the cocky man grinned, running his hands through his dark, curly hair, which had been disheveled in the short scuffle. "Okay. To avoid anymore negative energy, I will be the one to select your partners."

"Aww," came from some of the girls, and Flo glared at Fat Amy.

"Way to go, Amy," she muttered.

Fat Amy just shrugged and ignore any judgement that fluttered her way. She still had Carlos as her partner, so she couldn't have cared less.

Carlos' eyes narrowed as he began to walk amongst the Bellas. He scanned each girl as his hand grasped his chin in thought. "Hmm…" Once he stood in front of Jessica and Ashely, he stopped. "You two," he said.

Jessica and Ashley both gasped and smiled at each other.

"Yes, you two have a connection," Carlos continued, his hands waving around in weird gestures. "I can feel it."

Jessica and Ashley squealed and nodded in agreement, taking each other's hand and standing closer together as they watched Carlos choose his next pairing.

He hummed as his eyes looked over the girls again. "Ah!" he suddenly said, stepping forward to grab Aubrey's hand and leading her over to where Stacie was standing. "You two," he said, nodding. "Yes, you two are a perfect pair."

"Wha- What?" Aubrey stuttered, her hand coming up to tug at the collar of her shirt. "You think we're a perfect pair?"

"Oh, yes," Carlos said, confidently. "I'm getting this sense of strength between the two of you. It is quite beautiful."

Beca quirked a brow as she noticed a bright pink blush suddenly creep across Aubrey's cheeks, but Beca couldn't really focus on that. Chloe was still standing fairly close to her and it wasn't easy resisting the urge to step closer and let their arms brush against one another.

Stacie snickered. "I buy it," she smirked, making Aubrey chuckle nervously.

"Heh… well okay then," she said.

"Great!" Carlos grinned, moving on to his next choices. He slowly stepped around to the other side of the girls and stopped once he reached Emily. "Ooh, yes. This one."

Emily's eyes went wide and flicked from side-to-side as their instructor eyed her. "What about this one?" she asked.

"You are so tall, yet so timid, yes?" Carlos asked, and damn. As weird as he was, he was actually pretty good at this.

"Y-Yes?" Emily swallowed.

"I knew it," Carlos said and grabbed her hand. "You will be paired with the small, but fiery one."

Beca had to hold back a laugh when, in her peripheral vision, she noticed the way Chloe quickly glanced at her. Did she think she was small and fiery?

To both of their surprise, Carlos walked passed Beca and stopped in front of Flo.

"Yes, this one," he said.

"Me?" Flo asked, surprised.

Carlos bumped Emily towards Flo. "Yes. You two complement each other very well. Watching you dance will be very interesting."

"Oh... " Emily said,smiling before wrapping an arm around Flo in a half-hug. "Okay!" She looked at the smaller, Latina girl. "I think we're gonna do great, too!"

Flo, still upset that she wasn't paired up with Carlos, couldn't help but giggle at Emily's excitement. "We will see."

Uh, oh. There were only four girls left and Beca was starting to feel a lump form in her throat. Was Carlos going to pair her up with Chloe? She certainly hopped not. Beca could feel her self control gradually dwindling with every passing day when it came to Chloe, and now with their recent agreement, Beca wasn't sure dancing together again– especially in front of all the girls– was going to be a good idea.

"Okay, next," Carlos said, beginning his prowel once again.

Cynthia-Rose, Lily, Chloe and Beca were left standing, and when Carlos walked passed both Beca and Chloe, Beca released a sigh of relief.

Okay. Maybe he wasn't going to pair them up after all.

But then Carlos stopped and turned back around to stare at Chloe.

Fuck.

"Ooh…" he said, his eyes raking up and down Chloe, before shifting towards Beca.

Beca swallowed hard.

"Yes… you two," Carlos said, stepping in front of them. "There is an intensity between you two. A passion! It is powerful."

"I wouldn't call that a passion!" Fat Amy joked, making Cynthia-Rose and some of the other girls laugh out loud.

"Yeah, dude," Cynthia-Rose said. "They hate each other."

Beca quickly nodded, trying her best to remain calm.

"Yeah," she said. "We hate each other. You shouldn't pair us up."

"I agree," Chloe said, crossing her arms with a sudden attitude. "I don't want to dance with her."

Beca snickered to herself. It was only obvious to her that Chloe was putting on an act.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Carlos grinned. "But even if that is true, this all the more reason you two should dance together. It will be like magic!"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other nervously, but the sound of Cynthia-Rose laughing again broke their gaze.

"Hey, they did kill it last night at the karaoke contest," she said. "Maybe you guys'll win this one, too."

Some of the other Bellas laughed along with her, and Flo nodded.

"That's true."

"What?" Chloe said.

"No," Beca added.

"Yes!" Carlos smiled, and he patted them both on their shoulders. "It is settled."

Beca gaped at him, "Wait–" but before she could say anything else, Carlos had moved on and finished his pairings with Cynthia-Rose and Lily.

Damnit. Of course they were paired up to dance together! It was like the universe was set on working against Beca.

The fucker.

After the final pairing, Carlos took Fat Amy's hand and led her to the front of the studio. He instructed everyone to separate into their pairs and Beca grabbed Chloe's arm to guide her to the back of the class.

"Shit," Beca muttered, once they were a good distance away from the other Bellas. "This is not good."

"Easy, Beca," Chloe smirked, gesturing for Beca to let go of her arm. "You know I like it rough."

"Chloe," Beca said, eyeing her. "Seriously, this is not a time to be joking."

Chloe chuckled. "Oh, come on, grumpy cat," she teased, playfully.

"Grumpy cat?" Beca said, her brow arched.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Will you relax? We're just learning a quick salsa dance. It's not like it'll be worse than how we danced last night on stage."

Okay. Chloe had a point. But, still!

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, but–" She glanced over at the other Bellas. "What if the other girls start suspecting something between us?"

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat for a moment at the thought of what she and Stacie had discussed earlier that day, but she couldn't give Beca any sort of hint of that.

"They won't," Chloe said, trying to ease Beca's worry.

Beca frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because," Chloe shrugged, stepping dangerously closer to Beca. "We'll just do what we did last night on stage."

Beca swallowed as Chloe's half-lidded eyes stared at her. "And what is that?"

Chloe's smirk curved into a confident grin. "We'll give them a show."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Hehe... this is gonna be fun. ;)**

 **Fun Fact: I'm actually Puerto Rican and if you've never been to Puerto Rico, it really is a beautiful place to visit. I definitely recommend visiting the "Enchanted Island" at least once!**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**


	14. Connection

**Author's 1st Note: I'm back, babes!**

 **So sorry I was gone for so long. I was hit with some pretty decent writer's block and it took me a while to get out of it. But my mojo has returned and I'm so excited to continue this story! :D**

 **Thanks so much for all of your kind messages and reviews. They always bring me back. :)**

 **Before you start this chapter, I do recommend you listen to the song, "Yo Quiero" by Jacob Forever. You'll see why when you start reading. ;)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay, now that you are all paired up, let us decide who will be learning the male steps," Carlos said, gesturing to himself with his hands on his chest, "and who will be learning the female steps." He extended his arms out towards Fat Amy and she posed humorously, one hand on her hip as the other flicked upward, towards the ceiling.

"I'm the female," she said, her lips pursed.

Carlos chuckled. "Yes, she will be representing the female. So, please–" He continued to use his hands as he spoke and gestured for the girls to move closer to each other. "Decide who will be representing which part, and I will begin the lesson shortly after."

With the directions from their instructor, the Bellas began to chat amongst their assigned pairs and worked on deciding which of them would be learning which parts.

Beca looked at Chloe and wasn't surprised to find a small smirk already curving at the corner of her lips.

"So are you the male in this relationship, or am I?" she teased.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I hate when people ask that," she said, which was true. Beca had always been annoyed by the idea that there alwayshad to be a "man" in a relationship between two girls. It was stupid. "We're both clearly the females," she continued. "Why does one always have to be the male?"

Chloe chuckled. "Okay, it's not that serious, Beca. Relax." She stepped closer and scanned their surroundings, making sure no one was watching them, before leaning in closer and whispering, "Since I took the lead last night, I guess it's only fair I let you take it this time." Chloe leaned herself back, far enough so Beca could see her wink before stepping back to her original position.

Her expression was almost completely neutral, like she hadn't just whispered something scandalous into Beca's ear, but Beca could still recognize the glint of mischievousness hidden in Chloe's eyes and it made her nerve endings tingle.

Beca eyed her a moment, her tongue licking over the top row of her teeth before she shook her head with a snicker.

"You're so annoying."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, playfully. "Am I?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Yes you are."

Chloe shrugged, "I've been called worse," and narrowed her eyes at Beca. "Especially by you."

Beca could recognize that she was still teasing, but what she was claiming was also very true. Over the last couple of years, Beca had become a real Dr. Seusss when it came to insults towards Chloe. It was a talent, really.

A shitty talent, but a talent nonetheless.

Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying her best to resist a smile. "Alright," she said, shrugging as she looked away. "No need to be a bitch about it." Her eyes flicked back over at Chloe to watch her reaction, and she couldn't hold back her smirk any longer.

Chloe snickered as she shook her head. "Asshole."

They ultimately decided that Beca would take on the "male" role and Chloe would learn the "female" steps. Once all of the girls settled on their choices, Carlos took Amy's hand and guided her to the front center of the room.

"Excellent. We are all good to go, yes?" The majority of the girls nodded. "Perfect!" He walked over to a large black speaker sitting at the corner of the studio and picked up his phone, which had been laying on top of it. He looked at the girls again, "The song I have chosen is not a typical Salsa song, but I like that it is fun and has a modern twist."

The Bellas patiently waited as he scrolled through what they assumed was a playlist, and pressed on his choice in music before grinning widely.

The song began to play through multiple speakers scattered around the room and both Carlos and Flo began to move and dance with themselves to the rhythm.

Must have been a Hispanic thing.

"Yes, feel the music!" Carlos said, excitedly, gesturing for the rest of the Bellas to join in their freestyle dance. Most of the Bellas laughed before letting themselves go and having some fun it, while Beca just shook her head and watched them amusedly.

Her arms were folded across her chest but her foot was tapping. She wasn't planning on moving from that position, until her posture was tousled when Chloe suddenly bumped her with her hip.

"Come on, Beca," she said, her hands coming up as she started to step and sway side-to-side in time with the beat. "Feel the music."

Beca just stared at her. "I'll wait 'til he shows us what to do."

"Ugh," Chloe groaned. "Always the party pooper."

Beca's jaw slacked, "Hey," and she uncrossed her arms. "I am not _always_ the party pooper."

Chloe was still dancing on her own and snickered. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," Beca said, more firmly, turning her body to face Chloe fully.

"Okay," Chloe said, stilling as she turned to parallel Beca. "Then prove it," she smirked.

Damn that smirk of hers. She was challenging Beca. Pushing those little buttons she knew would get a reaction out of Beca.

Beca never backed down from a challenge. Chloe knew this, and Beca knew that Chloe knew this. She was blatantly using one of Beca's weaknesses against her.

The bitch.

Well, fine. Beca could prove she was not always the party pooper. No problem.

"Fine," she said, unaware of the way her bottom lip was pouting. "I will."

Chloe's eyes fell before climbing back up Beca's body, suggestively. "Fine," she said, flipping her side bangs out of her face. "Looking forward to it."

The music suddenly stopped which recaptured Beca and Chloe's attention. Carlos had restarted the song and paused it at the section he wanted.

"Okay, ladies," he smiled. "Now that you have all gotten a feeling for the song, I will begin teaching you the first steps." He moved to stand in front of Fat Amy. "I usually teach basic moves when it comes to beginners, but Miss Aubrey–" Carlos winked in her direction, making her blush. "Told me you ladies are professional performers."

Fat Amy snorted a laugh. "Us? Professional?"

"Yes!" Carlos gleed. "And I am excited to teach you all this routine. It is very good. Now–" He held Amy's hands up with his own and looked at the girls. "Start by holding each other's hands like this."

The girls followed Carlos' lead, and Beca was glad she had pulled Chloe to the back of the room. The others were all focused on the Latino man in front of them, which meant no one would be paying any attention to what she and Chloe were doing. Which was good.

It was one less thing Beca had to worry about.

She placed her hands over Chloe's and stepped closer, trying her best to ignore the way Chloe was smirking at her.

"Okay, now for those of you portraying the male, you're going to start by taking a step forward with your left foot. Like this–" He demonstrated the move and the "male" half of the girls mimicked him. "For the ladies, you will be taking a step back with your right foot."

Fat Amy was quick to follow his lead and stepped back, allowing Carlos to step fully forward, closer to her.

She grinned. "Like that?"

"Yes!" Carlos smiled. "Just like that. Very good." He looked at the rest of the group. "Now we will reverse that same motion. Bring your feet back together, and now the ladies will be the ones to step forward with their left foot, while the males step back with their right. Yes?"

The move was easy to understand and the girls collectively mimicked it with no problem.

"Perfect!" Carlos said. "Now remember. When we dance with the music I want your hands and arms to be lose. Free. You're holding each other's finger tips when you're face-to-face, but the hold needs to be light so you can move and spin without hesitation."

"We gon' be spinnin'?" Cynthia-Rose suddenly said, her brow arched.

"Of course," Carlos smiled. "It will be fun. Trust me."

"We'll see about that," Cynthia-Rose mumbled to herself.

"Okay," Carlos said, not missing a beat. "Now after those first two steps, you're both going to bring your feet back together. The lyrics for this part of the song are, _yo quiero que tú pongas las manos pa' arriba,_ which means, _I want you to put your hands up._ So for my guys–" Carlos slipped his hands under Fat Amy's and held them open as he guided them up and over her head. "I want you to do this. Lift your girl's arms up like so, and then slide your hands back down over her body. My ladies, you will bring your arms back down, but sensually. Yes?"

Some of the girls paused, Beca included, and Stacie snickered.

"So you basically want us to grope each other?"

Carlos tilted his head to the side in a half-shrug. "In a sense, yes. Salsa is a passionate dance. For it to be done right, you need to really _feel_ your partner. Connect with them." He was using his hands to convey his words again and it made Beca chuckle. "You will see that once you do, you and your partner will flow together as one." Suddenly, Carlos laughed. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let us focus on learning the moves first, and then we will work on the connection. Now–" He continued to explain the next few steps, and Chloe took a moment to lean in closer to Beca.

"You think we've got a connection, Becs?" she said, poking at Beca's buttons again.

Beca side eyed her, not wanting to give her her full attention. "No," she lied, trying to appear like she really gave a shit as to what Carlos was saying.

But Chloe wasn't buying it.

"That's not what you said last night," she hummed, causing a chill to run down Beca's spine.

Beca hoped she hadn't noticed it, and slightly scrunched her face in annoyance. "Shut up."

Chloe just laughed and stood back again to give her full attention back to Carlos.

* * *

After an hour of learning the routine the girls were, as Carlos liked to put it, ready to work on their "connection" with their partners.

Chloe was impressed with Beca's determination to execute the moves correctly. It was evident that she was actually trying, and Chloe wondered if it was because she had riled her up earlier.

Whatever it was, Chloe was glad to see Beca's genuine effort. It made the lesson more fun.

"Now that you all have worked together to memorize the routine," Carlos said, "we will now see if you are able to create that connection with your partner. I want your final pose to be created in the moment. Spontaneous," he explained. "So, please–" Carlos held out a hand towards the middle of the room. "Which pair would like to go first?"

"Wait, what?" Beca suddenly said, gaining the attention of all the other Bellas since it was practically the first time she spoke up in the entire class, so far. "We're dancing with our partners individually? While everyone else watches?"

"Of course," Carlos said. "How else am I going to determine which pair is the best? Remember, the best two get to go on a free guided tour of the island." He was way too proud of that last part, and Beca's brow furrowed as panic began to reflect in her eyes.

This was not good. Chloe knew what that meant. She knew that Beca didn't want to dance in front of everyone again because she was afraid they would think something more was going on between them. Sure that was true, but that was a secret meant to be between Beca and Chloe only.

Well, and Stacie now, too.

 _Way to go, Chloe._

But Chloe didn't want her to be afraid, and okay, maybe it was selfish of her, but she also _really_ wanted to dance with Beca again. To do so, Chloe was going to have to get Beca to overcome her fear.

And what better way to do that then to challenge and piss her off?

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe suddenly said, folding her arms as she looked at Beca. "Afraid everyone's going to see that you have two left feet?"

A few "oohs" and snickers came from the other Bellas and Beca's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Chloe.

"Excuse me?" she said. "I don't have two left feet."

"Could've fooled me," Chloe shrugged. "I lost track of how many times you stepped on my toes."

Beca's eyes narrowed.

Ooh, yes. This was good. Beca was getting angry.

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?" Beca said, her voice laced equally with disbelief and frustration. "I didn't step on your toes once!"

"It's okay, Beca," Fat Amy said, stepping forward to pat Beca's shoulder. "Not all of us are born to dance."

Beca's head slowly turned, eyes still narrowed as she now glared at Amy.

"You've **literally** seen me dance _hundreds_ of times," she argued, shifting her gaze to the rest of the girls. "You all have!"

"Maybe you're just not good at salsa," Flo shrugged. "It's not for everybody."

Beca stood up straight then, her hands coming up as her eyes blinked faster that Chloe thought was possible. Almost like she had just been punched in the face.

"You know what? I'm not doing this," she said, huffing a breath as she refused to continue the conversation.

"No, this is good," Carlos suddenly said, stepping closer to Beca. "Use the fire that is burning inside of you right now. Harness it. Let it fuel your movements as you dance. In fact–" He took his cell phone out of his pocket and restarted the part of the song they had learned the dance to. "You and your partner should go first!"

Beca's eyes widened. "What!"

"Wait..." Whoops. Chloe wasn't expecting this turn of events. She just wanted to stir Beca up, not necessarily be the first ones to perform the routine in front of everyone.

Shit. Maybe next time she'll think before she speaks.

"Yes!" Carlos gleed, and Chloe was sure Beca wanted to punch that wide grin off his face. "This is perfect. You can show us how good you can dance!"

Beca made a face then and folded her arms. "I don't need to show you guys _anything,"_ she frowned. "I **know** I can dance."

"Very well," Carlos said, taking a step back and holding a ready finger over his phone. "Then this should be easy for you." He restarted the song, but this time it played from the beginning, giving Beca and Chloe some time to prepare for the routine.

Beca was still pouting and Carlos extended a hand to encourage her to move to the center of the room. When she didn't budge, Chloe came up behind her and decided to give her one last push.

"Party pooper," she whispered, hoping it would be the last thing Beca needed to spark her natural competitive spirit. Chloe watched as Beca's head dipped for a moment, then suddenly her entire body rolled back and straighten itself out.

When Beca turned, Chloe swallowed at the fiery look that was gleaming in her eyes.

Oh, yeah. That definitely did the trick. Beca was triggered and when she grabbed Chloe's hands firmly and roughly pulled her forward, Chloe was sure she was going to need a change of underwear after this performance.

"Yes!" Carlos celebrated, clearly excited. "Everyone, please," he said, gently nudging the girls back. "Give them some space."

The girls backed out of Beca and Chloe's way and Chloe could feel her heartbeat pounding faster as her eyes darted back and forth between Beca's.

Beca looked pissed. Focused. Almost ravenous.

Fuck. Chloe might have poked that button a little _too_ hard this time.

"Okay, your cue is coming up," Carlos said, his hands coming up to clap to the count down. "Five, six… Five, six, seven, eight!"

" _Yo quiero que tú pongas las manos pa' arriba."_

Beca lead the way, stepping forward first and starting the dance. They had been practicing this damn thing for over an hour, so although Chloe had initially been caught off guard by Beca's shift in attitude, she was quick to follow her lead.

After the first basic steps, Beca swiftly lifted Chloe's arms over her head and smirked as her hands lazily dragged back down over Chloe's curves.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat when Beca's palms brushed over the sides of her breasts and she matched Beca's smirk when she swayed her hips and gradually let her arms come back down.

Oh, yeah. This was a side of Beca Chloe could get used to.

" _Yo quiero que tu cuerpo no diga mentiras."_

They were back to the basic steps, but only stepped once before Beca expertly spun Chloe outward. She tugged on Chloe's hand to spin her back to her, stopping when Chloe landed on her left side and faced her. They rolled their bodies forward in time with the music and Chloe had to fight to hold back a moan, which wasn't easy.

" _Yo quiero que tú pongas las manos pa' arriba. Yo quiero, yo quiero vivir la vida."_

Beca grinned as she quickly spun Chloe back around, their bodies now fully facing each other properly as they both continued to dance like the professionals they were.

They rotated their hips to the sides as they stepped left and right. When the part about raising their hands came around again, Beca and Chloe both brought their arms up and circled in place, letting their bodies curve and twist to their own accord.

For the last line before the chorus drop, Beca slipped her hand around the back of Chloe's waist and tugged her forward until they were pressed up against each other.

That grin was back on her face and Chloe thought her knees were going to give out. Luckily Beca had a pretty firm grasp on her, so Chloe's senses had some time to recover as Beca interlocked their free hands and spun them around as they stepped in unison.

" _Oh, oh, oh, hey. Oh, oh, oh, hey. Oh, oh, oh."_

It was almost starting to feel like deja vú. Somewhere in the music, Beca and Chloe had forgotten all about the audience around them and couldn't escape the locked focus they had on each other.

They moved, and swayed, and danced to the rhythm, smiling and laughing when the other would add their own little flare to a particular move.

Chloe had danced with Beca on stage countless times before, but something about these last two times made Chloe hope that she would get to dance with Beca a hundred times more.

Woah… okay. Easy there Chloe. Sure, some things had changed significantly between them recently, but **still.** This was Beca Mitchell Chloe was fantasizing about. Just because they've had sex and dance really well together, didn't mean _everything_ was going to change between them.

They were still enemies after all.

Weren't they?

" _A tu lado, yo quiero pasar mis días."_

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when Beca lifted her left hand to spin her around in place. When Chloe's back face Beca's front, Beca pulled her back into her, and Chloe's jaw slacked as a small, breathy whimper escaped her.

Beca placed her free hand on Chloe's hip and moved them together so they could dip and sway to the music as one.

It was a riveting sensation and all Chloe wanted to do was reach back and grab a fistful of Beca's hair. The way Beca was holding her, however, didn't grant Chloe the freedom to do as she wished, so instead, Chloe settled for making sure she ground her backside into Beca's pelvis a little harder as they moved.

And she could have sworn she heard Beca groan in appreciation.

" _Oh, oh, oh, hey. Oh, oh, oh, hey."_

As the music continued, Beca brought Chloe back to the original starting position. They followed the rest of the steps Carlos had taught them, but as the ending of their performance neared, Chloe remembered that Carlos had left the final move up to them.

He said he wanted their ending to come naturally, and Chloe wondered if Beca was thinking about the same thing.

What were they going to do? They hadn't had any time to even discuss potential endings, considering they were pretty much thrown into being the first ones up– no thanks to Chloe's instigating.

So how the hell were they going to finish this?!

" _Oh, oh, oh."_

Chloe didn't have any more time to wonder once the last two lines finally arrived.

Instead of forcing her brain to think of a solution, Chloe decided to trust Carlos' advice and let her natural instincts make the decision for her.

She and Beca performed the last few moves, and when the last line was sung, Chloe held onto Beca's hand and relaxed as Beca spun her fully outward.

It was almost like the first outward spin they had done at the start of the performance, but this time, when Beca spun Chloe back to her, Chloe planned to hitch her leg over Beca's hip. But just before Chloe could get her foot fully off the ground, she was surprised to suddenly feel Beca's hand appear under her thigh and hoist her leg up for her.

Chloe gasped when Beca then pressed herself forward, holding Chloe closer, causing their thighs to rub up against the heat between their legs. Chloe's hand inherently came up to caress Beca's face and their parted lips stopped mere centimeters away from each other.

For a moment, Chloe thought they were actually going to kiss.

" _Contigo, mi vida."_

They were breathing each other's air as they panted and the music continued to play in the background.

Holy shit. That was… Chloe didn't even know what.

Her eyes danced over Beca's as Beca's did hers, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to close the small distance left between them right then and there.

She could feel a familiar pull between them again. The same pull she had been feeling every night thus far, and Chloe was sure Beca could feel it too.

But before that feeling could last any longer, the spark in Beca's eyes suddenly started to fade and Chloe's brow curved as she felt that pull slowly lose it's strength.

Beca quickly lifted Chloe back up and let her go before taking a few steps back.

It was then that Chloe realized the music had stopped. She looked out to Carlos and the other girls and found them all with the same opened mouth, stunned expression on their faces.

The silence was broken when Beca suddenly cleared her throat.

"Don't ever say I can't dance again," was the only thing she said, before pressing her lips together and turning to walk out of the studio.

Chloe was left with an empty feeling inside of her as she watched Beca leave, but her attention was brought back to the rest of the girls when a quiet, "Wow," suddenly came from Emily.

"That was amazing, you guys!" she continued.

"Yeah, that was somethin' alright," Cynthia-Rose added, her brows raised in shock.

"That was perfect!" Carlos suddenly exclaimed, and were his eyes glossing? "That was it! **That** was the connection I was talking about. Did you guys see that?" he asked, looking at the rest of the Bellas. "Wow! You ladies did an excellent job, but, um... " Carlos' glanced at the door. "Where did your friend go?"

Chloe turned to match his gaze and her shoulders sank. "I'll go find out," she said, following Beca's path and hoping she would find her sooner than later.

Chloe checked the bathroom first, with no luck. The only other place Chloe thought Beca would go was the lobby, and when she turned the corner from the hallway into the said room, Chloe was relieved to find Beca hunched over on one of the chairs.

She kind of looked distressed, however, her hands gripping onto the back of her hair. Chloe didn't want to startle her, so she walked up to her slowly and carefully.

"Hey," she said, quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Beca muttered, letting go of her hair and slowly sitting up so she could look at Chloe. "What do you want?"

Chloe was taken aback by her rude tone, but only a little. She was used to this kind of treatment from Beca, though she wasn't expecting to come across it in this moment.

"Well, we were all wondering why you just left." Chloe shrugged, softly. "I thought we did pretty good in there."

Beca's eyes were flicking between Chloe's again, but this time they narrowed, and that spark certainly wasn't there any longer. In fact, Beca just seemed upset.

"Oh, really?" she said. "Why the hell did you tell everyone that I have two left feet?"

Chloe's eyes widened for a moment, "Oh." Was this what Beca was upset about? "Sorry," Chloe chuckled and sat down on the seat next to her. "I was just trying to play along with our deal. You know–" She took a chance and gently nudged Beca's arm with her elbow. "Act like we still hate each other."

"We _do_ still hate each other," Beca clarified.

 _Do we?_ Is what Chloe wanted to say. In all honesty, she hated that statement more than she hated Beca.

But instead, Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She hoped her playful approach would help ease Beca's irritated state and was glad when it seemed to have worked.

Beca glanced at her, "Well that was kind of a dick move, but I guess you're right," she said, sitting up straighter. "That was the deal."

Chloe snickered. "Is that really why you got upset and left?"

"I wasn't upset, I was just–" Beca hesitated. Why? Chloe wasn't sure, but all of a sudden it was like Beca was conflicted about something and she closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back at her. "Look, can you just, like, leave me alone for a bit? I promise I'll go back, I just…" Beca sighed and looked down at her hands. "I need a minute."

Chloe felt her stomach twisting, and not in a good way. She could tell Beca was upset about something, but she wasn't sure what. She wanted Beca's wishes, though, and nodded as she stood up from the chair.

"Okay," Chloe said, a hint of sadness evident in her voice. "I'll tell them you'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks," Beca muttered, still looking down at her fingers.

With one last nod, Chloe turned to head back to the studio. She wondered what had gone wrong in that short amount of time. With the dance going as well as it had, Chloe thought that Beca would be in a better mood. But, she wasn't.

Chloe wasn't sure what was bothering Beca, but whatever it was, Chloe hoped it wouldn't last.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Man... Anyone wanna take a salsa class with me?**

 **For those of you who don't read/understand Spanish, here is a translation of the lyrics:**

 _ **"Yo quiero que tú pongas las manos pa' arriba."  
**_ I want you to put your hands up.

 _ **"Yo quiero que tu cuerpo no diga mentiras."  
**_ I want your body not to tell lies.

 ** _"Yo quiero que tú pongas las manos pa' arriba."  
_** I want you to put your hands up.

 _ **"Yo quiero, yo quiero vivir la vida."  
**_ I want, I want to live life.

 ** _"A tu lado, yo quiero pasar mis días."  
_** By your side, I want to spend my days.

 ** _"Contigo, mi vida."  
_** With you, my life.

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **I wonder who's going to win that private tour... ;)**


	15. Photo Op

**Author's 1st Note: Oh, man. I'm so excited for these next few chapters, guys. There's a lot in store. ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

By the time Chloe returned to the studio, Flo and Emily had taken the center stage and were performing their version of the routine.

Chloe casually walked towards the group, choosing to stay close to the wall in an attempt to go unnoticed by the girls, but failing miserably and attracting more than one pair of eyes on her.

Not in the mood to deal with any of Aubrey's questions that Chloe just _knew_ she was going to have, Chloe stopped and stood next to Fat Amy instead and watched Flo and Emily complete their dance.

"Oye," Amy said, nodding at Chloe. "Where's Beca?"

"Oh, uh–" Chloe wasn't sure if she should tell Amy the truth, so she settled for a lie instead. "She just went to the bathroom," she said. "She'll be back in a bit."

Amy focused her eyes on Chloe, dubiously, but Chloe maintained a good poker face. After a short moment of scanning Chloe's eyes, Amy shrugged and turned her attention back to the dancing girls.

"Alright."

Chloe released a breath and smiled as she looked back at her fellow Bella sisters. Jessica and Ashley were up next and Chloe was impressed with how well they danced together. For a pair of quiet girls, they certainly knew how to move.

Beca didn't show up in the room again until it was Stacie and Aubrey's turn. They were the last pair to perform, and Chloe had to admit they were actually quite good. She never noticed how much chemistry they had together.

Chloe didn't say anything when Beca stood next to her. She wasn't quite sure what she _should_ say. If she should say anything at all. But luckily Beca broke the silence between them before Chloe could think about it too much.

"They're pretty good," Beca said, watching Aubrey spin Stacie out into a twirl.

Chloe glanced at Beca before matching her gaze and watching her best friends dance.

"Not as good as us," she said, testing the waters, hoping Beca was in a better mood than she had been in the lobby.

Beca tittered. "Someone's conceited."

Oh, good. She was.

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe," she said, looking at her. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Beca tilted her head to glance at Chloe, a small smirk teasing at the corner of her lips before she sighed through her nose and turned her attention back to Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe's smirk grew in size and she focused her eyes on Beca.

That was all the answer she needed.

Applause suddenly broke out when Aubrey and Stacie finished their dance, and Chloe smiled as she brought her hands up to join in.

"That was beautiful, ladies!" Carlos said, pausing the music and approaching them. "Well done!"

Aubrey and Stacie were both panting, and Aubrey chuckled as she gradually untangled herself from Stacie's arms.

"Thank you," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Stacie said, stepping around Aubrey's she looked at her. "Well done." Her smirk was sinful as her hand slowly dragged off of Aubrey's body, and Aubrey's eyes widened as her cheeks gradually turned a shade darker.

 _Interesting…_

"Well," Carlos said, moving to stand in front of the girls. "I must say, I am very impressed by all of you. Miss Aubrey was right when she said you ladies were professionals." He shot her an appreciative smile and she nodded her agreement in response.

"I told you my girls were good," she grinned, proudly.

"Oh, they were more than good," Carlos clarified. "They were _amazing!"_ He looked at the rest of the group and began to applaud. "Seriously, ladies. Well done."

Some of the girls turned bashful and giddy listening to Carlos' compliments, though Beca and Cynthia-Rose couldn't have cared less.

"But now comes the hard part," Carlos continued, bringing a hand up to his chin as he began to pace back and forth. "Now I must make my decision on which pair will win the special tour."

"It's okay, Carlos," Fat Amy said, stepping forward. "No need to pretend like you're goin' to consida anyone else." She wore her confident smile proudly, though, to her surprise, it didn't last.

"Eh, actually," he said, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I'm afraid our dance does not count since I am the instructor." Amy's jaw fell in disbelief. "I am sorry."

Beca, along with some of the other Bellas, laughed and Fat Amy frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I shoulda neva been your partna," she said, bitterly, pouting her bottom lip as she looked away from the group.

"Sorry, Ames," Beca tried, patting her back to comfort her, but failing to make her best friend feel any better.

"Whateva," Amy muttered.

"I am sorry, too," Carlos added, resuming his previous pondering. "But this decision is not going to be easy. I have two pairs in mind that I believe performed the best and had the strongest connections."

"Who are they?" Flo asked, the eagerness in her tone making her intentions behind the question clear.

"Well," Carlos started, "the first two girls I thought did a magnificent job were…" His gaze shifted to the back of the group, and he smiled. "Beca and Chloe."

Both Beca and Chloe's eyes widened at his words and their jaws slacked as they looked at each other.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Seriously?" Beca added.

"Yes!" Carlos grinned. "You girls were amazing!"

Beca glanced at Chloe through the corner of her eye and quickly looked away, trying her best to hide the burning she suddenly felt on her cheeks.

"But now," Carlos continued. "The _second_ pair of girls I thought did very well were the last ones. Miss Aubrey and Stacie." He smiled as he held a hand out in their direction.

"Oh," Aubrey said, genuinely stunned.

Stacie shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

Aubrey looked at her. "Really?" she said. "Why's that?"

"Because," Stacie said, nudging Aubrey's arm with her own. "We're good together," she winked.

Aubrey huffed a short laugh, "If you say so," and swallowed as she quickly looked away, back at Carlos.

The Puerto Rican man continued to stroke his chin as his eyes flicked back and forth between Beca and Chloe, and Aubrey and Stacie. The girls all anxiously waited in silence for the his final decision, until he remained silent for too long and Fat Amy grew impatient.

"Alright, come out with it already, would'ja?" she said, uncrossing her arms in frustration. "We know it's not me, so just get on with it and pick a pair."

Carlos' brows shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry," he said, taken aback by Fat Amy's annoyance. "You are right. I need to make my decision." After looking over the girls one last time, Carlos dropped his hand from his chin and straightened his back. "Okay," he said. "The two girls I think did the best with not only the routine, but also in finding their connection, were–"

Chloe swallowed. Something in her gut was telling her she knew _exactly_ who he was going to pick.

"Beca and Chloe!"

Yup. She knew it.

"Yay!" Emily suddenly cheered, jumping up and down in celebration.

Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes. "Shocker…"

"Are you serious right now?" Beca said.

Was she really that surprised?

"Yes!" Carlos grinned.

"Wow, okay," Chloe smiled. "Well, um–" She glanced at Beca for a moment as her thoughts began to unwind.

Winning this private tour meant this was another opportunity for them to be alone together. Chloe wasn't sure what this could lead to, but if she and Beca weren't going to have to worry about the other Bellas being around them, then perhaps Chloe could take advantage of this fateful blessing and make the best of it.

She had to swallow the excitement that sparked within her as the possible scenarios of what could happen between them began running through her brain, and she looked back at Carlos.

"Thank you."

* * *

Beca stared at the shuttle in front of her in silence while Chloe spoke with Carlos' sister, Karina. She was going to be one of their tour guides for the rest of their time in Puerto Rico.

Beca nibbled on her lower lip nervously as multiple thoughts flashed in her mind, starting with the memory of what it felt like to have Chloe dancing up against her again.

Beca still couldn't figure out how or why Chloe continuously managed to make her feel like she was still sitting in that steam room back at the spa. Hot and bothered; unable to breathe properly. Whether it be while they argued or– as of late– whenever they flirted and had sex, Beca's body continued to feel as if it burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

What it all meant, Beca couldn't be sure. All she knew was that with every hour that had passed since the start of this God forsaken trip, Beca was finding it harder and harder to remind herself that she hated Chloe Beale.

Their latest agreement to be "enemies with benefits" certainly didn't help with the struggle, but damn. There was still a part of Beca that just couldn't resist going through with it anyway.

And now there they were, with another open opportunity to be alone, which could lead to an almost endless list of possibilities.

Fuck.

"Earth to Beca," Chloe said, her voice snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

Beca blinked a few times, "W-What?" and turned her head to look at Chloe.

Chloe snickered. "I said, are you ready to go? The driver is waiting for us."

"Oh." Beca moved her head to the side to peek through the driver's window. The young man spotted her and smiled as he gave her a quick wave. She smiled back, awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm ready," she said. "Are you?"

Chloe focused her eyes on Beca and leaned in slightly. "More than you think." She smirked and winked before leaning back again and turned to step up into the shuttle.

A spark of arousal was instantly ignited within Beca, and she blinked a few times. "Shit," she quietly muttered to herself, watching Chloe disappear into the vehicle.

Well… Might as well make the best of this reward, right?

"Fuck it," Beca said, making up her mind and choosing to enjoy whatever was in store for her for the rest of the evening.

Beca boarded the air conditioned shuttle and spotted Chloe sitting two rows back. She quirked a brow at her, unsure why she decided to sit so far back considering they had the entire van to themselves.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Chloe patted the empty seat next to her. "Sit with me."

"What?" Beca said. "No. Why? Why are you sitting back there?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Will you just sit here?"

Still confused, Beca was hesitant to comply with Chloe's odd request. She didn't want to hold their tour up any longer, however, and ultimately gave in.

"See?" Chloe said, smirking at Beca as she watched her sit down next to her. "Was that so hard?"

"Whatever," Beca said, eyeing her. "I just want this tour to start already."

Chloe snickered. "Someone's eager."

Karina poked her head in through the opened sliding door and grinned.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" Chloe smiled back.

Beca remained silent.

"¡Bueno! Our main stop today is the famous El Yunque National Forest," Karina explained. "It is about thirty minutes away, but there will be another stop shortly for you girls to step out and take some pictures if you would like."

"Awes!" Chloe said. "That sounds great." She grinned at Beca before looking back at Karina. "We're looking forward to it. Aren't we?" she said, nudging Beca's arm.

Beca straightened up. "Uh, y-yeah!" she said, clearing her throat. "Definitely."

"Okay!" Karina smiled. "We hope you enjoy the tour." With a nod of her head, Karina stepped back, out of the shuttle and slid the door shut. She didn't appear again until she sat in the passenger seat at the front, and Beca waited until the driver started to pull away to look at Chloe.

"Alright, so… why am I sitting here again?"

Chloe had been looking out the window and turned her head to face Beca. She shrugged. "Just thought we could talk," she said. "Get to know each other."

Beca's eyes squinted in confusion and she quirked a brow. "You made me sit here because you want to get to know each other?" She shook her head. "Chloe, we've known each other for years."

"Have we though?" Chloe said, which Beca wasn't expecting. "We've been in the same Acapella group for years, sure, but think about it–" Chloe turned in her seat and brought a leg up so her body could fully face Beca. "Do you even know what my favorite color is?"

Beca opened her mouth to answer, but her jaw remained slacked in silence when she realized that, no. She didn't know what Chloe's favorite color was.

But hey, she could sure as hell guess, right?

"Blue?" She finally said, uncertainty clear in her tone.

Chloe chuckled. "Why do you think it's blue?"

"I don't know," Beca said, shrugging. "You wear it a lot."

Chloe blinked a few times at that, and Beca pressed her lips together when she realized she basically just admitted that she pays attention to what Chloe wears.

"Oh," Chloe said, it was quiet, but then she smiled and quickly returned to her usual attitude. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but honestly I just like to wear it because it compliments my eyes."

Beca looked away with a small nod. "That's true," she agreed, and then her eyes suddenly widened.

Fuck. Did she really just say that out loud? What the hell was it with her? What was up with this word vomit?!

Beca cleared her throat and forced herself to look back at Chloe. "S-So, if it's not blue, then… what is your favorite color?"

Chloe smiled again and Beca tried not to focus on how it made her chest tighten.

"Yellow," she said.

Beca quirked a brow. "Yellow?" she said. "Why yellow?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, thinking about it. "I just think it's pretty. It's bright, and fun. It's the color of the sun."

Beca snorted. "That rhymed." Alright, it was official. Beca currently had no self control when it came to her responses to Chloe in this moment.

Chloe laughed. "It did. Nice catch," she winked.

Beca chuckled, quietly, almost nervously. "Well, I guess you were right then," she said. "I didn't know that about you."

Chloe's head tilted slightly then, and she looked at Beca with an unreadable expression. "There's a lot you don't know about me," she said, making Beca swallow as her intense eyes shifted back and forth over hers. Chloe almost looked sad. Like she was disappointed that this was their truth.

It made Beca think back and face the facts, because it was true. Beca never took any time to learn more about Chloe. The moment she realized who Chloe was, or more so, who her mother was, all Beca could see was her mother and what she had done to her family.

But deep down, Beca knew Chloe wasn't her mother, nor did she have anything to do with what happened between their parents.

Thinking of if all now, Beca actually felt bad for the way she had treated Chloe all those years. For the first time ever she actually felt sorry, regretful even. The realization of it all crashed down on her like a ton of bricks, heavy and painful, and Beca suddenly felt like she had to take in a deep breath.

"Yeah..." she said, her eyes falling as silence filled the space between them. Beca was not used to feeling this way when it came to Chloe. It was new and terrifying, and Beca wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

She remained silent and Chloe eventually turned her head back around to entertain herself with the tropical sights.

Beca knew she couldn't makeup for their fucked up past, but perhaps in this moment, she could at least try.

"So, uh-–" Beca muttered, glancing at Chloe through the corner of her eyes. "What's your favorite food?"

Chloe looked surprised when she turned back around, but then she smiled and Beca smiled back softly in return.

"Hmm…" Chloe hummed, looking up with her lips pursed as she pondered her answer. "Ice cream," she finally said, making Beca's brow furrow.

"Ice cream?" she said. "That's not a food."

Chloe matched her expression. "Yes it is. You eat it don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more of a dessert," Beca countered. "I meant like, _food,_ food."

Chloe snickered. "Food, food?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Alright, alright. Umm…" She took another moment to think about her next choice and snapped her fingers when she figured it out. "Ooh, I know!" she said. "I love a good ceviche."

"Ceviche? Really?" Beca chuckled, and Chloe pouted a bit.

"Yeah. What's wrong with ceviche?"

Beca laughed again. "No, nothing. It was just a very specific choice. I wasn't expecting it."

Chloe was smiling again, and Beca decided her worries about what it meant for her stomach to be turning the way it was could go to Hell.

"What's _your_ favorite food?" Chloe asked, but Beca shook her head.

"Uh-uh," she said. "You can't ask the same question. Doesn't count."

"Excuse me?" Chloe chuckled. "Why not?"

Beca crossed her arms, challenging Chloe, playfully. "Well if we're gonna play twenty questions, then you need to follow the rules," she smirked.

Chloe's brows rose in surprise. "Oh, is that what we're doing?"

Beca held her smirk a moment longer, before shrugging and looking away. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't wan–"

"No, shut up," Chloe said, cutting Beca off by reaching a hand forward and tugging her arms down, uncrossing them. "I wanna play," she grinned.

"Okay," Beca said. She turned in her seat to match Chloe's position and put an arm up to rest on the top of her cushioned seat. "Then it's your turn. And you better make sure your question is a good one."

"Ooh, a _good_ question, huh?" Chloe said, briefly biting her lower lip as she sat back. "I think I've got one." She leaned forward again, "What is–" and she didn't stop until she was only a few inches away from Beca's face. "Your kinkiest role playing fantasy?"

Beca was taken aback by the question as a mixture of surprise and arousal started to course through her veins.

"Well you really just jumped right into it, huh?" she said, standing her ground and refusing to let Chloe's close proximity push her back any further.

Chloe smirked. "You said make it a good question," she said. "So, come on–" Her eyes flicked down to Beca's lips for a moment. "Spit it out. Everyone's got one."

Beca could feel the heat of her arousal growing, pooling between her legs as she stared intensely back at Chloe. She could tell Chloe was doing this on purpose, asking a personal and dirty question like that while remaining oh so close to her. She was testing to see how far she could push Beca again, searching for an unbridled reaction from her, but Beca wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that easily.

This was an unspoken challenge that Beca was more than happy to accept.

"Well, I wouldn't consider it a full fantasy," Beca started, shifting her body forward ever so slightly, "since it doesn't come with a full storyline or anything. But–" She glanced over at the front of the van where the driver and Karina were casually chatting in Spanish while listening to the radio. Beca leaned in closer, just barely an inch away from Chloe's lips. "I think those schoolgirl uniforms are really hot."

Chloe looked surprised by the confession, but her stunned expression was quickly replaced by one of intrigue.

"Really?" she said.

Beca nodded. "Oh, yeah. The plaid skirt, matching tie, white button up shirt. All of it. It just–" She shivered in place, partly to give emphasis to her point, but mostly to mess with Chloe. "Does something to me."

"Interesting…" Chloe said, smirking. "Wanna know mine?"

 _Yes._ _ **Hard**_ _yes._

"Sure," Beca said, calmly. Confidently.

A low giggle came from somewhere in Chloe's throat and the sound shot a wave of arousal through Beca so hard, her legs involuntarily shifted to adjust to the intense sensation.

"A sexy cop arresting and punishing me for being bad." Her eyes were half lidded and Beca thought the mischievous smirk she was wearing should be considered illegal for the way it was causing everything in Beca's body to vibrate violently.

"That's… a good one," Beca said, finding the distance between them getting smaller and smaller. "Sounds like fun."

Chloe's eyes fell to Beca's mouth again, and Beca inhaled sharply when their lips brushed. "It could be…" But just before they could close the distance any further, the driver suddenly stopped, and the action jerked Beca and Chloe apart.

"Okay!" Karina said, turning in her seat to grin widely at the girls. "We have made it to the first photo opportuni– Oh, I'm sorry," she said, noticing the way Beca and Chloe quickly separated from each other. She cleared her throat. "We are about to get onto the highway, but before we do, you can get a nice picture by our famous Puerto Rico flag door. It is great for the instagram," she smiled. "Would you girls like to take the picture?"

Beca looked at Chloe. With the way her body was internally burning, Beca would have much rather like to say fuck the tour and go back to the ship so she could ravage Chloe until she was left a panting mess on their sheets. But before Beca could even suggest any other answer other than "yes," Chloe beat her to the punch.

"Definitely!" Chloe grinned, sitting up in her chair and looking at Beca. "Come on!"

Beca was left dumbfounded, baffled at how Chloe could make such a one-eighty flip in her mood. She watched as Chloe climbed over her with ease and grabbed her hand to pull her down the small aisle and out of the shuttle.

It was much brighter outside, and Beca was quick to bring up her free hand to block the sunlight from her eyes until they had enough time to adjust.

"God, this place is so humid," Beca said, glancing around at the colorful buildings that surrounded them. The architecture and culture were quite beautiful, Beca had to admit. But, damn. Did it have to be so hot?

"I kinda like it," Chloe said, looking up at a bright peach and white building.

It took Beca a moment to realize that they were still holding hands and when she looked down at their conjoined fingers, she wasn't sure when– or even **if** – she should let go. Afterall, the Bellas were nowhere around, and nobody knew who Beca and Chloe were, so… what was the harm?

 _What the_ _ **fuck**_ _are you thinking?_

Before Beca could decide, however, Karina stepped next to Chloe and– to Beca's surprise– she felt a little disappointed when Chloe suddenly let go.

"Welcome to Old San Juan," Karina said, placing her hands on her hips as she proudly looked around her native home. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Chloe nodded. "Oh, yes," she said, her eyes still dancing around with excitement. "It's very beautiful. Don't you think, Beca?" She nudged Beca with her elbow, gaining her attention.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," she said, her smile tight. "It's really pretty."

Karina smiled. "Well we're so happy you girls chose to visit our enchanted island. May I see your phones? I will take the pictures for you."

"Oh, totes," Chloe said, happily obliging as she took her phone out of her back pocket. "Here you go. Thanks."

Karina looked at Beca, her hand held out expectedly. "And yours?" she smiled.

Beca hesitated. Pictures on her phone with Chloe would be evidence of them being something more than just enemies. It was a risk at it's core, though it would technically only be a risk if anyone ever saw them.

Beca was very protective of her privacy and especially her phone. So… maybe she _could_ have these pictures on there. If anything, she could just upload them to her secret calculator app for guaranteed safety.

Ah, what the hell?

"Okay," Beca said, reaching into her left, front pocket and handing the tan woman her phone.

"Thank you," Karina said, holding Beca's with one hand, while the other swiped at Chloe's screen to get her camera app open.

Beca and Chloe walked up to the old, painted, wooden door and looked up at it.

"Wow," Chloe awed. "This is pretty cool, actually."

To Beca, it was just a door with a flag painted onto it. But she could understand and appreciate the history behind it, along with what she imagined it stood for for San Juan's culture.

"Yeah, it's cool," she said, looking at Chloe. "So, you wanna go first and get your picture taken, and then I'll go?" She assumed– and secretly hoped– they were going to the the picture together, but Beca didn't want Chloe to know that.

"Oh, I thought–" Chloe's smile had faltered for a moment, before she suddenly shook her head. "Sorry, I just thought we would be taking the pictures together." Her face animated as if she was trying to hide her real emotions and chuckled. "That was dumb."

"No, wait," Beca said, faster than she had planned, and catching Chloe off guard. "I'm okay with that if… if you are?"

"Really?" Chloe said, her smile returning. "Okay. Yeah, I'm totes okay with that."

Beca wasn't aware of the soft smile she gave Chloe in return. "Okay." She waited for Chloe to move first, then followed behind her as they stepped closer to the colorful door.

Beca paused for a moment, unsure as to how they were going to pose for the picture, but before Beca could think about it too much, Chloe's hand found it's way around her waist and tugged her closer to her.

"Perfect," Karina grinned, holding up both phones as she prepped for the photos.

Beca's face suddenly felt warm as she glanced at Chloe, but Chloe seemed unfazed and was already smiling in Karina's direction.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Chloe obliged, and it made Beca laugh.

Karina took the photo. "Beautiful."

Beca's head snapped in her direction. "Wait, I wasn't looking," she said, realizing she had still been staring at Chloe when Karina snapped the picture. She felt Chloe's hip bump her.

"What were you looking at, Becs?" she teased, but Beca refused to look at her.

"Nothing."

"It's okay," Karina said. "We can take another. Are you ready now?"

"Uh, yeah," Beca said, lifting her arm up to match Chloe and place it around her waist. "Ready."

"Smile!" Karina said, and took the photo. "Okay, great. Would you girls like to–"

"Wait! One more," Chloe suddenly said, startling both Karina and Beca. "Sorry."

Karina laughed. "No, it's okay. We can take as many pictures as you'd like." She held up the phones again and hovered her thumbs over the center buttons.

Without warning, Chloe turned her head and planted a firm kiss on Beca's cheek. The gesture surprised Beca and her initial reaction was to jerk away, but Chloe's grip only tightened around her waist, and she pressed herself harder into Beca's cheek.

Beca didn't understand what Chloe was doing, but despite the brief confusion, Beca couldn't help but chuckle. She managed to crane her neck just enough to look at Chloe's face, and she smiled at the adorable sight she was met with.

Woah, woah, woah, woah, _**woah!**_ _Adorable?_ What in the hell was Beca thinking? Chloe Beale wasn't adorable. She was Chloe Beale! Beca shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Mwuah!" Chloe said, releasing Beca from her grip and grinning. Her expression made Beca's stomach twist into a large knot.

"Aww, you girls are so cute!" Karina said, snapping Beca out of her daze as she approached them with their cell phones held out. "I took a few for that last one."

"Thank you," Chloe said, smiling as she took her phone back.

Karina held out Beca's phone towards her and watched as she took it. "How long have you two been together?"

"What!" Beca yelped, her eyes wide as she involuntarily dropped her phone. "Fuck."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry," Karina apologized, quickly bending down to help Beca.

Beca grabbed her phone and slowly turned it around, silently praying that her screen wasn't cracked. "Oh, thank God." Thankfully, it wasn't. She looked at Karina as she slipped the device back into her pocket. "We're not–" She glanced at Chloe. "Together."

"Oh," Karina said. She seemed genuinely surprised. Was it really that hard to believe? "My mistake," she smiled.

"It's okay," Chloe stepped in, lifting the awkwardness Beca could feel creeping up on the situation. "No worries," she smiled.

"Alright," Karina said, stepping to the side and extending her hands out towards the shuttle. "Now if you would please come back to the van, we will begin the drive to El Yunque."

"Perfect!" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her along with her. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: To El Yunque! :D**

 **Side Note: If you ever visit Puerto Rico, I definitely recommend taking a day to explore El Yunque. It is breath taking.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for excerpts and other works: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned for more! :D**


	16. Pink Balls

**Author's 1st Note: Damn! I'm on a roll! I haven't written this fast in years!**

 **There is some decent development going on in this chapter, so be ready for that! Along with maybe another surprise... ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe tugged Beca along, all the way back to their original seats. Beca still didn't understand why Chloe insisted on sitting two rows back, but at the same time, she didn't quite care enough to ask.

"That was fun," Chloe said, taking her seat and lifting her legs so she could face Beca again.

Beca sat down normally and looked back at her. "All we did was take some pictures."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, I had fun."

Beca's brow furrowed slightly and she snickered. "Weirdo."

After closing the shuttle door, Karina popped back into her front seat and turned to smile at the girls. "Okay. Are you ready for our next stop?"

Chloe grinned at Beca before looking back at their tour guide. "We're ready!"

"Excellent!" Karina spun back around in her seat, and the driver shifted the van into gear before driving off.

Beca quirked a brow at Chloe. "I can answer for myself, you know," she said, and if it wasn't for her playful tone, Chloe would have taken the comment more seriously.

"True," she said. "But sometimes you take too long."

Beca gasped in mock offense. "Well excuse me for thinking before I speak," she said, her head moving closer towards Chloe as she defended herself.

Chloe smirked and leaned forward, too. "I'm pretty sure thinking too much is more of a curse than a blessing, Becs."

Ugh. Goddamn that nickname of hers.

Whenever Chloe would call Beca "Becs" in the past, Beca knew it was said to intentionally piss her off, and it would work. But no thanks to these last couple of days, everytime Chloe would say it now, it wouldn't just get under Beca's skin. No. Lately the name had evolved and figured out how to burrow it's way straight into Beca's core and resonate; gradually building a desire for Beca to hear Chloe say it again.

Motherfucker.

They held each other's gaze and Beca opened her mouth to retort, but no good comebacks registered in her brain. Damnit. Chloe had won this round. But Beca was okay with this. Chloe may have won a small battle, but she hadn't won the war.

Beca was going to have to step up her game.

"I–" Beca's eyes flicked down to Chloe's lips before looking back up at her and sitting back. "Think it's my turn."

Chloe didn't move at first and her eyes narrowed before she gave in and sat up straight in her seat. "Okay," she said, bringing her arms up to fold them across her chest. "What's your question?"

"Hmm…" Beca said, looking up at the ceiling and purposely taking her time in doing so. She continued to hum and make noises as she remained in thought, and after a few moments too long, Chloe lost her patience and dropped her arms in frustration.

"Beca!" she whined, and Beca tried her best to not laugh.

"What!" she asked, innocently, a held back smile straining at the corner of her lips. "I'm thinking!"

Chloe's eyes narrowed again. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Ooh," Beca teased, her mouth making a small 'O' shape as her eyes widened. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Keep it up and you'll find out."

Beca could tell Chloe was trying her best to look and sound intimidating, but all it did was amuse Beca even more, and she finally laughed.

"Alright, alright," she said, giving her teasing a break. "What is… No, wait." Beca suddenly thought of a better question. "Whois your favorite Disney princess?"

One of Chloe's eyebrows arched. "What?"

"You heard me," Beca said, matter-of-factly.

Chloe chuckled. "That's really your question? Who's my favorite Disney princess?"

"Yup," Beca nodded. "I know you have one."

"What makes you so sure?"

Beca's expression fell to a deadpanned one. "Chlo, have you met yourself?" she asked, extending her hand and gesturing it up and down. "You're basically the epitome of a real life Disney princess."

Chloe was surprised by Beca's comment and after taking a moment to process it, she tilted her head.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult."

Beca smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would," Chloe smirked back.

"Well, too bad," Beca said, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable by crossing a leg over the other and placing her arm over the seat's headrest again. "This is my round, so let's hear your answer. Who's your favorite princess, Princess?"

The last part came naturally to Beca. Afterall, "Princess" was one of her favorite insults to give Chloe. Though, in this context, Beca realized she wasn't insulting Chloe anymore. She was flirting with her.

Whoops.

"Alright," Chloe said, looking to side the before biting her lower lip. She looked back at Beca, "Would it be basic of me to say it's Ariel?"

A smile slowly started to creep on Beca's face. "That would be so basic."

Chloe broke her gaze with a laugh and groaned. "Ugh, I can't help it! She's my favorite."

Beca laughed, too. "Tell me it's not because she also sings and has red hair with blue eyes."

"Of course that's why!" Chloe said. "Well, that and because she's also a mermaid, but come on." Her mind looked to have gone somewhere then, and she sighed before she continued. "When I was little, I was bullied a lot for my hair. There weren't many other girls who had the same color as me, and for a while I thought I was just weird."

"You are weird," Beca pestered, earning a playful glare from Chloe.

"Well, I take that as a compliment now, but at the time…" She shrugged. "I mean, you know what it's like being a kid. Getting bullied sucks. Especially when it's because of the way you look." Beca's brows rose and she nodded to the side in agreement. "Well, when I finally saw "The Little Mermaid" I was so happy to see a girl like me on screen." She smiled. "I figured, well, if she was a beautiful princess that everyone loved, then maybe I wasn't so bad either. Plus she was also the whole reason I even started singing in the first place, so... there's that."

Beca was swayed by Chloe's honest confession and she smiled softly. Chloe had never opened up to her like that before, though thinking back to how badly Beca had treated her before, it was no surprise that she hadn't.

Hearing it now, however, was something Beca could relate to. "Yeah, I get that," she said. "I was bullied a lot, too."

"You were?" Chloe said, fairly surprised. "For what?"

"Well," Beca said, chuckling to herself as she recounted the bitter memories. "I was always the smallest kid in my class, even in high school. Which made me an easy target. And I don't know, I guess I was never–" She used air quotes to emphasize her point, _"Traditionally_ good-looking, so, let's just say I also didn't get asked out very much."

Beca wasn't expecting to expose herself as much as she had, especially with Chloe, but to her surprise it was actually a lot easier to do than she ever thought it would be.

It was actually… kind of nice.

"Well then I guess those kids were stupid _and_ blind," Chloe said, smiling. Her comment caught Beca's attention and she looked at her, suddenly feeling like she had to take in a deep breath.

Beca wasn't used to this.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the nice compliment and forcing her growing anxiety to settle the fuck down. "Honestly, though. I'm actually really surprised to hear that _you_ were ever bullied."

Chloe moved a little closer in her seat. "Really?" she said, curious. "Why's that?"

Beca hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should speak any more confessions, though, when she thought about it, she _was_ already on an honesty streak, so... Why the hell not?

"Well for starters, those kids were straight up haters for picking on you because of your hair," she said, unaware of the way her body was naturally shifting closer to Chloe. "Because I think it's actually really pretty."

Woah, easy there Beca. Getting a little _too_ honest there.

"And if you were anything like you are today, then, I can imagine you were probably always super nice to everyone anyway," she continued, all control over her words officially lost to the wind. "It's actually a quality of yours that annoys the shit out of me sometimes," she chuckled.

 _What are you doing?!_

"But like, in general?" Beca shrugged. "I don't understand why anyone would have been mean to you. Like, who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

Chloe looked awestruck as she took in Beca's words, but then her expression softened, almost like she was sad, and her lips curved up into a faint smile.

"I can think of one person who doesn't want to be my friend."

Beca inhaled sharply as Chloe's words practically smacked her across the face, a heavy weight suddenly squeezing around her heart to the point where Beca thought she was going to have a panic attack. The heavy impression then shifted and sank until it grounded itself at the base of her stomach, and for a moment, Beca wasn't quite sure how to process it all.

Was this what realization felt like? Was this guilt? It had never occurred to Beca how much of a ridiculous ass she actually was to Chloe until this switch in perspective that she created herself.

What the fuck? Was this seriously happening? Did she really just play herself like this?

"I–" Beca croaked, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She stared at Chloe with widened eyes and a curved brow, unsure if she was experiencing a mental breakdown or if she was actually dying right there on the spot. She shook her head and swallowed. "I-I, um…"

There was no way she was going to get any words out. It was impossible. Hell, she wasn't even sure what to say. So instead of continuing to struggle, Beca decided to move on impulse and found herself gradually leaning forward, her eyes darting down to Chloe's lips the closer she got.

Chloe didn't move at first, which was alarming, but then she was leaning in, too, and Beca felt her chest tightening with every inch they gained.

Beca wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but then their lips brushed her body jerked at the zing that suddenly rushed through her. Chloe looked at her curiously for her sudden reaction, but she didn't move away, and Beca decided to absorb whatever it was her body was feeling and finish closing the small gap between them.

Without any more thinking, Beca pressed herself forward and whimpered when their lips came together. She was sure she heard a strangled noise escape Chloe as well, and it only encouraged Beca to follow through with the decision she had just made.

She moved her head instinctively and recaptured Chloe's lips with hers, pursuing the kiss and feeling a rush of something electric flood through her veins.

What the hell was this feeling? Sure, Beca had felt something similar when she had kissed Chloe before, but for some reason, in this moment, it felt like it had been cranked a few notches higher in intensity.

That feeling only escalated when Beca suddenly felt Chloe's hand on her cheek. It was soft and warm against her skin, and a small moan escaped her when she felt Chloe's tongue peak out to taste her lips.

But just before Beca could open her mouth to invite Chloe in, a loud pop and an abrupt jerk in the vehicle unexpectedly startled them apart.

"Ah!" Karina shouted, gripping onto her seat handles as the driver tried to correct the loss of control.

"What the fu–" Beca yelped, cut off when the driver quickly swerved over to the side of the road and hit the brakes hard. Beca was tossed out of her seat as a result and crashed into the back of the seat in front of her. "Ow!" she shouted.

"Oh, shit," Chloe said. She had been knocked out of her seat as well, but managed to react quickly catch herself before she could collide with anything. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching for Beca and helping her back up, onto her seat.

Beca rubbed her shoulder as Chloe lifted her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "What the hell was that?" she said, louder, directing the question to the front of the van.

Karina and the driver were conversing in Spanish, but Beca's question caught Karina's attention.

She turned her head to look at them. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, girls! Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Beca said, clearly irritated. "What happened?"

The driver unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his chair. "So sorry, ladies," he apologized. "One of our tires just blew out."

"What?" Beca said, frowning.

Chloe's hand came up to her mouth. "Oh, no."

"Give us a moment to have a look at." The driver looked out the window, waiting until no oncoming traffic was coming, before taking his opportunity to step out of the vehicle.

Karina had pulled out her phone and began dialing a number as she, too, exited out of the passenger side.

And then it was just Beca and Chloe.

Fuck.

Chloe was distracted by the new situation and had moved closer to the window to watch as Karina and the driver tried to establish the damage.

"Well this sucks," she said, pouting while still looking out the window. "I hope this doesn't take too long."

"Yeah," Beca said, thankful that Chloe didn't seem to want to talk about what had just happened between them. "Me too."

The vehicle went silent, then– minus the light radio music and muffled traffic noise– and Beca couldn't stop herself from feeling anxious.

Why wasn't Chloe saying anything? Beca didn't really want to talk about it either, if she was being honest, but _still._ She was sure Chloe would at least say something about–

"So…" Chloe suddenly said, drawing Beca's attention back to her as she casually moved closer to her. "How long do you think it's gonna take them to fix the tire?"

Beca swallowed. Was Chloe doing what she thought she was doing?

"Uh, I don't know," she said, trying to keep herself calm. "I guess that depends if they already have a spare or not."

"Hmm," Chloe hummed, turning her head to look back out the window, but keeping her body faced towards Beca. "I wonder…"

Without warning, Beca suddenly felt Chloe's hand appear on her bare thigh and after taking a moment to look down at it, Beca's eyes snapped back up to stare at Chloe.

"Chloe," she said, a warning laced with her tone. "What are you doing?"

Chloe just smiled at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, innocently, sliding her hand up an inch higher.

"Dude," Beca said, leaning her upper body away, but keeping her legs in place. "Are you serious right now?" Chloe bit her lower lip and moved her hand another inch. "Here?!" Beca panicked.

This girl was fucking crazy!

"Oh, come on," Chloe said, her voice silky and shooting another flash of arousal down between Beca's legs. "Don't act like you don't want to."

Was this really about to happen? **In the fucking tour van?!**

"U-Uh…" It wasn't that Beca didn't want to, because she did. She _really_ did. But, still– "What if they come back in?" she asked, trying to control her breathing.

"That's the fun part," Chloe teased, angling her body forward as her hand stopped in time for her first two fingers to rest at the front seam of Beca's jean shorts. She stared at Beca with darkened eyes, and Beca inhaled sharply when Chloe continued to lean forward until her face was hidden within Beca's brown locks.

"Shit," Beca quietly muttered, her body slightly rolling forward when Chloe's lips landed on her neck. She hadn't meant to say it out loud and instantly regretted it when she felt more than heard Chloe giggle against her. "What if we get caught?" Beca tried again, and with the way her brain was fogging up she was surprised she even got the question out.

Chloe flicked her tongue over the skin just below Beca's ear and reveled in the way it made her shudder. "What if we don't?" Chloe whispered, teasing Beca to the brink of no return by gently rubbing her pointer finger over her heated center. "The windows are tinted, you know."

"Fuck," Beca whispered, her breath shaky as her eyes flicked from the hand between her legs to the large window next to them. Her stomach was churning harder than it had been before, and Beca's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest.

The idea of possibly getting caught really was a turn on, and it suddenly dawned on her that perhaps this was why Chloe had sat further back in the first place. Had she planned on doing this from the beginning? The thought was intriguing and only elevated Beca's heightened state.

Sure, they could get caught, but with the way Beca's body was feeling all pent up, she was sure that if they continued, she wasn't going to last long anyway.

So, in that case...

"Okay," Beca breathed, shutting her eyes and nodding her head. "Okay, okay." She broke with ease and Beca could feel Chloe smirk against her skin.

"There she is." What sounded like a purr vibrated from Chloe's throat and she brushed the tip of her nose against Beca's neck as her hand finished moving the rest of the way over her.

Beca gasped when she felt all four of Chloe's fingers slowly dragging down her front. Thank _**God**_ for their new "enemies with benefits" agreement. If it meant getting touched by Chloe like this whenever they wanted, then damnit, why the fuck did Beca not think of this before?!

She released a breathy moan and reopened her eyes to watch Chloe's hand work it's magic. Her fingers pressed harder every time they curved upward and Beca's mouth hung open as Chloe continued a slow pace.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Chloe whispered, her breath hot against Beca's ear. "Redhead got your tongue?"

Chloe wasn't even touching her fully– with skin-on-skin contact at least– and already Beca felt like she was going to explode. How was that even possible? What the hell was it about this stupid van? Was there some kind of force field that was heightening every sensation and emotion Beca was feeling with Chloe?

Seriously. What the hell was up?

...was it the humidity?

Beca closed her eyes again as her tongue peeked out before pressing her lips together with a sigh. After taking a moment to collect herself, Beca reopened her eyes and slowly turned her head to glare at Chloe.

"Shut," she panted, "up." She caught Chloe by surprise when she lurched her head forward and captured her lips in a firm kiss. The small moan that escaped Chloe added to Beca's lust and she licked against Chloe's lips with an eagerness that was almost embarrassing.

Almost.

"What if–" Chloe breathed, opening her mouth to Beca as her hand pressed harder against her. "I don't want to?"

Beca groaned and her hips jerked upward, chasing Chloe's touch as she tilted her head back to glare at her.

"You're so annoying," Beca growled, attempting to regain some power, but failing when Chloe one-upped her and captured her lower lip between her teeth.

"So are you."

Ooh, Beca loved when they battled for dominance. It was always so much fun, and so, **so** hot.

Chloe let go of Beca's lip in favor of reconnecting their mouths to kiss again, and she swallowed the groan that rumbled in Beca's throat when she squeezed her hand a little firmer.

Beca was gripping onto the bottom of her seat as her body continued to respond to Chloe's touch, her nails digging into the cushion as Chloe quickened her pace. But despite the change in speed and harder press of her fingers, having Chloe outside of her shorts was just not enough. Beca needed to feel her. _Really_ feel her. Not to mention how much she also wanted to _show_ Chloe exactly what she was doing to her.

Beca kissed Chloe harder as she released one of her hands to grab onto Chloe's and guide it to the top hem of her shorts. She didn't hesitate to do what she did next and moaned when she shoved their join hands straight into her shorts, passed her underwear, until she gasped when Chloe finally truly touched her.

"Ah," Beca hissed, a lightning bolt of pleasure coursing through her as she adjusted to the new and oh so satisfying feeling.

"Oh, wow," Chloe whispered, her eyes flicking down to where her fingers gingerly explored Beca's slickness. The color of her irises turned impossibly darker when her gaze came back up to meet Beca's, and just the sight of them alone almost pushed Beca over the edge. "Did I do that?" she teased, maliciously.

Oh, the bitch.

Beca huffed a pained chuckle that turned into a strangled moan when Chloe pressed her middle finger up, into her.

It was almost impossible for Beca to speak words, but she forced herself to at least try.

"I take it back," Beca breathed, panting. "You're not just annoying," she continued, her hand coming up and grabbing the base of Chloe's skull to pull her into another kiss. "You're irritating–" And another. "Obnoxious..." Beca was feeling lightheaded with the lack of air, but she didn't care and continued to insult the gorgeous girl in front of her between intense kisses. "And **so** fucking frustrating."

Beca gasped another moan when Chloe suddenly dipped her finger further into her and curled it as she drew it back out.

"Tell me how you really feel," she said, smirking.

"Mmh…" Beca started to rock her hips into Chloe's hand, matching her rhythm and having to take a moment to control herself enough to respond to her.

"Come on," Chloe said, kissing Beca again and staring at her with a fire in her eyes Beca was sure matched hers. "Say it."

Beca still had her grip in Chloe's hair and used it to press their foreheads together. She took in a breath. "I fucking hate you," she smirked, though her statement lacked in strength.

"Say it again," Chloe panted, kissing Beca harder as her fingers continued to rub and press into her faster.

"I hate you," Beca whined, almost like she was rejecting the words and she squeezed her eyes shut as her climax began its ascension.

All Beca could feel was Chloe's hand and the pleasure it was causing to run haywire through her entire nervous system. Her toes began to curl and her hips continued to grind when Chloe suddenly shifted her fingers to focus on rubbing small, but quick circles over her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Beca was losing all sense of reality, almost forgetting where she even was as her orgasm quickly approached. She was panting and moaning, getting lost in it all, until Chloe's voice suddenly appeared next to her ear.

"Now say it like you mean it."

It was hushed but it was heavy in meaning and Beca's eyes snapped open to look at Chloe. Despite her clouded senses, Beca was still present enough to register what she had said, and her brow furrowed slightly when she realized how much was behind that command.

Beca opened her mouth to respond but all possible words suddenly got caught in her throat as the pleasure became too much and she arched off of her seat.

"Oh… fu–"

"Okay, ladies!" suddenly came from outside the van. It was muffled, but it was loud enough for Beca and Chloe to realize Karina was right outside the door. That– combined with the sound of that same door suddenly unlocking and sliding open– was enough to viciously rip Beca away from her would-have-been-amazing climax.

"Shit!" Beca gasped, quickly sitting up in her seat and groaning when Chloe immediately removed her hand.

She could hear Chloe giggle next to her, which wasn't helping the situation. Clearly she was finding it amusing, but Beca certainly did not.

"I have good news and bad– Oh, I, um–" Karina's eyes widened slightly and Beca swallowed as panic settled into her chest.

She glanced at Chloe through the corner of her eye to inspect her. Sure they were sitting upright and Chloe had managed to hop over a good distance away, but still. Chloe's cheeks were flushed and her hair was more disheveled than it had been earlier, enough for there to be a clear difference from when Karina and the driver left them.

Beca was sure her face and hair were just as noticeably different. Not to mention her chest was still struggling to rise and fall at a smooth, even pace.

Yeah. Karina knew _exactly_ what they had been doing.

Shit.

"I'm sorry, did I–"

"Is everything okay with the tire?" Chloe suddenly asked, her voice surprisingly calm and collected.

"Oh," Karina said. That's right, sweetie. Nothing to see here. "Um, yes. So, I have good news and bad news," she continued, easing Beca's nerves when she didn't ask anymore questions. "The bad news is, we don't have a spare and it's going to take about another half hour for one to arrive."

"Okay. What's the good news?" Chloe asked, and Beca had never been more thankful for Chloe to have taken the lead with the responses.

"Well, unfortunately we will not be able to make it to El Yunque now, since you ladies have to be back at your ship by five o'clock," she explained, genuinely disappointed for them. "But with that being said, I have called for another tour bus to pick us up from here and I will be able to at least give you a quick tour of the old San Juan fort." She smiled, "How does that sound?"

Beca looked at Chloe, who was pouting slightly.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said. "I'm kinda bummed we won't get to see the forest, though."

Karina's brow furrowed. "I know, and I am so sorry about that," she said. "I wish this didn't happen."

"It's alright," Chloe said, though Beca could still recognize the disappointment concealed within her voice. "Accidents happen."

Karina smiled softly at her, but then her expression shifted and she suddenly looked nervous.

"So, uh– It's really hot outside," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Would it be alright if I sat in here with you girls while we wait for the new bus?"

Beca gritted her teeth because, no! It wouldn't be alright. It would be great if Karina and the driver just left all together… well, at least until Beca could experience her climax. Then they could come back.

"O-Oh, uh–" Chloe looked at Beca. It was like she just _knew_ what Beca was thinking. Though at the same time, Beca also knew that Chloe couldn't resist being polite. "Sure," she said, reluctantly. "Of course."

"Thank you," Karina smiled. She stepped out to slide the door shut again and reappeared next to the passenger door. She reclaimed her seat in the front and rose the radio volume up slightly before focusing her attention on her cell phone.

Once Beca determined the coast was clear, so to speak, she groaned quietly and dropped her head back against the headrest.

"This fucking sucks," she said, her eyes closed as her body continued to gradually bring itself down from its previous high.

"I know," Chloe said, sighing as she leaned back against the window and brought her feet up to sit sideways on the seat. "I really wanted to see the forest."

Beca jerked her head to look at her. "I didn't mean the forest!" she whined.

"I know!" Chloe laughed. "I'm just messing with you." She smiled as she nudged Beca's arm with her knee. "Are you okay? I feel kinda bad."

Beca huffed through her nose as she eyed her, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back again.

"Not really," she muttered, her face scrunching for a moment as she shifted her legs. "It actually kind of hurts now."

"Oh, no," Chloe said, a hint of laughter hidden in her tone. "I'm sorry." Beca could tell she wasn't completely sorry. Did she have to find it so amusing? Beca was suffering here! "So you've got, like, blue balls now?"

The term made Beca's face contort and she lifted her head to glare at her. "Ew. Gross, dude. No."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, then…" Her eyes squinted and looked up in thought. "Blue clit?"

Beca's nose scrunched. "That sounds even worse."

Chloe was laughing again and Beca chose to ignore the way it made her stomach flutter.

"Alright, I've got it," Chloe said, grinning proudly as she sat forward. "How about we call it, Pink Balls?"

Beca snorted and quirked a brow. "Pink Balls? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Come on. I think that's pretty clever."

Beca narrowed her eyes and held back a smile, shaking her head. "No."

A grin slowly curved on Chloe's lips. "Yes," she said.

Beca played along with their staring contest for a few more seconds before sighing through her nose and shaking her head again as she moved to lean back in her chair.

"Whatever," she said, closing her eyes one last time.

"Don't worry," Chloe said, shifting her body so she could lean closer to Beca's ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you later." She moved away to lean back against the window again and smirked when Beca's left eye cracked open to look at her.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Phew... I'm sweating just from writing that! ;D**

 **It's a bummer they didn't get to make it to El Yunque, but don't worry girls! There are more fun things headed your way, I promise. ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned for more! :D**


	17. Teasing

**Author's 1st Note: Hey, beautiful people!**

 **Sorry for the late update. This chapter took me through a few changes and it finally got to the point where I just decided to split it in half. lol** **Since the original chapter length has already been 1st draft written, the next update will be up much sooner.**

 **Also, if there's any grammatical errors in this chapter, please forgive me. I've been working every single day with no days off for the last couple of months so most of these chapters are being written on my phone. lol**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The second shuttle arrived in good time, which was roughly about fifteen minutes. Karina happily guided Beca and Chloe into the new vehicle and before they knew it, they were off to the San Juan fort.

Beca and Chloe had managed to remain in their own seats for the shorter trip and continued their twenty questions game, keeping the questions rated PG for both their sake.

The fort was closer than El Yunque, which Beca was grateful for considering she wasn't in much of a mood to sit still in a car for more than twenty minutes. When they finally arrived, the driver pulled over and parked on the street, and Chloe looked out the window in excitement.

"Oh, how cool!" she grinned, spotting the large, historic wall from across the way. "Check it out, Beca." She waved for Beca to join her and Beca snickered before moving in her seat to slide over and glance out the same window.

There were lots of people walking around outside; shopping, eating and taking pictures. Beca figured it must have been a popular tourist attraction.

"Damn," Beca said, glancing around. "It's packed out there."

"Oh, yes," Karina said, suddenly appearing behind the girls. "We get many visitors in this area."

"I'll say," Beca replied, still looking out the window.

"Well if you ladies are ready, I will take you up to the wall and we can begin our tour." Karina smiled before taking a step back and moving to exit the shuttle.

Chloe turned her head to grin at Beca and Beca returned the expression along with a small shrug.

"Alright," she said. "Let's do this."

When the tour officially began, Karina gradually guided the girls up to the large fort, taking her time to describe their surroundings and give a brief background history of "Old San Juan."

Chloe looked like a typical tourist as she continued to hold her phone up to take pictures of whatever she found interesting, which was… almost everything. It made Beca laugh.

When they reached the actual wall, Karina took her time to walk them through the inside, recounting it's past and how the Spanish had built the fort in 1783 to protect San Juan against land based attacks.

Chloe found the information more interesting than Beca did, since she had never been much of a fan of history, anyway. Though Beca did enjoy getting the opportunity to take a few more pictures with Chloe.

Not that she would ever admit it.

Once their tour of the fort and San Juan was over, it was time for Beca and Chloe to get back to the ship. Luckily Karina had been very aware of their schedule and made sure they got back to the dock on time.

"Thank you girls so much!" Karina said, shaking their hands. "I hope you had a good time. Even after the flat tire."

"No, it was great," Chloe said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

"Yeah, it was cool," Beca added, smiling tightly as she lifted a hand to give Karina a brief wave. "Thank you.

Karina nodded with her hands held in a prayer position. "You are very welcome."

"¡Adios!" Chloe grinned, waving as she and Beca turned to start walking away.

Karina chuckled. "Adios." She waved until neither of them was looking back at her before crossing her arms and watching as her driver did the same next to her.

"Dijiste que no eran una pareja, ¿verdad?"

Karina shrugged. "That's what they said."

The driver's brow furrowed as he watched the closeness between Beca and Chloe as they walked. "And you believe them?"

Karina smirked and shook her head. "Ni un poco."

* * *

Chloe had texted Aubrey before they left the tour and was told to meet her and the rest of the Bellas at a market next to the port. She and Beca had been following the directions displayed on her GPS app and when they made it just around the corner, Chloe stopped them.

"Okay, we're here," she said, looking at her phone screen one last time before closing out of the app and sticking it back into her pocket.

"Here?" Beca said, her brow quirked as she stared at the white brick wall.

Chloe chuckled. "It's around the corner," she clarified and Beca's brows lifted.

"Oh… that makes more sense."

Chloe smiled softly, "Yeah…"

A silence fell between them, then. Beca's left hand fiddled with it's thumb while Chloe nibbled on her lower lip as they looked at each other. It was awkward. Like neither of them was sure what to say or do next, though it was obvious they didn't want their time alone together to end.

But they both knew it had to…

"So, uh–" Chloe said, looking down at her shifting feet before looking back up at Beca. "I had a good time, you know… hanging out with you." She smiled and held her hands together as her shoulders lifted. "It was fun."

Beca wasn't used to this feeling between them. It was soft and warm, and it made her blush involuntarily.

"Yeah, um–" Her eyes danced around for a moment, afraid to make eye contact with Chloe, before finding the courage to maintain a strong gaze. "I did, too. It was…" Her brow furrowed slightly, and Chloe couldn't figure out what it meant. "It was nice."

Wow. If anyone would have told Beca she would be saying these things about Chloe Beale before, she would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

But now... it was the most honest Beca had felt in a long time.

"Yeah," Chloe said again. She maintained their eye contact until it was officially time to face reality and she sighed but still held a curve onher lips. "Ready to give them hell?" she said, nodding to the side towards the end of the sidewalk.

Beca couldn't help the smirk that naturally came to her and she held out a hand. "After you, Princess."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca playfully before taking a deep breath and preparing herself for another performance. "Okay," she said, spinning on her heel to start walking towards the front of the building. "Here we go."

* * *

"And _**that**_ is how I won the title of "Kangaroo Boxing Champ,"" Fat Amy said, proudly, leaning back on a plastic chair as she sipped on a pineapple with freshly made Piña Colada inside of it.

"No way!" Emily said, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Amy in awe.

Fat Amy nodded. "Mhm. It's true."

Cynthia-Rose snickered. "Yeah, okay," she quietly muttered.

"I **told** you it was here!"

"No you didn't, you said it was down by the other street!"

Beca and Chloe could suddenly be heard yelling and arguing with each other as they appeared from around the corner. Their voices were loud enough to capture the attention of anyone around them, especially their main targets: The Bellas.

"Oh, no," Aubrey said, turning in her seat to face the approaching girls.

"Yup," Cynthia-Rose said, her arms folded over her chest as she eyed them. "They at it again."

"Next time **I'm** taking the lead with the directions," Beca snapped, using her thumb to point to herself as she continued walking next to Chloe.

Chloe tittered. "Trust me, there isn't going to _**be**_ a next time, Beca."

"Good! Works for me," Beca bit back, turning away to stomp her way over to where Fat Amy was sitting.

"Ugh!" Chloe groaned, glaring up at the sky in frustration before stopping in front of the group of girls. "Hi, guys," she said, looking miserable.

Emily, Flo, and Jessica were smiling as they waved Chloe a "Hello," and Aubrey stood up from her chair.

"I take it the tour didn't go well?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"No," Chloe said, firmly, eyeing Beca as she watched her sit next to Amy. "It didn't."

"What'd you guys do?" Cynthia-Rose asked, genuinely curious.

Chloe sniffed. "Argued, mostly," she frowned. "I didn't even get a chance to enjoy the little bit that we got to see."

"Oh, please," Beca suddenly said, lifting her leg to rest her foot on the small table they were all sharing. "You took enough pictures. Almost made us late because of it."

"Ooh, you took pictures?!" Emily said, excitedly. "Can I see?" She leaned forward expectedly, and it was then that Chloe remembered what pictures she _actually_ had on her phone.

Her eyes quickly darted to Beca, who seemed to have realized the same thing, because her eyes were suddenly a fraction wider and she jerked to sit a little straighter in her seat.

Whoops.

"U-Um…" Chloe said, earning a curious glance from Stacie. "Maybe later, Em. I'm… not really in the mood right now."

 _Phew._

"Oh," Emily said, slouching back down in her chair in defeat. "Okay."

"We actually have to be going anyway," Aubrey said, checking the time on her phone. "It's four-fifty."

"Aww," Emily pouted. "Already? But it's so nice here!"

"We can leave you here, if you want," Fat Amy said, smiling at her. "We'll say you got lost."

"Amy," Beca scolded, eyeing her like a disapproving parent.

"What? She's the one who wants to stay," Amy argued, earning sad eyes from Emily and a few more glares from the other Bellas. Amy groaned. "Fine. I guess she can stay with us." She lowered the pink sunglasses she had resting on her head and went back to sipping her drink.

"Okay, anyway…" Aubrey said, trying to move on from the unnecessary distraction. "Yes, we should get moving now so we can get in line to reboard the ship. So–" Aubrey used her hands to gesture for the girls to stand up. "Come on. Let's go."

Reluctantly, the girls started to rise from their seats and pushed their chairs in before following their leader and making their way back to the ship. Chloe moved to start walking next to Aubrey, but she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and stopped to turn and find it was Stacie.

"What's–"

"Walk with me, yeah?" Stacie smirked, keeping her hand on Chloe's arm as she waited for the other girls to walk a good distance ahead of them.

Chloe swallowed. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was Stacie was trying to do, but she was at Stacie's mercy. Afterall, she was the only one who knew, so far, about her deepest, dirtiest– _**sexiest–**_ secret.

"Okay…" Chloe reluctantly walked with Stacie, anxiously waiting for her to begin the conversation she knew damn well was _somehow_ going to be about Beca.

Stacie was silent for what felt like forever, simply smiling to herself and making Chloe's chest feel like it was going to squeeze right out of her chest, but then she turned her head and looked at Chloe, and Chloe held her breath.

"So what kind of photos do you _really_ have on your phone?" she smirked. "Are they kinky?"

"Stacie!" Chloe said, panicked. "Shut it."

"Oh, come on," Stacie laughed. "I saw the way you guys looked at each other when Emily asked to see your pictures. So tell me–" She nudged Chloe's arm with her elbow. "Did you guys have a quickie and decide to document it?" Her brows wiggled in a teasing manner and it made Chloe gasp.

"Oh my God," Chloe said, bewildered by Stacie's blunt questions. "No! We didn't document our quickie. W-We–" Her eyes suddenly went wide when she realized what she had just said, and Stacie's expression grew with excitement.

"So you _**did**_ have a quickie!" Her mouth hung open in a gaping smile and Chloe felt mortified. "I knew it!"

"Stacie!" she scolded, tugging on her arm and nodding her head towards the girls in front of them. "Maybe not so loud," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stacie said laughing. Chloe could kill her. "I just can't believe I was right." She paused. "Actually I can believe it," she said, snickering. "You two have been at it everyday since we started this trip."

Her last statement made Chloe think, because damn. She was right. After that first kiss it was like Beca and Chloe couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Chloe knew it to be true, but she still couldn't figure out what it all meant.

Though now was not the time to think about it.

"Yes, okay, you're right," Chloe whined, giving up and looking away from Stacie as they continued to walk. "Can you please just drop it now? I don't want to talk about it."

Stacie half-shrugged. "Fair enough," she said. They were almost at the dock, so Stacie decided to poke at Chloe one last time. She leaned into her and lowered her voice, "So you're not gonna let me see the pictures?"

Chloe snapped her head around, "No!" and groaned as she picked up her pace to get ahead of Stacie, who only laughed as she walked away.

* * *

Once everyone was checked back in and safely on board, it was time for the girls to start getting ready for their usual, evening dinner. Beca and Chloe had bickered as they said goodbye to their sisters and entered the elevator, but the moment those silver doors shut, they couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"Oh my God, you were so right," Chloe said.

"About what?" Beca asked, her laughter still dying down.

"Arguing with you. It's so much fun."

They started to laugh again just as the elevator doors opened, and together they made their way down to their room.

"I told you it was," Beca said, walking slightly behind Chloe and smirking as they got closer to the door. "But you know what's even more fun?" she said, waiting until Chloe slid their room key into the card reader.

"What?" Chloe asked, opening the door and gasping a faint, "Oh," as Beca pushed her inside.

"This–" Beca spun Chloe around and pressed her up against the closest wall, thankful that the door eventually shut by itself. She kissed Chloe without hesitation and smirked against her when she heard a whimper slip through her lips.

They took their time, tasting and exploring each other, before Chloe finally broke them apart by leaning her head back against the wall.

"What was that for?" she said, panting a brief smile. Her eyes were hooded and a faint blush was on her cheeks, just the way Beca liked her.

Beca grinned as she rested her hands on Chloe's hips. "Just felt like doing it," she said, kissing her again. "Isn't that the whole point of having benefits?"

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, I guess, but–"

"No buts," Beca said, cutting her off with another kiss and rolling her body into her.

"Mmh, Beca," Chloe moaned, struggling to speak as she kissed her back.

"What?" Beca mumbled, moving her head back and tilting it to plant kisses up Chloe's neck.

"We need to stop," Chloe said, though it sounded more like a whine.

Her words finally caught Beca's full attention, and she jerked her head back up, surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"Wait, what?" she said. It was cute how worried she suddenly looked. "Why?"

It made Chloe chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just–" Her eyes fell to watch her own hands as they slid down from where they had been tangled in Beca's hair to caress Beca's arms, before bringing them back up again. "If we keep kissing, I'm gonna want to have sex," she grinned.

Beca relaxed against her and chuckled. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, smirking as she brushed the tip of her nose against Chloe's cheek, teasing her.

Chloe's eyes fluttered shut as Beca lowered her mouth to resume planting soft kisses on her neck. She wasn't making resistance easy and Chloe equally loved and hated her for it.

A low and muffled groan vibrated in Chloe's throat as she pressed her lips together in an attempt to ground herself and not let her brain get too clouded with pleasure.

"I don't want to be late again," she said, sighing and biting down on her lower lip when Beca nibbled on her pulse point. "I'm tired of Bree getting on my case about it."

"Just ignore her," was Beca's muffled response and Chloe scoffed.

"Easy… for you to say," she breathed, grasping at Beca's hair and lifting her hips to press into her, her self-control dwindling more and more. "She's always getting on your case about something."

Beca snickered against her. "True." She nipped Chloe's earlobe. "Can't argue with that."

"Okay, stop," Chloe panted, dropping her hands to press them against Beca's chest in an attempt to push her away. "Stop. You're killing me here."

Beca groaned as Chloe separated them and pouted in annoyance as she glared at her.

"Are you seriously trying to give me pink balls again?" she frowned, and Chloe's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"You said pink balls!" she laughed. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that her silly, made up phrase had actually stuck with Beca! "I knew you would use it again."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she said, still looking like the famous grumpy cat. "You know what I mean."

Chloe's laughter settled into a quiet giggle. "I know," she said, reaching out to hold Beca's hands. "I swear that's not what I'm trying to do, though. Besides–" She tugged lightly on their conjoined hands and smiled as she kissed Beca softly. "I told you I would make it up to you later tonight. Remember?" Her brows flicked up suggestively and she smirked, triggering another curve on Beca's lips.

Beca was silent for a short moment, eyeing Chloe playfully before looking to the side and sighing.

"Fine," she said, before her lips curved into a smirk again and she reached forward to grab the front of Chloe's shirt. "It better be worth it." She tugged on the material to kiss Chloe one last time before separating again in order to start getting ready for dinner.

"You know it will be," Chloe winked. "And also–" A slow grin started to appear on her face and she leaned forward. "I call the shower first!"

"What!" Beca yelped, instantly being ripped from her clouded daze and spinning around to gawk at Chloe as she ran by her, giggling into the bathroom. "Oh, no you don't!" Beca said, laughing as she chased after her.

* * *

It wasn't easy showering together while trying to keep their hands to themselves, but after a few failed moments, Beca and Chloe still managed to make it out with enough time to change, do their hair and makeup, and leave their room without being late.

Beca couldn't stop thinking about the day she had with Chloe and she couldn't stop fantasizing about the night they were planning on having. As the Bellas waited to be seated, Beca stole a glance at Chloe.

Chloe was looking really good in the tight black skirt and emerald, long sleeved, deep-v blouse she had chosen to wear. Beca wondered if she had picked the outfit on purpose, to tease Beca with her generously exposed cleavage.

Well if Chloe was going to keep her teasing antics up, then **two** could play at that game.

A devious idea sparked in Beca's mind as the host greeted their group and led them to their usual table. On previous nights, Beca would sit next to Amy and across from Lily, but in order for her plan to be executed properly, Beca made sure to switch up her usual seat and, instead, sit directly across from Chloe.

Fat Amy noticed this change, though no one else seemed phased by it, so she ultimately let it go.

Beca remained fairly quiet as she waited for the right opportunity to strike. After some minor chit chat amongst the girls, along with their orders being taken by the waiter, the focus of the group conversation had somehow circled back to Beca and Chloe, and how their tour had gone.

Brilliant. This was the perfect chance for Beca to execute her scandalous plan. A chance to get back at Chloe for the "pink balls" she had given her earlier that evening.

"So what _did_ you guys get to do?" Emily asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at Chloe, who was sitting a few seats down from her. "What did you get to see?"

"Yeah, you guys didn't really go into detail," Cynthia-Rose added, sipping her red wine.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Well, uh–" She looked at Beca, hoping she would jump in to include herself in the conversation, but Beca remained silent and focused on the butter she was smearing onto a slice of table bread.

Ugh. How annoying.

"Do you want to tell them about it, Beca?" Chloe tried, but Beca only looked up at her with a smirk.

"Nope," she said, popping the piece of bread into her mouth. "All you, Princess."

Chloe's expression fell to a deadpanned one and she sighed before plastering a fake smile across her lips as she looked back to the rest of the girls.

"Okay…" Chloe cleared her throat. "Well, originally we were supposed to visit Puerto Rico's national forest called, "El Yunque."As Chloe continued to recite the tale, Beca smirked to herself and slowly removed her left foot from her heeled boot. "But before we headed out to it, they let us stop to take pictures at one of their famous tour spots."

"Ooh, which one?" Aubrey asked, intrigued. "Was it beautiful?"

Chloe giggled. "In it's own way, yeah," she said, unaware of Beca's foot gradually lifting and creeping closer to her. "It was a big, old door with the Puerto Rican flag painted on it."

While everyone else was distracted by Chloe's story, Beca casually slid her hips forward in her seat, pointing her toes as she inched that much closer.

"Beca wasn't impressed, of course," Chloe sneered, eyeing Beca for a moment. "But I personally thought it was very– _CUTE!"_ Chloe jerked back in her chair when Beca's toes suddenly ran down the front of her underwear, and she focused her glare at her as Beca continued to just smirk back.

What a sneaky little bitch.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked, curious. "Are you okay?"

Chloe was still staring at Beca, but quickly snapped her gaze back over to Aubrey.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, relaxing back into her seat. "I'm fine. I just–" She glanced at Beca again. "I hit my knee on the table." She cleared her throat and tried to slide her chair back, away from Beca's reach, but a waiter walked by at the exact same moment, reminding Chloe that she wasn't able to block the little bit of space available between her chair and the guest sitting at the neighboring table.

She looked back at Beca, and though her smirk was faint, the mischief gleaming in her eyes made it clear that she knew Chloe was screwed.

 _Shit..._

Chloe took in a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"So did y'all go anywhere else?" Cynthia-Rose asked, bringing Chloe's attention back to her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Chloe said, shifting her focus back to the conversation. "Yeah. Um–" She attempted to close her legs but groaned quietly when she realized Beca's foot was still there, hovering… waiting. "After the door, that's when we were supposed to go to El Yunque."

Beca lifted her cup of water to her lips and smirked as she pressed and dragged her foot down Chloe's front again, causing another stammer in her words.

"B-But on our way th-there–"

It made Beca laugh.

 _This is fun..._

"Mmh," Chloe hummed, pressing her lips together tightly and squirming in her seat as Beca's foot continued to caress her. "We got a flat–" She sighed, loudly. Involuntarily.

Fuck, this was hard!

"Tire."

"Oh, shit," Cynthia-Rose said.

"What?" Aubrey added.

Emily gasped. "No way!" She was really into the story. "Oh my stars. What happened next?"

"Well–" Chloe was seriously struggling to continue. Beca's big toe had pointed and continued to run up and down Chloe's increasingly moist underwear.

Why did she have to wear a skirt?!

The pleasure pooling between Chloe's legs only grew in strength the longer Beca continued, and when Beca's toe flicked over Chloe's small bundle of nerves just right– even through the thin material– the sharp wave of pleasure was enough to make Chloe suddenly slam her fist on the table.

"Ah," Chloe gasped, startling the girls surrounding her.

There was no way she was going to finish her story properly.

Chloe's eyes fluttered when Beca then pressed her foot flat against her. Chloe assumed it was an attempt to ease the previous strong sensation, which she was somewhat thankful for because she knew if she didn't hurry the hell up and finish the story, they were both going to be busted.

"W-We had to wait for a spare," Chloe rushed, gripping the edge of the table as her hips lifted into Beca's touch. "But once it came the tour guide took us to see San Juan's historical fort instead…" Beca pressed harder and curled her toes, making Chloe bite down her lower lip before she finally finished with, "And then we met up with you guys!"

She hadn't meant to shout the last part, but she did. Her unintended exclamation made Beca chuckle while the rest of the girls stared at Chloe as if she was crazy.

"Uh… alright then," Cynthia-Rose said, her eyes wide as she looked away and took another sip of her wine.

"Wow, that's…" Aubrey hesitated and glanced at the other girls before smiling awkwardly at Chloe. "That's some story."

"I'll say," Stacie muttered, snickering as she licked a piece of bread that was in her hand.

Chloe chuckled nervously just as the waiter, along with two other servers, arrived at their table with their appetizers.

"Oh, thank God," Chloe muttered, eyeing Beca and using the distraction as an opportunity to mouth a _"Fuck you,"_ to her.

Beca only winked and mimed a, _"Later,"_ in return, before finally withdrawing her foot from between Chloe's legs.

Chloe gasped, partly because of the loss of contact, but mostly in relief, knowing Beca had finally finished torturing her. She quickly closed her legs and readjusted herself in her seat as the waiter placed a Caesar salad in front of her.

Chloe was thankful Beca kept her appendages to herself for the rest of the dinner. She wasn't sure what would have happened had Beca continued her shenanigans.

* * *

Just as the Bellas received their desserts, Stacie's cell phone suddenly went off and she gasped a smile as she read the text.

"What?" Aubrey said. "What is it?"

"It's Luke," Stacie said, already typing a reply. "He says there's an open party going on in one of the luxury suites." She grinned widely. "Everyone's invited."

"No way!" Emily grinned.

"¿De verdad?" Flo said, surprised.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Cynthia-Rose exclaimed, raising a hand. "I'm down."

"Another party?" Aubrey said, almost like she was disappointed. Stacie caught on to her not-so-cheery manner and quirked a brow at her.

"Why the tone? Isn't that what we came on this cruise for? To party?"

Fat Amy nodded and pointed at Stacie with her fork. "That's true."

"I guess partly yes, but–" Aubrey's shoulders deflated a bit. "It was also supposed to be about all of us girls bonding and spending quality time together."

"We _have_ been bonding and spending quality time together," Stacie pointed out. "And, besides. What's more fun than spending time together at a party?"

"I'm with her," Cynthia-Rose said, nodding in agreement.

"Same," Flo added with a grin.

Aubrey sighed in defeat. "Okay…" She was out numbered. "If you all really want to go then I guess we'll go."

"Yay!" Flo cheered, along with most of the other girls.

Stacie nudged Aubrey with her elbow. "That's the spirit." She started to type another reply, "I'll tell Luke we'll meet him and his friends there after we finish eating."

Beca and Chloe had remained silent for the conversation, but their expressions spoke volumes. Chloe stared at Beca with a worried expression, while Beca looked down right pissed until she met Chloe's gaze.

They weren't supposed to be going to another party this night. They were supposed to be spending it together. Alone. In their bed. Preferably with no clothes on. They weren't _supposed_ to be meeting upwith Luke and his friends again. In fact, that was the **last** thing Beca and Chloe wanted to do.

They had been teasing each other all day and they both knew another party with those guys could throw everything out of whack.

Shit.

How were they going to get themselves out of this one?

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Ooh, fun! I can't imagine what could possibly go wrong... ;)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, you guys! As always, if you'd like to read sneak peeks or find some of my other Bechloe work, you can follow me on Tumblr at: not-so-average-fangirl.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update! :D**


	18. One Hour

**Author's 1st Note: Damn. I thought I would get this chapter up faster, but when I read it back it felt too rushed. So I changed a few things! lol**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Loud music could be heard thumping through the hallway as the Bellas made their way to the suite. Beca and Chloe had maneuvered their way to the back of the group and spoke to each other quietly while their other sisters held their own conversations.

"I don't even want to go to this party," Beca muttered, keeping her eyes forward but leaning to the side, enough for Chloe to hear her.

"Honestly, neither do I," Chloe replied.

Beca snickered. "Let's ditch them."

Chloe side-eyed her. "You know we can't do that." She paused as she thought about it. _"Although…_ " she continued, smirking. "We _could_ stick around for at least an hour. Once everyone's gotten a few drinks into their systems, we can pull a French exit and get back to those…" She leaned closer to whisper in Beca's ear. _"Benefits_ we agreed on." She wiggled her brows when Beca turned her head to look at her in surprise.

"I like the way you think, Beale," she said, smirking as she looked Chloe up and down. "One hour it is."

Their group arrived at the suite and Stacie was the one to knock. It didn't take long for someone to open the door and Beca narrowed her eyes as she looked at the person.

He was tall, young and brunette guy, holding an opened beer in one hand as he smiled at them. Beca swore she had seen him somewhere before.

"Well, hello there, ladies," he said, eyeing them. "What's the password?"

Stacie and Aubrey's faces fell as they looked at each other in panic.

"Password?" Aubrey said.

"We didn't know there was a password," Stacie added.

The guy's expression was serious as his eyes danced over the girls suspiciously, but then he started to laugh and the girls relaxed.

"I'm messing with you!" he said, jerking his head to the side. "Come on in." He stepped out of the way to let the Bellas pile in before shutting the door behind them. The room was already packed with strangers and it was clear that the suite was much larger than the rooms the Bellas had. "Welcome to our suite!"

Some of the Bella's jaws were slacked in surprise, including Aubrey's.

"This is _**your**_ suite?" she said, stunned.

The guy nodded. "Mhm… Well, me and my three buds. We work in the music industry."

This made Beca's ears perk up. "Wait, what?" She poked her head out from her place behind the group and took a step closer to him. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and Jo over there–" He pointed to a thin, brunette guy chatting with people on the other side of the room. "We produce the beats. Our friend Anthony–" He gestured to the crowded personal balcony they had. "You can't really see him right now, but he's a writer. And lastly, Chris–" He tiptoed to look over the surrounding people but couldn't seem to spot his friend. "Ah, he must be in the bathroom," he chuckled. "Anyway, Chris owns the studio we work in."

"And who are you?" Beca asked.

Chloe quietly snickered to herself. She had never seen Beca so curious about someone before.

"Oh, my bad," the guy said, smiling as he held his free hand out to Beca. "My name's Jack. Jack Williams."

Beca's eyes went wide and it finally clicked. "Jack Williams?" she said. She knew **exactly** who this guy was. "Like, as in DJ Jack Attack?"

He grinned. "Yeah. You've heard my music before?"

"Hell yeah I have!" Beca said, suddenly super excited. "I used to follow your soundcloud in high school. Your mashups were one of the reasons I started making mine."

"No shit," Jack said, nodding. "So you make music, too?"

Beca shrugged. "I'd like to."

He smiled as his eyes looked Beca over curiously and he nodded. "Okay." He glanced over Beca's head and shouted in the direction of one of his friends. "Aye, Jo!" The brunette turned to nod at him. "Come here. I want you to meet someone."

Beca's eyes spread wider than they had a moment before and she gaped at Chloe. Luckily Chloe was still standing near the back of the group, so it looked like she was staring at the entire group.

"Okay, great. Looks like Beca's occupied," Aubrey said, clapping and smiling at the rest of the girls. "Everyone else, let's go mingle!"

With a few cheers and agreeing comments, the Bellas dispersed and began to mix with the crowd.

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe stayed together. Aubrey and Stacie grabbed some Smirnoffs from the kitchen, while Chloe took a pass. She told them she would drink later, but the truth was she wanted to stay sober for her night with Beca.

They explored the rest of the large suite together and after spending some time on the personal balcony, the girls were suddenly joined by Luke and Chicago.

"Hello, gorgeous," Luke grinned, nudging himself between Aubrey and Stacie. "Sorry we're late."

Chicago came up next to Chloe. "Hey, Chlo," he grinned. Chloe instinctively smiled to greet him, but she tensed when she felt his hand boldly slide and curve over her waist.

"Oh," she said, her eyes flicking down nervously. For the first time on the entire trip Chloe actually **didn't** want Chicago's hands on her. "Hi, Chicago." She would rather have Beca's.

"Where are the rest of your beautiful friends?" Luke asked. "Jesse and Benji are lookin' for 'em."

"Oh, they're around here, somewhere," Stacie said, waving a hand around. "Did you guys have fun in Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah. It was nice," Luke said. "But before I get into details, can you show me where you found those, love?" He pointed towards the bottles in their hands.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen," Stacie said, and gestured her head to the side. "Here, follow me. I'll show you."

"Great," Luke smiled, looking at Chicago. "Come on."

Chicago noticed Chloe's empty hands. "You want me to bring you one?" he asked, his hand finally dropping from her waist as he stepped away.

"Oh, no thanks," Chloe said, brushing his offer off. "I'm not drinking tonight."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "I thought you said you were drinking later?"

Chloe's eyes widened slightly. Fuck. Aubrey wasn't helping!

"W-Well–"

"It's okay," Chicago suddenly said. "I'll bring one for you." He winked and turned to follow Luke and Stacie back into the suite.

"God, he is so handsome," Aubrey said, watching Chicago leave before looking back at Chloe. "So are you planning on… you know–" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Hooking up with him again tonight?"

Holy shit. Chloe had almost forgotten about that little white lie.

"O-Oh… I, um–" Chloe swallowed. "I wasn't planning on it," she said, huffing a short, nervous laugh.

"Really?" Aubrey said, genuinely surprised. "Why not? Are you nervous about doing it again?" Chloe's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to respond, but Aubrey cut her off. "Don't be nervous, Chlo. In fact, don't worry. I'll make sure to take Stacie and Luke away when they get back so you and him could have some _alone_ time _."_ She finished her sentence with a wink and it made Chloe's stomach knot… and not in a good way.

Fuck. Being left alone with Chicago was the last thing Chloe wanted to do. Sure she was experienced when it came to handling guys, and she knew she could hold her own. But despite that, Chloe just wanted the next hour to go by fast with little to no obstacles that would keep her from another heated night with Beca.

" _Alone time"_ with Chicago could **definitely** createan obstacle.

"No, Aubrey, that's okay," Chloe tried. "You don't have to–"

"We're back!" Stacie grinned, holding a brand new Smirnoff in her hand.

Luke and Chicago had grabbed beers for themselves, and Chicago smiled as he handed Chloe the Smirnoff he had grabbed for her.

"Here you go."

Chloe smiled tightly, "Thank you," and reluctantly took the bottle.

"So, Luke," Aubrey suddenly said, turning her attention to him and Chloe's chest tightened. Shit. Aubrey was doing it. "Stacie and I would love to show you the private hot tub they've got here. Want to go check it out with us?"

Stacie quirked a brow at her. "We would?"

"Yes," Aubrey said, quickly grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"O… kay," Stacie said, unsure of what Aubrey was up to, but taking the hint and grinning as she looked at Luke. "Yeah, come with us," she said, shifting her hand to interlock her fingers with Aubrey's.

"A private hot tub?" Luke said. "I'm all over that." He lifted his beer to Chicago. "Cheers, mate. I'm goin' with them." He turned to follow the girls, but paused to look at Chicago one last time. "Behave," he said, and then he was gone.

Shit.

Chloe swallowed as Chicago turned and grinned at her.

"So," Chicago said.

"So…" Chloe chuckled nervously.

"You wanna maybe go back inside?" Chicago asked. "Find a quieter place to talk?"

Chloe's mental answer was _"No,"_ but she reminded herself that it was only going to be for an hour. She could handle Chicago for an hour. At least he was polite and not acting like a jerk.

"Okay."

"Great." Chicago placed his hand on Chloe's lower back as he began guiding them back inside of the large suite. The contact felt foreign to Chloe and she furrowed her brow, secretly hoping the next hour would go by as quickly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the party progressed, Beca had found herself enthralled in her conversation with Jack and his friend. She never thought she would run into one of her childhood idols on this trip. It was an unexpected surprise and it was nice conversing with experienced producers who understood studio lingo.

After just half a beer that had been offered by Jack, combined with the drink she had at dinner, Beca was reminded of the fact that her bladder was just as small as the rest of her body.

"Hey, uh," Beca said, placing the bottle on a neighboring table. "You guys got a bathroom in this mansion?"

Jack and his friend laughed. "Yeah, we have three," Jack said, pointing across the living room. "The closest one is over there. Around the corner."

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling tightly. "Thanks. I'll be right back." She reluctantly excused herself from the conversation and nudged her way through the large crowd in search of the bathroom. She groaned in frustration when there were already four other people waiting for the same bathroom, and it took her almost fifteen minutes to finally have her turn.

When Beca finished and made her way back to the party, she was disappointed when she didn't find Jack or his friend where she had left them.

"Damnit," Beca muttered to herself. She began searching the crowd for their familiar faces, but she didn't get far before a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder.

"Hey! There you are." Ugh... it was Jesse. "Luke told us you guys were here. Glad I finally found you."

Beca cringed as Jesse side hugged her and she pushed him. "Will you get off?" she groaned, fixing her hair. "You seriously need to stop doing that."

Jesse laughed. "Okay, my bad. My bad. I was just excited to see you!" Beca gave him an annoyed side glance before focusing her attention back on scanning the crowd. "Who ya lookin' for?"

Beca tiptoed to try to get a better look. "Just some guys I met." Curse her short height. "Their music producers and they own this room."

"Oh, no kidding," Jesse said, tiptoeing as well, attempting to help her find them. "What do they look like?"

Beca shook her head and made a face when she still couldn't spot them. "Well Jack is pretty tall with short brown hair. If I remember correctly he was wearing a black button up shirt. His friend Jo has brown hair too, but it's longer, and I think he was wearing–"

Beca instantly stopped talking when her eyes landed on something she wasn't expecting to see. Instead of finding Jack, Beca caught an eye full of Chloe leaning up against a door frame with Chiapet's arm braced over her. She was smiling and laughing about whatever it was she was talking about, and the sight made Beca's stomach twist with jealousy.

Little did Beca know, Chloe was actually telling Chicago about how much fun she had had with Beca in Puerto Rico, though because Beca was unaware of this, all she could see was Chloe swooning over What's-his-face again.

And she didn't want to see it any longer.

Beca shook her head and came down from her tiptoes to look at Jesse.

"Uh, you know what? I'm actually just gonna go."

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Jesse asked, his brows curving. "Didn't you just get here? What about your new producer friends?"

"Whatever. It's fine. I'm going to my room." She suddenly seemed upset and Jesse couldn't understand why. "Maybe I'll run into them again some other time." Beca subconsciously shot another glance in Chloe's direction and she frowned before looked back at Jesse. "I'll see ya later." She pushed passed him and started making her way towards the door.

"Beca, wait!" Jesse called. It was loud enough to be heard from across the room, and the familiar name registering in her brain caught Chloe's attention, and her eyes shot over in time to see Beca disappearing around the corner.

Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked up at a hanging wall clock and noticed that there was still twenty minutes left before the hour was up.

Why was Beca leaving? This wasn't their plan.

Chloe's eyes glanced over to where Beca had come from and she suddenly spotted Jesse looking over at her. His gaze then shifted to Chicago and his expression morphed into one of disappointment.

Shit. Had Beca seen them together and got pissed off enough to just leave this dumb party? Though, why would Beca get pissed?

Chloe gasped.

 _Was she actually jealous?!_

Holy fuck. Maybe she was.

Chloe was equally thrilled and worried about this revelation. She had been looking forward to spending the night with Beca again, and even if Beca was mad at her at the moment, Chloe hoped she could catch her in time and still make their desires come true.

"Um, Chicago?" Chloe said, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Yeah, what's up?" he grinned.

Chloe had still been looking in the direction where Beca had disappeared and blinked before flicking her gaze back to him.

"I, uh… I have to go." She pushed off of the wall to stand up straight and Chicago's smile fell.

"What? Why?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just remembered I have to go take care of something." She turned to leave and was caught off guard when she suddenly felt Chicago grab her wrist.

He didn't grab it hard, but the gesture was enough to trigger her memories of the asshole who had done the same thing the night before at the pool party. Chloe snapped her head back around with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on. Please don't go," Chicago said. Luckily he wasn't aggressive like the other creep, and his hand slid down to hold her hand. "Just spend a little more time with me. I feel like every time I try to get to know you, something comes up and you disappear."

That was fair. When Chloe thought about it, it was true. Whether it be the universe or Chloe herself, her time with Chicago always seemed to be cut short.

Perhaps it was a sign.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said again, gradually slipping her fingers out of his grasp. "I just– I really have to go right now." She smiled tightly. "Maybe next time," she said, though she didn't really mean it.

Chicago didn't fight her on her decision and sighed before smiling back at her. "Okay, okay," he said. "I get it. You gotta go. Well, I'll hold you to that next time," he winked, and brought a hand up to wave at her. "Hope you have a good night."

 _Yeah, me, too,_ Chloe thought.

"Thank you. See you around." With a small wave back, Chloe turned on her heel and started to make her way through the crowd. As she passed the small kitchen, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Chloe." Chloe turned her head and found Stacie taking two new Smirnoffs out of the fridge. "Hey, where are you going?"

"O-Oh, I, um…" Shit. Stacie already knew the truth about her and Beca, so what was the sense of lying to her now? Chloe moved closer to her so she wouldn't have to yell. "Listen, I've gotta go. Beca..." She was nervous about finishing the sentence, but thankfully Stacie knew exactly what she was getting at and a smirk suddenly curved on her lips.

"Ahh," she said, her eyebrows coming up to wiggle in a suggestive manner. "I see. Well, have fun you two." She kicked the fridge closed and turned her body in the other direction. "Don't worry about Aubrey. I'll keep her occupied." She winked and walked away, granting Chloe the freedom to go search for Beca.

Chicago had remained in the same spot as he watched Chloe until she officially left.

"You should give it up already, man," came from his side, and he smiled wickedly as he turned to face his friend.

"And why is that?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

"Because she's clearly not into you, dude," Jesse said, frowning and crossing his arms as he addressed him. "Let it go."

"Oh, she is," Chicago said, confidently. "She's just playing hard to get."

Jesse looked at him disappointedly and shook his head. "Did you forget why we're even on this cruise in the first place?"

Something in Chicago's eyes shifted then, and his cocky expression faltered. The moment didn't last, however, and he smiled widely again before wrapping a strong arm around Jesse's shoulders.

"Oh, lighten up, man. I'm just having some fun," he said, squeezing Jesse a little harder. "You're not going to break Bro-Code on me now... Are you?"

Jesse was uncomfortable in Chicago's embrace and with the entire situation, but he couldn't give away his true feelings about it all just yet. So he smiled a little instead.

"No, of course not."

Chicago smiled back. "Good. I'm glad I can always count on you."

 _Not for long,_ Jesse thought.

Not for long.

* * *

Chloe's search had grown tired. After checking the entire top pool deck, buffet restaurant, and a couple of bars with no sign of Beca, Chloe ultimately gave up and decided to accept the fact that she had fucked up and was not going to find Beca anytime soon.

She sighed in defeat as she checked the time on her phone. It had been almost an hour.

Not wanting to return to the party, Chloe decided to head to her room instead and called it a night.

 _So much for having sex with Beca again..._

Chloe languidly made her way back to her room, but when she unlocked the door she gasped when she was met with the sight of Beca sleeping peacefully on their large bed.

Chloe's jaw fell.

Seriously? Out of all the places Chloe looked she hadn't even **considered** that Beca might have gone to their room.

Great. This was just great. She and Beca could have been having amazing sex all that time she had been searching, but now Beca was sound asleep, and although Chloe was still very wound up, there was no way she was going to be selfish and wake her.

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca for a few more seconds, before slowly closing the door and trying her best to make as little noise as possible. As she stepped closer to the bed, Chloe could see that Beca had already changed, removed her makeup and was curled up tightly under the covers.

Damn she was cute.

Chloe kept her eye on Beca to make sure she didn't wake as she carefully turned her side lamp off. Chloe then made her way back to her side of the room to gather her pajamas off of the dresser drawer and walked to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

After washing her face, brushing her teeth and slipping into her soft pj's, Chloe gingerly made her way back to the bed. She slid under the covers carefully and stole one more glance at Beca's sleeping face before turning her lamp off and settling into the warmth.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Chloe was still too pent up to fall asleep and remained faceup, staring at blackness as her mind raced with sinful thoughts.

She thought about what she had done to Beca in the tour van and how hot it had made her. She thought about the way Beca's foot had teased her during dinner. Then she thought about what they _could_ have been doing all of this time and the reminders were enough to trigger an immense pressure to build up between her legs.

Fuck. She was _**so**_ turned on. To the point where she knew that if she didn't take care of it, she would never fall asleep.

There was something so sinfully wrong about masturbating next to someone sleeping in the same bed. Especially if that someone was the whole reason Chloe was considering touching herself in the first place. But with that being said, Chloe didn't want to get up and make more noise that could potentially wake Beca, so… in that case...

Chloe inhaled deeply and let her right hand wander down her abdomen, under her pajama shorts and gasped quietly when her fingers were met with wetness.

Yeah. She was **definitely** turned on.

Chloe's eyelids fluttered shut as she focused on the slow movement of her fingers. She ran them down her front and dipped them slightly to collect some of her natural lubricant to spread it all over herself.

Once there was an even coating of slickness, Chloe exhaled and let her fingers wander as thoughts of Beca continued to vividly run through her mind. A soft whimper escaped Chloe as she pushed a middle digit into her heat and her hips slightly bucked upward.

She used her palm to press and rub against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her breathing increasing in pace as her finger continued to curl in and out of her. Despite her best efforts to remain quiet, soft whimpers and breathy moans continued to escape Chloe and the faster her hand moved, the harder it was for here to control herself.

"Mmh… Beca," she muttered quietly, licking her lips as a teasing climax began to grow. But before Chloe could pleasure herself any further, a quiet voice suddenly pierced the night air, and this time... it wasn't her own.

"You want some help with that?"

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Gee... I wonder what's going to happen next. ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	19. Helping

**Author's 1st Note: This chapter is way overdue! I'm so sorry!**

 **I have a third job now and between that and the holidays, I was just way too busy. Luckily things have a slowed a bit and I was able to finish this chapter today!**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with me you guys.**

 **Hope you like the new chapter!** **(Yes, it's nothing but smutty goodness) ;)**

* * *

"Beca?!" Chloe yelped, startled as her eyes widened in panic and her hand ripped itself out from her pajama shorts. "Shit!" She tried to reach for her bedside lamp to turn it on, but she misjudged her closeness to the edge of the bed and lost her balance, accidentally tumbling over the side. "Ah!"

Chloe groaned as a slight pain thudded in her shoulder and back. She could hear the sound of her lamp clicking on, and reopened her eyes to look up and find Beca grinning down at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Choe glared at her. "Well, my pride and _butt_ are a little bruised," she said, craning her neck to look down at her sore rear end. "But other than that, I'm fine."

Beca laughed and held out a hand. "Well that's good, then."

Chloe didn't hesitate to accept Beca's assistance. She grabbed onto her hand and let Beca pull her back up onto the bed.

"Thanks," Chloe said. She settled back into her side of the bed and nibbled on the corner of her lip nervously as she looked at Beca. "Sorry I woke you. I, uh… didn't mean to."

Beca's eyes widened. "O-Oh… It's, uh– It's fine, actually. I–" Her brow furrowed and she looked away as a blush began to appear on her cheeks. "I wasn't sleeping."

Chloe's jaw slacked. "Wait…" she said. Did she hear her correctly? "What?"

Beca still hadn't looked at her and smiled before running her tongue over the front of her teeth.

"I wasn't sleeping when you got here," she confessed, finally mustering up the courage to look Chloe in the eye. "I was on my phone and when I heard the door open–" She shrugged. "I don't know. I just... pretended to be asleep."

Chloe's jaw dropped further and she gasped. "You were awake this entire time?" Beca smiled sheepishly and nodded. Chloe couldn't help by chuckle. "You little pervert!" she said, pushing Beca's shoulder playfully. "I can't believe you just laid there and listened to me–" She paused. _"You know!"_

Beca laughed. "I'm sorry!" she said, though it didn't sound like she really meant the apology. "I thought you were just gonna go to sleep. But then you didn't and I heard you–" Her eyes fell suggestively over Chloe's lady region before flicking back up again. **"Not** sleeping, and I just… didn't want to interrupt."

Chloe was embarrassed to say the least, though at the same time, she actually didn't mind that Beca had busted her. It was surprisingly a bit of a turn on.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "But you did interrupt me," she grinned.

"Well, I mean," Beca shrugged again before a sly smirk curved on her lips. "I heard my name, so…" She leaned forward. " I figured maybe there was something I could do to help."

Chloe could tell Beca was being cocky. Thinking she was hot shit for catching her in the sinful act of masturbating to her. But there was something Beca didn't know yet. Something Chloe was sure was going to yank Beca right off of that high horse she had put herself on.

Chloe's eyes were still narrowed, but then she smirked just like Beca and sighed. "I guess it would be hypocritical of me to be upset about you listening to me masturbate to you..."

Beca's confidence suddenly faltered, "Wait," and her smirk fell. "What? What do you mean it would be hypocritical of you?"

"Well…" Chloe sang, her voice lined with mischief as her eyes flicked to the side. "Remember when you came out of the shower last night and found me listening to music on the bed?"

Beca's brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed curiously. "Yeah…" And then realization suddenly hit her and her eyes went wide again as the color seemed to drain from her face. "Oh, no."

Chloe couldn't hold back a large grin from spreading across her face as she nodded. "Oh, yeah," she said, biting her lower lip again. "I wasn't listening to music."

The speechless expression on Beca's face was so good, Chloe wished she could have taken a picture of it. Beca looked as equally mortified as she did surprised, and it took every ounce of Chloe's will power she had to hold back her laughter.

"You…" Beca finally said, her eyes still wide as she slowly started to shift onto her hands and knees. "Little–"

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she smiled, her body tensing in anticipation as to what she predicted Beca was going to do next.

"Shit!" Beca finished, grinning when Chloe yelped as she pounced forward and pinned her wrists against the mattress. Beca continued to hold Chloe down as she shifted her legs to straddle her. "You sat there and listened to me in the shower and then **lied** about it?"

Chloe could tell Beca was trying to sound serious, but her playful expression did nothing to support her spurious tone.

"I mean," Chloe started to say, shrugging against the soft sheets. "You did kinda just do that now, so…" she smirked, challenging her.

"I didn't lie about it, though," Beca pointed out, bringing her lips closer to Chloe's, letting the tips of her loose, brown locks tickle Chloe's face. "I came clean and even offered some assistance."

Chloe's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest in the best possible way as she breathed Beca in, and God was she grateful Chicago hadn't managed to ruin her night with Beca after all.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chloe asked, her lips brushing against Beca's. "Show me."

With a quiet moan, Beca finished closing the small gap between them and pressed her lips against hers. She rolled her hips forward, into Chloe's pelvis and repeated the sensuous gesture as her tongue poked out to lick at Chloe's lips.

"Always so eager," Chloe teased, opening her mouth so Beca could taste her.

"Shut up," Beca muttered between kisses. She continued to grind her pelvis into Chloe's at an even pace. Not fast enough to let Chloe reach that climax she had previously been so close to achieving, but slow enough to keep her on edge and desperate for more.

After back-to-back nights of passionate sex, Beca had gradually learned which bits of contact drove Chloe the most wild. The dip above Chloe's collar bones was always a good spot to get a rise out of her, so with one more swipe of her tongue, Beca moved her head back and lowered it to place a wet kiss on that exact spot.

"Mmh," Chloe hummed, arching her back off of the mattress and letting her head fall back to grant Beca more access. She tried to bring her hands up so she could tangle her fingers in Beca's hair, but when her arms made the slightest movement, Beca's grip tightened around her wrists and she pressed her body harder into Chloe.

"Sit up," Beca mumbled, continuously kissing her as she started to lean back.

"What?" Chloe asked, opening her eyes in confusion as she watched Beca push off of her knees to sit up and using her grip around Chloe's wrists to pull her up with her.

"I said," Beca smirked, making Chloe gasp when she suddenly tugged her forward and brought their faces closer to each other. "Sit up."

"Why?" Chloe asked. Her brow was still furrowed in slight confusion. She wasn't sure what Beca was up to.

"Don't worry about it," Beca whispered. She reconnected their lips in a slow, but thorough kiss, using her skilled tongue to twist and lick inside Chloe's mouth until she had Chloe squirming against her, yearning for more. "Take your shorts off," Beca mumbled against her lips, leaning back and pushing Chloe's arms back to her so she could use them.

Chloe blinked. "What?" She hadn't experienced this side of Beca before. She was taking charge like she had the first night they slept together, but something about this time was different. Beca wasn't being aggressive or rushing her actions with blinded passion. Not at all. This time, Beca was being thoughtful, gentle almost.

It was weird, but Chloe liked it.

"Go ahead," Beca whispered, kissing her softly. "Take them off."

Chloe stared at her in awe. "O-Okay." Her body was tingling from the inside out. Like a thousand tiny bolts of electricity were buzzing throughout all of her nerve endings as she held Beca's intense gaze and sat up to slowly slide her shorts off.

She tossed them to the side once she was finished and sat back down. "Do you want me to–"

"Shh…" Beca silenced Chloe with another kiss and placed her hands on her shoulders, gently pushing on them to turn her body in the opposite direction, away from her.

Chloe's brow furrowed as Beca spun her around. "What are you doi–"

"Will you stop asking questions?" Beca chuckled, ignoring Chloe's protest and continuing her actions. When she finished and had Chloe's back to her, Beca reached behind her to separate their pillows and pulled on Chloe's arms to guiding her back to her.

Chloe followed Beca's lead and pushed herself back until Beca's front was comfortably pressed against her. She knew Beca had requested for her to stop asking questions, but Chloe was still confused and she just couldn't help herself.

"Beca," she said, turning her head to face her, but stopping when Beca leaned forward and pressed the side of her face against hers. Chloe could hear Beca's mouth open, but instead of words, sounds of– what Chloe assumed was– Beca's tongue moving around came out. "What… are you doing?"

Beca pressed her cheek against Chloe's ear. "Helping you," she whispered, before running slick fingers down Chloe's front and making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh, shi– mmh." Chloe moaned and her words were cut short by a surge of pleasure that made her hips jerk. She hadn't expected Beca's touch just yet, but it was appreciated, and she reached a hand back to grip hard onto Beca's hair.

Beca hissed at the pleasurable pain and focused her fingers in a slow, circular motion as she licked her way up Chloe's neck before settling just below her ear to plant wet kisses. Her right hand curved around the front of Chloe's bare hip before slipping under the hem of her pink t-shirt and snaking it's way up to her breasts.

When she reached a soft mound, Beca wrapped her fingers around it and began to knead the warm flesh as her other fingers started to alternate between circles and up and down fondling.

Her touch made Chloe sigh loudly and she dropped her head back to rest it against Beca's shoulder.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as she used her grip on Beca's hair to pull her lower so she could kiss her. The hand between her legs began to move slower as their mouths moved, but there was a purposeful pressure added to them that made Chloe's eyes roll back into her head.

Their kiss was slow and sensuous as Beca's tongue pressed and moved against Chloe's more thoroughly. It was unlike any other kisses they had shared before. There was an intensity about it that had Chloe feeling like she was crumbling in Beca's arms.

It felt amazing.

After caressing Chloe's most sensitive area a little more, Beca ran her fingers lower and nibbled on Chloe's lower lip as she inserted her middle finger into her. The gesture earned her a body jolt and a breathy moan from Chloe as she separated their mouths to drop her jaw and choke on a strained cry.

"You okay?" Beca whispered, nuzzling her nose into the side of Chloe's hair.

What the hell was with her? This wasn't the Beca Chloe knew. She wasn't being rough with her like she usually was when they had sex. Sure, Chloe enjoyed the aggression. In fact, it was a hell of a turn on. But the way Beca was treating her now…

It didn't feel like they were just having sex. For a moment... it almost felt as though they were making lo–

"Chloe?"

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. "What?" she breathed, turning her head to look at Beca and realizing she had never actually answered her question. "Oh, I'm fine," she said, chuckling as she used the fingers she still had tangled in her hair to scratch at the base of her skull to reassure her. "I'm actually more than fine."

"Oh, yeah?" Beca grinned, kissing Chloe again before her fingers resumed their previous fondling. "Good."

Chloe moaned as Beca slowly inserted another digit and continued to push and pull within her while her palm pressed and rubbed against her aching bundle of nerves.

Chloe's squirming gradually grew more erratic. Beca's pace was tantalizingly slow and the pressure she was causing to build at Chloe's core was getting too much to contain.

"Mmh… please go faster," Chloe whined, rolling her hips forward in a failed attempt to gain more relief.

Beca's low chuckle vibrated against Chloe's neck and she planted a kiss against her skin. "Patience is a virtue, Chlo."

Holy shit. Hearing Beca say her name like that in a husky tone made Chloe feel like she was going to unravel right then and there. But she knew there was something special about this sexual encounter, so Chloe was going to have to fight herself to make it last as long as possible.

"Fuck," Chloe gasped, as Beca curled her fingers firmly inside of her. "I'm really not trying to be virtuous right now, Becs." She rolled her hips forward again and tried to turn, but Beca tightened her grip around her waist and held her in place.

"I can see that," Beca mumbled against her neck, playfully pinching her nipple.

Chloe groaned. "Seriously, Beca–" Her sentence was cut off by another involuntary moan. She had already been close to a climax before Beca decided to include herself in the endeavor, but with the way Beca was touching her all over, Chloe knew she wasn't going to last much longer. "Please," she panted, gripping hard onto Beca's hair and realizing how sore her arm was getting from being in that position.

"As you wish," Beca said, grazing her teeth over Chloe's neck. "Princess." She eased the sting of her bite with a swipe of her tongue and picked up the speed of the hand that was still trapped between Chloe's legs.

"Oh, fuck," Chloe cried, arching off of the bed as the pleasure building inside of her jumped tenfold. "Oh my God, Beca…" She turned her face to bring Beca's lips back to hers and kissed her hard.

All it took was a few more strokes of Beca's talented fingers before Chloe was seeing stars and crying out in ecstasy. Her body tensed as it erupted and she quivered in irregular bursts of pleasure as Beca carefully slowed her pace, granting Chloe the chance to gradually come down from her high.

Once the large wave of pleasure fully subsided, Chloe fell limp on top of Beca's body and tried to catch her breath.

"Wow," Chloe panted, breathing a soft whine when Beca withdrew her fingers from her. "That was– You're–" She huffed a laugh and pushed her hair back, out of her face. "Wow."

Beca chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You said that already."

"I meant it," Chloe said, smiling as she caressed Beca's face and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"Better than Chicago?"

The question made Chloe stop and she leaned her head back to look into Beca's eyes.

Holy shit. She knew it. Beca really **was** jealous of him!

A slow grin curved on Chloe's lips as her eyes flicked down to look at Beca's mouth.

"Who's Chicago?" she said, leaning in closer.

Beca smirked before their lips came together and she moaned quietly as Chloe started to shift their position.

She turned in place to sit up on her knees and laid herself comfortably between Beca's parted legs. Chloe was practically lying on top of her, had it not been for the pile of pillows Beca was using to lean on, granting her a comfortable half-sitting position.

They kissed for a while, slow and without care. Beca's hands had found their way under Chloe's shirt again, and after massaging her breasts for a few moments, Beca hooked her fingers under the hem of the soft material and lifted the garment to toss it to the side.

A naked Chloe Beale was her favorite kind of Chloe Beale.

 _Wait,_ _ **what?**_

Chloe sat up and dragged her hands down Beca's chest and abdomen until they came to rest at the top of Beca's grey pajama shorts. She teased the material with her fingertips as her eyes flicked up to meet Beca's suggestively.

"You really do drive me crazy," Chloe said, holding Beca's gaze and enjoying the way Beca's chest rose and fell at a faster rate as Chloe casually grazed her fingers back and forth, over the line where Beca's skin met the top of her shorts. "You know that?"

Beca's eyes were focused on Chloe's hands. "So do you."

Chloe smiled at that and she could feel a hard knot suddenly form in her stomach. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant– though she had a few theories– but Chloe didn't want to think about it too much.

Instead, Chloe focused her attention on her current task, dipping the tips of her fingers under the waistband to hook onto the material and gradually pull it down. Her eyes stayed locked on Beca's as she moved lower. Once the bottoms were completely off, Chloe threw them over her shoulder and placed her hands on Beca's ankles.

"I'm really glad you weren't actually sleeping," Chloe said, biting her lower lip as she ran her hands up and down Beca's legs, teasing her.

"Oh, yeah?" Beca asked, breathlessly. Chloe's fingertips felt hot against her skin, and it took almost all of her self control to not writhe as Chloe continued to caress her.

"Mhmm," Chloe nodded. She moved her hands higher, resting them just above Beca's knees and used her thumbs to gently rub small circles onto her skin. "Because now I get to keep my promise."

Beca's brow curved and her head tilted slightly. "What promise?"

Chloe smirked and held Beca's gaze as she slowly leaned forward and lowered her head down. She didn't stop until her face was between Beca's legs and she couldn't help but grin at the way Beca tensed as her hands grazed over the insides of her thighs.

"To make up for the pink balls I gave you earlier," Chloe answered, brazenly wrapping her lips around Beca without warning and making her jerk and hiss at the sudden pleasure.

Beca lifted and bent her left leg to plant her foot on the mattress and open herself up more to Chloe, an action that didn't go unnoticed. Chloe took the opportunity to lay herself completely flat against the sheets and pushed on the insides of Beca's thighs to spread them even further.

There was a broken cry that escaped Beca when Chloe took advantage of the new space and prodded her tongue into her. In order to keep Beca's legs from jerking so much, Chloe used her strong arms to wrap around them around and hold her down. She smirked at the way Beca's grip tightened around her hair and enjoyed the pleasurable pain that came everytime Beca tugged.

Chloe gradually quickened her pace and alternated between licking, prodding and sucking. She made sure to take the tiniest of breaks in between to grin up at Beca, making her desperate for more.

"Holy shit," Beca panted, no longer able to hold her head up and, instead, dropped it against the wooden headrest behind her, closing her eyes. "How are you so good at that?"

Chloe stopped to answer her. "Practice, I guess," she said, shrugging before dipping back down to continue.

This made Beca's ears prick up and she snapped her head up to look at her. "Wait, you've done this before?"

Chloe's snorted a laugh. Beca seemed so genuinely surprised by this. "Um," Chloe said, sitting up on her elbows. "Have you forgotten our last two nights together?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "How could I?" she smirked. "No, I just meant like…" She hesitated. Almost like she was nervous to ask the question. "You haven't like… slept with other girls before…" Her brow furrowed slightly and Chloe held back a smile. "Have you?"

Once the question was asked, Chloe couldn't contain her amusement any longer and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, keeping her eyes focused on Beca's as she lowered herself down again.

Beca opened her mouth to retort, but Chloe beat her to it and licked her way up her center again, making Beca choke on her words and cry out a loud moan.

"Oh, my–" Beca bucked her hips upward as Chloe quickened her pace. It wasn't going to take much longer for Beca to completely come undone, which by the way she was moaning and writhing uncontrollably, was a clear sign to them both.

To finally get Beca over the edge, Chloe wrapped her lips and tongue around her small, sensitive bundle of nerves and slipped a finger into her. It wasn't easy keeping Beca in place with just one arm wrapped around her thigh, but Chloe was determined to give her the mind blowing orgasm she felt she owed her.

"Holy shit, Chloe. I'm–" Beca moaned, almost unable to get the words out. "I'm going to–" With just a few more swipes of Chloe's tongue and curl of her finger, Beca was crying out her name in ecstasy.

Chloe didn't let up on her love making, however, which caused Beca to jerk violently as the pleasure continued.

"Oh my God," she laughed, breathlessly, pulling on Chloe's hair and trying her best to squirm out of her grasp. "S-Stop," she pleaded, too sensitive to handle any more. "Please."

Chloe finally stopped her intimate gestures and Beca groaned when she removed herself from her. A cocky grin curved on Chloe's lips as she climbed back up to Beca's face.

They both had flushed cheeks, messy hair and a thin layer of sweat glistening on their skin as they kissed and their bodies molded into one another like two puzzle pieces perfectly made for each other.

"Thank you," Beca panted, catching her breath as she smiled up at Chloe.

Chloe smiled back. "You're welcome."

There was a warmth present in this afterglow that Beca and Chloe could both feel. One that certainly hadn't been there during any of their previous "post-sex" moments. It was comfortable and different, and probably should have triggered a handful of red flags to start waving. But something about this night and the way Beca was softly massaging Chole's scalp as she kissed her just felt too good and too right to dispute.

Those red flags could wait until the morning.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Interesting...**

 **How are you guys feeling after this chapter? What are you thinking? I am so very curious. x)**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**


	20. Trouble

**Author's 1st Note: Okay, BOOOO for me taking forever to update, but YAYYY for a new chapter!**

 **I just want to thank you guys again for always sticking with me and sending me your messages and reviews. They really do spark inspiration in me and it's because of you guys that I always eventually post.**

 **There is still plenty more in store for this fic, but for now, I hope you enjoy the update. ;)**

* * *

Beca groaned softly with her brow curved as her consciousness gradually came through. Her eyes were closed as she moved her arms to stretch, but when she tried to remove her left arm from it's warm hiding spot, she stopped when a heavy weight suddenly held it in place.

Beca's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to find Chloe sleeping soundly against her chest. Chloe's hand was draped around her ribs and her head sat perfectly on her shoulder. Red hair was sprawled in all different directions and Beca tilted her head as she admired her.

She looked beautiful.

As alarming as the thought was, Beca was surprised to find that she was actually okay with it. Chloe _was_ a beautiful girl. That was just a fact. And they _were_ "enemies-with-benefits" after all, so… if Beca simply _observed_ the fact that Chloe was beautiful then, that was okay… right?

Her eyes continued to wander over Chloe as she recounted the events of the night before. She had been so upset when she saw Chloe talking to Chicago. The sight of them together instantly sparked a flame of anger, frustration and jealousy that burned intensely inside of her. It was ridiculous, even Beca had to admit, but she couldn't help it.

And her theory as to _**why**_ she couldn't help it was downright terrifying.

But then Chloe had come back to the room and Beca heard her touching herself and moaning her name. She wasn't sure what exactly happened to her after that, but something inside of Beca definitely snapped.

And at this point, Beca felt… stuck.

Stuck between a comfortably, familiar past and an uncertain, yet frighteningly desirable future. The voice that had fueled her hate towards Chloe for years was at an all time low, and Beca wasn't sure what the right thing to do about it was.

While still pondering her thoughts, Beca continued to watch Chloe rise and fall against her chest and felt a sudden, but strong urge to brush her fingers over her fiery red locks.

Beca pressed her lips together, a small part of her still trying to resist the desire, but it proved to be too strong and after a few short seconds of internal debate, Beca ultimately gave in and lifted her right hand to carefully brush her fingers over Chloe's side bangs.

Something happened then, in that moment. Like a warm but heavy weight suddenly manifested in her gut and rose until it was nuzzled within her chest. It didn't feel bad, however, which surprised Beca. Just different. New.

In fact, as she continued grazing her fingers, everything about the moment actually felt really, _really_ good. Right, even. Like it was something Beca wanted to do again, more than just this one time.

Maybe even every morning…

 _ **What. The. Fuck?**_

Beca was pulled away from her thoughts when Chloe quietly groaned and moved in her sleep. Beca stilled her hand and waited for Chloe to awaken, but instead, Chloe simply scrunched her face and turned her body away to snuggle with the duvet on the other side of the bed.

The change in her position granted Beca the access she needed to use her left arm again, so with the newly granted freedom, Beca rolled over to her side and checked the time that was glowing from the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand.

 _6:32am_

Yikes. That was definitely not a time Beca cared to be awake for. Any hour before ten was simply ungodly and Beca could never understand why people still chose to be up any earlier than that.

She thought about going back to sleep to possibly gain a few more hours of rest before Aubrey would eventually give them their usual wake up call, but with the way Beca's mind was still reeling with thoughts about Chloe, she knew it would be pointless for her to try. She wouldn't gain any extra sleep anyway.

So how else could she make use of this time?

The thought of possibly waking Chloe and getting a morning quickie in certainly crossed her mind, but Chloe was sleeping so peacefully and Beca didn't want to disturb her for her own selfish needs.

With a quiet sigh, Beca flopped back over to look up at the ceiling and she tried to think of other things she could possibly do. After coming up short with any good ideas, considering she never really did much in the mornings to begin with, it dawned on her that, unlike herself, there _was_ someone else in the room who actually did enjoy early mornings.

And that's when she got the idea.

Beca turned her head to look over at Chloe and kept her eyes on her as she slowly and carefully removed herself from the bed. She didn't want to risk waking her from making too much noise, so Beca grabbed whatever clothes were nearest to her– which turned out to be her grey pajama shorts and Chloe's pink t-shirt– and quickly put them on.

There was a brief moment of worry that crossed her mind of possibly running into one of the other Bellas who might recognize Chloe's shirt on her, but once Beca really thought about it, she was sure that none of her acapella sisters would be up at this early anyway.

With a mental _"Fuck it,"_ and a shrug of her shoulders, Beca tied her messy hair up into a bun and slipped into her flip flops before grabbing her card key and quietly making her way out of the room.

* * *

When Beca reached the buffet restaurant, she was surprised to see how many other guests were already enjoying their breakfast.

 _What the hell is wrong with these people?_ She wondered and shook her head before looking around the room until her eyes landed on her objective.

She approached the unoccupied coffee stand and grabbed two of the medium sized cups along with the creams and sugars she knew she was going to need. Beca filled one of the cups with decaf coffee and after mixing in the added sweaters she made sure to secure the top with a snug lid. She then took the other cup and, instead of coffee, poured in a packet of hot chocolate powder.

Beca placed the cup under the coffee maker and had just pushed on the "hot water" button when she heard a voice suddenly come from behind her.

"Well, would'ya look at that," the voice said. "And here I thought you weren't a morning person."

Beca closed her eyes and smiled as she shook her head, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Hi, Jesse," she said, turning her body to face him. "Didn't think I'd run into anyone this early."

Jesse's brows rose in surprise. "Wow," he said. "That's the nicest way you've ever greeted me." He chuckled and Beca couldn't help but snicker as well.

He had a point.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," she said, turning her attention back to her cup of hot chocolate and stirring it. "I'm just tired."

Jesse grinned. "Okay," he said, leaning against the counter. "I'll take what I can get."

"What are you even doing up this early?" Beca asked, genuinely curious. "It's way too early to be socializing."

Jesse laughed at her joke. Or so he hoped it was a joke…

"Oh, well," he grinned and placed his hand on his chest. "I happen to actually **be** a morning person."

Beca snickered and shook her head. "Of course you are."

Jesse stayed quiet for a moment. He was going to ask her the same thing, but when his eyes fell over her, Jesse took note of her unusual attire and overall calmness. "So, uh…" he said, narrowing his eyes. "How did your night turn out?" Beca stopped stirring and eyed Jesse through the corner of her eye. "Because by the looks of it," he continued. "I'd say it went pretty well."

Beca's gaze fell back to the lid she was pressing onto her cup and she rolled her lips together as she pondered a response. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged, oh so casually. "Guess I just never thought of you as pink wearing kind of girl either."

Beca could hear the sarcasm in his voice and she knew she was busted. Jesse already knew the truth about what she and Chloe had been doing anyway so… what the hell?

"You're right," Beca smirked, holding the cups in her hands as she fully turned to face him. "I prefer black."

"Mhmm…" Jesse hummed. His tight smile only confirmed Beca's assumption that he knew _exactly_ who's shirt she was wearing. Which also most likely meant he knew what they had done the night before.

Damn his observation skills.

"And uh…" Jesse continued, his eyes darting over the items in her hands. "Are those both for you?"

Beca ran her tongue over the front of her teeth but maintained eye contact with him. "Maybe they are," she said, half-shrugging. "You don't know."

"Uh-huh..." Jesse held his own in this playful stare down and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes flicking between hers in suspicion. "Alright," he eventually said, breaking the fraudulent tension and uncrossing his arms. "Well I won't hold you up any longer." He smirked, "Wouldn't want Chloe's drink to get cold."

Beca's jaw slacked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 _Touché…_

She shook her head and tried her best to fight back a guilty smile.

"Shut up, Jesse," she muttered, purposely hitting him with her shoulder as she walked passed him.

Jesse grinned and turned to wave her goodbye. "Enjoy the rest of your morning!"

* * *

Chloe was startled awake by a loud bang and quickly sat up in bed with wide eyes. "Beca?!" she yelped, gripping some of the bed sheets over her bare chest when she spotted Beca cringing by the door. "What are you doing? What was that noise?"

Beca's brow was furrowed as her shoulders slowly lowered. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. My hands were full and the door slipped by me."

"Oh," Chloe breathed, noting the two coffee cups in her hands and chuckling as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart rate lowering. "Phew… okay." She looked at the cups again and nodded her head, gesturing towards them. "What are those for?"

Beca seemed like she had been in a daze for a moment as she simply stared at Chloe before suddenly blinking back to her senses and responding.

"Oh!" Beca said, looking down at her hands and shrugging. "Uh… I don't know, I uh– Well I woke up pretty early and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I–" Beca sounded like she was suddenly feeling nervous, which Chloe found… interesting.

Why would she be nervous?

Beca shook her head and continued. "I don't know, I just thought… maybe you would like a coffee?" She smiled impishly as she lifted Chloe's cup and walked over to her on the bed.

"Oh," Chloe said, surprised, looking down at the cup Beca was handing her before taking it with a smile. "Thank you."

Beca smiled tightly in return and nodded. "Decaf with three sugars, two vanillas and one hazelnut cream… right?"

Chloe looked up at her, "Yeah," and furrowed her brow. "How do you–"

"You've been making your coffee the same way for years, Chlo." Beca smirked, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows how you make it."

 _Do they?_ Chloe wondered, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Chloe's eyes darted back and forth over Beca's as a silence fell between them. She couldn't quite peg why Beca was still acting different. She thought that perhaps the night before had been a magical fluke as a result of some kind of change in lunar activity. But the feeling with Beca was still different, even in this moment. Even with the sun rising over the horizon.

 _Something_ had definitely changed between them.

And the thought of that, though somewhat scary, also made Chloe smile.

"Okay," Chloe said, keeping her eyes locked on Beca's as she took a sip from her cup. "And I'm guessing that's a hot chocolate?" She pointed at Beca's drink and the brunette chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "Never really liked the taste of coffee."

Chloe smirked and took another slow sip. "I know." She continued to analyze Beca's face and her brows slightly perked up when she noticed a blush beginning to appear on her cheeks.

Beca must have felt the warmth on her face because she suddenly cleared her throat and broke their eye contact to take a swig from her cup.

"So, uh…" Beca started to say, swallowing hard before looking back at Chloe and pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I was gonna go take a shower now. Do you maybe wanna–" she paused. "Well, I mean, you don't have to. I was just thinking that maybe you'd–"

"Wanna join you?" Chloe grinned.

Beca's eyes widened slightly, but then she was smiling, "I mean," and she shrugged. "We would be helping the planet you know. Saving water and everything…"

Chloe's eyes narrowed and her smirk grew. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah," Beca said, nodding reassuringly as she took another sip of hot chocolate. "We'd be real heroes."

"Oh, wow," Chloe said. "Well, when you put it that way–" She turned her body to place her cup on the nightstand and smirked as she crawled over to Beca. "Let's save the planet then," she said, smiling as she planted a firm kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca hummed quietly as she kissed her back, but then her quiet moan turned into a muffled grunt and she scrunched her face as they separated.

"You taste like coffee," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Gross."

Chloe chuckled, "Sorry," and moved to climb off of the bed. She extended her hands out to Beca when she stood up and wiggled her fingers, playfully. "Come on."

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk but ultimately grabbed onto Chloe's hands, letting her pull her up and guide her to the bathroom.

* * *

"No shit!" Cynthia-Rose said, putting her hands behind her head as she smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Look who's actually here on time."

Beca and Chloe approached the table in the buffet restaurant where Cynthia-Rose, Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and Flo were already sitting, surprised that for the first time on this trip, they weren't the last ones to join them.

Is that what happens when you wake up early?

"Wow! What a pleasant surprise," Aubrey grinned. She stood up and extended her arms to greet Chloe with a hug, frowning when her eyes landed on Beca, who was standing behind Chloe. "Well, half-pleasant," she snarked.

Beca smiled tightly. "Always a pleasure, Aubrey," she said. Her voice was laced with a false sweetness and she rolled the eyes shortly after before claiming the empty chair next to Emily.

"Aubrey," Chloe quietly scolded, separating from the hug to glare at her best friend.

"Sorry," Aubrey apologized, though her tone lacked sincerity. "Force of habit."

Chloe arched a dubious brow. "Mhmm."

"Well I'm glad you guys are finally on time," Aubrey said, speaking aloud as she turned to return to her seat next to Stacie. She pulled out the empty chair next to her and smiled as she patted it, gesturing for Chloe to join her. "We've got a pretty fun day ahead of us today."

Chloe snickered as she sat down. "Remind me again why we all just willingly gave you our total share of the money before even knowing what activities you had planned for us on this trip?"

Aubrey picked up her glass of orange juice. "Because you all know I plan the best activities," she said, smirking confidently as she took a sip.

Chloe quirked a brow as her mind flashed back to a time Aubrey had planned for all of them to attend a circus class. It didn't end, considering Lily accidentally burned the instructor's eyebrows off and Emily fracturing two ribs.

It wasn't one of their finer moments…

"Okay, well _most_ of the time I do," Aubrey quickly corrected.

She must have had the same memory.

Chloe laughed. "I guess you're right." She looked around the table at the remaining empty seats and when her eyes passed over Beca, Chloe couldn't control the way her lips naturally curved into a smile.

Beca must have felt Chloe's eyes on her, because she looked away from Emily– whom she had been in her own conversation with– and reflected that same smile back to Chloe when their eyes met.

Yeah. This wasn't the Beca Chloe was used to, but **damn** did she hope it would last.

* * *

Once all of the Bellas had finally arrived for breakfast, Aubrey gave them a run down as to what she had planned for them. After the debriefing, the girls split off to have their way with the breakfast buffet.

Chloe hadn't been able to remove the smile she still had on her face and hummed to herself as she made her way over to the food options. She was scooping some fresh strawberries onto her plate when Aubrey suddenly appeared next to her.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, startling Chloe.

Chloe dropped the clear serving spoon and blinked as she looked at Aubrey, confused. "What?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Chloe," she scoffed. "I know you too well for that. You only hum "Titanium" to yourself whenever you're in a _particularly_ good mood."

Chloe's brow furrowed. She was still confused.

"Bree," she said. "I seriously don't understand what you're asking me."

"No?" Aubrey asked, her brows raised as she put her plate down on the counter before crossing her arms over her chest. "Well let's see," she said, placing her pointer finger on her chin. "Ever since you met Chicago, you've gradually gotten more and more distant."

Chloe felt a flash of panic within her. Aubrey had known her for years and now that her ears were perked with suspicion, Chloe knew she could not let herself slip up.

"What? What do y–"

"You slept with him the first night," Aubrey continued, cutting Chloe off and counting on her fingers. "And have disappeared every night sincethen."

Chloe's mouth hung open, but no words were coming out.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Aubrey added, pointing at Chloe like a parent busting their teenager. "And you know, any other time you've been interested in someone, you've always talked to me about it. But for the first time–" She paused as her eyes danced over Chloe's and she shook her head. "You won't tell me **anything** about what's going on between the two of you."

Chloe's chest had never felt tighter. Aubrey's assumption as to **who** was causing a change in Chloe's persona may have been wrong, but she was definitely noticing a difference. This meant that Aubrey was watching Chloe more closely than she initially thought she had been.

Which was not great.

Aubrey wasn't like Stacie. If Aubrey found out the truth about what Chloe and Beca had actually been up to, she wouldn't simply tease Chloe. No way. Aubrey disliked Beca as much as Chloe was supposed to, and the consequences that could possibly ensue because of the truth was one of Chloe's greatest fears.

Though, on the flip side, Chloe had to wonder exactly how much longer she and Beca were going to be able to maintain their dirty little secret.

"I mean, _look_ at you!" Aubrey said, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. "You've been practically glowing all morning, Chlo. I haven't seen you like this in years."

Chloe's eyes went wide. Was Aubrey saying what she thought she was saying?

"No, Aubrey," Chloe tried to interject, shaking her head. "It's not what you–"

"Look, all I'm saying is," Aubrey continued. She paused to step closer to Chloe and lowered her voice. "If you like this guy _this_ much. You need to be more careful. Make sure you're not just some tropical cruise fantasy for him."

Chloe tilted her head. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well," Aubrey said, shrugging. "I mean, does he even live near us in Georgia? If not, would he be willing to have a long-distance relationship with you? Does he like you as much as you clearly like him?"

"Aubrey…" Chloe said, her voice weaker. "What makes you think I like him that much?"

Aubrey's expression fell to a deadpanned one. "Chloe," she said. "I've known you since high school and I've _definitely_ seen you in love before."

Chloe didn't think her eyes could spread any wider, but they did the moment Aubrey said that powerful four letter word.

"L-Love?"

Aubrey sighed. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" She grabbed her plate and turned to leave. "Make sure he's as into this relationship as you are before going any further." With those last heavy words, Aubrey made her way back to the Bella table and left Chloe alone to think about what she had said.

But Chloe couldn't think, not clearly. Almost not at all. That "L" word was ringing far too loud in her head, making it impossible for Chloe to think about anything else BUT that word.

An overwhelming sensation came over her that made her dizzy. Almost to the point of passing out. Chloe knew that she was definitely feeling more for Beca than she ever had before, but… _**love?**_

"Holy shit."

Chloe knew she was in trouble.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: Ohhh... shit.**

 **What do you guys think the next activity is going to be? How are you feeling about that four letter word? ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**


	21. Turtles

**Author's 1st Note: Man! This took forever for me to write. Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately, but thankfully it's been for good reasons.**

 **Thank you all for your amazing messages and reviews. They mean so much to me. :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A "Turtle Cove Snorkeling Adventure" was what awaited the Bellas that afternoon. A fun, little excursion where visitors could snorkel, relax and overall, have a good time.

Once the cruise had docked in beautiful St. Thomas, the girls eagerly made their way to the Marriott Frenchman's Cove Dock to check themselves in for their boat tour. Aubrey made sure everyone was accounted for and once she was finished, she handed each Bella their ticket.

"Oh my stars," Emily exclaimed, squealing loudly as she gripped the small piece of paper with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Beca snickered as she looked down at her ticket and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. For once, Aubrey had picked an activity she was actually looking forward to. "Yeah, don't let the "Queen Bee" know this but–" Beca looked out to the catamaran that was bobbing up and down in the water, and she smiled softly. "This actually sounds pretty fun."

"Yeah, it does!" With another girlish squeal, Emily skipped away and jogged over to the dock to get in line with the rest of the girls.

There were a handful of other guests that were going to be joining them on their excursion. A cute family of four, three couples, and a party of four young ladies who were celebrating a birthday.

As Beca scanned the other participants, she couldn't help the way her eyes seemed to instinctively find their way to Chloe.

She was already in line, laughing about something Cynthia-Rose was telling her and the sight alone made Beca's breathing increase in pace. It made her want to walk over there and join them, just to be next to Chloe.

Beca could no longer ignore the fact that there was a growing need flourishing inside her. A need to constantly be around Chloe; near her, next to her. Anywhere that was close to her. It was getting harder and harder to resist and no matter how much Beca tried to push it away, that urge just kept coming back.

This wasn't right. Beca wasn't _supposed_ to be feeling these things towards Chloe. In fact, she wasn't supposed to feel **anything** except resentment towards her.

So damn it, what the hell was so different lately? What was it about Chloe's smile all of a sudden that made Beca's stomach churn? What was it about the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight or the way her nose crinkled when she laughed that made Beca want to hold her, touch her, kiss her, _**feel**_ her?

What was it…?

"Oye, you just gonna stand there or you gonna get in line with us?"

The sound of Fat Amy's voice, along with a rough nudge to her shoulder, snapped Beca out of her daze.

She blinked back to reality and turned her head to find her best friend smirking at her.

"W-What?"

"What are you standin' here, gawkin' at?" Fat Amy asked. "They're gonna be boardin' us in a few minutes." She gestured towards the boat and her interjection was just the trick to ground Beca back to the present.

"Uh, n-nothing," she said. _Smooth…_

Fat Amy quirked a brow, "Mhmm." Beca swallowed at her suspicious tone but then Amy shrugged and looped their arms together. "Well, c'mon then."

Beca smiled tightly and quietly released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her thoughts wanted to return to their previous state of trepidation, but Beca didn't want to have to waste this once-in-a-lifetime experience on her profuse and over analytical thoughts.

So as she stepped closer to the boat, Beca inhaled a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for whatever this activity was going to bring.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! My name is Sanaa." A curvy, lengthy, dark skinned woman with long, beautiful dreads was using a microphone hooked up to a large speaker to greet all of the passengers on deck. "We are very excited to have all of you here with us today. We will be taking you to Buck Island where you will have de chance to snorkel and swim with de wild turtles."

There was slight chatter of excitement amongst the passengers, but it wasn't loud enough to interrupt Sanaa's tour description.

"It will take some time to arrive at de cove, so for now–" She extended an arm out to her left in the direction of the bar and smiled. "Please enjoy some snacks and refreshments we have available as we begin our journey."

Sanaa switched off her mic and began playing music from the speaker instead. She gave the captain a thumbs up and he nodded in return, cueing two other crew members to unhook the boat from the dock.

Once it was freed, the warm winds blew against the sails and the boat began it's course.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes into the endeavor. The crew had offered their first round of complimentary drinks and some of the passengers had gotten up to explore the boat and dance to the music.

The Bellas had separated into small groups and pairs. Beca was sitting under the shaded cabin area with Fat Amy and Lily. She was looking forward to snorkeling with the turtles but wanted to make sure she limited the amount of time her poor pale skin would be exposed to the hot sun.

She definitely didn't want to suffer a bad sunburn for the rest of this trip.

Jessica and Ashley were taking pictures at the front of the boat. Flo and Cynthia-Rose were mingling with the birthday group. Aubrey was taking pictures of Emily by the boat's rear, leaving Stacie and Chloe sitting comfortably on one of the side benches, watching the light blue ocean.

Chloe hadn't been able to stop her reeling thoughts since Aubrey had confronted her at breakfast. She couldn't shake the weight that came with the realization that perhaps what Aubrey had said was right.

Could she really be in **love** with Beca? Chloe knew she had never really felt hatred towards her. Extreme annoyance and frustration, sure, but she never hated her. In fact, Chloe had always found Beca very attractive and secretly hoped that things between them would change.

But now that things had, Chloe wasn't sure she was able to control the way her feelings were continuing to grow, like a reckless snowball rolling down a steep hill.

It was terrifying.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

Chloe was ripped from her internal debate by Stacie's sudden question.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Stacie quirked a brow at her. "We've been on this boat for, like, what? Twenty minutes? And you still haven't even _touched_ your drink yet."

Chloe looked down at the cup she had forgotten she was holding, the ice now melted, which turned it's original red color into more of a pinkish one.

"Not to mention you've been staring at the water and chewing on your bottom lip to the point I thought you were going to start bleeding."

The moment Stacie mentioned it, Chloe instantly released her lower lip from between her teeth. Had she really been zoned out for that long?

"You only do that when you're deep in thought," Stacie continued. "So, come on, Spill," she said, sliding closer to Chloe and nudging her arm with her elbow. "What's going on?"

Chloe's brow curved as she looked at her. Stacie could very well be the **only** person Chloe could talk to about her dilemma, and with what she was feeling, Chloe could definitely use a good friend to talk to.

She sighed, "I don't know, Stace…" and placed her cup next to her. "I think I'm in trouble."

Stacie looked confused. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Chloe started to chew on her bottom lip again. "The, uh…" She paused. Saying it out loud would definitely make it more real, but Chloe realized if Aubrey had already noticed it, then there was really no point in denying her feelings any further. "The love kind."

It wasn't a funny situation, but Chloe almost laughed at the way Stacie's jaw slowly dropped in sync with the way her eyes widened in shock.

"No… fucking… **way!"**

Her exclamation, though fairly overpowered by the loud dance music, still made Chloe panic and she reached forward to grab onto Stacie's wrists.

"Shh!" she cried, glancing around to make sure they hadn't gained the attention of any other Bellas. "Stacie! Please…"

"I'm sorry!" Stacie said, her eyes still wide as she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just–"

"Surprised?" Chloe guessed.

"Ecstatic!"

Chloe blinked. That… wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Wait… what?"

"Chloe, that's awesome," Stacie grinned, gripping Chloe's hands tighter in excitement. "I always thought you and Beca would make a hot couple. And now you're in love with her? Like, fuck." She chuckled. "Bout time."

Chloe was still stunned by Stacie's positive reaction, but managed to voice a response.

"I– Wait… what?"

Well… somewhat.

"Have you told her yet?" Stacie asked, continuing before Chloe got a chance to answer her. "No, wait. Clearly you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me about it." Her ongoing speech was starting to give Chloe anxiety. "How are you going to tell her? Do you want my help? We can plan something!"

"Stacie!" Chloe said, stopping the rambling before it gave her a panic attack. "Stop, please. Listen to me…"

Chloe inhaled and glanced diagonally to the other side of the boat. She spotted Beca casually sitting in the shade, watching Fat Amy tell one of her enthusiastic stories, and she felt her chest tighten.

Fuck. She really did have it _bad._

"I can't tell her," Chloe finally said, looking back at Stacie. "Stacie… We're not even supposed to like each other."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Says who?" Chloe squinted her eyes and her brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh, come on. You two have been using that bullshit excuse for years. When are you guys gonna let it go already?"

Chloe's mouth hung open in silence. She didn't really have an answer for that. Stacie may have had a point. Chloe believed she wasn't allowed to like Beca because of their history and Beca made it clear that she didn't like her.

But what if Stacie was right? What if they _could_ learn to just… let it all go?

Chloe blinked out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"Look, Stacie even if you're right, it's not that simple. Beca and I–" Her eyes flicked over to glance at her again. "Our relationship is really complicated right now. I can't just go up to her and be like, _'Hey, Beca. Listen, I know you still hate my guts, or hey, maybe you don't, and I know we've been sneaking around and sleeping with each other every night, so not to make things more complicated, but I think I might be in love with you. Wanna go on a date?'"?_ Her deadpan expression added to her sarcasm, but it didn't phase Stacie.

"That's perfect actually," she grinned, equally as sarcastic. "Say that."

Chloe frowned. "Stace, this is serious. I don't know what to do."

"I told you what to do."

Chloe gritted her teeth in frustration. "Okay, well I don't want to do that," she said, growing frustrated. "I need a second option."

Stacie sighed in disappointment and shook her head as she looked at Chloe. "Alright, well how about this? This whole situation is clearly stressing you out and basically ruining the whole point of this vacation, so…" She paused. "Look, this isn't the option I think you should go with, but how about you just enjoy _whatever_ kind of relationship it is you have with Beca for the rest of the trip and when we get back home **then** you can worry and figure out what it is you and Beca should do about it."

Chloe snorted. "So you're basically telling me to ignore our problems for now and cross that bridge when we're forced to?"

Stacie smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

Yeah. That definitely didn't sound like the smartest option, but… Chloe had to admit it could be her best option for now. She knew she wasn't ready to tell Beca about her true feelings, especially since she wasn't entirely sure about them in the first place.

"Chloe," Stacie said, bringing her friend's attention back to her. "We still have three days on the cruise. If what's going on between you and Beca is just a short-lived fantasy, then–" She shrugged, "Fuck, just enjoy it then. For however long it's meant to last. Okay?"

Chloe's brow curved as her gaze flicked back and forth, over her friend's eyes. After a few silent moments of mental pondering, Chloe finally made her decision.

"Okay," she said, releasing a breath. "You're right. I don't want to spoil the remainder of our trip so…" She looked over at Beca one more time and smiled. "Guess I'll just have to enjoy whatever time we've got left."

"Atta girl," Stacie grinned, still trying to cheer her up. She took her hand, "And hey, for what it's worth," she said, smiling softly. "I really hope things work out between you two."

Chloe smiled back and placed her hand on top of Stacie's. "Thanks, Stace," she said. "I hope so, too."

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! We will be arriving at Buck Island in de next five minutes." Sanaa had switched the music off so she could use the microphone again to address everyone on the boat. "Alejandro and my son Jaheim will go over some basic snorkeling safety. Please give dem your full attention." She gestured to the two young men standing next to her and handed one of them the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! I am Jaheim." It was easy to tell he was related to Sanaa. He looked just like her except with more muscles and shorter hair. "We hope you have been enjoying yourselves so far. If we could just get your attention for de next few minutes, Alejandro and I will be explaining how to use de snorkeling equipment for those who are going to participate."

The crowd was fairly quiet as they watched intently at their instruction. By the time they finished going over everything, the boat had already anchored.

All of the Bellas were participating in the activity. Cynthia-Rose was close to refusing, claiming she didn't know how to swim, but Fat Amy promised she would stay with her in the water and that she could hang onto her while they swimmed if she wanted.

When the crew members handed out the life vests and snorkeling equipment, Beca was one of the last to receive a vest. An adult small had turned out to be too large for her, so she grudgingly waited for someone to bring her a kid's size one instead.

Once everyone who was participating was suited up and ready to go, Sanaa directed them all to line up on one side of the boat so the crew could help them into the water one by one.

Beca had kept her eyes on Chloe as the passengers began to get in line and strategically waited until she could easily slip in to stand right behind Chloe without making it look obvious.

Chloe had been talking with Emily, who was standing in front of her, and hadn't noticed when Beca had made her move. Beca took the opportunity to appreciate Chloe's choice in bathing suit; a cute aqua and green bikini with bows on the sides that hugged her hips perfectly. Not to mention the bright colors accented her glowing tan, and even though she had the ugly blue lifevest and snorkeling gear on, Beca found herself still wanting to jump her bones right then and there.

 _Jesus, Mitchell. Get a hold of yourself!_

Beca shivered as she pushed the fiery thoughts away and focused her attention on having some fun with Chloe instead. She knew Flo, Jessica and Ashley were standing somewhere behind her in line, so Beca waited until Emily had made it into the water to cue another one of their "performances".

"Oh my God, hurry up, Princess!" she groaned. "I'd like to get in the water before I turn thirty."

Chloe tensed immediately and turned her head to stare at Beca, her jaw slacked in surprise. "What?"

Beca winked at her and smirked before she continued. "Do you not know how stairs work? I'll give you a hint–" She leaned forward, "You walk down them."

Chloe seemed to have caught on because her eyes narrowed slightly and Beca noticed the way the corner of her lips curved up.

"Really, Beca?" Chloe snapped back, playing along. "Are you always this moody, or just a straight up, Bitch?"

Beca's eyes went wide and she blinked. She knew they were just acting, but damn.

That was a good one.

Beca quickly recollected herself and shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Nah," she said, smirking. "I'm just a straight up Bitch."

Chloe focused her eyes in fake anger, "Ugh," and shook her head. "Whatever." She spun back around to face the stairs again but miscalculated her step. Her bare foot glided across the slick, wet floor and she slipped backwards with a yelp. "Woah!"

Beca was still standing closely behind her and was quick to react. She reached forward just in time and caught Chloe in her arms.

"Watch it, Clutz!" she groaned, before pressing the side of her face against Chloe's ear. "You okay?" she whispered.

The quiet, but genuine question made Chloe chuckle. "I'm okay," she whispered back, "Thanks," and tightened her grip around the railing to pull herself back up. "Get off me!"

She jerked herself away from Beca and their aggressive encounter, though fake, still attracted a small audience amongst the crew members and some of the other passengers.

Jaheim had been floating in the water, waiting for Chloe to go but climbed back on board when he saw her slip.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked, reaching a hand out towards her.

"I'm fine," she said, before glaring at Beca one last time and purposely flipping her red hair so it would slap Beca across her face.

Beca snickered and shook her head as she watched Jaheim escort Chloe into the water. "Bitch," she grinned, quietly.

After Chloe was safely in the water, it was finally Beca's turn. She carefully stepped down the small stairs and Jaheim smiled politely as he held out his arms towards her.

"Go ahead, Miss," he said. "De water is perfect."

Beca smiled back at the young man and nodded before bringing her goggles down over her eyes and nose and reaching her left hand out to grab his. She hopped into the ocean and was pleased to find that Jaheim had been right.

The water was perfect.

It was warm and insanely clear. Beca could see the sand and plants below her feet without even needing to put her face into the water.

Yeah. This was definitely the best activity Aubrey had planned for them so far.

"Enjoy!" Jaheim said, waving Beca off and allowing her to explore the ocean with the rest of the group.

"Thank you!" Beca responded, sticking the snorkel into her mouth and dipping her head under the water as she started to swim.

* * *

Meanwhile, after catching up with Aubrey and Stacie, Chloe found herself blissfully lost in the beautiful marine scenery. There were fish in all shapes and colors swimming within and around the tall sea grass that covered parts of the ocean floor. Intricate corals were scattered about and after a few minutes of searching, Chloe finally spotted what she had been excitedly searching for.

She smiled and raised her head up from the water. "Oh my gosh, you guys! Look!"

Aubrey and Stacie turned to see Chloe pointing under the water and looked down to see that she had spotted a few of the famous sea turtles they had come on this tour for.

"Oh, how cute!" Stacie gleed. "Check them out, Bree."

All three Bellas pressed their faces into the water and laid flat on their stomachs to follow the path of the large, enchanting sea creatures. They were big and beautiful and even with the snorkel in her mouth, Chloe couldn't help but smile.

She wondered how many more turtles she could find.

Aubrey and Stacie eventually moved on to other sights in the water, but Chloe noticed that the turtles were swimming towards a slightly hidden cove around a large rock formation, so she decided to follow them instead.

Beca had been casually exploring on her own in that same time, enjoying the magical waters and playing with some of the fish she encountered with her toes. After swimming around for a few minutes, Beca lifted her head out of the water and took her goggles off to have a look at how the other Bellas were doing.

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect, because when Beca looked over to her right, she immediately spotted Chloe and watched as she disappeared around the rocks.

Beca smirked as she slowly brought her goggles back down and dove into the water to swim after her.

By the time Beca made it into the cove, Chloe was swimming around the shoreline. Her head was in the water, so she hadn't noticed Beca approaching behind her until she suddenly felt hands grip onto her ankles.

"Boo!" Beca shouted, laughing when Chloe screamed and quickly spun around with terror written all over her face.

"Jesus, Beca!" Chloe said, yanking her goggles off and placing her hand on her chest as she caught her breath. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, that was kind of the point," Beca grinned, pushing against the water to swim closer to her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, uh," Chloe smiled. "I was following a family of sea turtles," she said, shrugging bashfully. "I actually really like them."

"Yeah?" Beca said, taking a mental note. This was something else she hadn't known about Chloe. "Me too," she smiled.

Chloe smiled back, "Wait, really?" she said, suddenly narrowing her eyes. "Or are you just saying that?"

"No, I'm serious," Beca reassured. "I love the ocean. For once, this was one of Aubrey's plans that I was actually looking forward to."

"Wow," Chloe chuckled. "That's saying a lot."

Beca laughed, too. "Right?"

There was a silent moment that fell between them then that, though brief, was filled with the same warm energy they had both felt earlier that morning. Neither girl could quite understand or explain why they were feeling these things, but they still held each other's gaze and smiled.

"Well, um," Chloe eventually said, breaking the silence. "Wanna find some more turtles with me?"

Beca's smile spread into a wider grin. "Sure." She lowered her goggles back down, over her face. "Bet I can find more than you," she smirked.

Chloe lowered her goggles, too, and shook her head. "Always a competition with you," she snickered.

"Damn, right," Beca said, quickly putting the snorkel into her mouth and diving forward into the water again.

Chloe giggled before she joined Beca in the turtle search. They split off to explore different parts of the cove. It was a great spot to behold. There were more sea creatures and coral reefs to find and it didn't take long for Beca's turtle count to reach four.

When she swam the other side of the cove, Beca lifted her head out of the water and spotted Chloe swimming close to the shoreline again.

"I found four so far!" Beca shouted, getting Chloe's attention.

Chloe could hear Beca's voice and turned to face her. "I found five!," she grinned, and Beca's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way. You're lying!" she said, making Chloe laugh.

"Am not," she said, shaking her head. "Come see for yourself!" She waved for Beca to join her and Beca didn't hesitate to start swimming towards her.

The closer Beca got to the shore, the more she could feel waves forming and pushing her towards the sand. The crashing water was loud against her ears as she swam, but when she turned her head out of the water to breathe, she heard Chloe calling her.

"Beca!"

Beca stopped swimming and lifted her goggles up. "What?" she asked. Chloe's eyes were wide and she was pointing at her. "What's wrong?"

"Look out!"

Beca realized what Chloe was trying to say and turned around to see a large wave forming right in front of her. Luckily she reacted quickly and ducked into the water in time for the wave to pass over her. The force was strong enough to knock Beca's goggles off her head and even with the life vest on, she was still pushed back even further under the water.

Once the wave fully passed, Beca was able to float back to the top. Just as she pushed her hair back, out of her face and wiped the salt water off of her eyes, Beca heard Chloe cry out behind her.

"Ow!"

Beca turned in the water and found Chloe with her brow furrowed, holding her left leg closer to her.

"You okay?" Beca asked, but Chloe didn't answer. She hissed in pain instead and was struggling to keep her balance in the water as the occasional waves continued to crash onto the shore. "What's wrong?" Beca quickly swam over to Chloe until she was next to her. "Hey, you okay? What happened?"

Chloe hissed again and now that she was closer Beca could definitely tell that she was in some kind of pain.

"I cut my leg."

Beca looked down into the water and realized it was gradually getting more red around Chloe's calf.

"Oh, shit," she said. "Dude, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah," Chloe groaned, analyzing her injured leg. "Shit. I need to get this cleaned out."

"Can you swim?" Beca asked, unphased by how concerned she genuinely was.

"I'm sure I can," Chloe said, biting her lower lip as she attempted to move her leg under the water. "Mmgh…" she groaned. "It just really stings in the salt water."

"Here," Beca said, moving in front of Chloe so her back was facing her front. "Wrap your arms around me."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Come on," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hands and bringing them over her shoulders and around the front of her neck. "I'm taking you back to the boat."

"Okay," Chloe said, surprised by Beca's offer, but accepting it with ease. She interlocked her fingers once Beca started to swim and she tried to use her good leg to help paddle. "Wait, what happened to your snorkel?" Chloe asked, only realizing now that it was missing.

"The wave knocked it off my head," Beca chuckled, swimming around the rock formation and back into the view of the boat and the other passengers. She didn't look around for any of their Bella sisters, her focus set on getting Chloe onto the catamaran as quickly as possible.

Jaheim had stayed close to the boat and Beca called to him just before she reached him.

"Hey!" she said, getting his attention. "You guys got a first aid kit on board?"

Jaheim's eyes widened when he noticed the way Chloe was hanging onto Beca as they approached. "Is she hurt?"

Beca stopped swimming once she made it to him, but Chloe didn't let go. "Something cut her leg."

"Oh, no. Here," he said, reaching forward. "Let's get her on de boat."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and carefully unhooked them, moving herself over so Jaheim could grab hold of her on the other side.

"Are you in pain?" Jaheim asked, guiding them towards the bottom of the boat stairs.

"A little," Chloe admitted.

"Okay," Jaheim said. He briefly let go of Chloe to hoist himself up onto the stairs before reaching back down and grabbing onto her wrists.

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist to help lift her. "Up you go, Princess," she said, wincing when Chloe's legs were fully out of the water and she could see the large, red cut more clearly. "Damn."

"Thank you," Chloe said to both of them, letting Jaheim unbuckle her vest and take her snorkel gear before placing her arm over his shoulders and carrying her back to the main deck.

Beca quickly followed behind, furrowing her brow as she watched the blood drip off of Chloe's leg and onto the white floor. Once Jaheim had lowered her down onto one of the benches, Beca sat down next to her and lifted her injured leg to lay it across her lap.

"I will be right back," Jaheim said. "I'm going to get de first aid kit."

"Thanks," Beca said, unaware of the way her thumb absentmindedly caressed Chloe's leg. Once Jaheim turned to leave, she looked at Chloe. "You okay?" she asked, not even caring that some of Chloe's blood was dripping onto her skin.

Chloe looked dazed for a moment as she stared back at Beca, but then she cleared her throat and looked down at her leg. "Uh, yeah," she said, huffing a short chuckle. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked back up and smiled at Beca. "Thank you."

"Of course, dude," she said, still oblivious as to how soft and affectionate she was being with her.

Chloe noticed it, however, and it made her heart race.

Beca looked down at the wound to analyze it. "That looks pretty bad," she said, her face scrunching. "How did you even cut yourself?"

Chloe looked at it, too. "The wave knocked me back off of my feet," she said. "I think I cut it against one of the coral reefs."

Beca's face cringed again as she looked at her. "Ouch," she said, making Chloe chuckle.

"Yeah… ouch."

Jaheim returned quickly with his mother and a first aid kit in hand. Sanaa gasped when she saw Chloe and knelt down to get closer to her leg.

"Oh, dear," she said, looking Chloe over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "It just stings."

"Okay," Sanaa said, reaching up for the first aid kit. "Well let us disinfect the wound and I will wrap it up for you." She placed the box on the floor and opened it before looking back up at her son. "Get me a bottle of water and a small towel, please."

Jaheim nodded in response and left, returning with the requested items shortly after.

Sanaa put some gloves on and reached back to grab the water bottle Jaheim had brought for her. Her brow curved as she looked at Chloe.

"This might hurt a little," she said, twisting the bottle open and holding it over the injured calf.

Chloe sighed. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Sanaa nodded and began to pour the cold liquid over Chloe's wound. Chloe hissed quietly as the blood washed away, but the pain wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Once her leg and the area was cleaned off, Sanaa closed the water bottle and placed it on the ground. She dried her leg up with the towel, then took a gauze pad and small brown bottle out of the first aid kit before looking at Chloe apologetically again.

"This… is going to hurt a lot more," she said, popping the top of the brown bottle open.

Chloe's brow furrowed. She knew exactly what that was and she knew Sanaa wasn't lying when she said it was going to hurt a lot more. She grabbed Beca's hand and took in a deep breath to brace herself.

Sanaa hesitated. "Are you ready?" she asked, and Chloe nodded, her lips pressed together in anticipation. "Okay." Sanaa lowered the opening of the peroxide bottle over the wound and slowly poured some of the liquid over it.

It took a few seconds for the pain to settle in, but once it did, Chloe gasped and her leg jerked as she squeezed Beca's hand tighter.

"Ah," Chloe groaned.

"I'm sorry," Sanaa said, closing the bottle and letting the peroxide do it's job.

Chloe closed her eyes and swallowed before shaking her head. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Hang in there, Chlo," Beca said, gripping onto her hand just as tightly and watching the way hundreds of tiny bubbles formed all over her cut.

After a few more moments, the pain started to subside and Sanaa began to gently pat the wound with the gauze to soak up any remaining blood and peroxide. She applied some antibacterial cream over and around the injury and placed two fresh gauze pads over it before securing the entire area with a white wrap.

"Thank you," Chloe said, once her leg was all bandaged up.

Sanaa closed the first aid kit. "It is no problem," she smiled, handing the kit back to her son. "Please put on some gloves and use de peroxide and towel to clean up wherever her blood had landed," she instructed him.

"Okay," Jaheim said, listening to his mother and following through with her request.

Sanaa stood up and looked back down at the girls. "Would you like some drinks and snacks while you ladies wait for de snorkeling to be over?"

"Sure," Beca said, without giving Chloe a chance to answer. "Thank you."

"Okay," Sanaa grinned. "I will go grab some for you." She turned to head to the other side of the catamaran where the bar and the rest of the non-participating passengers were, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

After watching Sanaa disappear to the other side, Beca turned her head to look out at the ocean where the other Bellas were still snorkeling.

Chloe noticed this and tilted her head. "Beca," she said, capturing her attention and smiling when she looked at her. "You don't have to stay here with me. You've already done so much. You shouldn't have to miss out on the fun just because I got hurt."

She really did feel bad about it. Sure she was grateful for Beca's help, but Chloe didn't think it was fair for Beca to have to wait the rest of the activity out with her.

Beca furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?" she said. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Chloe snickered. Beca was being so cute and Chloe was sure she didn't even know it.

"I'm not alone, Beca," Chloe said, trying to reassure her. "Sanaa and some of the other passengers are here."

Beca pouted slightly. Chloe had a fair point.

"Well… still," she said, readjusting Chloe's leg, which was still lying across her lap. "I don't mind."

Chloe stared at her. "But what about the turtles?" she asked, and Beca shrugged.

"Eh… it's okay," she said. "I got to see a few."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Beca…" she tried again, but Beca cut her off.

"I'm not leaving, Chloe," she said. "Accept it."

Chloe stared at her again in silence for a moment. Even when Beca was being nice to her she was stubborn.

Chloe tittered to herself.

 _Typical._

She knew she wasn't going to win this battle, so she sighed and shook her head again. "You're impossible."

"Yeah," Beca smirked. "I know."

Sanaa reappeared then, holding a tray with two drinks and two bags of chips on it for the girls.

"Here you go, ladies," she smiled, offering them the refreshments.

"Thank you," Beca said, picking the items up and placing them next to her on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" Sanna asked Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "Better," she said. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course," Sanaa replied. "If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Will do," Chloe said, smiling as Sanaa nodded them goodbye and returned to the other passengers on the other side of the boat.

Beca had already opened one of the bags of chips and popped one into her mouth as she looked back out to the water.

Chloe watched her intensely as she replayed everything that had just happened. Beca hadn't hesitated when it came to helping Chloe and now she was refusing to leave her side. Her act of selflessness only added to Chloe's growing flame for her and it made Chloe want to kiss her right then and there.

Unfortunately, they were still in view of too many people, so… Chloe was going to have to figure out a way to properly thank Beca later.

* * *

 **Author's 2nd Note: My, my, my... Not all heroes wear capes, I guess! Some wear ugly life vests and cheap snorkeling gear. xD**

 **How are you guys feeling after this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? ;)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and other work: not-so-average-fangirl**

 **Stay tuned for the next update! :D**


End file.
